Harry Potter and the Mistakes of the Past
by Bubbles9969
Summary: The war is lost. A desperate Harry goes back in time to correct errors made. But he finds time is not to be medled in and soon finds his life explode around him. Rated M for language in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Scrolls of Time

**Authors Note** - This is my first stab at a fanfic so go easy on me. The jist of the story is this, everything in the orginal stories happened with exception of the snake being killed thus Harry did not kill Voldemort and the war raged on. Harry goes back in time to correct the errors he made but as Hermione pointed out in Prisoner of Azkaban terrible things can happen to people who medle in time. This is not like all the lovey dovey Harry-goes-back-in-time fics. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling

Harry Potter and The Mistakes of the Past

Chapter 1 – The Scrolls of Time

Harry lay sobbing in the dark living room of the grotty flat he lived in, in London. It was over, the war was lost. His mind was going over and over the events of the last couple of years. His mind lingered in the grave yard of Little Hangleton were it had all begun. The death of Cedric Diggory was the start. The rise of Lord Voldemort. Harry wished so very hard he'd died that night. He wouldn't have had to cope with the grief and despair of the following ten years. But back then Harry, being nothing more than a boy was sure that good would prevail. But live wasn't a fairy tale, where the good knight would save the damsel in distress. Instead the wicked witch or in this case wizard, would destroy the world.

After Cedric of course was Sirius. Why did Sirius, a person so good have to die? Well Harry knew why, it was his fault. If he hadn't believed Voldemort's vision. If had just used the god damned mirror Sirius himself had given him, Sirius would be alive. This pained Harry so much, he'd had been unable to forgive himself, thus never really been able to grieve properly. The loss of Sirius remained an open wound, probably never likely to heal. Next was Dumbledore, the man Harry had been sure would live forever. He'd always imagined that he would conquer death simply by being good. Harry remembered that day very clearly. Being at the top of the Astronomy tower. Malfoy the little rat, staring at Dumbledore threatening to kill him. Like he ever had the balls. Then Snape turned up. Of course Harry knew now that it was all arranged between Snape and Dumbledore. But at the time he was sure that Snape was showing his true colours, and would liked nothing better than to have killed him. Harry mused that that was truly the night he lost everything.

The following year would produce a long list of fallen friends. He lost Hedwig early on, followed by 'Mad Eye' Moody. Granted neither affected him as much as Sirius or Dumbledore, they reinforced the belief that the war was worthy. And then almost as though to reinforce the point, that anyone who help's Harry Potter had to die, Ted Tonks is killed. Ok Harry had only known him for a little while, but he had helped Harry after being attacked by Voldemort. Then one of the killings that affected Harry very badly was Dobby the House Elf. Who had saved Harry's neck on more than one occasion. The rescue from Malfoy Manor was brilliant. The little elf had saved seven people. Selflessly sacrificing himself for others. His grave remains at Shell Cottage. Well the garden of what was Shell Cottage anyways. Then the battle at Hogwarts commenced and more deaths occurred. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Colin Creevey were among the most prominent. Not to mention the other fifty or so other victims of Voldemort and his death eaters. Angelina Johnson, Ernie McMillan, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Professor Filtwick, Fienze and Justin Finch-Fletchley, he found out later were also among the dead. The battle rained all night, and come dawn Harry had failed in his mission. Snape also died that night and yielded Harry a memory which was telling but even so, he failed. The piece of Horocrux that was in Harry was now destroyed. But the snake remained.

The war raged on. A year later, more battles produced more deaths. This time it was Professor McGonagall and Bill Weasley. A battle erupted in Diagon Alley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Yaxley and McNair engaged in a duel with a number of the order. Harry was not present. Percy Weasley killed Yaxley, Draco killed Bill, Neville Longbottom downed McNair and Lucius killed McGonagall before fleeing as more order members arrived. Three months on, Fleur Delacour-Weasley give birth to a son and named him William after his father. However the boy was never destined to grow. Because whilst acting on a tip off Voldemort attacked the burrow. He believed Harry was staying there. However Harry was staying with the newly-weds Ron and Hermione Weasley. Voldemort and a group of death eaters attacked and destroyed the Burrow along with the occupants. Who were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, William and Percy. Charlie was away on a mission for the order. George was at the shop in Diagon Alley. This was the hardest funeral of them all. The Weasley's were his family.

But the last three remaining Weasley Men were soon to join their family. Five years passed. The war was still raging. The order was still fighting although with limited numbers now. Harry had taken leadership. The Death eater attacked Hogwarts again. It was a bloodbath. Hagrid was the first to fall. Harry was duelling with Voldemort in the entrance hall unaware what was happening in the Great Hall. Professor Spout (the headmistress of Hogwarts) died next at the hands of Draco Malfoy. Charlie was fighting a hooded Death eater when he was killed from behind by Goyle. George followed when a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed onto him. Ron who'd seen what happened ran to help his brother only to be hit by a stray curse. He fell on top of his bothers body. Dennis Creevey who joined the Order as soon as he was old enough (no doubt to revenge his brother) also died although no-one knew how.

And then just yesterday, he lost the remainder of his friends and those he called family. At the tenth birthday party of his godson Teddy Lupin, another attack. Hermione was also present with her and Ron's two children; Chloe and Robin. Luna Lovegood was also present. And a handful of other people who were relatives of Teddy were also in attendance. It was chaos. Teddy's grandmothers house was ripped apart. Harry, Hermione and Luna tried to fend of the attacking death eaters to no pre veil. Harry was duelling in the garden when the house exploded. The house was a smouldering pile of rubble. It was impossible to even believe that anyone survived. He managed to apperate away before he too was killed. Ever since he'd been sobbing on his moth eaten sofa.

Hours later Harry fell silent, he'd sobbed himself to sleep. He'd only been asleep for perhaps an hour before he jerked awake by a noise outside. He hurried to the window to see that it was just a cat that had knocked over a bin in the lane below his flat. Harry went to the dresser at the back of the room and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey. He poured himself a large glass and downed it in one. Harry went back to the sofa he'd been lying on and sat down. As he did, a large scroll of parchment that was on the coffee table caught his eye.

Harry had found the scroll two weeks earlier. He'd been on a mission for the order, what was left of it; he was attempting to get information on the whereabouts' of Voldemort who had taken to step back from the fighting. He hadn't been seen for some months. Harry who of course needed to get to the snake and then finish of Voldemort had been searching for weeks. He found himself in Finland; the last known place that Voldemort had been. He was in the wild country side when under the disguise of Polyjuice potion he entered a grubby looking inn to get some food. He met a Finnish Wizard, who had apparently sensed Harry's magical presence. He sat down opposite Harry and had been fairly forthcoming.

"You boy, you're a wizard, aren't you?" he muttered in a strong finish accent but pronounced the words in English without flaw. Harry gulped down the piece of stake he was eating and looked at the man. Harry studied him for a minute and felt it was ok to answer truthfully.

"Yeah I am" He answered.

"English? Hogwart's taught I suppose." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, I am sorry, who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Miko, you are?" he replied

"I…I am Vernon Dudley." Replied Harry. He'd been using this alias for a couple of years. He'd become used to using this name when he was in cogneto.

"Dudley? Hmm…you muggle born?" Asked the old man frowning.

"Nope, half blood. Both parents were witch and wizard though" explained Harry. The man went silent and allowed Harry to finish eating.

After Harry had finished eating. The man spoke again. Harry assumed he was trying to figure Harry out to ensure he wasn't a Death Eater or someone untrustworthy. Evidently the man believed he could trust him. They talked for a long time, so long in fact Harry had excused himself to go to the bathroom to take some more Polyjuice Potion. Soon after they were discussing different branches of magic.

"Have you ever heard of Elder Magic Vernon?" Asked Miko.

"Is that related to the Elder Wand?" asked Harry causally.

The man laughed wildly. He looked at Harry who smiled weakly.

"Fairy tales? No. Elder Wand HA!" he laughed some more. "No Vernon it has nothing to do with the Elder Wand. Elder magic was studied by old Finnish Wizards. They were really powerful, could do amazing things. I've been studying it for years. Just thought you might want a look at some of the writing. It's really interesting stuff."

Harry stared, they didn't know each other yet the man wanted to give him something that obviously meant a lot to him.

"Er..mmm.. I don't know." Mumbled Harry

"Why not? I don't normally meet wizards, this being a muggle village. I recognised you as a wizard straight off. I don't get much chance to discuss magical theory." Explained the man.

"Hmm, Miko are you not worried about the muggles over hearing?" asked Harry quietly. He had noticed a couple of woman and at another table close by listening intently. Miko laughed again.

"Oh lord no! They don't speak English do they? I thought you knew that given you were smart enough to use the translator charm on yourself."

"Oh I see, so how do you…" started Harry.

"….speak English?" finished Miko "I lived in England for a while. I am keen to learn about the education of Wizards and visit different countries to find out. Hogwarts was an absolute delight. Amazing castle. I loved teaching there."

"You taught at Hogwarts?" asked Harry awed.

"Yep, only lasted a year though. I taught…" started Miko

"…Defence Against the Dark Arts" finished Harry.

"Yep, they say the job is cursed. I don't know if that is true. My visa was up and I had to leave England. That was about 20 years ago now."

"So you're a teacher. Have you taught anywhere else?" asked Harry.

"I filled in at an American School; East Wick Institute of Magical Learning. Perhaps you have heard of it?" Miko paused, Harry shock his head. "It's in Florida, too hot for me. I didn't stay long, two years at that post."

"What did you teach there?" asked Harry.

"Metamorphing, you'd call it Transfiguration." Explained Miko.

"So your multi skilled" smiled Harry.

"Come now Vernon, I am sure you can perform defensive spells as well as transfigure things. Doesn't make me special." Laughed Miko.

"Fair point." Muttered Harry feeling slightly silly.

"Then I worked at the Finnish School here. But the last 5 years I have been a student studying the art of Elder Magic." Said Miko.

"So what is it then?" asked Harry

"It is a very diverse branch of magic. It takes a strong mind to master and can go horribly wrong. You ever heard of Dragon Magic?"

"Yeah of course, but not many people study that now though do they. Isn't it dangerous and draining of magical power?" said Harry looking puzzled.

"Yes it is and Elder Magic is similar. Finnish Wizard's 100's of years ago developed the method. They were monks. They believed the path to god was though the Elder teaching. They believed that the teaching of the magic were in the bible. Of course many Wizard's don't believe in the concept of God. Muggle born's mostly are the only ones who do. Well the monks started preaching to the Wizards and Witches of the time, course they weren't buying it. But when Rinock; the Elder monk, managed to fly simply by the power of his mind, people sat up and were at least willing to hear what he had to say. There were still some who were sceptical of course. Rinock kept performing for the locals. It eventually ended in his death as the monks felt the 'commoners' were not worthy of seeing such magic. If they refused to believe then they were un worthy."

"Sounds like Slytherin saying that Muggle Born wizards are not worthy of magical education." Interjected Harry.

"Yes it does. The spells are very complicated, well I say spells but they are more like rituals. Everything has to be perfect. For example for some things you will need to do at 3:26 on the morning of a full moon and combine it with a potion that has brewed for 6 days 6 hours."

"What is that spell for?" asked Harry eagerly.

"That particular one is a fertility ritual, it is said in the text that any woman who had trouble conceiving who carried out the ritual would become pregnant 3 days later. If it is true I don't know" sighed Miko.

"Do you believe it?" asked Harry

"A lot is unbelievable, but then thousands of muggles believe in a God they have no physical proof of. Never underestimate the powers of the beliefs of others. Whilst studying I have found some of the magic has worked, some I have had trouble with. Like flying unaided like Rinock apparently did." Explained Miko. Harry couldn't help but notice that the man seemed very unsure of what he was saying.

"Hang on, flying unaided I have seen someone doing that" said Harry suddenly remembering something that happened 10 years earlier.

"You have?" asked Miko in amazement.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who!" exclaimed Harry. He couldn't say Voldemort's name as it was still taboo. His Death Eaters would know where he is.

"You saw him do it?" asked Miko his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, he was perusing Harry Potter." Harry paused "Potter was on a broom and You-Know-Who followed unaided."

"Fascinating. I guess he didn't catch Potter"

"No, he got away."

"He is an interesting boy. Would love to meet him. I would think a boy with his talents could master Elder Magic."

"Could I see some of the writings?" asked Harry, he didn't know why he was interested but he was. Possibly because he wanted to know if Voldemort could be using this branch of magic.

"Thought you'd never ask. I have a new scroll here which I only just acquired." Explained Miko.

"Really? What is it?" asked Harry

"They are called the Scrolls of Time. Legend has it that they will allow you to control time. The ability to move backward and forward at will." He pulled a large scroll out of his cloak and handed it to Harry. Harry looked from the scrolls to the man, who was watching him closely. The man was staring Harry in to eyes, Harry felt a sudden familiar feeling that he was being x-rayed. Harry stared back and said nothing. A couple of minutes later Miko looked away. Harry continued to stare for a couple of seconds and then he peeled his eyes away and examined the scrolls. It was large, he unrolled the first foot or so of the scroll. There were diagrams of a man who appeared to be changing, it reminded Harry of the pictures in Moste Potent Potions that depicted the changes made by polyjuice potion. Before Harry had a chance to read any of the writing or say anything, the man named Miko raised from his seat and turned to leave.

"Hey wait, your scroll" Harry called to him. The man stopped and turned back towards Harry. He stepped forward towards the table and bend down and said so only Harry could hear him.

"You keep it, I am sure you'll find a use for it Mr. Potter"

"What…how?" stammered Harry. He looked down at his hand it was still black, as was the young man who's hair he'd used for the potion.

"I know; which is enough" he answered simply and walked out of the inn. Harry who had paid for his food when he ordered, hurried after the man. By the time Harry reached the open air he had disappeared.

Harry was due at Hermione's house the following day. Slightly spooked by what had happened he decided to go that night instead. He headed down a back alley and apperated to a country lane just out side of London. He walked up the lane towards the small house at the end. He saw that despite the late of the hour there was a light on in the house. He walked to the door and knocked. Hermione's voice came from behind the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Harry" He answered.

Hermione opened the door a crack and looked at him. She looked him up and down, frowning. Harry realized he was still under the polyjuice potion.

"I am, I have used polyjuice potion." He explained.

"How did Harry and myself become friends?" she asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and myself Harry James Potter, saved you from a mountain troll from a bathroom in Hogwarts School. The troll had been let in by Professor Quirrell. Satisfied?" replied Harry.

Hermione threw the door open and allowed him in.

"I am sorry, you give me a start and you well of course don't look like yourself." She said hugging him. "Why are you early? Did something happen? Did you find him?"

Harry paused to take the antidote for the Polyjuice Potion he shuddered as he felt himself change back.

"No I didn't, but something did…" started Harry but was interrupted by a voice coming from the stairs.

"Mummy" said the five year old Robin Weasley.

Harry looked at the stairs and saw a tiny replica of Ron. Robin was his father's exact double.

"Sweetie, you should be in bed it is late." Hermione said scooping her son up into her arms.

"I heard something, outside." Said Robin sleepily.

"Sorry sport that was me." Answered Harry before Hermione could say anything. The boy looked around and face lit up at the sight of his Godfather.

"Uncle Harry!" He squealed joyfully.

"How you doing little guy?"

"OK, I missed you."

"Missed you too. How about you be a good boy for your mummy and go back to sleep." Said Harry.

"OK, will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes I promise"

"Can we play quiddich?"

"We'll see, now go to bed"

Hermione took the boy back to his bed and returned to the living room about 5 minutes later.

"Sorry about that" said Hermione.

"Don't worry. How's Chloe doing?" Harry was referring to Hermione's six year old daughter, who had taken the death of her father the year before really hard.

"She is slowly coming around. She'll be pleased to see you though" explained Hermione.

"Well I am here for the three of you, I am not going anywhere" said Harry

"Thanks Harry. Anyways you said something happened"

Harry explained about the strange meeting Miko. Unsurprising Hermione had heard of Elder magic. Harry got the scroll out of his bag and showed it too her.

"And he know it was you even though you'd used the potion?" she asked.

"Yeah that was the weird thing. It was almost as thought he was waiting for me."

"Strange"

They spent the next couple of days going though the scrolls. They appeared just to contain spells that Hermione was very sceptical of. She didn't believe that anyone can control time without a time turner. Privately Harry disagreed. He kept think of what Miko said about flying unaided. Voldemort had done it, so was completely impossible to think that these spells could work too?


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 2 – Back to the beginning.

Harry sat staring at the scrolls. He'd been studying it since he'd returned home for Hermione's. He was sure there must be a reason he was given them. And now after the disaster of yesterday he knew what that was; he must redo his life and fix what went terribly wrong. To save the lives of friends. According to the scrolls he'd jump back into a younger version of himself. However he would have full recollection of his current life and still maintain his current magical ability. He couldn't save his family but he could save the others. He unrolled the scroll and found the section he was looking for. What he had to do was recite the incantation whilst thinking hard on the time he want to return to.

He sat for a long time thinking about when he would go back to. He needed it to be before he started Hogwarts but he couldn't bare the thought of living with the Dursley's. He ran though the events of his life, thinking where things went wrong. He decided that the first thing he needed to do was get Sirius out of Azkaban as soon as he got back; if he got back. After a long time of hard thinking Harry decided upon a date.

He closed his eyes and thought hard of Dudley's tenth birthday and recited the incantation. It was hours before anything happened and just as Harry was about to give up he felt a strange sensation. He felt he was being sucked backwards. He saw flashes of his life as he went back in time. It then went black and Harry felt himself suddenly stop. He opened his eyes; he was in the cupboard under the stairs of number four privet drive. He cried out in joy. But had he arrived at the correct time?

He got up and walked into the kitchen where his Aunt and Uncle were sitting. It was 7am (according to the clock on the wall). Harry sat down at the table and looked at the front of the newspaper Uncle Vernon was reading. The date said June 20th 1990, this was it, Dudley's tenth birthday. It had worked! Harry couldn't help smiling, even though he found it weird to see Vernon alive since he had died a few years earlier. He'd had a heart attack, which according to Petunia due to the stresses of being in hiding because of Harry.

"What are you smirking at?" snapped Vernon, bringing Harry back to the present.

"Nothing" replied Harry at once, and forced a straight face.

Soon Dudley appeared and ripped open all 37 presents and ate 3 helpings of bacon and eggs. It was now 9am.

"Come on you" barked Aunt Petunia.

This was what Harry was waiting for. He was going to Mrs Figg's house while Dudley and Piers Polkiss went to the local theme park. Aunt Petunia led the way, Harry dawdled after her trying to make it look like he wasn't happy to go. He wasn't sure if his plan was going to work, if it did though he wouldn't be going back to privet drive tonight.

"Hurry up!" snapped Petunia, as she turned in to Magnolia Crescent. She strode down the street, Harry had to jog to keep up. These trips usually had Harry feeling downtrodden. However today Harry was positively excited. He'd never seriously expected the scrolls to work, it was the act of a desperate man. But now he is back, he was going to put things right.

Aunt Petunia walked up the garden path of number 15 Magnolia Crescent and knocked on the front door. A couple of minutes later and Mrs Figg answered the door.

"Ah Petunia dear" said Mrs Figg brightly.

"Good Morning, Arabella. Thank you so much for looking after the boy." Replied Aunt Petunia sweetly.

"Not at all, do wish Dudley a very Happy Birthday for me won't you." Replied Mrs Figg more sweetly than Aunt Petunia.

"Certainly will" said Petunia "Now listen here boy, do as you are told and don't get in Mrs Figg's way!"

Harry stepped into the house and Aunt Petunia walked away. Mrs Figg lead the way to the living room. It was exactly like he remembered it. The stink of cats. All the furniture was miss-matched and old. Harry looked around at Mrs Figg, he knew what was coming.

"Sit down boy, I have new pictures of Ginger" she positively beamed at the thought of her favourite cat: Ginger.

Harry wondered for a couple of seconds on how to approach the situation. He was a 27 year old wizard in the body of a 9 year old. He thought it best to be direct. He didn't want every one to know about him, they'd all want to know what happened to them. He mused for a second that Divination would be easier this time around.

"No Mrs Figg…" started Harry

"You heard your Aunt!" said Mrs Figg in shock, Harry had never disobeyed her before.

"No Mrs Figg, I need to speak to Albus Dumbledore. It is of a matter of some urgency" explained Harry. Mrs Figg's face was etched in shock, he didn't need Legiments to know what she was thinking. He knew she was wondering how he knew.

"Dumbledore? You….you know?!?" stammered Mrs Figg.

"Yes" replied Harry looking straight in Mrs Figg's eyes.

"How is that possible? The Dursley's? Surely they didn't?" spluttered Mrs Figg.

"No of course they didn't. Mrs Figg, it doesn't matter how I know I just do." Explained Harry.

"You want to see Dumbledore…why?" asked Mrs Figg.

"I am sorry Mrs Figg, I can't say. But it is very very very important." Said Harry "Please?"

Mrs Figg stared at Harry for a moment.

"Ok, I'll try to get him for you." She sighed.

She walked to the fire place in the sitting room. She picked up a tub of floo powder. Muttering about how she wasn't sure where Dumbledore might be. Harry followed and looked around the room. He smiled to himself. How he'd never realised that she was a member of the magical world, he'd never know. On the bookshelves were books like _A History of Magic_ by Bethilda Bagshot, _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk and _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore. On the surface of the serving hatch between the living room and the kitchen was a bottle of Magical Mess Remover. Harry chuckled and looked back at Mrs Figg. She was crouched in front of the fire. She threw powder into the fire and said;

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL, HEADMASTERS OFFICE"

The flames turned green and she stuck her head into the fire place. Harry waited eagerly for her head to return. About 5 minutes later, she pulled her head back into her living room. Before Harry had a chance to ask what had happened the flames in the fire turned green then the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood before him. Dumbledore looked down at Harry, he seemed confused.

"Professor I need to speak with you, it is urgent." Said Harry.

"So Arabella has told me." Said Dumbledore gently.

Harry looked from Mrs Figg to Dumbledore.

"Erm, in private." Said Harry.

"Of course, Arabella I would prefer not to take Harry away from Little Whinging. Could you excuse us?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course, I need cat food anyway. I'll nip down the shops and leave you to it." Said Mrs Figg. She gathered her coat and left the house. Dumbledore sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"So Harry…" said Dumbledore who seemed slightly lost for words.

"Professor, there is something in which you should know." Said Harry.

"Harry, how do you know…" started Dumbledore.

"I am going to explain that, please listen. I am not 9 years old, well I am physically but my soul is 27 years old." Harry paused.

"Harry I don't understand" said Dumbledore, looking confused. Harry knew he wasn't explaining properly. Harry suddenly realised he didn't really understand the whole thing either. He never thought to look into it properly. He was just too interested in returning back and fixing the problems.

"Albus, I can't tell you everything. I will tell you as much as I can but no more. What do you know of Elder Magic?" asked Harry, hoping Dumbledore would understand and not ask too many questions.

"Harry I don't understand, nobody has used Elder Magic in Centuries. What are you trying to tell me?"

Harry explained as much as he dared to about the return of Voldemort and the war. Dumbledore remained silent but looked very troubled. He continued talking. After about half an hour he started talking about Finland and meeting Miko. Again Dumbledore remained silent listening to the story. Harry explained how he reached the end of his role and in desperation decided to use the scrolls of time. He described in as much detail as he could about the spell that had brought him back 18 years. But not really understanding it himself he found that difficult. When he finished talking there was a moment of silence between them. Dumbledore looked at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face, before Harry could say anything more he spoke:

"I see" Dumbledore seemed confused and unconvinced. He looked very troubled.

"What's wrong professor?"

"This is very interesting story, Harry" said Dumbledore slowly.

"It's the truth!" replied Harry indignantly.

"Do you have the Elder Scroll with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, it remained behind" replied Harry getting slightly irritated.

"I see" replied Dumbledore.

"Is that all you can say?" Demanded Harry, after all he had been though for Dumbledore Harry saw red. He was getting angry at the calm expression on Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore remained silent.

"Fine don't believe me! It's your bloody fault this all happened!" snapped Harry.

"Mine? I sent you back in time?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Not directly no, but it was your flaming fault I wasn't prepared! If you told me everything at the start I would have understood!" raged Harry.

Dumbledore didn't say anything; he simply continued to watch Harry intently. Harry sat there in a thundering rage. The anger he'd been carrying around about Dumbledore since he was 15 was still inside of him. He'd forgotten just how sanctimonious he could be without even saying a word. After a little while Dumbledore spoke.

"You said the war was lost?"

"Yes" replied Harry. He was surprised Dumbledore spoke first he was sure he was waiting for Harry to speak again. The shock calmed Harry down a little bit.

"How?"

"I don't think it is wise to divulge too much of what happened in the future"

"Very wise. What have you come back to do?"

"I have things to put right. I can't give you details, but I will tell you what you need to know, when it happens."

"Does these things involve Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Why did you come back now, does something happen now?"

"No, but I want to do something before I start Hogwarts again."

"That's why you asked to see me?"

"Yeah, it is about Sirius Black"

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes, he is innocent. He didn't kill those people."

"What? Harry a street full of people saw Sirius Black kill Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles." Said Dumbledore, doubt showing on his face again.

"Peter Pettigrew did it."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead, Harry. He died 8 years ago."

"He didn't, he cut his finger off and transformed into a rat. He is animagus. The largest piece of him they found was a finger!"

"Even if that is true, he'll be difficult to …" Started Dumbledore, he was looking intently at Harry "... you know where he is don't you?"

"Yes, he's at Hogwarts. At least for the next week he is."

"How can he be at Hogwarts?"

"He is still in rat form called Scabbers. He is Percy Weasley's pet. You'll find him in the Gryffindor Tower. If you get him and force him to produce himself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure. I saw him transform with my own eyes."

"The ministry would know if Peter was animagus." Said Dumbledore looking down at Harry. Worry was beginning to show on his face. Harry could tell that he didn't believe him.

"He is an illegal animagus. You have to believe me!!" said Harry raising his voice. "At least have a look at the rat, please?"

Dumbledore's eyes were fixed with Harry's. Harry felt the familiar feeling that he was being x-rayed. Harry had his Occulemncy shields up. He wasn't ready for Dumbledore to know everything.

"I will go to the castle and check the rat. Please wait here"

"Do you believe me?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Dumbledore simply before he walked back to the fire and flooed to Hogwarts.

Mrs Figg returned about ten minutes later. They made a pot of tea and were sitting in silence in the living room when Mrs Figg spoke;

"How do you know?" she was staring at Harry.

"I just figured it out. All the weird things I could do. I was looking into it and found a letter from Dumbledore to my Aunt. Please don't tell her that I know. Her and my uncle will be furious."

"I won't, but I still don't see how you know" replied Mrs Figg

"I know but I can't explain, it's a magical limitation. I can't tell anyone except Dumbledore. He's sorting things out now, he'll be back soon. I hope you can understand."

"Of course I can" she answered frowning

Approximately an hour later Dumbledore flooed back into Mrs Figg's living room. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"We got him." He said simply.

"And Sirius?"

"The ministry is dealing with it. They have assured me Sirius will be realised as soon as they have interrogated Peter with Veritisium. Please Harry will you come with me?"

"Were are we going?"

"Hogwarts, that is where Sirius is being sent. Also we need to talk"

Harry got to his feet quickly and hurried to the fire. He looked back at Mrs Figg and said "Thanks". He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire, "HOGWARTS, HEADMASTERS OFFICE". He started spinning straight away, faster and faster, and then all of a sudden he fell out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. It was exactly as he remembered it. The portraits of the past Headmasters of Hogwarts were looking down from their portraits. All of Dumbledore's silver instruments were emitting puffs of smoke on spindly legged tables. Harry couldn't help but smile brightly….he was home. He turned around just in time to see Dumbledore emerge from the fire.

"Harry I need more information from you. Arabella tells me you seem different. I need to be sure you are in fact Harry Potter" explained Dumbledore.

"What??? Was the rat Pettigrew? Was I right? Does that not prove what I have been saying?" protested Harry.

"I am afraid not"

"The rat wasn't Pettigrew?"

"Yes he was but that doesn't prove anything"

"So how do I prove it? Divulge something that happens and wait for it to happen? How about I tell you something that I couldn't possibly know unless I truly knew you? Something you have never told anyone."

"That would be acceptable, except if I have never told anyone it is impossible for you to know."

"Ok something you told me and no one else."

"OK then, go ahead."

"First of all, I am not saying this to cause you upset or pain but it is the only way I can prove I am not being possessed or am someone else using poly juice potion. As I suspect that is your belief"

"Forgive me Harry but it is."

"OK then here goes….I know how your sister died. How she really died, that it was either you or Grindlewald. You and Grindlewald were looking for the Deathly Hallows for the 'Greater Good'" Harry used air quotes for greater good. "Aberforth stood up to you pointing out that you couldn't take Ariana with you. The three of you had an argument, which led onto a fight. A stray curse hit her. Grindlewald fled, leaving you to bury your sister next to your mother. Aberforth punched you at grave side breaking your nose." Harry looked up at the old man to see there was a tear in his eye. He looked saddened and shocked.

"You know about Ariana. How could you?"

"I kind of had a kind of near death experience where I had died but not died. I can't really explain what it was but you were there and you told me in detail. You seemed to believe my vision of whatever it was, was real."

"Was I dead?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry looked at him, he didn't want to tell him. Dumbledore seemed to guess what Harry wasn't saying.

"You are the seventh….." Dumbledore was about to say Horcrux but caught himself before he did.

"I was a Horcrux, but Voldemort killed it himself."

"So I die?"

"Yes you did but if my plan works you won't, well at least you won't die at that time."

"You have to be careful. Time is a dangerous thing to play with. Surely you know that"

"I will be. Do you believe me now?"

"Yes" said the old man rather sadly.

"Don't worry professor I don't think badly of you, it was an accident. My lips are sealed."

"I am grateful of that"

"If you didn't believe me why did you say you did?"

"Because if you were an impostor I couldn't afford you to flea."

"Oh I see"

"I hope you, being through what you have that you can understand."

"Of course. When is Sirius getting here?"

"Soon, they will be filling the paper work out."

Harry who had been pacing the room sat down in the chair across the desk from Dumbledore. Suddenly there was a knock at the office door.

"Harry please come though here, we don't need everyone to know you are in the castle." Dumbledore lead Harry to a chamber of the main office. The room looked like a library; there were shelves around the walls filled with hundreds upon thousands of books. Harry eager to know what was happening in the office, opened the door slightly so he could peak thought the crack. He had to stop himself from laughing when he saw the persons enter the office. It was Fred and George Weasley followed closely behind by Snape. The twins looked the same as ever apart from they were first years of 12 years old. Snape on the other hand had obviously been on the other end of one of the twins pranks. His hair was bright pink.

"Good Afternoon, Professor Snape" said Dumbledore with the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Headmaster these delinquents have somehow managed to turn half of my first year Slytherin/Gryffindor potions class' hair Pink! I demand they be expelled! Behaviour like this is not becoming of Hogwarts students!"

"Now Professor Snape, these boys do need punishing, but I am expecting a very important visitor so I suggest that you take these boys to Processor McGonagall. As head of Gryffindor house I am sure she can deal with them."

"Very well headmaster" Snape looked murderous, as he led the boys out of the room.

"And boys, I am disappointed in both of you. 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor" added Dumbledore. The twins and Snape left the office. Harry left the library laughing.

"You found that amusing then?" asked Dumbledore grinning also.

"Yes but it will never beat the time that Neville made a boggart Snape wear his grandmothers clothes!" choked Harry unable to suppress his laugh as he spoke.

"Neville?"

"Oh sorry, Neville Longbottom. It was so funny, but you have four years to wait for that to happen. I was in my third year"

"Professor Snape wearing Mrs Longbottom's clothes, including the hat?" Harry nodded; Dumbledore laughed "Yes I can see how that is amusing"

"Why have you come back?" asked Dumbledore suddenly as if he was hoping to catch Harry of guard.

"I have told you. I need to put things right"

"You will change to time line, significantly"

"That is my point. I can't tell you much but I promise any future that can come from this will be better than the one I came from."

About 50 minutes later the flames in the Headmasters fireplace turned emerald green and a then a man appeared. It was Sirius, just as Harry had remembered him the first time he met him.

"Sirius!" cried Harry joyfully. He was beaming at his Godfather. However Sirius looked very confused. He looked between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Sirius please sit down." Said Dumbledore. Sirius sat down and so did Harry.

"What is going on?" asked Sirius.

"I think Mr Potter should explain that" said Dumbledore.

Sirius turned to look at Harry.

"Well erm, the short story is I am from the future and have travelled back in time to put things right." Said Harry. To Harry's surprise Sirius laughed and looked between Harry and Dumbledore again.

"You jest?" he said uncertainty.

"No, I am 27 years old. Voldemort returns and there is another war, it goes badly. That is what I have come to fix." Explained Harry.

"Is it true, Albus?" asked Sirius.

"Yes it is." Replied Dumbledore.

"How did you find out about Peter, Harry?" asked Sirius

"In my third year when you escaped from Azkaban" Explained Harry

"I what, impossible!" cried Sirius looking totally bewildered. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his Godfather. The look on his face was priceless.

"Not impossible, it happened. Everyone thought you were after me to finish the job. But you were after Peter."

"So you cleared my name?" asked Sirius

"No, myself and my two best friends, corner you in the Shrieking Shack. Remus comes to your aid. Between you, you explain about Peter and then take Ron's rat…" explained Harry

"Hang on" interrupted Dumbledore "The rat was the property of Percy Weasley"

"Yes but the rat was passed down to his youngest brother Ron, shortly before he started Hogwarts as Percy got an Owl for making prefect. So the rat was the property of Ron Weasley at the time of Sirius's escape." Explained Harry.

"And Remus came to my defence?" asked Sirius happily

"Yes he did" answered Harry.

"Then how come I wasn't cleared?" said Sirius

"You and Remus forced Peter to show himself. We bond him in chains. You and Remus wanted to kill him for what he had done to my parents. I asked you to spare his life so that you could be cleared. Ron whose leg you'd broken..." explained Harry

"I broke his leg?" asked Sirius

"Yes but it was an accident. You grabbed him and pulled him into the gap at the bottom of the Whomping Willow. He hooked his foot on a root and well it broke his leg" explained Harry. Sirius said nothing but looked kind of grim.

"Anyways his leg was splintered and shackled to one side of Peter and Remus to the other. Hermione and Myself walked with you and you floated an unconscious Snape…"

"What Snape got to do with it?" Asked Sirius

"He's a teacher here. He'd turned up and well me, Ron and Hermione disarmed his at the same time and well he was rendered unconscious." Harry paused as Sirius laughed at the thought of Snape being knocked out. Harry's heart swelled at the sight of Sirius laughing, he hadn't realised how much he'd missed it. "Anyways we get out of the passage and that's was things go really bad. It is about 11pm, it was a full moon…"

"Remus?"

"Yep he transformed, but remember Ron and Peter were chained to him. We didn't care about Peter but Ron, even if we got the chains off he couldn't run. I am not sure how but we get them unchained. You fight Remus and try to calm him down as Padfoot."

"As padfoot? Enquired Dumbledore

"I am animagius" explained Sirius "I change into a dog"

"But then the Demontors come and you are injured by the lake and well I produce the Patronus; it's a stag…"

"James" said Sirius softly.

"Yes, all four Marauders were wondering the grounds that night. Unfortunately while all of this was going on Peter transformed and escaped. Fudge ordered the Kiss to be administered to you. Apparently the word of three 13 year old Wizards and the word of a Werewolf weren't good enough. But Hermione and I managed to get you free. You flew to safety on the back of a Hippogriff called Buckbeak." Finished Harry.

"A Hippogriff?" chuckled Dumbledore

Harry laughed, he realised how it must have sounded. Sirius laughed heartly.

"Good one Dumbledore! You nearly had me, you went to far with the Hippogriff Harry." Said Sirius wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I know how it sounds but I promise you it is true. I have to be careful what I say here, whereas your escape from Azkaban will now not happen. Buckbeak's fate has yet not been determined. But it may amuse you to know Professor this isn't my first trip in time and last time it was you who told me to do it. Buckbeak is Hagrid's and he was also a fugitive" smiled Harry. His answer obviously brought up more questions. Harry could see that in the two men's faces.

"So what happened to Snape?" asked Sirius

"He was awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class for your capture, that was until Fudge realised that you had escaped." Said Harry happily.

"That was some adventure, can I go back and wait for it to happen?" joked Sirius.

"Nope, you've got a Godson to care for" beamed Harry.

"What? You want to live with me?" asked Sirius sounding excited.

"Yes! Why do you think I did this today? You don't think I am going to endure the Dursley's a second time?"

"Excellent"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was watching the two men in front of him.

"I guess I will have visit the home of Mr and Mrs Dursley and explain" said Dumbledore looking amused. "You two may stay at the castle this evening if you wish?"

"Yes that would be nice" said Sirius

"Thanks professor" said Harry.

"Blinky" called Dumbledore, there was a crack and a house elf appeared.

"Yes master Dumbledore" squeaked the elf.

"Blinky please take Misters Potter and Black to the guest quarters" said Dumbledore kindly

"Yes Sir Mr Dumbledore" bowed the elf.

Blinky walked out of the office, Sirius and Harry followed. The walk through the castle was pleasant. Sirius seemed really happy. Harry breathed in his surroundings. He was so happy. He didn't need to grieve, everyone he loved were alive and well. They arrived in the guest quarters remarkably quickly. They were large, decorated in the Hogwarts colours. Sirius settled himself in an arm chair by the empty fire. Harry sat on a chair opposite.

"Would sirs like something to eat?" asked Blinky

"Yes please, that would be great" replied Harry.

The house elf bowed and left the room. Harry looked at Sirius he seem lost in thought.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry

"Oh nothing. It's just a lot to take in. It been a weird sort of day. Great but weird."

"You do believe me don't you?"

"Of course. How else could you know about Peter? Thank you Harry."

"I just brought you release forward is all."

"Did I ever get cleared of the charges?"

"Yes, but not until after your d…." the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he caught himself before he said 'death'.

"My death?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said"

"How? When?"

"I can't say, but it is irrelevant now."

"How can my death be irrelevant?"

"It was my fault, entirely my fault. So I am not going to allow it to happen this time around."

"I can't believe it was your fault"

"I may not have cast the spell but it was my fault you weren't save in Grimmald Place"

"Grimmald Place?"

"I have said too much already. You will know more Sirius but I shouldn't give away too much. You shouldn't know too much about you own destiny"

"Suppose your right. Now we need to figure out were to live. Suppose there is Grimmald Place."

"It is dilapidated, Kreature has let it go to rack and ruin. How about Potter Manor? My grandparent's house."

"I don't know about that Harry. The last I heard it was burned down, Voldemort himself did it to get to your parents. That is when your grandmother Alexis died."

"Voldemort killed my grandmother?" asked Harry appalled

"Merlin! Harry I am sorry. I figured you knew!"

"It's ok Sirius, just another reason to finish him off."

"Have you given any thought on how to do it?"

"Yes when Voldemort is resurrected."

Sirius didn't say anything, He just looked at Harry.

"Don't worry Sirius, it'll be fine."

"Your just like your father, he probably would have done the same. You look remarkably like him, except your.."

"..eyes, I have my mothers eyes." Laughed Harry.

Sirius laughed too.

"Yeah your mothers eyes. I think we should consider Black Manor, as our new home. The place needs brightening up. A lick of paint new furnishings and it will be good to go. What do you think?"

"Yeah ok. Just so you know your mother had put some permanent sticking charms of a lot of the portraits. Including hers"

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me."

"There is an item in the drawing room that Dumbledore will be very interested in."

"Really?"

"Yes, Slytherin's locket. Regulus stole it from Voldemort. It is a Horcrux"

"I thought you weren't going to reveal too much of the future?" joked Sirius.

"That is technically not the future it is the present. It was always there we just didn't know what it was. Besides it is really import we destroy all of the Horcruxes."

"All? You mean there is more than one?"

"Yes, seven. Thankfully one has already been destroyed" said Harry grimly.

"Seven are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. In the future we had destroyed five of them. The remaining two were Voldemort and his snake."

"What are the others?"

"Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Voldemort's diary and well me"

"Which one has already been destroyed?"

"The one in me"

Sirius looked very sombre.

"I don't like the way you talk about that, like it was nothing. There is only one way that, that could be the case."

"Sirius relax I am fine, it was destroyed when I was 17 years old. I have had 10 years to get over it. St Mungo's give me a once over."

"He killed you, I don't understand"

"He didn't kill me, he killed his soul, it rendered me for a little while but there was no lasting damage."

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius looking very worried.

"YES" said Harry firmly. "Gosh, you never used to moddycoddle me!!"

Sirius laughed

"It's hard Harry, you look 9 years old! How can I not fuss over you? You were what 13 the last time; of course I didn't coddle you. I am sorry I will try to remember you are a grown up as long as you remember a child's body can not take the strain that an adult can."

"OK, Sirius you have a deal" smiled Harry.

While they had been talking, Blinky the house elf had returned with food. Harry and Sirius were now eating. Both thinking pretty hard about the events of the day.

"Harry how did you come back?" asked Sirius thoughtfully. Harry looked up at his Godfather; he knew that he would ask. Harry told him the story. Sirius was a good audience and kept quite whilst Harry talked.

"So how long did it take you figure out the scrolls?" asked Sirius

"Urm, well I didn't really." Said Harry with a shrug.

"You followed the instructions of an unknown wizard on unknown magic with out checking it out?" asked Sirius disbelievingly.

"It wasn't unknown magic, Hermione had heard of it. I just didn't understand it. Look Sirius, yeah it was stupid but I was alone and desperate. I just wanted to put things right and you know what if it had been a trap of Voldemort I wouldn't have cared. I would have welcomed death!! It would have been better than the life I had when I made the decision to come back!" explained Harry with all of his emotions pouring out as he thought of his pervious life. His eyes prickled with tears. Sirius looked at Harry. He looked pained to hear how desperate Harry's life had been.

"Things were that bad?" asked Sirius quietly.

"Yes" replied Harry simply.

Sirius looked as if he wanted to hug Harry and comfort him as the small child he appeared to be, but he also seemed unsure given that Harry was actually 27 years old. The two men sat in silence eating there meal.

"Why didn't you go back and stop Voldemort killing your parents?" asked Sirius.

"Because the process sends you back into the body of your younger self. I couldn't even talk so I couldn't warn them and I think it would be inappropriate for a 1 year old to do silent spell work. No I wouldn't have been able to help them." Explained Harry.

"I didn't think of it that way" replied Sirius sheepishly.

"Sirius I have to ask you to keep this between ourselves. Only you, I and Dumbledore should know"

"Ok Harry, that's fine. I will speak to Dumbledore. Although I am sure he already knows not to say anything." Replied Sirius.

Harry and Sirius enjoyed the afternoon by taking a stroll around the grounds. Sirius did most of the talking about his fondest memories at the school. There were a lot of them. Harry told the odd story which were of little consequence to the timeline. A few were even only hear say and Harry had no proof they were true. That evening they ate with the headmaster in his private rooms. They were joined by Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore had told her that Sirius had been cleared of all charges after an anonymous tip off and that Harry had been removed from the custody of the Dursley's due to mistreatment and been placed into the care of Sirius. She had been appalled to hear how Harry had been treated.

"So Harry, were you surprised to find out you were a wizard?" asked Professor McGonagall kindly. Harry looked up timidly at her (he had to pretend he was 9 years old in a strange world).

"Yes ma'am very much so" squeaked Harry.

"Now Harry you don't have to be nervous around us." Said Sirius, realising that he too had to pretend that Harry was 9.

"Yes Mr Black. I was shocked but it does explain the strange things I can do" said Harry with a little bit more confidence.

"Harry, I have told you call me Sirius"

Professor McGonagall smiled; she was impressed by this polite young boy in front of her. She liked him as soon as he saw him.

"I noticed that you and Sirius we exploring the grounds. You seemed to be enjoying yourself" said McGonagall

"Oh yes Professor we were, Mr…erm I mean Sirius was telling me all about Hogwarts and his time here with my Dad." Smiled Harry

"So you are looking forward to coming here Harry?" asked Dumbledore who was very amused with Harry's acting.

"Oh yes, Sir! Very much. I can't believe this has happened, to think just this morning I was in my cupboard and now I am in a big castle" Said Harry excitedly.

"Cupboard?" asked Sirius confused.

"Yeah the cupboard under the stairs, that's where I slept" explained Harry.

"You, you slept under the stairs?" stammered Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded. "What else did they do to you?"

"I don't understand" replied Harry

"Harry tell Professor McGonagall what you were telling me earlier about your life with the Dursley's" prompted Sirius who was eager to hear what Harry had to say.

"Well I cooked all the meals, I had to be careful not to burn the food or I would be hit. I had to wear Dudley's old clothes. I got the blame for anything that went bad in the house. If anything did happen they would lock in the cupboard for days with no food. They would only let me out to use the toilet." Explained Harry sadly.

"No food? How long for?" asked Professor McGonagall sounding angry.

"A week, sometimes longer" said Harry timidly, reacting to McGonagall rising temper. Harry looked around the table and saw all 3 adults looking at him with looks of pity and anger on their faces.

The three adults talked long into the night about the awful existence Harry must have had. Harry chose to listen rather than join in. He went off to bed soon after 10pm. As he lay down the comfortable bed that was reminiscent of the bed in the Gryffindor tower in which a Sixth year student would now be sleeping in, Harry thought of the day he'd had and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow he would be starting his new life with Sirius at Grimmald Place.


	3. Cleanup of Grimmald Place

**Authors Note** - I know my chapters are long but bare with them they will get shorter. Please read and review..Thanks

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 3 – Cleanup of Grimmald Place

The next day Harry and Sirius said their goodbyes to Dumbledore and McGonagall. They walked into Hogsmeade and apperated to an alley near Grimmald Place. This had to be side along as Harry was underage. The house was warded as before, Harry said in his head 12 Grimmald Place the Noble House of Black, as Sirius had instructed he to before they left Hogwarts. As he thought it the house appeared between numbers 11 and 13. It always amazed Harry how the muggles never noticed. They hurried up the steps and into the house.

"What the hell happened to this place?" exclaimed Sirius as he walked into the sitting room.

"I told you" Chuckled Harry. Sirius frowned at Harry.

"This will take months to sort out" he moaned. Harry laughed harder.

"Don't worry Sirius, I will help. I have a whole year before I have to go to Hogwarts" said Harry happily.

"That's true" said Sirius who seemed happier.

The two of them walked around the house peering into every room as they went. The first room they went into was the living room. It smelt musty, cobwebs hung off the candelabra and there was dust on every surface.

"What the hell has Kreature been doing all these years?" asked Sirius in total disbelief.

"Kissing up to your mother's portrait. At least in the other time line that was what he'd been doing." Explained Harry.

"I may have to consider giving him clothes" said Sirius thoughtfully. Harry thought about just getting rid of him but then remembered that although he played a part in Sirius' death, he'd also had kept him, Ron and Hermione fed when he was 17. Harry had always felt a little guilty about just disappearing. He often wondered what happened to Kreature.

"Erm Sirius, he's old the shock would be horrible. Why not send him to Hogwarts to work there. He can be with his own kind." Said Harry.

"Your too kind Harry. He's horrible" protested Sirius.

"Yes but if you set him free, he'll go to Narcissa and trust me you want him no where near any of your relatives. No Hogwarts would be the best place." Explained Harry

"Why? Did he do something? What's Narcissa got to do with it?" asked Sirius. Of course it had been Bellatrix that had ordered Kreature to lie but Harry dared not saying this as it would bring up to many questions.

"Think about it Sirius, Voldemort was back. Malfoy is a deatheater." Said Harry.

"Oh of course" said Sirius thoughtfully. "Ok I will speak to Albus and see if he would have him."

They walked out of the living room and the proceeded up to the next floor. They went into the drawing room. It was actually the same as he remembered it the last time; the tapestries hung as grubby as ever on the olive green walls. The curtains were clearly full of doxies and the desk was rattling slightly.

"That's a boggart" said Harry pointing at the desk, as he walked towards the dusty glass-fronted cabinets at the side of the mantelpiece. He opened the glass door and retrieved Slytherin's Locket. He held it up so Sirius could see and put into his pocket.

"So that's it?" asked Sirius

"Yep that's it, which is a relief because it's original hiding place was horrible. It nearly killed Albus, and after it all it was a fake."

"A fake" asked Sirius looking confused.

"Yeah Regulus had taken the real locket and replaced it with a fake. The one that sits in the cave at this moment is fake, this one is real." Explained Harry. Sirius looked stunned.

"Regulus did that? He was always an idiot" said Sirius

"Yeah, it would seem he had second thoughts about Voldemort and when he found out about the Horocux. He got it and put a fake one in it's place." Said Harry.

"You said it nearly killed Albus to collect it?"

"Yeah I was there. Kreacher was there when Regulus collected it and I assume that Regulus would had suffered the same way. He sent Kreacher home and stayed behind. He died in that cave."

"I can't believe it." Said Sirius quietly.

"I guess he wasn't all bad, just trying to make your parents proud when he joined the Deatheaters" said Harry.

"Maybe I can be proud of my little brother after all. I always thought that Voldemort ordered him killed"

"No but I am sure that had Regulus had survived he probably would have been killed by Voldemort." Sighed Harry.

They left the drawing room and went up another flight of stairs. They walked along the landing.

"So what bedroom do you want?" Asked Sirius.

Harry thought for a moment then picked the room that he wanted. He didn't pick his old room as the empty frame of Phineas was on the wall and wanted to be sure Dumbledore couldn't spy on him so he picked the room next door which had been shared by Hermione and Ginny. It turned out to be the larger room of the two.

"It needs a bit of work but we will get sorted out for you" Said Sirius. "Any idea what colour you would want?"

"Yeah, how about my Hogwarts colours?"

"Red and Gold it is!" smiled Sirius.

"Red and gold?? You have GOT to be kidding!" exclaimed Harry.

"W-What? If not red and gold then what colours?" asked Sirius in shock.

"Green and silver of course" said Harry with a straight face.

"SLYTHERIN? You were in Slytherin??" asked Sirius sounding disgusted. Harry couldn't stop himself anymore and bust out laughing. He laughed so hard at Sirius' reaction he had tears running down his face.

"Damn it! I can't believe I fell for that! The idea of James Potter's son being in Slytherin" muttered Sirius.

"Sorry Sirius, I couldn't resist" laughed Harry. Sirius scowled at Harry but could maintain it and laughed.

They went though the rest of the house. Sirius' eyes became misty when he found a picture of himself, James, Remus and Peter in his bedroom.

"There isn't a day goes by that I don't miss him" sighed Sirius sinking down onto his bed. Harry sat next to him and put his arm round Sirius' shoulders.

"I know, you used to beat yourself up about it. There's no need to, it wasn't your fault." Said Harry in a sympathetic voice.

"Wasn't it? I told them to use Peter! That was my fault, I should have done it! I would have died rather than tell Voldemort where your parents were." Said Sirius, tears were falling down his face.

"I know you would have, you told me the first time we ever met."

"But no I had to trust Peter. I told them to use Voldemort's buddy."

"He was a link in a chain, a chain reaction which began before I was even born. There's another man with my parents blood on his hands and he is living with the guilt too." Said Harry quietly.

"Who?" asked Sirius, sniffing slightly but he had stopped crying.

"Best I don't say" said Harry, who didn't want to revival Snape's part in his parents death to Sirius. "My point is, Voldemort wanted me dead and would have gotten to us somehow. Secret Keeper or no Secret Keeper."

"Your probably right"

"I know I am right and for the record I don't blame you" said Harry

"They loved you very much"

"I know, I just wish I had a chance to love them back. I don't even remember them, yet I feel I know them very well. I met them during an encounter with Voldemort and I hear their voices when Dementors get too close." Explained Harry "I love them but never got the chance to show it."

At these words Sirius seized Harry and hugged him hard. He was teary eyed again. "I am never going to let anything happen to you Harry" he whispered.

They went back downstairs to come up with a plan of action for the cleaning. They decided to clean the most essential rooms first. The kitchen was top of the list. They scrubbed for hours. Sirius turned out to be pretty bad at cleaning spells. Finally fed up with scrubbing the muggle way Harry seized Sirius' wand.

"What are you doing?" asked Sirius.

"I am not a house elf!" laughed Harry, he pointed the wand at the filthy cooker "Scourgify" the cooker became grease free, the tarnished silver knobs became gleaming. It wasn't perfect there was still a little dirt on the top but it was a marked improvement. He pointed the wand again and repeated the spell.

"Hey why didn't you tell me you could do that?" asked Sirius.

"Because I didn't know I could, never used them before." Shrugged Harry.

With Harry's new found skills, the rest of the kitchen didn't take long. By now it was 2pm. Sirius and Harry decided to have lunch. Sirius was busy making the lunch when a voice from the fireplace startled them both.

"Sirius?" asked the voice. Both Sirius and Harry turned to look into the grate. There in the flames was the head of Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" shouted Sirius happily. "How are you?"

"I am fine, I heard about Wormtail" said Remus quietly.

"We're are just having lunch, join us." Said Sirius. A moment later Remus was standing in the newly cleaned kitchen. Remus looked around the room. Harry had to stop himself calling out to Remus; after all 9 year old Harry wouldn't know him.

"My Goodness, he looks just like James!" exclaimed Remus

"Apart from my eyes, that's what Sirius said" replied Harry Smiling, trying to act like a 9 year old.

Remus and Sirius laughed and Harry continued to smile at them.

"Harry this is Remus, remember I told you about him" said Sirius

"Yeah, Hello Mr Lupin" said Harry. Remus cringed, James Potter's son calling him Mr Lupin??

"No Harry call me Remus. Your father and I was very good friends" Said Remus

"Sirius has told me. He has told me lots of stories about Hogwarts and the pranks you all pulled on…" Harry paused and scratched his head like he was thinking "… on who did you say Sirius? Snivelly?"

"I think you mean Snivellus, Harry" corrected Sirius. Harry beamed at Sirius.

"Yes that's it"

"Sirius! Don't teach him bad habits. Snape works at Hogwarts and Harry will going there soon. It could get him into a lot of trouble." Said Remus shocked.

"Don't worry Remus, he isn't thick. I am sure he'd know not to say that to his face." Protested Sirius.

"What does Sniv… erm I mean Snape teach?" asked Harry to Remus.

"Potions, he is a very good potions maker Harry. You will learn a lot from him" said Remus. Harry could help but snorting, but luckily Remus didn't notice due to Sirius loud protests.

"Are you going soft on us Moony?" asked Sirius looking disgusted.

"No, but am I lying? The only person who was better than him was Lily" replied Remus.

"My Mum?" asked Harry eagerly, smiling at Remus.

"Yes Harry your Mum. She was brilliant at potion making. She worked for St Mungos as assistant potion maker. They made Healing Potions" Explained Remus.

"Wow I never knew that" said Harry impressed, it wasn't an act he didn't know that Lily had worked at St Mungos. He couldn't believe he'd never asked what his parents did for a living. Sirius seemed surprised by Harry's reaction; his surprise must have shown on his face.

"Oh yes Harry, she was very talented" said Remus. "How long have you been here, Harry?"

"Only since this morning I was at Hogwarts yesterday." Said Harry.

"Harry has been placed into my custody Remus, the muggles were mistreating him." Explained Sirius looking grimly. Harry had explained that morning before leaving Hogwarts that the tales he'd told the night before had been true.

"They what?" asked Remus sounding outraged. Sirius nodded.

"It's ok Remus, they can't hurt me now" said Harry smiling.

"I was shocked when I heard about Wormtail, how ever did Dumbledore find out?" asked Remus.

"A tip off, arrived by owl, no idea where it came from. Wormtail was posing as a boy's rat. He was actually living at Hogwarts!" explained Sirius.

"Sirius my friend I need to apologise. I believed it was you who was spy" said Remus with head down.

"And I thought it was you, my dear friend" said Sirius. Remus looked up. Then the two men embraced.

The three of them ate lunch, which was a very happy affair. They exchanged stories and in the case of Sirius and Remus reminisced. A few of the stories Harry had heard but most were new. The whiled the afternoon away laughing together in the kitchen. Remus stayed for dinner too. He left before sunset as tonight was a full moon, but he arranged to meet with Harry and Sirius in the Leaky Caldron the next day.

The next day Harry was woken up early by a very cheery Sirius.

"Come on Harry get up!" he said shaking Harry.

"I'm up, I'm up" mumbled Harry rubbing his eyes. "What times it?"

"9 O'clock, come on we are meeting Moony in an hour."

"OK I am up" replied Harry climbing out of bed.

After a quick shower Harry got dressed and went down stairs. Where Sirius had breakfast waiting for him. Harry eat his breakfast.

"Your in a really good mood today" smiled Harry as Sirius cleared Harry's plate singing under his breath.

"And why not, it's my first day out as a free man. And to top it off I am spending it with you and Remus!" beamed Sirius.

Five minute later they flooed to the Leaky Caldron. Remus was sitting at the bar sipping coffee looking very tired.

After their hello's they headed off for Diagon Alley. Sirius opened the archway. Harry, Sirius and Remus stepped though. Once they did Harry stopped dead staring down the Alley. It was beautiful, actually like it had been when Hagrid had brought him for his first visit, almost 17 years earlier. Since Harry had been 16 year old Diagon Alley was avoided if at all possible. The windows were boarded and doors locked. The thing that had an open door was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but even that lost it's shine after Fred died. This had been where Bill Weasley and Professor McGonagall died, almost on the exact spot where Harry now stood. But today the sun shone brightly and people bustled up and down the winding street. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of his previous life. He was sad of those memories but also very happy because they hadn't happened yet. Sirius and Remus had walked a short way down the street before they noticed Harry wasn't with them. They rushed back to him.

"Come on Harry, stay close you don't want to get lost in this crowd." Said Remus. Speaking as an adult would to a small child.

"You OK Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Oh yes! I am just looking." Replied Harry

"Ah, is this your first time in Diagon Alley?" asked Remus. Harry nodded his head.

"Well then we better make sure you see everything then" smiled Remus, taking Harry's hand as they started walking down the street. Given that Harry was in fact 27 found this a little uncomfortable but not wanting to cause a fuss he said nothing. Sirius smirked to himself, knowing Harry was probably not very happy at all. One of the first shops they passed was Quality Quiddich Supplies. Harry let go of Remus' hand and ran over to the window. On display was the Comet Two Sixty. It was a very handsome looking broom.

"You like brooms, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Sirius said you can fly on them! I can't wait to try." Said Harry excitedly.

"Hey Harry, would you like a broom?" asked Sirius, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"But I have a broom, the one you found in your bedroom at home." Said Harry then added in a whisper so only Sirius could hear. "Trust me there is a much better one due for realise next summer"

"Better than this one?" breathed Sirius. Harry nodded. "Well Harry if you're sure" Sirius said loud enough for Remus to hear too.

Since Harry had no clothes except the ones he was wearing, Sirius bought him loads of new outfits and sets of robes. Harry favourite piece were a pair of beautiful black dragon hide boots. Harry hated wearing trainers if he could help it. Next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry wanted to be prepared for his second stint in Hogwarts. He selected books on every subject. Books on theory of magic. He also bought books about quiddich, Hogwarts and magical history. Harry had also wanted to get some books about ancient magical methods. Since his trip in time Harry had found himself thinking a lot about Elder Magic. However they would be very hard to explain to Remus who had accepted the other choices as research for a very enthusiastic little boy. As they walked back up the street after browsing all the shops the wanted (Harry wanted more than anything to see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but of course it didn't exist yet.) to visit Harry's eyes fell upon a handsome walnut desk outside an antique shop. It was full of hidden compartments and draws. Sirius Laughed when Harry whined in a very childish way that he wanted it for his bedroom.

"Ppplease Sirius" whined Harry

"Haha, well you'll need to sit while you make yourself blind reading all those books" laughed Sirius. Remus frowned, was this the behaviour of a boy who has come from an abusive environment? Remus didn't think so but said nothing. He watched Harry closely while Sirius bartered for the desk.

"Glad to see I haven't lost my touch! I got it for a very reasonable 30 Galleons." Beamed Sirius.

"Is that good, I don't understand this money" said Harry pointing at the few lose coins in Sirius' hand.

"Well Harry it is quite simple; the gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon." Explained Remus kindly, all feelings of misgivings about Harry's previous whining pushed to one side as he looked at the vulnerable young boy who had just found himself in a strange new world. This of course had been Harry's hope. He had noticed Remus' look of puzzlement and realised he'd dropped out of character. He made a mental note to be more careful. They had a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before saying goodbye to Remus and heading back to Grimmald Place. Sirius help Harry carry his new things to his bedroom. The desk that Sirius had bought Harry was standing next to the wall in front of the window, presumably magicked there after the deal was made in Diagon Alley.

"Do you enjoy yourself today?" asked Sirius

"Yes, very much so" replied Harry "Did you?"

"Tremendously! What was wrong this morning, when we entered Diagon Alley?" replied Sirius. Harry had a feeling this was coming.

"Oh nothing, just that the last time I saw Diagon Alley it was a different place entirely." Replied Harry sadly sinking down onto the bed. Sirius sat beside him.

"You've had a rough life, I think I am beginning to understand just how rough it was. Something bad happened there, didn't it?"

"Some terrible things, yes"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I can't you know that. The first time I went it was the most beautiful sight. I felt wonderful, overwhelmed. That's kind of how I felt today"

"Did you go on your own? Surely the Dursley's didn't come."

"No they didn't come. In fact they wouldn't give me my Hogwarts letters. 100's of them were sent. In the end Hagrid came for me and he took me. In fact Hagrid give me my first ever birthday present, well that is to say first that I remember. I know you got me a toy broomstick for my first birthday." Smiled Harry.

"What did he get you?"

"An Owl. I called her Hedwig. She was a snowy. In fact next year I wish to purchase her"

"Why not now?" asked Sirius

"I don't know if she will be there yet"

"I suppose so"

Harry looked around the room and remembered that he hadn't cleaned it yet. Sirius seemed to understand what Harry was thinking.

"We are going to have to get this sorted" he said

"Yes we are. Give me your wand" said Harry, Sirius obliged and give Harry his wand.

"Scourgify" said Harry pointing and the cobwebs in the corner of the room and then repeated the spell at the candelabra and then at the surfaces. While Harry was doing this Sirius returned with the paint that had been purchased whilst shopping. He took the wand back from Harry and used a spell Harry had never heard of before to paint the walls. What Sirius lacked in the cleaning department he made up for in decorating. It looked great, two of the walls were gold and the other two were scarlet. Sirius disappeared again and returned with a large framed painting of the Gryffindor emblem. He hung it above Harry's bed. Harry then pulled down the curtains and vanished them. Sirius hung the new ones.

"I think I will get a start on some supper" said Sirius as he left the room. Harry unpacked his parcels. After hanging up his new clothes and storing his books he looked around the room. It was very homely. Harry smiled to himself he was so happy.

Over the next couple of weeks they worked their way though the house cleaning rooms as they went. Harry's handiness at cleaning spells coupled with Sirius' decorating skills made it light work.

"I'll be having words with Molly Weasley when I see her!" sighed Harry one afternoon whilst tackling the drawing room.

"I beg your pardon?" asked a bemused Sirius.

"Oh, in the other timeline when we moved back in this house you allowed the Order of the Phoenix use it as head quarters. She had us kids scrub this house the muggle way. She could have done it herself much quicker" smiled Harry.

"Let me guess it was to keep you out of the way?"

"Got it in one" laughed Harry.

"I bet you enjoyed it really"

"It was a hard summer I was attacked by Dementors, almost expelled and to top it off Hermione developed an obsession over House Elf rights!" laughed Harry

"Dementors? Here?" asked Sirius looking shocked

"No not here, in Privet Drive." Replied Harry

"What happened?"

"Someone sent the Dementors to discredit me."

"Who?"

"Best I don't say, I haven't decided what to do about her. She could still be a problem later" mused Harry. Over the next few days the finishing touches were made to the house. Every room had been decorated, all dark items removed. All the portraits that would come down had been taken down. The black family tree remained as did Sirius' mother's portrait. The house was now light and airy thanks to all the windows undergoing a rigorous cleaning.

One Saturday before Sirius awoke Harry got up and flooed to Diagon Alley. It was early and the shops were just opening. Harry walked with confidence down the street to a Portrait Makers. He walked into the shop.

"Good morning, young man. Are you lost?" asked the confused owner looking down at the small child who had just wondered into his mist.

"Not lost no. I was hoping you'd be able to help. I want a portrait made. A copy of this photo" said Harry pulling a battered old picture out of his pocket. "Everyone except that man" The picture was of Sirius, Remus, Lily, James and Peter. Harry had asked for Peter to be excluded from the enlargement. Harry also handed over a scrap of parchment with the dimensions for the enlargement on it.

"It shouldn't be a problem; do your parents know you are here?"

"No they don't, it's a surprise for them"

"How will you be paying?" looking at Harry quizzically.

"You can charge it to vault 635 at Gringotts. That's my account"

"It will be 15 Galleons, and will take a day or two"

"That's fine. Don't contact me I will return on Monday, will it be ready?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" said Harry as he left the shop. He hurried to the Leaky Cauldron to get back to Grimmald Place before Sirius awoke. In his haste he ran headlong into somebody. He stumbled backwards. He looked up at the person he had hit. He gasped in shock, he hadn't expected this. It was Mrs Weasley, looking a lot younger and much less troubled than the last time he had seen her. With her was a ten year old Ron and eight year old Ginny. Harry wasn't ready to formally meet them yet. He mumbled his apologies and hurried on. He ignored Molly when she called after him. He entered the pub and flooed back to the Black Manor. He had just sat down at the table in the kitchen when Sirius walked in.

**Authors Note** - Next chapter should be up soon. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please review - Thanks.


	4. Summer Triumphs

**Authors Note** - Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling

Chapter 4 – Summer Triumphs

The last month had been the most peaceful that Harry had experienced in years. He was so happy, he'd been able to establish that everyone from his past were alive and well. He didn't understand time travel properly and was worried that by simply going back he would have changed things for the worst. Remus had spent a lot of time at the manor. He and Sirius had a lot of catching up to do.

One of the happiest days was the Monday after his trip to Diagon Alley. He had gotten up early and returned to the portrait maker to retrieve the portrait. He asked the man to magic it to his bedroom. He'd then returned to manor. Thankfully Sirius was still asleep. Using Sirius wand he cast the muffilato spell on Sirius' bedroom door so he wouldn't hear anything. Harry went downstairs and opened the curtains that surrounded the portrait of Mrs Black. She started shrieking immediately.

"SILENCIO!" bellowed Harry, nothing happened. Harry had expected that. No doubt the Order of the Phoenix would have tried that when they moved in. He tried in vain to remove the portrait even trying the Sectumsempra spell that was contained in his 6th year potions book. It didn't work. So he broke off the frame of the portrait so only the picture remained. He then used another of the Half-Blood Princes spells to stick Mrs Black's tongue to the roof of her mouth. She was still opening and closing her mouth but she was unable to say anything. All that remained was a quiet gagging sound. He summoned a step ladder and hung the portrait from Diagon Alley directly over the portrait of Mrs Black. The new portrait was the same size as the old one, so none of the old portrait was visible and it also muffled the gagging Mrs Black considerably. Harry vanished the curtain as it was no longer required. This portrait was silent, but it looked great. Harry's father and Sirius were sharing a joke, they were laughing heartily. Lily was beaming at her son and Lupin was smiling at his friends.

When Sirius got up and saw what Harry had done he couldn't contain himself. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"I can't believe you've done this" sobbed Sirius happily. "This is great!! How? When?"

Harry explained about his early morning escapades. And then explained what he had done to Mrs Black's portrait. Sirius seemed very impressed and summoned Remus almost immediately. When Remus arrived he looked quite ill, Harry wondered weather it was a full moon. Sirius seemed not to notice in his excitement to show him Harry's present.

"That's great" said Remus when he saw it "When did you get this?"

"Harry did it!" exclaimed Sirius excitedly. Remus' expression changed to puzzlement, again Sirius missed it but Harry saw the problem. How was he going to explain this? After all he was supposed to be 9 years old and completely new to the magic world.

"Harry, you did this? How?" asked Remus looking at Harry.

Harry spoke before Sirius could.

"There was an advert in the Daily Prophet for a portrait maker in Diagon Alley. I asked Kreature to take my order. I didn't think he would but Sirius had told me about House Elf's and how they will do jobs for you. He didn't seem happy but he went. I saved up my pocket money that Sirius gives me to pay for it. It arrived this morning and Sirius hung over his mum's picture" Harry explained it in a quick excited way which he hoped made him sound young. Harry wasn't sure if Remus excepted the story or not but he said no more.

Harry woke up early on the morning of the 31st July. It was his 10th and 28th birthday. Harry got up and dressed then walked sleepy eyed down to the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with a shout of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!' Harry was so shocked he nearly fell down the steps. Sirius was beaming at Harry. Remus was cooking breakfast. Then Harry noticed that there were other people also present. They were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and to Harry's absolute surprise Hagrid. Harry's face lit up. He felt his heart would burst with happiness.

"Come on Harry! Presents!" called Sirius. Harry hurried down the steps and plonked himself down in one of the empty seats. He looked at the huge pile of presents. Sirius passed one to him.

"Thank you" said Harry timidly, he'd never gotten used to receiving presents "I never expected presents"

"Surely you've had birthday presents with the muggles" said Professor McGonagall, Harry shook his head "Christmas presents?" Professor McGonagall pressed further again Harry shook his head.

"WHAT? Those ruddy muggles!" Roared Hagrid taking Harry by surprise making him jump.

"Hagrid, calm yourself" said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry said nothing he was watching Hagrid.

"Harry this is Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts" explained Remus

"Are you a teacher too?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Nah, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts" said Hagrid proudly.

"Nice to meet you Mr Hagrid" said Harry very politely. Dumbledore chuckled at the look on Hagrid's face of being address in such away.

"It's just Hagrid" said Hagrid.

"Enough talking, presents!" said Sirius excitedly.

Harry ripped open the presents. Off Sirius he got a Wizarding Chess Set, a set of Gobstones, bags of Zonko's Gags, a set of Tornado Robes (Harry had mentioned that they were his favourite quiddich team even though he'd never had the heart to tell Ron) and new watch. Remus had bought Harry a lot of books about Magical Creatures, history and simple spells. He also bought Harry a big box of Chocolate Frogs. Hagrid had bought Harry a wizard camera. Professor McGonagall had brought him a book on the theory of Transfiguration. He stammered his thanks to Hagrid and McGonagall.

"Don' mention it" said Hagrid gruffly.

"Your welcome. Remus told me you were very interested in the books of magical theory you have been reading, so I thought you might like it." Said McGonagall.

"Grooming for a star pupil are we Minerva?" Chuckled Dumbledore. Everyone laughed.

"I am sure it will be very interesting Professor. I can't wait until I can do magic!" said Harry.

And the last present Harry opened was off Dumbledore. He opened the present carefully; it turned out to be his invisibility cloak.

"James' cloak!" exclaimed Sirius looking very happy.

"James, my Dad?" asked Harry, Sirius nodded.

"I haven't seen that in years!" said Sirius excitedly.

"It's an invisibility cloak Harry. Try it on" said Dumbledore.

Harry did as he was told, he looked down a saw his legs were gone. Pretending this was the first time he saw it he gasped "Wow". He looked up; all of the adults were beaming at him. By this time Remus had finished cooking breakfast and served it up to everyone.

"You look better than the last time I saw you" smiled Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor, I like it here. Sirius and Remus are really funny" smiled Harry. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am pleased to hear it. I was sorry to hear you had a bad time with the Dursley's" said McGonagall. Harry said nothing he just smiled weakly at her.

"I was the one who brought yah to the Dursley's" said Hagrid sadly. "If only I'd known"

"It's not your fault Hagrid" Soothed Professor Dumbledore.

"Its ok" said Harry timidly.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry pityingly.

"So you enjoy reading?" she asked to change the subject.

"Normally no but the books Sirius bought are so interesting. I always thought magic was fake, I mean the men on the TV making cars disappear they use smoke and mirrors" gibbered Harry.

"Do you miss TV Harry?" asked Remus

"Not really I never really got to watch much. Just what was on at meal times. Dudley would watch all of the time though. He always got to pick what was on." Replied Harry.

"That's too bad" said Dumbledore.

"That's ok, this world seems much better. TV is silly, magic is much more interesting. Is it true you can change into a cat?" asked Harry eagerly to Professor McGonagall. She smiled and looked at Sirius.

"I see Sirius has been filling in about our world. Yes it is true. I am Animagus." She said. Then turned into a tabby and back again.

"WOW!! That was great!" beamed Harry. "Can everyone change?"

"No, no. It takes a lot of study then you have to register with the Ministry of Magic." Explained Professor McGonagall.

"I can turn into a dog. Not registered yet but I will be doing so with the Ministry soon. Your father turned into a Stag and of course you know that Pettigrew turned into a rat." Said Sirius keeping up with the pretence.

"Your Animagus?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, James, Peter and I learned how to do it in our 5th year. So we could spend time with….." started Sirius but Remus cleared his throat loudly.

"Harry will understand Remus. You are around friends. He will find out soon enough" explained Dumbledore. Remus looked dubious.

"It's his birthday, now is not the time" replied Remus

"It's your call Remus but this is James' son. James didn't judge you and neither will Harry" said Sirius. Remus looked at Harry who was trying to look confused. Of course he knew that Remus was a werewolf.

"Ok very well. Harry this may be a shock but you will need to know since I'll be spending a lot of time here. In fact Sirius has asked me to move in…" started Remus.

"Really? That's great!!" said Harry smiling wildly. Sirius looked really happy.

"Yes, this is why I must tell you, I am a werewolf" said Remus looking sad. Hagrid looked really shocked. Both professors looked unsurprised.

"Cool!" breathed Harry, determined to sound like a naïve 10 year old boy who didn't understand what that meant. The adults except Hagrid laughed, even Remus was smiling weakly.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" asked Sirius

"Just I didn't know." Replied Hagrid

"Is that a problem?" asked Sirius glaring at Hagrid.

"No of…of course not. Just a surprise is all" he stammered.

Remus looked sad again. Harry had never really appreciated how bad the prejudice was. He'd known it was there but Hagrid's response really brought it home. Last time Hagrid got to know Remus for a year before Snape announced it.

"Remus?" said Harry

"Yes Harry?" he replied

"I don't care that you're a werewolf. I am not afraid of you. My dad trusted you and cared about you and so do I. You and Sirius have changed my life so much. Both of you have cared for me more than anybody else. I don't know what being a werewolf means but you're my Uncle Remy…..if I call you that?" Harry finished talking and looked down at the table feeling embarrassed. He'd always considered Remus an uncle but never had the nerve to tell him. This time he could. Harry looked up when he heard a sniffing. It was McGonagall, she was dabbing her eyes on a lacy handkerchief. Remus looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. He got up and walked around the table and hugged Harry.

"Thank you Harry. Of course you can call me that" he said thickly though a lump in his throat.

The rest of the day was enjoyable. In the afternoon they went into the back garden so Harry could fly. Dumbledore put up wards so that the muggle neighbours wouldn't see. Harry was eager to get on a broom again even if it was an ancient Shooting Star. Harry had to endure a lesson about flying from Remus and Sirius before he could get on the broom. Remus believed that Harry had never been on a broom and well Sirius just wanted to pass on his expertise. Harry had told Sirius how good he was and he wanted to prove it. Eventually he was allowed to mount and take off. He soared high and hovered 10 metres above the ground.

"Be careful Harry" Called Professor McGonagall.

"I will. Sirius throw me a ball" called Harry back to the ground.

Sirius threw a ball; Harry let it fly over his head and then went into a dive to catch it. Harry was careful to make the catch look clumsy after all this was his first time on a broom. The adults on the ground cheered.

"My word he can fly!" announced Remus. Harry beamed at him. Harry continued to fly around the garden. While the adults sat and talked. Harry felt great to be on a broom again. This was the most content he'd ever felt.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore went to the Headmasters study for a cup of tea.

"He's a very gentle boy." Stated Professor McGonagall

"Yes he is" replied Dumbledore thoughtfully. He was deeply troubled about Harry returning from the future. Him returning now meant bad things were about to happen and he was helpless to stop them unless Harry was more forthcoming.

"He seems quite intelligent and an excellent flyer. He is going to be fine student. I think he should be mixing with some children of his own age. You know he's could possibly join Madam Hooch's Quiddich academy. The under 11 team are a few players short. She only takes the best. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a good idea, keeping him close would mean we could keep an eye on him. He's been though an awful lot in his short life." Agreed Dumbledore.

"I will speak to Rolanda about it. Of course we will need to discuss it with Sirius."

"Yes of course" replied Dumbledore.

"You seem troubled Albus"

"I am Minerva, very troubled indeed."

"What is it? Is it about Harry?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to explain"

"But you will?"

"Yes I am sure I will eventually"

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"He seems to have taken very well to Sirius and Remus. Very quickly, I would have expected him to be more weary of people after the life he has had." Said McGonagall

"Yes he has. I think Harry is just eager to accept any love and affection that comes his way. This may be a problem later but for now I think it's ok to let it go." Replied Dumbledore.

* * *

A few days after his birthday Harry received a letter baring the Hogwarts crest. Confused as he was not to receive his letter for another 12 months he opened the letter slowly. It read;

_Dear Master Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to try out for the Hogwarts Summer Quiddich Academy Junior Division. Your sponsor has vouched for your character and ability. It is my understanding that you show promise as a Seeker. As such your tryout will be for this position. Please report to the Quiddich pitch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on August 10__th__ at 9am._

_Good Luck_

_Kindest Regards_

_Rolanda Hooch_

_Head of Quiddich Department _

Harry tore out of his bedroom and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Sirius! Sirius!" he cried

"What is it? The house on fire?" chuckled Sirius

"No, read this!" said Harry thrusting the letter into Sirius' hand. Sirius read it and smiled.

"It's about time I was expecting this yesterday"

"You….what?" asked Harry confused

"Minerva needed my permission to submit your name. She is your sponsor. I am your legal guardian after all."

"Oh. Right. So legal guardian can I go?"

"Of course you can. You seem really excited about this."

"I am! I didn't know Hooch did summer academy's."

"Oh heck yeah. The Adult division is tutored by Wilf Barton"

"Who?"

"Blimy Harry, he is the head of talent relations for the England squad! Which means there is always scouts around. Only the very best get in. If you do get in you'll train for a couple of weeks then there is a tournament for the Junior Championship Cup. Teams from all over the place join in. I think the Americans got involved last year. There are normally 10 teams."

"How come I've never heard of it. Surely I should have known someone at Hogwarts who talked about it. I never saw the cup in the trophy room."

"Britain has never won the cup that's why. Also the players quite often then choose to go to Durmstrang because there Quiddich facilities are much better. They play every day. Or they are picked up by the Junior national teams and prefer home schooling."

"Did Ludo Bagman play in the tournament?"

"No, he failed to get in. So do you think you will?"

"Hell yeah, wait until you see me play. I'll need a better broom though? It's too bad because the Nimbus 2000 that is realised next year is brilliant" sighed Harry.

"The Comet Two Seventy has just been realised, we could get you that one. What do you think? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity…..well unless you go skipping though time!" laughed Sirius. Harry laughed too.

Harry woke up very early on the morning of the 10th August, he was so excited about the day ahead. He knew he was good enough to make the team. After all he had been the youngest house player in a century. He hadn't told Sirius this yet because he didn't want to get his hopes up in case it didn't happen this time. He got up and dressed in his tornado robes and then went down to the kitchen for some breakfast with his new broomstick over his shoulder. He was surprised to find Sirius in the kitchen already. Remus must have still been in bed.

"I didn't expect you to be up" said Harry

"I am just as excited as you. James would have been so proud" said Sirius beaming at his Godson.

"I can't believe this is happening. But is it fair?" said Harry expressing a thought that had been troubling him. Sirius frowned

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius

"Well I am not really a kid. I've played a lot of quiddich. I might be taking a chance away from somebody else"

"You are a child, physically. You can only do what your body allows you to. Flying has nothing to do with magical power. You will not be as good as a 17 year old simply because your body isn't as strong as a 17 year old. If you are worrying about cheating, your not." Explained Sirius. This cheered Harry up a lot. A little while later Remus came down.

"So cub are you excited?" he asked Harry. Remus had taken to calling Harry cub since his birthday.

"Yeah" squealed Harry, Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"You'll do great" said Remus

"Uncle Remy are you coming to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"You bet I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world" beamed Remus

They ate breakfast then apperated to Hogsmead. They were slightly early but Sirius and Harry were too excited to be sitting at home. They walked down the high street and though the gates into the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry had not expected many people to be there already but as they walked down to the quiddich pitch they could see lots of people milling about. Some of the children were wearing Team GB quiddich robes; they must already be on the team. The other children had opted like Harry to wear robes of their favourite team. Sirius walked over to where a table had been set up for the children to be signed in. Sirius and Remus saw to it that any forms that were needed were filled in. Harry was too busy watching the older kids flying around that he didn't see a kid walk up to him.

"Your Harry Potter right?" said the boy. Harry looked at the boy he didn't recognise him. He was slightly taller than Harry with short brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"That's right" replied Harry "You are?"

"Sebastian Parkinson" said the boy holding out a hand. Harry took it while wondering if he was related to Pansy. "So what position you after?"

"Seeker" Replied Harry "You?"

"Chaser, I've been playing for a couple of years. My uncle sponsored me." Replied Sebastian pointing towards a man standing near to Sirius. Harry smiled.

"Professor McGonagall sponsored me"

"I guess your going to be a Hogwarts brat then?" smirked Sebastian.

"That's right, let me guess Durmstrang?"

"That's right but get me wrong Hogwarts is ok. In fact my cousin Pansy will be coming here."

"Is that right?" replied Harry "Why are you going to Durmstrang?"

"More quiddich, also dad works aboard."

"I see"

There conversation was interrupted by a shrill blast of a whistle. Harry looked around to see the stern looking Rolanda Hooch looking over the heads of the children.

"Listen up. I need you are to split up into your positions. Seekers by the Gryffindor changing rooms. Chasers by the Hufflepuff changing rooms. Beaters by the Slytherin and Keepers by the Ravenclaw. Now please" called Madam Hooch.

Harry ran over to Sirius and Remus for a quick hug before running off to join the other hopefuls in front of the Gryffindor Changing rooms. There were six other boys and two girls trying out with him. They sat and watched as the chasers were put though there paces first. They were really good. Harry could see that Sebastian was an excellent player. After they had run their drills it was the turn of the keepers. Using older kids for the chasers presumably to really test the keepers skills. One player caught Harry's eye, she was excellent. She was quite small but didn't shy away from the larger boys coming at her. Harry didn't know her name but made a mental note to find out. Next was the turn of the beaters. They actually realised the bludgers and watched as the beaters combated them. Soon it was the turn of the seekers.

Harry walked onto the field with the other eight hopefuls. Madam Hooch walked up to them and explained what was going to happen. "You will be tested individually. We will realise the snitch. You will catch it. This will happen five times." She smiled at them reassuringly before walking away.

They were called in alphabetical order. Harry was the last to tryout. He mounted his broom and took off. He hovered fifteen feet above the ground and waited for the snitch to be released. He was happy to be back on a broom all the nerves that had been building up he had left on the ground. He looked around the pitch looking for sight of the snitch. A few minutes past and he was flying up the pitch in search when he finally saw a glimpse of gold. It was hovering just above the ground next to the goal post. Harry put on a burst of speed and then went into a spectacular dive. He grabbed the snitch before levelling off. He repeated this another four times. The second catch had been easy, the third more tricky, the fourth caused him to climb before the fifth made him dive again but this time it was easily a fifty foot dive. He had been the quickest to catch all of them but he knew this didn't mean anything as it all depended on how quick the snitch was at showing itself.

After the tryout Harry, Sirius and Remus headed to the castle for lunch. Harry and the other hopefuls had been told that they would find out later that afternoon. Harry knew it would be a long wait. After a delicious lunch of Steak and Kidney pie (which Harry had forgotten tasted so good) they got up to leave the great hall to take a walk around the castle. They had reached the entrance hall when Dumbledore's voice called after them. They turned around to see the old man walking down the marble staircase.

"Could I speak to you for a moment in my office?" he asked. Harry had a feeling Dumbledore would wish to speak to him. He had hoped it wouldn't be just yet.

"Now Albus?" asked Sirius inclining his head slightly to Remus hoping the headmaster would realise that he didn't know about Harry.

"If it's not too much trouble" replied Dumbledore. "You and Harry"

Remus looked from one man to the other waiting for an explanation but none came. He shrugged "I'll see when your finished" and walked out of the open doors. Harry followed the adults to Dumbledore's office.

"Was it necessary to do this now?" asked Harry

"I believe so, I need to know what you are planning. If my students are in danger I need to know" replied Dumbledore.

"No, they are not in danger. I have no idea what will happen in this school next year. I didn't enter the magical world until I turned eleven and Hagrid came and got me." Replied Harry.

"So why then did you come back now?"

"Because I wanted some quality time with Sirius before things kicked off. I swear to you Albus I will inform you of anything important. Your students will not be at risk"

"Is that good enough for you Albus" asked Sirius

"I suppose it will have to be" replied Dumbledore, Harry could tell he was peeved about Harry not telling him anything.

They left the office and set off for the grounds to find Remus.

"He's been owling me almost every day to get information."

"I expected so much." Replied Harry

When they found Remus he was sitting under a tree looking out over the lake. He looked quite content.

"This was my favourite study spot when I was at school" he said when he saw Harry and Sirius.

"Mine too. Well not study of course" laughed Sirius.

"So what did Albus want"

"I needed to sign some papers, to legally take guardianship of Harry"

"I thought you'd signed them all"

"So did I"

"Why did he want Harry?"

"To explain a few things to him"

Harry remained quiet. Remus looked at him for a moment. Remus seemed puzzled. Harry wasn't sure if he was buying it. They defiantly needed to be careful.

They whiled away the afternoon walking around the castle and grounds. Before long it was time for Harry to go back to the Quiddich pitch. Once there they were advised that a team list had been posted and if their name was on the list they were to collect a schedule of the training and leave sizes for uniforms to be ordered. Harry nervously walked over to the notice board which had been erected. He had to fight his way though the crowd to get close enough to see the list. It read;

Under 11 team

Keeper 

A. Merryfield

Chasers

S. Parkinson

P. Stanton

K. Kirk

Beaters

E. Prewett

J. Wren

Seeker

H. Potter

Harry could have leapt with joy. He hadn't truly believed he would make the team given the standard of the other hopefuls. Sure he'd been quickest but the others had been really good on the brooms. He ran over to the table to collect a schedule and give his size for his uniform before running back to Sirius and Remus.

"I done it! I made the team" beamed Harry.

"That's great!" replied Sirius excitedly.

"Way to go cub. I knew you could do it" smiled Remus.

They decided to have a celebratory dinner at the Three Broomsticks before heading back to Grimmald Place.

**Authors Note** - Well that was chapter 4, it is really just a filler. More interesting things to come. Don't worry I am not going to make Harry brilliant at everything as some of the Harry-back-in-time stories do. The purpose of this will become apparent. Anyways hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible I promise. Please review.


	5. Junior Championship

**Authors Note** - Sorry guys this is quite a long one. Tried to split it but I wasn't happy with the result. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling

Chapter 5 - Junior Championship

Harry was still very excited about making Team GB for the Junior Championships even after seeing the training schedule. He would be starting the following Monday. As the training was so intense the teams would be staying at Hogwarts. The under 11 team would be accommodated in the Hufflepuff basement. Harry mused to himself that this was the only dorm he had not been in. Although Harry was happy enough about staying at Hogwarts he was concerned that Dumbledore would try and corner him into giving information. Harry also felt that going away for a little while would help with the situation with Remus. He was sure he was suspicious of Him. Since Remus was now living with them Harry hadn't found a moment to speak to the completely oblivious Sirius about it.

On the Sunday before the training camp started Harry was in the drawing room reading Quiddich through the Ages when he heard voices. It was Sirius and Remus. Harry got up from the sofa and walked over to the door to hear better. It was still a bit muffled but he could just make out what was being said. Harry couldn't help but think that Extendable Ears would have come in handy.

"Are you sure this is for the best?" came Remus' voice sounding slightly concerned.

"Yes, you've seen how excited he is" replied Sirius

"He's just been taken away from an abusive environment and now you're sending him away for three weeks. That can not be wise."

"He loves to fly"

"Are you sure? Could it be that you've told him so much about James that he feels he's has to prove himself?"

"No. Anyways it's not like he doesn't know anyone there"

"He doesn't!"

"Hagrid, Minerva and Albus will be there. He know them"

"They are not involved in the camp"

"No but if there are any problems he can go to them. Remus, old friend I don't know why you are so worried. You saw for yourself, Harry is excited and wants to go."

"I am just surprised he wants to go. He seems to cling to you. Not surprising after what he is been though. I just find it hard to believe he'd want to be sent into a strange environment on his own"

"Remus I assure you he wants to go and is happy about it. He is stronger than you give him credit for."

Harry could no longer hear the two men; he assumed they'd gone down into the basement kitchen. Harry had been too wrapped up in the thought of playing Quiddich to see how it may look to somebody who didn't realise that Harry had been away from the abuse for seventeen years. He needed to do something to throw Remus off the scent. He knew he could trust Remus but the fewer people who knew the easier it would be.

Harry swallowed hard he knew he had to put on a good show; he just prayed that Sirius would know what he was doing and play along. Harry went down to the kitchen. He forced himself to look sad. He sat down without saying anything to either man.

"What's up kidda?" asked Sirius. Harry just shrugged and continued looking at the table. Remus came over and put a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Come on Harry. You can tell us" said Remus kindly.

"Why can't you come tomorrow?" asked Harry sadly turning to look at Sirius.

"I am coming, you can't go on your own" replied Sirius confused about what Harry was doing.

"But why can't you stay with me?" whined Harry

"It's a summer camp for kids. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore will be there. So will Hagrid. Also you'll get a chance to make new friends" soothed Sirius cottoning on to what Harry was doing, he'd must have over heard him and Remus.

"Kids don't like me. What if they are mean and pick on me?" asked Harry half crying.

"They will like you, why would you think otherwise?" asked Remus

"The boys in my old school didn't like me. Dudley didn't let me have friends. They were mean to me and called me names." Explained Harry

"They won't be mean. If they are tell Madam Hooch. She'll sort it out" said Sirius

"Harry, do you still want to go?" asked Remus carefully not wanting to sound as though he was trying to sway Harry's decision.

"Yeah!" replied Harry more eagerly than he had meant to. He realised too late that he'd slipped out of character. He knew in an instant that Remus had picked up on it too. Harry said nothing more and returned to his lunch.

"Well that settles it" beamed Sirius. Harry couldn't understand why Sirius was so oblivious to the situation. He wasn't a stupid man. Perhaps he was just too happy to have Harry and Remus around him and finally being a free man. After all he had never been free last time around. Remus said nothing but kept vigil on his honorary nephew. He didn't know exactly what was bothering him. Just that Harry wasn't acting as he expected him too.

The following day Harry was up early and after a hasty breakfast he and Sirius apperated to Hogsmead. Remus had decided to remain at Grimmald Place. Harry and Sirius set off down the High Street towards Hogwarts.

"Remus is suspicious. We need to be more careful" said Harry in a casual voice.

"I don't think we need to worry. It's not like he'll guess you're from the future" replied Sirius.

"No but he knows something is up."

"Don't worry about Remus. You'll be here for a few weeks and if we are more careful Remus will forget his misgivings."

"I hope your right"

They headed for the great hall where Harry's instructions had advised him to go. Once there the parents and in Harry's case guardian, signed the children in. It was time for the adults to leave. Harry hugged Sirius and said his goodbyes before walking into the hall. Once everyone had entered the hall Madam Hooch took to the podium.

"Welcome and congratulations. This will be an intense training camp but I am sure you'll have some fun along the way. This morning you will get settled in before starting training this afternoon. You will now be shown to your dorm rooms."

One of the trainers walked over to where Harry and his team mates were sitting. He was a tall man who looked to be around 25 years old. He had warm eyes and was smiling down at the children.

"I am Matthias Littlejohn; I will be one of your trainers while you are here. I am also the counsellor for your group; if you have any problems come to me." Smiled Matthias "Now if you will follow me I will show you to your dorm" He gestured for them to follow him.

Harry stood up and picked up his bag and broom. The team followed Matthias out of the great hall and down a passage which took them past the kitchens.

"This is the most direct route to the Hufflepuff dormitories, which will be your home for the next three weeks. Your first twelve days will be training then the tournament for the final nine days." Explained Matthias as they walked. After a couple of minutes they stopped in front of a large portrait of a man in a top hat and a monocle. He was very stern looking. Harry was pleased he hadn't been in Hufflepuff when he was at school. Sure the Fat Lady was grumpy if he returned late at night but he got the distinct impression this guy would have been like Filch and lectured until the sun came up. The monocled man looked them up and down before speaking.

"Password?" he said in a booming voice.

"Quaffle" Replied Matthias. The man inclined his head before opening to show a doorway for them to walk though. They entered and the portrait closed behind them.

The room was of course decorated in yellow and back. There was a large Hufflepuff banner hanging above the fireplace. It was as large as the Gryffindor common room but lacked any windows as it was below ground. Matthias left after explaining about the sleeping arrangements. The five male members of the team would be sleeping in what would become the dorm room of the first year Hufflepuff boys that September. And the two female members (one of which Harry was pleased to see was the girl who had tried out for keeper) would be in the dorm for the first year girls. They had been advised to return to the great hall at 12 o'clock. Harry followed his team mates into the dorm room and found not a circular room as he expected but a rectangular room with two beds on each side and a bed against the far wall. The room was larger than the Gryffindor dorm rooms but Harry figured that was probably only because of the shape. The hangings on the beds were yellow and the sheets on the beds were black. The beds had already been assigned and new set of quiddich robe were laid out for them. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down onto it. The robes next to him had his name and the number 7 on the back.

"Erm…Hi I am Ethan Prewett." Said a sandy haired boy sheepishly to the rest of the room.

"I am Sebastian Parkinson" replied the boy who had spoken to Harry at the tryouts. Ethan smiled, he seemed relieved he wasn't left hanging.

"I am Kieran Kirk" said a scrawny looking boy from the bed next to Harry's.

"Joseph Wren, but I prefer Joey" said the remaining boy introducing himself. He was quite broad but of course that was required for a beater.

"I am Harry Potter" said Harry smiling that the boys. Harry held his breath for moment waiting for the usual comments following his name as always happened when he was introduced to new people. As he knew this would be this was no exception.

"Are you really _the_ Harry Potter?" asked the boy called Ethan hopefully.

"Yeah I am" replied Harry dully, he'd always hated the attention he got simply for his name. Sebastian seemed to sense this was bothering Harry and swiftly changed the subject.

"So how long have you all been playing?" he asked Harry smiled at Sebastian in way of thanks. Sebastian smiled back at him.

They talked while unpacking and getting changed into their robes which were red, blue and white. On the front was a Union Jack in the shape of a lion which of course is Great Britain's emblem. After getting changed Harry got up and headed back to the common room. He expected it to be empty however it was not. The two girls were there chatting on one of the squashy sofas.

"Hi" said Harry when he saw them.

"Hi, come and join us" replied the girl Harry had seen tryout. Up close he realised that she looked oddly familiar "Your Harry right?"

"Yeah that's right. I saw your tryout you were great" replied Harry

"Thanks you weren't bad yourself" giggled the girl "I am Amber by the way and this is Paige."

Even hearing the girls name didn't stir anything in Harry but he was sure he knew Amber from somewhere.

"Hi" said Harry to the other girl.

"Hi, I was just saying this common room is a bit ugly. Why would they put dorms in the basement?" gibbered the girl, she spoke very quickly. Harry wasn't sure if he liked her at all.

"I take it you won't be going to Hogwarts then?" asked Harry

"Oh no! I start at Beauxbatons in September" said the girl sounding indignant that it was even suggested that she would be attending to Hogwarts.

"Really? Why? You said you lived in Norfolk" replied Amber.

"My mother went to Beauxbatons when she was little because she lived in France and she said the school was nicer than here." Responded Paige again at top speed.

The other boys appeared from the dorms. After a round of introductions the seven of them left the common room and headed towards the great hall. After a leisurely lunch they were lead down to the quiddich pitch to start their training. Today was simple flying training. They ran a series of drills, each getting slightly more advanced. Harry could see they had a good team all could fly very well. Harry found the training quite easy and although he hadn't expected it to be the Comet Two Seventy was actually a good broom, not in the league of the Nimbus 2000 and certainly no where near the Firebolt but a good broom none the less. They ran a few more drills before they were dismissed for the evening.

"Good work Potter" said Matthias as Harry landed near to him. Harry smiled. "Don't get to comfy though the real training starts tomorrow."

"I am ready for it" beamed Harry; today had been no tougher than Oliver Wood's training sessions when he was at Hogwarts.

"Oh before I forget, Professor Dumbledore has asked you to go to his office. He said you know where it is"

"I do. What does he want?" asked Harry puzzled.

"No idea, didn't say. Just don't forget curfew is at 8 o'clock."

Harry headed off for a shower and to get changed before heading to Dumbledore's office. An hour later he was standing in front of the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office. However Harry didn't have the password. But before Harry could start guessing the password the gargoyle leapt aside as a figure emerged from the stair case. It was the figure of none other than Severus Snape. He looked down at the small form of Harry. Harry could tell that Snape knew who he was.

"So you are the important visitor? Well he's waiting for you" he said silkily before striding away. Harry had no idea what that was about. Snape was clearly very annoyed about something. Harry joined the staircase and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Come in Harry and sit down" said Professor Dumbledore cheerfully. Harry looked around the office to ensure they were alone. They were.

"Snape seems quite annoyed." Commented Harry.

"Yes doesn't he" said Dumbledore simply.

Harry walked over the chair opposite Dumbledore and sat down. Dumbledore was watching him over his half moon spectacles. Harry made sure his Occulemncy shields were up. He wasn't about to be caught out. Harry said nothing and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"How was your first day?" asked Dumbledore

"Great, a lot of fun. I have missed playing" replied Harry mildly

"Glad to hear that. I asked you here to apologise." Explained Dumbledore

"Apologise?" asked Harry taken aback. This was not what he was expecting. He felt wrong footed.

"Yes, I came on too strong. I am simply worried. Time is a tricky thing if not handled carefully terrible things can happen"

"Which is why I am treading carefully. That is precisely why I can not tell you everything." Replied Harry wearily

"Try and see it from my point of view, if Voldemort comes back you'll be the prefect defence."

"Which is why I have come back as I have already explained. He doesn't come back for another five years. You don't have to worry until then"

"Then I ask again, why have you come back to this point? You could have had Sirius out of prison at any time at a later point in time. You said he escaped in your third year, so why not go back to the beginning of your third year? Why now?"

Harry had to think for a moment. Why had he chosen this time? The philosopher's stone had been saved. Ginny had been saved from the Chambers of Secrets. He could have gone back to his third year and ensured Peter was handed in before he had a chance to escape. The outcome would have been the same. Dumbledore was watching Harry intently.

"I…I had to get my head straight. Work out a plan of action. My friends would have noticed a change in me if I jumped into a thirteen year old me. And I suppose it was slightly selfish too but I wanted my godfather back. Sirius' death was the hardest to deal with." Replied Harry with a lump in his throat, he remembered all too clearly the day Sirius died.

"How did Sirius die?" asked Dumbledore

"That doesn't matter anymore. It won't happen this time." Harry was sure Dumbledore was trying to upset him in order for Harry to let his guard down but he wasn't about to.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I now know how to protect my mind. Also Voldemort will not rise again, I will see to that."

"I still feel you are holding something back. Does something happen in your other years at school before Voldemort comes back?"

"Yes but I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because you will stop the events from happening completely"

"If they are going to cause harm of course I will"

"Don't you understand? That will cause more harm than good."

"No Harry I do not understand"

"Children grow to be the people they become not just though getting a good education and having caring families. The things the experience also mould them into what they become. If you stop people doing things now they become different people in the future."

"But if it saves them from harm"

"I swear to you Albus none of them will die. I can stop that. But I need you to trust me, please"

"Ok Harry I will trust you however even I can not stop the things from happening I still need to know what is going on"

"How about this as a compromise, when I get to Hogwarts I will have regular meetings with you to discuss things. I will tell you anything of importance"

"Ok Harry that is acceptable."

Harry got up and left the room, he was surprised that Dumbledore accepted his offer. It was clear to him that he would not settle until he knew everything. Harry knew he'd have to be careful around the old man. He couldn't afford for the people he cared for not to become the people he knew and loved. If that happened there was a chance that his godchildren won't even be born. He wouldn't let that happen. His heart ached as he thought of Teddy, Chloe and Robin. He could picture them playing together laughing and having fun. He remembered the day that Hermione brought baby Chloe home from the hospital; the then four year old Teddy had wanted to play quiddich with her on his toy broomstick. He didn't understand that Chloe was just too small. Harry thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Harry wandered though the castle in a daze, for the first time since coming back he was completely lost in his thoughts of the life he left. As those who Harry loved died a little part of him had fragmented away and he became less and less whole. Since coming back his thoughts had been wholly on how wonderful it was for them all to be alive but whatever bravado he was giving Sirius and Dumbledore he was totally unsure how to make things right whilst at the same time not drawing too much attention to himself and all the while allowing people to develop the way the had previously. Before Harry knew it he was facing the portrait which barred his way to the dorms within.

"Password" Asked the fat lady, Harry had been so pre-occupied that he'd gone to the wrong dorm.

"Erm….sorry wrong dorm" mumbled Harry slightly embarrassed. The Fat Lady eyed him suspiciously.

"Then I suggest you to the correct dormitories" she said curtly.

Harry was just turning away mumbling his apologises again when a voice come from behind him.

"What are you doing here boy?" said the silky voice of Severus Snape.

"I got lost" replied Harry turning to face his future Potions Master.

"Potter isn't it? Well Potter you are not permitted to be here. I believe you are being housed in the Hufflepuff Dormitories" said Snape bearing down on Harry with his icy stare.

"I was just with Professor Dumbledore and lost my way" Harry tried to explain

"I would say so, given you have climbed three staircases to get here and the dorm in which you are staying is in the basement" sneered Snape

"I am sorry Professor S…." Harry caught himself before he said Snape's name. "If you will point me in the correct direction I will get back to where I should be"

Snape watched Harry for a moment.

"Amazing how much you are like your father. A little bit of talent on a broom and you believe that gives you carte blanche to do what you like."

"Honestly sir, I got lost." Whined Harry in a childish way but inwardly smiling to himself; same old Snape. Not even a student and he was throwing his weight around. How Snape had ever got to work with children was beyond him.

"Down the staircase two levels, turn left then right, which will bring to another staircase which leads to the headmasters office. I trust you can find you way from there."

"Yes sir, thank you sir" said Harry as he hurried away.

"And Potter don't let me catch you wandering around again or I shall be having a word with Madam Hooch." Called Snape after Harry before walking away down the corridor. Harry hurried down to the Hufflepuff dorm; it was getting close to curfew. He couldn't help but laugh at his error but when you have walked the same route for six years practically every day you'll get used to it. Harry decided not to tell Sirius of his run in with Snape he knew it would only cause trouble.

The next two weeks past very quickly. The training had been tough. Even Harry who was in reality a grown man found it hard. Harry had to hand it to his team mates just how good they were. He knew that when he was ten the first time round he couldn't have played to this level. Harry was really enjoying being at Hogwarts again despite the minor irritation of Professor Dumbledore attempting to catch him unawares at mealtimes in the great hall and penetrate his mind. Harry could feel it when it happened. He was able to quickly bring up his shields. So far Dumbledore had been unsuccessful. Harry had taken to checking the vicinity of where he was in case Dumbledore was around.

Sebastian had been made captain of the team for the tournament which was due to start the following Monday. There would be only eight teams completing. They had been split into two groups. Great Britain had been randomly selected to be in Group B with Sweden, Germany and Bulgaria. They would play each team in their group and the two teams with the most points would go though to the second round. In the second round the fours team that made it would then play each other and then top two teams would go into the final for the cup. Group A consisted of France, USA, Hungary and Spain. The first match in Group B was between Great Britain and Sweden. As there were a lot of games to be played a second temporary Quiddich pitch had been set up above the sweeping lawns.

The night before he barely slept. He was excited, it reminded him very much of the night before his first ever quiddich game. He got up and dressed before heading to the great hall for breakfast. When he got there he was surprised to see Sirius sitting at the table waiting for him.

"What you doing here?" asked Harry

"Oh that's nice. I'll leave should I, don't want to cramp my godsons style" laughed Sirius.

"I mean why are you here now. It's a bit early isn't it?" asked Harry but looking around he saw other adults milling around.

"I am just excited is all. Remus is going to come later"

"OK, has he said anything about what we talked about" Harry didn't want to say anything in any detail in case they were over heard.

"Not a word, your letters have been very childish" laughed Sirius.

"Well I am a kid" laughed Harry back. He'd been writing in a very child like way since arriving at the camp hoping to put Remus' doubts to rest.

Very soon the hall was full of players having breakfast with their parents. Remus turned up just before having to head down to the Quiddich pitch for the start of the tournament. Only the Under 11 team were playing at Hogwarts. Although the other teams had trained there, their games were played in different locations. The Under 14 team were playing Durmstrang, the Under 17 team were playing at Beauxbatons and the adult team were playing at the official England quiddich grounds in the Lake District. As the other teams piled into the stands followed by the adults, team GB and Sweden headed to the changing rooms for pre match pep talk.

"I will be to the point; we are a good team and have trained hard. They have good players but we have better players. Let's get out there and win!" roared Sebastian. The team cheered in agreement. They headed out on to the pitch and lined up facing the Swedish team. As was customary the Wizarding National Anthem was played for both teams. As soon as the Swedish anthem finished playing the players took off. The balls were realised and the game was under way.

Harry hovered over the game as always watching the game below him and looking for the snitch. It appeared as the Swedish player was doing the same.

"The Great Britain team is looking very strong this year, a lot of new faces on the squad but Sebastian Parkinson and Paige Stanton return for another year. Not surprising that Parkinson is wearing the captain badge. He is an exceptional player. Britain has possession..."

Harry recognised the voice and turned towards the commentator's box and sure enough there sat in the front row was Ludo Bagman as always wearing his Wasps' robes. Harry turned his attention back to the game in time to see Sebastian score a spectacular goal. Noise erupted from the British supporters.

"GOAL! Britain 10 Sweden 0….Sweden's keeper Mikael Lindstrom went wide on that one. Sweden's Henriksson in possession passes to Olofsson; she goes past Stanton with ease. Narrowly misses that bludger from Joey Wren but drops the quaffle, Kirk now in possession….ouch that had to hurt! Nice work from the Swedish beater Viggo Bruun!"

Kieran had been hit with the bludger; he slid sideways on his broom but was able to correct himself. He seemed slightly winded but headed straight back into the game. Harry was still looking hard for the snitch.

"And Holmqvist has the quaffle; she passes to Olofsson who passes on to Henriksson. He dodges Parkinson and Stanton, it just him and Britain's new keeper Amber Merryfield. Henriksson shoots and he SCORES! Edvard Henriksson makes the game level at 10-10."

Noise rose from the crowds in the stands.

Harry continued searching for the snitch. At one point he thought he had seen it but it disappeared so quickly he couldn't be sure. In the meantime Sweden had scored another six times making the score 70-10. Sweden were proving to be a very good team. Their chasers seemed to be completely in tune with each other and knew exactly were they were going to be. Harry could see Amber's confidence decreasing with every goal scored. Harry desperately wanted to find the snitch and end the game now before things got worse.

"Kirk in possession he dodges Holmqvist and Olofsson. He passes to Stanton. Nice swerve to miss that bludger from Gustafson. She shoots….she SCORES! Britain 20 Sweden 70…"

Just at that moment Harry finally saw it the tiny golden winged ball. It was by the Swedish goalposts. He put on a burst of speed and rocketed down the pitch. He was aware that the Swedish Seeker was right one his tail.

"Potter has spotted the snitch! Off he goes, Eriksson is chasing….She's gaining on him…. Harry Potter and Malena Eriksson are battling it out. It's neck and neck now. My word…."

Harry dropped into a nearly vertical dive, the other seeker followed. He drove as far as he dared and levelled off. He reached out and desperately grabbed for the snitch. He could feel the wings beating in his hand. He raised his fist in triumph.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Britain win 170-70!" boomed Ludo's voice over the stands. The home team supporters erupted, the sound was deafening. Harry's teams mates all flew up to him.

"Well Done Harry!" shouted Sebastian clapping him on the shoulder. Harry beamed back at him. All of his team mates were shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Some were talking but he couldn't hear them over the crowd.

They flew back to the ground and shook hands with the other team as a show of sportsmanship. Harry was ecstatic but he knew he had a long way to go. They still have two games to go in the opening round. And the hardest was yet to come.

As Harry walked back to the castle he could see the game on the second pitch was still underway. Sirius and Remus caught up with Harry after pushing their way though the crowd.

"That was brilliant! You're a really good flier, you could have given James a run for his money" smiled Sirius

"Well done Harry!" said Remus clapping him on his back.

"Thanks guys!" beamed Harry. "We have the hardest teams to go. Look at them" Harry pointed at the second pitch were a furious match being played.

"Yes Germany are the favourites. But I am sure you'll do great. Remember Harry winning isn't everything" reasoned Remus.

"If winning isn't important Uncle Remy, why keep score?" replied Harry with a cheeky grin.

"Adda boy Harry!" laughed Sirius "It's a valid point Moony" Remus laughed too.

"Win or lose Harry, I am proud of you. Just make sure you have fun" smiled Remus.

"I am having fun Uncle Remy. My team mates are very nice" replied Harry.

"I am pleased"

Harry was eating lunch when the Germany VS Bulgaria game finished. Sebastian came hurrying along the table towards Harry.

"Harry you won't believe this! Bulgaria beat Germany 250-110" he said slightly out of breath.

"Are you serious? That means we are in second place. I thought Germany were supposed to be unbeatable" replied Harry

"Gavrilov, the Bulgarian seeker is small and fast. She caught the snitch right from under the nose of Klotz. It was unbelievable!"

"That's great"

"We still have a long way to go. Don't get complacent all because we are in second place"

"I know that. What game are you watching this afternoon?"

"I thought I would check out the USA/France game"

"Shame, Sirius really wants to see the Hungary game. Oh well perhaps we can go to a game together tomorrow"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Harry, I am going to the Hungary game. My Mum had to leave. Would it be ok to sit with you and your uncles?" asked Amber looking a little uncertain.

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded "Of course you can" said Harry smiling at her.

Harry had a great afternoon. Amber was very knowledgeable about Quiddich. Her uncle used to play for the Lakeside Warriors and was now a commentator for the Wizarding Wireless Network. The game was very one sided however Spain put up a valiant effort. The end result was 200-40 to Hungary. Harry hadn't been surprised by the results. He knew the Hungarian team were good.

The following afternoon saw Harry's second match. This was against Bulgaria. Harry had a lot of trouble eating anything before the game. He was really nervous. The day seemed to speed away and before he knew it he was on the pitch again. After the national anthems they took to the sky.

"I give you the British team; Merryfield, Parkinson, Stanton, Kirk, Wren, Prewett and Potter. For Bulgaria we have Markovski, Dimitrov, Bachev, Nikolov, Petkow, Ivanov and Gavrilov. The balls have been realised and the game has commenced."

Harry could hear the commentator, this time it was not Ludo Bagman. The commentators alternated between games.

"…Dimitrov in possession, passes to Bachev but is intercepted by a very gutsy Kirk who passes to Stanton to Parkinson….My word that was a ferocious bludger from Ivanov. Bulgaria back in possession…"

The bludger had missed Sebastian but had knocked the quaffle out of his hands. Harry was searching for the snitch be he kept finding himself blocked by the Bulgarian seeker. She was smaller than he was but not by much. She was flying a Cleansweep 5 which was about on par with his own broom. He was desperate to win this one. The game below was becoming furious as both teams tried to find the hoops. It wasn't until Paige was hit by a bludger on the leg which caused her to barrel roll and drop the quaffle to Nikolov that Bulgaria scored.

"GOAL! Tatiana Nikolov breaks the stalemate! Bulgaria 10 – Britain zero…Kirk in possession, dodges Bachev and Dimitrov, passes to Stanton. She shoots…no! Nice save from Ivan Markovski…"

In the next 30 minutes Bulgaria scored ten more times making the score 110-0. Harry flown higher to get away from the other seeker. He was circling the pitch when he saw it. The golden snitch was just above the goal posts. Gavrilov had seen it too. They both shot after it. Gavrilov was closer, she was going to get there first.

"…Gavrilov and Potter are racing for the snitch…Gavrilov is going to get there first…no wait nice bludger from Prewett…ouch that had to hurt…"

Gavrilov had avoided the bludger by diving but hit the top of the nearest goalpost. Harry put on a spurt of speed to get the snitch before she could right herself.

"…Potter's on his own now. He going to catch it but no another bludger this time from Petkow…"

Harry made a swipe at the snitch and then turned his head in time to see the bludger hit him in the face. At the very same second he felt the small metal ball in his hand.

"Harry Potter has the snitch! Britain wins"

Harry didn't hear this. He saw the blurred images of his team mates before darkness enveloped him.

Harry awoke a few hours later in the hospital wing. Sirius and Remus were sitting by his bed. Harry reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up his glasses. He put them on.

"God Harry you give us quite a scare! How are you feeling?" asked an distraught looking Sirius.

"I've been better" replied Harry groggily. His head was pounding "What happened?"

"You took a bludger to the face but you caught the snitch. Then you took a tumble. Madam Hooch managed a hover charm to slow your fall. You fractured your jaw, nose and the bottom of your eye socket. You also got some cuts from the lenses in your glasses. Madam Pomfrey says you are lucky not to have concussion. She mended your broken bones" explained Remus.

After seeing Harry was awake Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

"So your awake. Are you in any pain?" she asked

"I have a headache" replied Harry.

She went away and returned with a pain relieving potion. He swallowed it down; it tasted disgusting.

"I can still play can't I?" asked Harry eagerly.

"There was no lasting damage. You'll be sore for a couple of days. Yes you can play however you must wear a protective mask to protect your face as it will be venerable to knocks for the next few weeks" answered Madam Pomfrey rather stiffly. She showed Harry the mask he'd have to wear. It remained him of a mask he'd once seen a muggle ice-hockey goalie wear. He frowned.

"Do I have to? I'll be careful" he whined.

"It's for you protection Potter. Wear it or don't play, it's your choice" she handed the helmet to Remus then walked away muttering about allowing young kids to play barbaric games.

"It's not too bad Harry. At least you can still play" soothed Remus.

"They'll laugh at me" grumbled Harry.

"Yeah they will. Don't let it bother you. You caught the snitch whilst being bashed in the face. Most people would have dropped the snitch. You should be proud" replied Sirius.

Harry smiled slightly, he knew Sirius was right.

"What was the outcome of the Germany game?" asked Harry.

"300-140 to Germany. Britain has dropped to third place" replied Remus.

"Your 40 points behind Bulgaria on the leader board" explained Sirius.

"So we need to win with 50 more points than Bulgaria score in their game" said Harry "that will be tough"

"Yeah it will. Bulgaria are playing at the same time as you, so you'll have no heads up on the score" sighed Sirius.

"But don't worry about that now. Get some sleep" said Remus.

Harry was discharged from the hospital wing the following morning. He went to the Hufflepuff dorms to get showered and changed. When he walked into the common room he found his team mates sitting around the fire.

"Harry. How are you?" asked Amber

"Fine, just a little sore" he replied

"But you can play?" asked Joey looking anxious.

"Yeah I can play but I have to wear this" replied Harry holding up the helmet.

"At least you can play" said Sebastian trying to stifle a laugh. Paige and Kieran were also laughing.

"Leave him alone. It's a pitty you have to wear that but your catch of the snitch saved our butts yesterday" said Ethan sounding a little bit pompous.

"That's true. Well done Harry" said Amber

"Thanks guys. If you will excuse me I am going for a shower" said Harry leaving the common room.

After he was showered and changed he returned to the common room where the others were discussing the up coming game.

"Germany is going to be tough" said Paige

"Yeah but they know they are going though so they may be a bit complacent" reasoned Joey.

"I don't think so. They are only 50 points ahead. They are going to want a good score to ensure they stay top" said Harry as he sunk down onto the sofa where the others were sitting.

"I agree with Harry" said Sebastian "they are going to want to win"

"So what are we to do?" asked Kieran looking at Sebastian intently. He didn't answer, he was staring into the fireplace thinking hard.

"I would suggest on gaining as many points as possible. I know that sounds obvious but win or lose we need to end the game with more points that Bulgaria. We need to push hard, get the rebounds. Don't let them intimate us, don't be afraid to be a bit rougher than normal. We need the bludger's to hit their mark. First sign that they have the quaffle block them. We can do this" said Harry with a vicious determination.

"That's the attitude I want. He's right we can do this. I won't deny yesterdays game could have gone better but that was yesterday. This is a brand new day. Come on we have a game to get to." Said Sebastian getting up and leading the way to the entrance to the common room. The others followed.

After a swift lunch, Harry found himself on the pitch again. Harry was feeling utterly mortified at having to wear the helmet. He had tried to accidentally forget to wear it but Madam Hooch noticed and demanded he put it on. He tried to protest but she told him if he didn't wear it they would forfeit the game. He could see Sirius and Remus in the stands. Sirius waved at him, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself he jerked his hand in Sirius' direction and then looked away.

As had happened in the other games the Wizarding National Anthems were played. Harry glanced towards the commentators box and saw Ludo Bagman was commentating again. At the sound of the whistle both teams took off. Harry flew above the game and started flying in a searching pattern. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw the German seeker was close behind him.

"Very pretty Potter! Afraid of getting hurt again?" laughed the seeker in a strong German accent, pointing at Harry's mask. Harry glowered at the other boy who remained him of a dark haired Draco Malfoy.

"You won't be laughing when we win!" snarled Harry.

"Ve will see" replied the boy.

Harry watched the game as he searched. Both teams were battling hard. The score was 90-50 to Germany.

"..Germany in possession…Schluter dodges Stanton, it's one on one Schluter shoots…nice save from Merryfield…Parkinson has the quaffle, passes Dessauer and Kaufmann. He shoots he SCORES! That make the score 90-60. Jakob Menger went wide on that one. He will be disappointed…" boomed Ludo Bagman's voice.

Harry did a loop-to-loop to celebrate. He then went back to the search. He knew he had to keep the German seeker away from the snitch until they had more points. He knew the Bulgarians would score high in their game. Then he saw it the golden snitch. It was near the ground at the British goal end. Harry threw himself into a dive towards the German goals. He prayed that the other boy would follow. He did.

"…Potter has seen the snitch…he's diving…Klotz is following, it's going to be close…"

Harry's dive was almost vertical, he was flying at top speed. Klotz was right on his heel. At the very last second he pulled out of the dive and levelled off before climbing again. Klotz wasn't as lucky. He levelled off but his foot hit the ground making him take a nasty looking tumble off his broom. The crowd gasped.

"…my word! Potter was feinting…Time out has been called as medi-wizards hurry onto the pitch to check on Maximilian Klotz…"

Grinning to himself Harry landed next to his team.

"Nice one Harry! The wronski feint, brilliant" exclaimed Kieran.

"Right we need to come out hard. Harry hold off the snitch as long as possible" said Sebastian.

"You got it" smiled Harry

A whistle blew behind them. They took off once more. Harry returned to his search. Klotz appeared behind him looking dazed.

"You vill pay for that" he sneered.

"Not my fault if you can't fly" retorted Harry smirking. Harry knew as an adult he should have been above childish taunting of a ten year old but he was just having too much fun. The game below was battling on. Britain had scored another four times, Germany had scored nine more goals. The score was now 100-180 to Germany.

When Harry saw the snitch again he tore after it. He believed their score was high enough. Klotz had also seen it. Once they were neck and neck, Klotz smashed into Harry who elbowed him back.

"…Klotz and Potter are really battling for the snitch. Potter has about an inch lead on Klotz. He reaches out and yes he's GOT IT! Potter has the snitch. Britain wins 250-180"

Klotz looked furious with himself. Harry was beaming. He saw his team fly towards him. He pulled his mask off pleased to finally be able to remove it. The team landed and walked together back to the changing rooms to shower and change.

Harry and his team were happy to have beaten the favourites Germany. They were second in the standings and were only 20 points behind them. However they could not celebrate until they knew the outcome of the Bulgaria game. Harry hoped very much that Sweden would catch the snitch. The results of Group A were in and Hungary had come first with 680 points, the USA had come second with 560 points, France came third with 530 points and in forth place with 250 points was Spain. That meant Hungary and the USA were going though to the next round. Harry knew Hungary would be the toughest competition but he couldn't allow himself to think that far ahead.

"Harry cheer up. You won all your games" said Remus trying to cheer up the pre-occupied Harry. They were now in the great hall waiting for the results of Group B to be announced.

"But it might not have been enough" moaned Harry

"If it isn't at least you can go home knowing you were undefeated." Smiled Sirius

Harry's wait was over. Sebastian who had gone to watch the end of the other game. Walked into the great hall. Harry couldn't read his expression. Sebastian walked slowly through the hall. When he was level with his team he didn't seem able to speak. He shook his head.

"What was the score?" asked Harry sitting up in his seat slightly.

"Sweden 100 Bulgaria 220" croaked Sebastian. Harry slumped in his seat disappointed.

Before anyone could speak Madam Hooch stepped up onto the podium at the front of the hall.

"The results of Group B are thus; in forth place with 310 points is Sweden, in third place with 570 points is Great Britain. In second place with 580 points is Bulgaria and in first place with 590 point is Germany. Congratulations to Germany and Bulgaria who will join Hungary and the USA in the next round." There was a round of applause following the announcement.

"This is so unfair! We had more points than the United States!" protested Joey loudly.

"Never mind Joey, we'll win it next year" said Harry trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You might, I won't get the chance" he replied sounding slightly bitter.

"I don't understand" replied Harry confused.

"I turn twelve in November. I'll have to tryout for the under fourteen team and they've never had had a player under the age of thirteen on their team." Explained Joey sadly. Amber and Paige nodded in agreement.

"Then you'll just have to be the first ones won't you." Replied Harry trying to cheer up his new friends.

Harry, Sirius and Remus decided to hang around for the rest of the tournament. Dumbledore allowed them to stay in the guest accommodation. Now Harry was out of the tournament Dumbledore seemed to have redoubled his attempts of breaking into Harry's mind. Although Harry was irritated he was also somewhat satisfied; after years of Dumbledore keeping him in the dark he was now the one with all the answers and he wasn't about to give them up. Harry was surprised Dumbledore hadn't attempted to break into his mind while he was sleeping.

Harry was quite excited about the finals, sure he'd have liked to be playing but since he wasn't he decided just to enjoy the event. The game was between Germany and Hungary. The game wasn't being played until the evening.

"What do you say we have lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" asked Sirius after a pleasant morning walking around the grounds.

"That sounds like a great idea" replied Remus.

They set off towards the gates of the grounds. It was a beautiful day. Probably the warmest of the summer so far.

Before long they were settling themselves at a table near to the bar.

"What can I get for you my dears?" asked Madam Rosmerta approaching the table.

"I'll have a mead" said Sirius

"A gillywater for me please Rosmerta" said Remus.

"A firewhisky for me" smiled Harry

"That's fine young man" smiled Rosmerta "It will be waiting for you in about seven years"

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"I guess then I'll have a butterbeer in the meantime" said Harry.

"I'll be right back" smiled Rosmerta turning and walking towards the bar.

"Have one for yourself" called Sirius after her.

Rosmerta returned with their drinks and took their food orders. After they had eaten the conversation turned to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were reminiscing about their schooldays. Harry was enjoying himself immensely.

"James and I used to love coming here. We used to have Rosmerta laughing with little effort" said Sirius.

"I remember that. The two of you had the ability to charm the birds from the trees" chuckled Remus.

"We even snuck here sometimes. There is a tunnel that comes out at Honeydukes. It is on the third floor at Hogwarts…" started Sirius

"Though the statue of the one eyed witch" cut in Harry. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he'd committed a faux pas. Remus looked startled at Harry's statement. Sirius also seemed surprised too. Harry knew straight away that Remus had noticed the surprise in Sirius too.

"How do you know that?" asked Remus.

"Er…Sirius told me" he said trying to looking innocent.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot. That was a while ago" said Sirius trying to cover for Harry's mistake.

Remus said nothing. The rest of the afternoon was slightly strained. Remus was quieter than usual and kept giving Harry sideway glances. Harry was happy to be heading back to Hogwarts. He hoped the distraction of the game would maybe allow Remus to forget what happened or at least not to dwell on it.

The game was the fast and furious. The first twenty time minutes produced eight goals. Hungary was leading 50-30. Harry was uncomfortably aware that Remus was watching him closely.

"Ouch that had to hurt" said Sirius after the German chaser Dessauer was hit in the stomach with a bludger.

The game went on for another thirty minutes before the snitch was spotted. Both seekers dived spectacularly. It was quite a battle. It looked very much like Hungary were going to snatch the victory but a well placed bludger caused the seeker to miss the snitch. Taking advantage Klotz grabbed the snitch winning both the game and the cup for Germany. The German spectators went wild.

As the crowds left the stands Harry saw the German seeker. He decided to congratulate him.

"Max" called Harry after the boy. He turned around.

"Potter. Vhat do you vant?" he asked

"I just wanted to say congratulations. That was a great catch"

The boy seemed surprised when Harry extended his hand. Klotz took it and smiled.

"Thank you Potter. I vas hoping you got though I vas looking forward to playing you again. I am thinking I owe you one for that feint" said Max. Harry laughed.

"Maybe next year"

"I look forward to it" said the boy before walking away.

Just then Harry felt the familiar feeling of someone trying to break into his mind. He re-enforced his shields. Smiling to himself he said "Back off old man. I am not telling you anything more" he turned around to face Dumbledore but it wasn't Dumbledore. Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he stared at the man before him. It was Remus.

**Authors Note**- I know some of you will be disappointed that I didn't go into loads of details about the games. The reason for that was simply there were so many of them I felt it might have gotten boring and repetitive. Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Remus' Rage

**Authors Note** - Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 6 – Remus' Rage

Harry stood in the darkening grounds of Hogwarts, the joy of the last three weeks was gone. He stood looking thunderstruck at Remus who stared back at Harry looking positively alarmed. Harry was thinking hard trying to find a way of explaining this away. Remus remained silent.

"Great game, wasn't it" exclaimed Sirius grinning from ear to ear. He was unaware of what had just happened. His face dropped at the sight of Harry and Remus. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving" said Remus stiffly grabbing Harry by the arm and frogmarched him to the gates of the grounds. Harry struggled to realise himself but Remus didn't not let go. He was stronger than he appeared. Sirius looked at Harry but said nothing. Once they were outside of the boundaries of the castle Remus apperated himself and Harry to Grimmald Place. Sirius followed them a few minutes later. When Sirius arrived in the kitchen. Harry and Remus were sitting across from each other in silence. Sirius looked at the two of them, neither seemed on the verge of speaking. He turned his back on them.

"Kreacher!" snapped Sirius

"Yes master" bowed the Elf

"Go to Hogwarts and collect our belongings" ordered Sirius.

"Yes master" said the Elf bowing again before disappearing with a small pop.

Sirius turned back to the two men sitting at the table. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"Just what I want to know" answered Remus not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry remained silent. Just how was he to answer that.

"Well Harry what do you have to say? How do you know Occulemncy?" demanded Remus.

"Occu…what?" asked Harry feebly, knowing too well Remus was not going to fall for 'it was accidental magic'.

"Don't give me that! I tried to enter your mind and you blocked me. You knew what you were doing" said Remus looking rather angry.

"What right did you have trying to enter my mind?" replied Harry annoyed that Remus could do such a thing.

"Who did you think was behind you?" asked Remus ignoring Harry's question.

"What?" replied Harry

"When I tried to penetrate your mind you said 'Back off old man'. Who were you talking to? Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"I have my reasons. And if you really must know I thought you were Dumbledore."

"Tell me what is going on!" demanded Remus.

"Harry why not tell him? You said your yourself you trust him impeccably." Reasoned Sirius. Remus whipped his head around to look at Sirius.

"Sirius, you know why. I can't have too many people knowing." Replied Harry

"Tell him or I will." Said Sirius, Harry stared at him feeling scandalised. "He will keep your secret just as you keep his"

Harry didn't answer immediately he knew he was backed into a corner. He had really hoped he could have kept this between himself, Sirius and Dumbledore. At the same time he did trust Remus, he always had.

"Ok. I am not sure if you'll believe me but I am from the future. I am from the year 2008 and I am 28 years old." Said Harry quietly.

"Is this a joke?" asked Remus looking between Harry and Sirius. Whatever he'd been expecting it certainly wasn't this.

"No it's not" replied Harry

"How? Why?" asked Remus who was clearly having trouble believing what he was hearing.

Harry explained about the meeting with Miko and the Scrolls of Time. Remus snorted rather loudly at the mention of elder magic. He then explained about the second war being lost. Harry was careful to only tell Remus the same amount he told Sirius. When Harry finished, Remus snorted again in a very uncharacteristic way. He turned to Sirius

"You believe him?" asked Remus

"Yes. It was Harry's information that got me realised. Harry discovered the truth in his third year of Hogwarts" explained Sirius

"That proves nothing. He could have gotten that information from anywhere" said Remus stubbornly.

"Where Moony? Where would he have gotten that information? Not many people knew Wormtail was animagus. A street full of people swore down it was me who killed all those people. Nobody doubted that or the fact that Wormtail was dead. So Moony I ask again, where would he have gotten the information?" asked Sirius

"Voldemort's deatheaters knew he was animagus" reasoned Remus

"So you think Harry is a deatheater?" asked Sirius

"No of course not but he could have been bewitched" replied Remus weakly.

"I have not. If that was the case how would I know Occulemncy? How would I know so much about you?" asked Harry slightly annoyed at the suggestion he was lying.

"I…I…I don't believe you" said Remus forcefully.

"Ok Remus, if it is the only way to prove it I will allow you access to my mind. Well certain parts. I can't allow you to see everything." Sighed Harry, knowing this would be the only way to convince Remus of the truth.

"You will?" asked Remus taken aback. "You seemed so determined not to let that happen."

"I am only allowing you to because Sirius is right I do trust you completely. Dumbledore would try to force his way past my blocks. It would be hard to push him out once I allowed him in." explained Harry. He braced himself.

"Legilimens!"

_Harry was thirteen in the shrieking shack finding out the truth about Pettigrew… he was fourteen in the graveyard, Cedric dead at his feet. Voldemort rose out of the cauldron..._ _he was fifteen in Dumbledore's office hearing about the prophecy… he was sixteen watching Dumbledore die… he was seventeen fighting Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts… he was twenty seven in the tavern in Finland speaking with Miko… he was in his London flat drunk and alone… he performed the spell…_

Remus broke the link, he looked stunned for a moment.

"It is true. All of it but why Harry, why have you come back?" said Remus in a low voice. Harry was confused hadn't he just shown Remus why?

"What do you mean why? You saw why" replied Harry "I've come back to put things right. I failed, this was the only way to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

"You come back to change things?" Remus asked disbelievingly.

"Yes" replied Harry who was heartily sick of trying to explain himself.

"You can't do that!" shouted Remus looking outraged. Both Harry and Sirius jumped. "You can't change time"

"I have to" Harry said simply.

"You can't do this, I am sorry you lost people close to you. But people grieve and move on with their lives, as you should have" ranted Remus.

"Most people weren't singled out by a lunatic to save the Wizarding world. Most people didn't fail to do so. Most people are not responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people or the destruction of Hogwarts castle…twice. Most people don't live with the burdens I've had since I was eleven years old!" thundered Harry "I didn't come back for me. I know relationships I bond this time will be different. Ours is already much different. Mine and Sirius' is not as it was. I came back and sacrificed that life and the memories in it to save lives. To destroy Voldemort once and for all"

"Our relationship is different?" asked Sirius looking concerned.

"Yes, last time you were an escapee murderer from Azkaban. Hell you were even on the muggle news, so it wasn't possible to live with you. I was stuck with the muggles." Explained Harry smiling slightly at his godfather.

"We have laws against this sort of thing. What you are doing is illegal and for very good reason!" thundered Remus, going slightly red in the face.

"It's the only way Remus!" snapped Harry who's temper was rising again

"It's against the temporal principles!"

"Fine! Report me then! And while I am banged up in Azkaban do me a favour and destroy Voldemort. Oh wait you can't!" snarled Harry. He got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He headed for his bedroom. Once in his room he slammed that door too then threw himself onto the bed. He was in a towering rage.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Remus and Sirius were sitting in silence. Sirius could see Remus was still fuming. He watched his friend for a few minutes before getting up and collecting a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses from the side. He went back to the table. He poured out two generous measures.

"Moody, old friend. He's doing what he thinks is right" said Sirius passing a glass of the amber liquid across the table.

"It's reckless and dangerous" Remus replied taking a slip of him whisky.

"Maybe so, but what right do we have to judge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some would consider it reckless that we prowled the grounds off Hogwarts during a full moon."

"That was completely different."

"How so?"

Remus couldn't answer he knew it was reckless and stupid of them to have done that. But what Harry was doing was going to effect everyone and everything. One slip and everything would be different.

"There had to be another way?" said Remus eventually.

"He had no one left. Not one person to help him."

"We can't allow him to do this. You can't mess with time. Terrible things had happened to people who have tried" protested Remus.

"I know Remus but he's not stupid. I am sure he'll be careful" responded Sirius.

"What does Dumbledore make of all of this? Surely he's not happy about this"

"No I don't think he is but he knows there is nothing that can be done. He's here now and we just have to deal with it. Also Harry said something about it being partly Albus' fault."

"Really? Did Harry say how?"

"No he didn't and I haven't asked. You should give him a chance to explain. Talk to him. He is not doing this out of selfishness. He believes he is doing the right thing."

Remus said nothing. He was thinking hard. Although he knew he'd over reacted he knew he had cause to be concerned. What would happen if the ministry found out? What happened if he failed again would Harry go though this charade again and contaminate the time line even more. He'd already made huge changes by getting Sirius out of Azkaban.

"Your right I do need to speak to him." Said Remus standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Remus knocked on Harry's bedroom door. "Harry can I come in?" he called though the door. Harry who was still lying on his bed contemplated for a moment denying him access but he simply couldn't do it.

"Come in" called Harry

Remus walked into the room. He looked around and to Harry's surprise a small smile spread across his face.

"I guess you were in Gryffindor."

"Yeah I was" replied Harry pleased to see that Remus had calmed down.

"We need to talk" said Remus

"I thought we might" smiled Harry

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told Dumbledore because he was the only one who could help get Sirius out. If I had sent a letter to Fudge nothing would have been done about it. I told Sirius because I had to explain how I knew. I felt that two was really too many. It was not about trust, I have trusted you since the first time I meet you." Smiled Harry thinking of how fond he had always been of Remus.

"How did we meet?" asked Remus curiosity getting the better of him. He walked over and sat in the chair next to Harry's desk. Harry sat up on the bed.

"I shouldn't say too much but you saw off a dementor for me." Laughed Harry at the surprised look on Remus' face.

"Is that right? When was that?"

"At the beginning of my third year when Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Then a few months later you taught me how to produce a patronus of my own"

"Really, I taught you?"

"Yeah, you were surprised a thirteen year old could do a full corporeal patronus"

"You never could" laughed Remus

Harry picked up Remus' wand that was hanging loosely in his cardigan pocket. Remus momentarily looked startled.

"Expecto Patronum!" a silver stag erupted from the end of Remus' wand. It cantered down the room and back again.

"James" whispered Remus looking sad.

"I know that doesn't prove you taught me how to do it but I thought you'd like to see it anyways." Mumbled Harry.

"There's a lot of James in you, which I guess is why Sirius keeps talking about you as though you were your father."

"Yeah he used to do that all the time. He used to get wrong for it. I never minded though. He even slipped and called me James a couple of times."

"Tell me something, what you said about the muggles was that true?"

"Every word. They hated magic and tried to knock it out of me. They told me my mum and dad died in a car accident."

"They never did"

"Yep so when I got my letter they burned it. In the end Hagrid had to come and get me. I knew nothing of the Wizarding world."

"Sirius said you blamed Albus for some of this. Why?"

"He kept me in the dark too long, didn't explain things fully. I was left with half truths and cryptic messages to get me though it. He should have been straight with me"

"I am sure he had his reasons"

"Yeah, he felt I was too young but I could have dealt with it. He should have told about the prophecy earlier I would have been prepared then"

"You know Harry you are risking a lot, things may not work out any better than last time."

"What would you have done, Remus? Put yourself in my shoes. You are the only person who can truly destroy Voldemort but you fail and in doing so you lose everyone, your friends your family. The order only have a couple of members left. You have no one to help you in your mission. You know alone the mission is impossible. What would you do?"

"So I die?" stated Remus, Harry could have kicked himself he hadn't meant to tell him that.

"I am sorry"

"How, when?"

"You know I can't tell you that. But it won't happen now, not this time"

"So why are you being tight lipped around Dumbledore?"

"He would stop the events from happening. I don't want to change everything just tweak a couple of things so Voldemort is destroyed. Everyone needs the chance to develop normally. The lives of my godchildren depend on it"

"God children? You have godchildren?"

"I did" replied Harry tears welling up in his eyes.

"How old were they?"

"Ten, six and five" the tears were running down Harry's face "For their sake I have to succeed. They deserve to live, they deserve the chance of life!"

Remus didn't know what to say. Harry was sobbing, his entire body was shaking. Remus went over to the bed and sat down beside Harry and hugged him. Harry held on tightly, crying onto Remus' shoulder.

"It was all my fault!! I should have stopped it." Wailed Harry. "I miss them so much. All of them. I was just so determined to make things right, nothing else mattered"

"Harry, it's ok. Let it out" soothed Remus "Sirius and I will help you this time."

"I am s-s-sorry" sniffed Harry

"You have nothing to apologise about. I am sorry I over reacted" replied Remus his heart breaking at the sight of his honorary nephew this distressed.

Harry clung on to Remus as though his life depended on it. All of the grief of the last few years poured out of him. In his other life he didn't have time to grieve. He was the leader of the Order, he had to be strong even if it was he best friends who were dying. Harry cried until there was nothing left and soon his sobbing subsided but the tears continued to fall. Once Harry had stopped crying they pulled apart.

"It's been so long since I've been hugged" smiled Harry breaking the uneasy silence.

"You've had a tough life, I see that now and yes in your circumstances I probably would have been just as desperate." Said Remus "Still there must have been some happy times too"

"There were. And I look forward to experiencing them again" Harry smiled weakly.

**Authors Note** - I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Next chapter should be up soon.


	7. An Unexpected Summons

**Authors Note** - As always thanks for the reviews. Normally I wouldn't have done this but I have tweeked my story ever so slightly after reading one of the reviews, Omega13a pointed out something that had not occured to me with regards to Crouch. So I have incorperated it into this chapter. Thanks Omega it was appriecated. However I would like to stress this is still very much my story and this small addition will not effect it much in later chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks!!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 7 – An Unexpected Summons

A few months had past. Despite his misgivings about Harry's jaunt though time Remus had come to respect Harry's determination to put things right. Harry had explained that he was not going to do anything earth shattering just enough to save the countless lives that Voldemort had taken away. He still found it very strange to see so much knowledge and thought in a child and often had to remind himself that although Harry looked ten he was actually a man. Remus believed that Harry had proved that he wasn't here to take advantage of his knowledge and advance himself when Harry turned down an offer to play for the Junior Tornados Quiddich team. Harry explained that once his mission was done he could then concentrate on himself as he was never able to do so before. Remus knew with certainty that James would have been very proud of his son just as he was. However despite his understanding and respect he was still very worried. He knew Harry wouldn't be able to cope mentally if things went wrong again.

* * *

Sirius was walking though the atrium at the Ministry of Magic. He felt slightly uncomfortable, the last time Sirius had been here he'd been shackled to couple of Law Enforcement Wizards. The atrium was full of ministry witches and wizards milling around. Sirius approached the counter to submit his wand for inspection to the security wizard.

"Wand" grunted the security wizard not looking up.

"Cheer up Willy, can't be that bad" said Sirius handing over his ward. The wizard looked up at Sirius and then nearly dropped the wand in surprise.

"Sirius Black! Never thought we ever see you here again." Smiled the wizard.

"Can't keep me down for long" chuckled Sirius

"So why are you here?" asked Willy dropping Sirius' wand onto the wand weighing instrument.

"I have an interview"

"That's great" A piece of parchment came out of the machine. Willy took it and then read "Twelve inches, dragon heart string core, been in use nineteen years. That correct?"

"Yes, see you around Willy" said Sirius taking his wand and walking away from the counter.

Sirius continued down the atrium though the golden gates. Once level with the lifts he jabbed the up button. When the lift arrived he stepped into it and pressed for level two. The lift was full of interdepartmental memos and various witches and wizards. As the ascended the cool female voice announced the departments of each floor. As it stoped on each floor the memos over head flew out and more flew in. Sirius was feeling quite anxious, although he was a confident person he was always nervous at interviews. The slowness of the lift was making him feel slightly queasy. Finally the voice announced "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Sirius walked out of the lift. He followed the directions he was given before his interview and soon found himself at a door with a tarnished plaque reading: _Misuse of Muggle Artefacts._ Sirius took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in" came a pleasant sounding voice.

Sirius opened the door and walked into the room, it was no bigger than a broom closet. There were overflowing filing cabinets around the walls. There was very little floor space as two desks had been crammed in.

"Good Morning, I am Sirius Black I have an interview" announced Sirius.

"Of course come in, have a seat behind the desk there." Said a Wizard with shabby robes and red hair, it was his second cousin once removed Arthur Weasley. Sirius didn't know him very well having not had much to do with him; however he did know Arthur's brothers in law Gideon and Fabian Prewett fairly well. They had been in the Order of the Phoenix together before they were killed. Sirius with some difficulty squeezed in behind the desk.

"Can I offer you a drink?" asked the red haired man.

"No thank you Mr Weasley" replied Sirius politely.

"Call me Arthur. We are family after all. We don't stand on ceremony around here"

"Ok Arthur" smiled Sirius. "How's the family?"

"Oh just fine, Molly has an easier time now she only has Ron and Ginny at home."

"Oh good" replied Sirius, he had no idea how old the children were but guessed the others must be at Hogwarts.

"You worked at the ministry before the unfortunate business which lead you to be wrongly imprisoned?" said Arthur. Sirius was taken aback, he had expected that to come up; it had in previous interviews but he hadn't expected Arthur to mention it so soon.

"Yes that right, I was a trainee in the department of Magical Transport office. I didn't get too far though the training." Answered Sirius honestly. There was a moments silence, Sirius allowed himself to look around the office. His eyes lingered for a while at a poster showing how to wire a plug.

"Have you used muggle equipment before?" asked Arthur also looking at the poster. A strange little smile played around his lips. Sirius remembered how fascinated Arthur had always been with muggle things.

"No, not really but I do have an fondness of muggle things. I quiet like motorbikes" replied Sirius telling a half truth. He did like motorbikes but he knew practically nothing of anything else muggle.

"Do you really. Muggle motor vehicles are fascinating. I have a Ford Anglia myself, Molly doesn't think much of it though."

"I have a motorbike but unfortunately I don't get much chance to use it. I am not sure the sidecar is safe enough for my godson to ride in so tend to use floo instead"

"That's too bad." Smiled Arthur "Well shall we begin?"

"Yes that would be great"

"Did you take muggle studies at school?"

"I did to O.W.L level. I got a E but didn't take if for N.E.W.T" explained Sirius. He had taken Muggle Studies to annoy his parents and their pureblood mania.

"Was there any reason you didn't continue studying it?"

"I had a mind to become an Auror so took subjects more suitable for that."

"But never followed that line?" asked Arthur. Sirius didn't answer for a moment surely Arthur was aware of what happened after all he was working at the ministry at the time.

"I failed the entrance exams, so ended up in the transport office." Explained Sirius.

"Have you had much experience with muggles?"

"Yes, when I was fifteen I was deeply disgusted with my parents. They always put a lot of credence on being purebloods as you know. To get my own back on the shame I felt of them I took a summer job working in a muggle supermarket." Explained Sirius smiling slightly as he remembered his mothers reaction. It was the summer before he left home.

"I can't imagine that going down too well"

"No it didn't. My mother refused to speak to me at all. Being in Gryffindor was shameful enough for her, taking that job was off the scale." Laughed Sirius in his bark like laugh. Arthur smiled.

"The ministry prefer workers to have the correct qualifications. This job normally requires a N.E.W.T in Muggle Studies however I think sometimes knowledge and enthusiasm is all that is required. Now you are aware this is a temporary position?"

"Yes I was advised of that. I was told your assistant was unwell and would be away from work for six months"

"Yes poor chap is quite ill. I heard from Perkins this morning it looking like it will be more like eight months."

"I am sorry to hear that"

"Why don't you tell me why you want this job"

"I feel and always have that human kindness should be bestowed upon anybody regardless of the type of blood they have. I hate muggle baiting. I feel they should be allowed to live their lives in the way they do." Explained Sirius "It is about time we respected our non-magical neighbours."

"I quiet agree" Responded Arthur beaming. "Now Sirius there is something I have been urged by my superiors to ask you. I want to make it clear I would have preferred not to. I wish not to prey into your personal affairs. It is regarding your recent release from Azkaban…"

"If you worried about my magical ability I assure you I have not felt any lasting problems" interrupted Sirius. Arthur give a weak smile.

"No it's not about ability, although I am pleased to hear that. No there have been some discussions throughout the ministry of late. Your incarceration was a grave miscarriage of justice. It does rather put a black mark on our justice system. As I am sure you are aware a full investigation is under way. The law enforcement lot are coming under a lot of criticism. Fudge himself has had to give a statement with regards what happened that day." Explained Arthur grimly.

"I wasn't aware of that. Mind I wasn't listening too closely when they realised me, I had been told that Harry was waiting for me at Hogwarts. I was eager to get to him." Said Sirius "However I am still confused to what it is you are getting at. I would never allow that to interfere in my work." Said Sirius

"Well, Barty Crouch is under a lot of pressure about it. There are a number of people who question your motives for wanting to work here. Fudge has requested me to ask if you are holding a grudge against the ministry and in particularly towards Mr Crouch" said Arthur looking flushed. Sirius could tell the man was not happy about such line of questioning.

Sirius didn't answer for a moment and then to the complete surprise of Arthur started laughing in his bark like way again. "Goodness no! I mean it wasn't easy and a trail might have been nice but how could I have convinced a panel of people I was innocent when a street full of people said I did it. No I don't hold a grudge against the ministry."

Arthur looked positively relieved. "Well in that case I'd like to offer you the position. You start on Monday. Report here are 9am" Mr Weasley stood up and walked around the desk and extended his hand to Sirius who had also stood. Sirius shook his hand. "Thank you Arthur" said Sirius before leaving the office.

Sirius walked back though the offices of cubicles to the lifts. He was quiet preoccupied. Although he was pleased to have the job he was slightly concerned about the revelations that Crouch was under investigation. Despite what Sirius told Arthur he was slightly bitter with the ministry for it's handling of his conviction and believed the situation should have been looked into more carefully but at the same time he questioned what his decision would have been if he was in Crouch's situation after all the evidence was damning. He had never directly blamed Crouch. Sirius wished he'd known before coming to the ministry. He wondered how many ministry workers believed he was only seeking employment there to gain revenge.

As he walked into the atrium he noticed a large crowd. Looking more closely Sirius noticed the Minister of Magic was standing in the middle of it, it appeared he was giving a press conference. Not interested in what was going on Sirius made towards the fireplaces to floo back to Grimmald place. Half way across the atrium Sirius was stopped in his tracks by a shout from behind him.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Sirius turned around and found himself face to face with a witch with jewel increased winged glasses and elaborate curled hair. Sirius recognised her as Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet. The other people who had moments before engrossed in what the minister had to say was swarming around him. He was deeply uncomfortable. He could see the Cornelius Fudge standing a short way away with Barty Crouch; whom he'd not noticed earlier.

"Sirius how does it feel to be out of Azkaban after all these years?" asked Rita who looked almost giddy.

Sirius noticed the minister was watching him carefully.

"Good" he replied simply.

"Do you have anything to say about the blunder of certain members of the ministry which led you to be imprisoned for nine years?"

"No I do not" said Sirius firmly and loud enough for Fudge to hear. The last thing Sirius wanted was for the ministry to believe that he was in fact there to cause trouble. With that he stepped into the fire place and flooed away. Sirius couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Fudge give him a tiny nod just as the atrium disappeared from view.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Harry was pacing the sitting room waiting for Sirius to return from the Ministry of Magic. Since his realise from Azkaban he had decided to get a job. He was currently at a job interview. Harry hoped so much that Sirius would get it. He remembered how much Sirius hated being cooped up in the house day after day.

"Harry sit down your making me dizzy" laughed Remus

"I am just nervous for him, I hope he gets it" replied Harry plonking himself down into a armchair.

"I sure he's doing fine. He does have a silver tongue you know and if it's a witch interviewer then it's a sure thing!" Laughed Remus.

"Your right, if it's witch he'll come back with a job and a date!" laughed Harry. Harry had never saw it before in the other time but Sirius was incapable of speaking to a female without flirting. Harry couldn't help but be amused every time he witnessed it. He picked up one of the books he had attempted to distract himself with earlier and started flicking though it without really reading it. For some reason Remus found this humorous.

"What?" asked Harry

"Your like him. Sirius has always been impatient too" smiled Remus.

"I just want the best for him, to see him happy" replied Harry before returning to his book.

A few minutes later they heard a noise in the kitchen. Harry leaped to his feet and ran from the room, he took the stairs two at a time. Harry burst though the kitchen door with a bang which caused Sirius to jump.

"Harry! Don't do that, nearly had a heart attack" gasped Sirius before he sunk down into a chair. Harry laughed at his godfather.

"Well?" he demanded

"Oh I got it" smiled Sirius but looked distracted.

"Then why so glum?" Asked Remus who had just walked into the room.

"There is an investigation under way at the ministry about my conviction" explained Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Sirius explained everything that he had been told by Arthur and about the run in with Rita Skeeter. Remus didn't seem overly surprised. Harry on the other hand was on two counts; firstly Sirius hadn't mentioned that the interview was with Mr Weasley and secondly about the investigation on Crouch.

"Nothing good could come from Rita Skeeter sticking her nose in" said Harry

"You know Rita?" asked Remus momentarily forgetting Harry's previous life.

"Unfortunately. She really is foul but I might have a piece of information you could use to buy her silence if it is needed." Smiled Harry.

"Harry you can't use things she might do against her" said Remus.

"She's already done it, don't worry and I am not planning on saying anything unless absolutely necessary." Remus looked troubled while Sirius seemed amused.

"There are some definite advantages of your knowledge. Don't suppose you remember the lottery numbers?" asked Sirius

"Not likely." Laughed Harry.

"Harry I urge you to be careful with your knowledge." Said Remus

"Don't worry Remus I will be. Honestly" replied Harry rolling his eyes.

"How do you feel about the investigation?" Remus asked Sirius

"Honestly I am troubled by it. Harry is right Skeeter will blow it out of proportion. I want move on, Crouch isn't a bad person. He just got fanatic about the deatheaters" sighed Sirius.

"It'll blow over, she's always on the trail of the next scandal. And as the muggles say today's news is tomorrow's chip wrappers" said Harry. He laughed at the total lack of understanding on the two men's faces.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Sirius

"Muggle chip shops used to wrap chips up in newspapers. Really Sirius you'll need to know these things if you are going to work with muggles" laughed Harry. Remus laughed too.

"That's strange. Will have to remember that, though not entirely sure it'll ever be useful." Responded Sirius.

"And while we are on the subject of your new job why didn't you tell me it was with Mr Weasley? Doesn't Perkins work in his office?" asked Harry.

"I didn't think it was of importance. Do you know Arthur well?"

"I'd say! Mr and Mrs Weasley were like adoptive parents. I spent summers at their house. Mr Weasley took me to the World Cup. Ron is my best friend." Explained Harry. "So how is he?"

"Fine, he said Molly was finding it easier now she only had Ron and …and…" Sirius couldn't remember the other name Arthur had said.

"Ginny" laughed Harry.

"Yeah that was it, now she only has Ron and Ginny at home she's finding it easier." Sirius finished explaining.

That night they had a bit of a celebration for Sirius's new job. Harry convinced Sirius and Remus to allow him a glass of Elf made wine to toast Sirius with. They were both originally against it as he was only ten years old. But after some whingeing and complaining that he became of age eleven years ago they gave in and allowed one glass. Remus pointed out that the organs in Harry's body were still developing even if his soul was fully matured. Harry kept to his promise of only one glass however Sirius seemed unable to follow his godson's example and had to be taken to bed by Harry and Remus after passing out from too much wine.

"He never could hold much alcohol" laughed Remus "There was one time at Hogwarts James got a bottle of firewhiskey and the two of them drank it. I've never liked the taste. James held up quiet well however I think Sirius got the larger proportion of the bottle. He was out of it. We had Transfiguration first thing the next day and he was still worse for it. I had to go and steal a reliever potion from Professor Slughorn. He was potions master then."

"Yeah I have met old Sluggy. Did it work in time?" asked Harry smiling at the thought of his delinquent father and godfather.

"Yeah, but he had a bad headache. He didn't have time to go to the hospital wing for a solution so had to endure it though class. However he hadn't done his homework again. Minerva shouted at him. The look on his face was priceless." Laughed Remus as he headed for his bedroom. Harry had, had a pleasant evening. He loved spending time with Sirius and Remus. He was worried for his godfather, he knew first hand how horrible Skeeter could be. He knew he'd just have to wait and see.

Harry didn't have to wait long, the next day the Daily Prophet was delivered during breakfast. Sirius who always left the paper to read after he had eaten put the paper on the table and returned to his porridge. Harry looked down at the paper and saw the headline; _Sirius Black Bribed? _

"What?" spluttered Harry through a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Sirius looking concerned.

"This" replied Harry snatching up the newspaper. He opened it and read.

_Sirius Black was imprisoned nine years ago for the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. It was also said that he had sold the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who as testified by current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. He was permitted no trail, he wasn't given the opportunity to defend himself. At the time no one doubted his guilt as we all had confidence in our legal system. _

_However an anonymous letter arrived on the desk of Albus Dumbledore in June informing him of a grave miss-carriage of justice. Peter Pettigrew was in fact alive and well. And what is more he was living in his animagus form at Hogwarts School. The letter writer has still not been identified. Albus Dumbledore the man who had spoken out against Sirius Black was now demanding his realise. The Ministry took Pettigrew into custody and he was sentenced to life in Azkaban with no chance of parole. Pettigrew was allowed a trail which of course the framed Sirius Black was never entitled too. The ministry seemed eager not to make the same mistake twice. A full scale investigation is now underway. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge gave a statement yesterday. "It is regrettable that Mr Black was wrongly imprisoned. He has been given a full pardon and an apology from the ministry. An investigation is underway to establish how this could happen, until that is concluded we can not comment further." Said Minister Fudge yesterday. When asked if Bartemius Crouch was personally under scrutiny, Fudge responded "He is a part of the investigation, however he has my full confidence. The evidence against Black was damning, even he accepts that. Mr Black has accepted our apology. I don't believe there is anything else to say at this time."_

_Sirius Black was also present at the Ministry yesterday. I have from a reliable source within the ministry that Sirius Black was given a job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office despite him not having the correct qualifications or experience. Upon his departure from the Ministry Mr Black refused to comment on the current investigation. Which leads this reporter and many others certain that in exchange for his silence he has been given employment. The investigation is closed to the public but it is my belief in order for the ministry to regain any credibility this should be carried out in open court so we can all be assured this sort of travesty could not happen again._

Harry slammed the paper down into the table one he'd finished reading. He looked up at his 'uncles' both of which seemed non pulsed by the article.

"How dare she suggest that you are covering for the ministry. You're the innocent party in all of this." Said Harry

"Harry, we all knew that this article wasn't going to be good." Replied Remus

"Actually it's a lot better than I was expecting. If the worst she can say is that I have a job and didn't say anything well that's not bad." Smiled Sirius.

"She doesn't like Albus, does she?" commented Remus.

"No" said Harry more forcefully than he meant to.

"She did something really bad in your time didn't she?" asked Remus

"Oh you have no idea, however she also helped me once. Mind it did take blackmail to get her to do it." Answered Harry. Remus didn't say anymore on the subject. Sirius was now reading the article for himself.

"Remus are we going to Diagon Alley today? You need some more Wolfsbane Potion, it is the full moon in a few days." Said Harry. Remus of course didn't need reminding, as always the run up to the full moon he craved rare meat. Sirius had been very accommodating and made sure there was steaks available at all times the run up to the full moon. He was also the one paying for the potion with was fairly expensive.

"Yes, I hadn't forgotten. Are you coming Sirius?" asked Remus

"Yes I want to visit Flourish and Blotts." Answered Sirius.

The three of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. After visiting Gringotts Remus headed off to the apothecary's to get the Wolfsbane Potion. Harry and Sirius headed to Flourish and Blotts. Harry was looking along the shelves in the hope to find a book on Elder Magic when heard talking behind him.

"…oh sorry…" said Sirius who had bumped into somebody.

"That's ok… Sirius?" said the second voice. It sounded very familiar to Harry. He looked around the bookshelf and saw it was Molly Weasley.

"Molly how are you?" asked Sirius smiling. He hugged his cousin.

"Oh I am fine. But I'd be better the kids cut me some slack. I am being bombarded with owls about the twins on a daily basis and now Charlie has misplaced his Care of Magical Creatures book." Sighed Molly. "And them two can't stop bickering." She continued pointing to the children's section of the shop where two red headed children standing.

Harry walked out from behind the bookshelf and walked towards Sirius. He decided to seem a bit shy so he avoided eye contact with Mrs Weasley.

"How you cope with seven is beyond me, I have my hands full with just one" he said clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry this is Molly Weasley, she's my cousin"

"Hello Mrs Weasley" mumbled Harry.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" asked Molly

"I am ok, we are shopping for a book for Sirius" answered Harry. Molly smiled at him and then turned back to Sirius.

"Arthur told me about the job, congratulations" smiled Molly

"Thank you, I appreciate Arthur taking a chance on me." Replied Sirius. Molly looked as though she was about to say something but they were interrupted.

"MUM!!" yelled Ginny running across the shop to her mother.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Molly looking concerned.

"Ron is being mean. He shoved me out of the way to get to the Beadle books" moaned Ginny. At that moment Ron came up to his mother with a book in his hand.

"Ronald! How many times do I have to tell you not to hit your sister?" snapped Molly

"I didn't hit her!" protested Ron looking scandalised.

"You did too!" snapped Ginny.

"Enough, both of you. Ron you will not hit or barge your sister. And you can put that book down." Snapped Molly looking flustered. Ron put the book down onto the nearest display muttering under his breath. Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron looked at him.

"What's so funny?" snapped Ron.

"Ron don't be rude. You wait until I get you home, your behaviour has been horrible today." Chastised Molly. "Sorry Harry"

"That's ok Mrs Weasley." Said Harry before turning to Ron. "Hi, I am Harry Potter"

"You were laughing at me" answered Ron

"I didn't mean to"

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Harry nodded "Do you really have the scar?"

Harry smiled and brushed the fringe off his forehead to allow Ron to see his scar.

"Cool" breathed Ron.

"Ronald! He is not something to be gawked at" snapped Molly.

"That's ok Mrs Weasley. I don't mind" said Harry very politely. "Sirius, can I go and have a look at the broomsticks"

"In a moment Harry I need to pay for the book. Your too young to go on your own" replied Sirius

"What book is that?" asked Harry

"It's Advanced Muggle Studies, I thought I would brush up for work on Monday" replied Sirius going slightly pink.

Sirius paid for the book and the five of them left the shop just as Remus was walking up the street.

"Now can I go and look at the brooms?" asked Harry.

"Oh ok, come on" replied Sirius.

"Can Ron come?" asked Harry

"Of course he can" answered Molly, Ron looked happy. Ginny however seemed a little down.

"Come on then, Ginny are you coming?" asked Harry smiling at the small girl. She nodded but said nothing. "Race you" continued Harry and started running up the street with Ron and Ginny at his heel.

Harry had a great afternoon with Ron and Ginny, even though Ron had initially refused to believe that Harry had a Comet Two Seventy which had caused a bit of a squabble. Harry had felt really childish over the whole thing but he reminded himself he had to get used to it as it was likely to happen more and more as he mingled with children. Sirius had insisted on taking them all to Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Molly had be hesitant at first to allow Sirius to pay but managed to talk her around. Harry had forgotten how shy Ginny used to be around him so was surprised that she barely said two words to him. Once they had eaten they left but not before Molly insisted that they were to come for dinner sometime in way of repayment. Ron was very happy about that too. He seemed to have enjoyed the company of another child who wasn't his sister.

For the next couple of days Harry coached Sirius about muggles. Sirius didn't seem to know anything about Muggles despite having done Muggle Studies at school. Harry took him though the basic's about muggle communications, transport and mechanic substitutes to magic that muggles used. Sirius seemed really happy to have an expert living in the house, Harry couldn't help thinking he was going to get a lot of floo calls over the next couple of months.

On the following Monday Harry woke up early in order to see Sirius off for work. Remus was still in his bedroom as it had been the full moon. Harry always waited for Remus to emerge from his room when he was ready too. He had told Harry he didn't wish him to see him in wolf form. Harry decided it was best not to remind him that he had seen him as a wolf before as it obviously embarrassed him a lot. Harry was busy making breakfast (Kreacher had moved to Hogwarts just after the Quiddich Tournament) when Sirius walked into the kitchen wearing smart black robes.

"Looking sharp" smiled Harry, passing some toast to Sirius "Nervous?"

"Nah not really. I don't think it's a busy department and Arthur is a good man" replied Sirius stifling a yawn.

Before Harry could say anything two owls flew in through the open window. One flew straight at Sirius, it had the Daily Prophet. The second one surprised Harry by fly straight for him. He untied the letter and the owl took off out of the window followed closely behind the other owl. Harry looked at the letter, on the reverse side bore the Ministry of Magic emblem. He slit the letter open. It read;

_Dear Master Potter,_

_We are writing to inform you that the Ministry of Magic have brought charges of Child Cruelty to your previous guardians. As thus your presence is required at the trial of Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley, at the Ministry of Magic at 9 am on the twenty-fourth of February 1991. If you wish you may make your statement through a third party or you may be placed behind a privacy screen to shelter you from your abusers._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely  
__Amelia Susan Bones  
__Magical Law Enforcement  
__Ministry of Magic _

"What the…" started Harry staring at the letter, he couldn't believe it. Harry looked at Sirius. He looked shocked too but he hadn't read the letter. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

Sirius held up the paper to show the headline; _Harry Potter's abusers brought to trial_. Harry passed the letter to Sirius who read it.

"Sirius I don't want to go to court. This can't happen" croaked Harry. "Sure they weren't very nice, but they give me house space. You know about the protection that I had because they let me live there. It's not right"

"Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of it. See you tonight" said Sirius, Harry could see he was angry. Sirius swept over to the fireplace and flooed away with Harry's letter still clasped in his hand.

**Authors Note** - Before anyone starts telling me Charlie Weasley should not still be at Hogwarts still in 1990 because it is suggested in the Philosopher's Stone that he'd been in Romania for a while or by the fact that the twins claim the Gryffindor team hadn't won the cup since Charlie was seeker and Professor McGonagall said when she made Harry seeker "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year Flattened in that last match against Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus in the face for weeks..." I decided to go off the information on the HP Lexicon (it states Charlie was at Hogwarts between 1984-1991) and if they are wrong then I am calling it creative licence! haha. Next chapter will be up soon and I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading!


	8. Avoiding Humiliation

**Authors Note** - Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 8 – Avoiding Humiliation

Sirius strode purposely though the Ministry. He was steamed. He didn't know why the Ministry where suddenly pulling the Dursley's up on charges of cruelty, the matter had already been dealt with or so Dumbledore had assured him. Sirius' heart had broken when Harry explained his past to him. He had felt responsible for not being there for his godson when he needed him. He absolutely couldn't believe that Petunia was Lily's sister. He felt the Dursley's should be accountable for their actions but since Harry was against it he would fight the prosecution for him. What annoyed him was not the fact they had been charged but the fact the Ministry had heartlessly sent the letter to a child who had been though enough already. Ok Harry wasn't really a child but he had still been though an awful lot. The thought occurred Sirius that he was only two years older than Harry was, and although he'd been in prison he hadn't had to deal with as much as Harry had. Also the fact that the Ministry was acting now didn't sit right with him. Sirius had a mind to go to Fudge directly and find out what was going on but decided against it. He had a new job to get to.

When he entered the office he found Arthur already at his desk. He was writing up a report. At the sound of Sirius entering the office he looked up.

"Good morning Sirius. Nice and early I see" said Arthur brightly.

"Morning" replied Sirius trying and failing to sound chipper.

"Is there a problem?" asked Arthur, looking concerned.

"Arthur I know it is unprofessional to bring troubles to work but we received some unwelcome news this morning. You probably saw in the Prophet." Said Sirius, sinking down in the chair behind his desk.

"Actually no, I haven't seen the paper today." Responded Arthur. Sirius threw the scrunched up letter across the office to Arthur who read it.

"Ah yes I was wondering what was going to happen" muttered Arthur

"What do you mean? You knew about this?" asked Sirius

"Not really I saw them and Madam Bones confided in me." Explained Arthur "She needed some information about muggle appliances. She was trying to prove that it was unsafe for a child to use them"

"The muggles were here? Harry's aunt and uncle?" asked Sirius confused.

"Yes and their son too. Harry is the 'boy who lived', the savour of the Wizarding world. The ministry decided they were to face charges. They were summoned to the Wizengamot."

"And they actually turned up?" asked Sirius, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Had no choice, Moody dragged them here" replied Arthur. Sirius smiled weakly he knew first hand what it was like to be man handled by Moody.

"So what happened?"

"That's as much I know."

"Hang on a minute though, if they have already been in front of the Wizengamot then surely it's finished with"

"I can only assume that they pled not guilty which would require them to have a full trial. Listen we have a few rounds to do this morning. We'll get them out of the way and then you can speak to Amelia." Suggested Arthur, Sirius seemed hesitant. "Sirius you need to clear your head. The fresh air will do you good."

"Your right" replied Sirius getting to his feet and following Arthur out of the office.

* * *

Back at Grimmald Place Harry was still sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper article. It read;

_Harry Potter's abusers brought to trial_

_It was revealed this week that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived has been removed from the care of Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley; muggles who were trusted to care and protect the boy after the terrible events of October 31__st__ 1981 which as we all know resulted in the death of his mother and father. Mrs Dursley is believed to be Lily Potter's own sister. Harry was placed in their care after an impassionate plead by Albus Dumbledore nine years ago, he claimed at the time that Harry would be better off with his relatives._

_Although full details of Harry Potters abuse have not been released, some elements have been leaked. It would seem that Harry was locked in a cupboard for days at a time with no meals, and possibly most shockingly he was physically assaulted when bouts of accidental magic occurred. It is not known if there was any sexual abuse involved at this time. My source within the Ministry has explained that Harry has been summoned to the trial to give evidence._

_The abuse was only discovered when a concerned neighbour contacted Albus Dumbledore who had according to rumours had been checking on the child and failed to notice the abuse he was suffering. Mrs Arabella Figg; a squib who lives close to the house that Harry Potter was tortured in, contacted Dumbledore when she was babysitting him while his Aunt and Uncle took their pampered and spoilt son on a birthday outing. She described the day in a resent interview "Harry was just so thin, when he arrived on the day in question he was quite upset. It was very apparent that he'd been beaten up. He had a split lip and bruising on his arms where he had been grabbed."_

_It is believed that Harry Potter is now living with his Godfather Sirius Black who was recently realised from Azkaban. Eyewitnesses who have seen Sirius and the boy together describe a happy family. Harry seems to have taken to his godfather very well. Despite everything the Boy-Who-Lived has gone through he is an incredibly gentle boy. He was witnessed during the summer consoling his team mates as Great Britain failed to reach the second round of the Junior Championships. _

Harry was embarrassed by the article, He had never wanted the world to know what went on in that house. Although there had never been any sexual assault the whole Wizarding community were now going to believe there was also very confused, Mrs Figg had not contacted Professor Dumbledore because he had been beaten up. Harry was still lost in his thoughts when Remus entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry, did Sirius got off to work alright?" he asked looking worse for wear after his night as a wolf. Harry didn't speak he pushed the newspaper towards him. Remus read the article.

"Good!" said Remus bitterly "They deserve it. I sorry it was splattered over the prophet though"

"I should have been consulted. I don't want to press charges" said Harry.

"Why not? What they did was wholly criminal." Responded Remus.

"Maybe but they did take me in."

"Listen Harry I know about the blood protection but they took you in not out of the kindness of their hearts but through fear of Dumbledore. As for the protection that only worked because she happened to be your aunt. They did nothing for you. You deserve justice!" argued Remus sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

"I got my justice years ago!" replied Harry "They had to leave their lives behind and go into hiding. My uncles business went bust in his absence, Dudley flunked out of school and they all had to live with wizards which would have been hell for them."

"Yes Harry but in this time line they will go unpunished. That's not right"

"It's clear in my head this has been dealt with!"

"They deserve more than to flunk school and lose a business."

"What about Muggle/Wizard relations? A lot of Wizards already hate muggles so factor in muggles mistreating the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Harry, I will back you in any decision you make. However I feel you should let this run it's course."

Harry couldn't understand why Remus was reacting this way surely he could see it from his point of view. Harry got up and started pacing the kitchen. Harry was annoyed, things were supposed to be plain sailing until he got to Hogwarts. He was beginning to realise that he hadn't truly contemplated the ramifications of leaving the Dursley's or realising Sirius for that matter. It frustrated Harry that he wasn't in control. Finally deciding he wanted to take action he walked over to the fireplace and dropped to his knees. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames and called "HOGWARTS SCHOOL, HEADMASTERS OFFICE". Harry hated floo calling, his head hurtled through the emerald fire. He stopped suddenly his breakfast was churning in his stomach. He looked around the office, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He was alone.

"Professor Dumbledore" called Harry from the fire. Dumbledore looked up and looked at Harry.

"Harry, a pleasure" said Dumbledore mildly. Harry had the impression that he had been expecting to see him.

"Professor would it be ok if I flooed through?" asked Harry mildly.

"Of course, feel free" answered Dumbledore.

"Thank you" replied Harry then he pulled his head back through the fireplace. Harry got to his feet.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Remus

"I need to discuss this with Albus." Asked Harry walking into the flames and flooed to Hogwarts.

Harry toppled out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. He was surprised to come face to face with Severus Snape. The office had been empty bar the headmaster minutes before.

"Ah Harry, come sit down. This is Professor Snape" said Dumbledore indicating to the Potions master.

"Yes sir we have met. Good Morning Professor Snape" answered Harry politely.

"Potter" nodded Snape.

"I invited Harry for a spot of tea, Severus." Explained Dumbledore.

At that moment Remus Lupin appeared in the fireplace. He surveyed the office while brushing soot off his robes.

"Oh, Severus. I didn't know you were here" said Remus.

"Lupin" said Snape stiffening.

"Severus, what did you want?" asked Dumbledore

"I wanted to request you change Bletchley's detention, as you know Slytherin are playing Gryffindor on Saturday and the team does rather need it's captain." Said Snape silkily ignoring the other occupants in the room.

"Very well he will serve it next week instead. Please advise him next time he will not be so lucky." Replied Dumbledore. "As for the other matter, I assure you in is being taken care off."

"Very well headmaster" said Snape before striding out of the room.

"He's never in a good mood is he" commented Harry, it wasn't a question.

"Can't say I have ever seen him smile" said Remus sitting down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I have but only when he was taking points off me and once during a detention" smiled Harry.

"Careful Harry that rather implies you were a bit of a troublemaker" smiled Dumbledore, his eye's twinkling in amusement. "And am I to assume Remus is aware of your escapades?"

"Yes I know, not that Harry wanted to tell me." Sighed Remus.

"What was the other thing Snape wanted?" asking Harry trying his luck.

"It was about you, the very thing I am sure you are here about." Answered Dumbledore. "He wanted to know if you really had been abused."

"Ah, that figures" replied Harry.

"How so?" Asked Remus looking completely lost. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed to know what Harry was thinking.

"Now is not the time for that. I think Snape's secrets should remain his for now." Said Harry. Dumbledore winked at him.

"Quite. Now Harry what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"You could explain what the hell is going on with the Dursley's. You told me that had been sorted." Said Harry being blunt.

"Well yes so did I. I reported them to the muggle social services" explained Dumbledore.

"WHAT? Are you kidding?" asked Harry hardly believing his ears.

"I don't understand, social services?" asked Remus

"It's like our Department of Child Welfare. Albus if they send an investigator around they are going to find a pampered prince sitting on his crisp crumb covered throne in front of the T.V!! Yes he fat but hardly neglected. They'd probably tell the Dursley's to put him on a diet and leave." Explained Harry. Sometimes have could not get over just how naïve Dumbledore was, he'd left Harry with them and believed because he was related they'd treat him like family and now he thought the muggle social workers would take action because Dudley was fat?!?

"What else could I do? The ministry haven't charged a muggle with a crime in nearly a century" responded Dumbledore.

"Why is it bothering you Harry? You said you didn't want them punished" interjected Remus "Sounds to me that you do"

"I never said that I just said I felt that justice had already been served, that happened eleven years ago" sighed Harry

"But is not due to happen for another seven in this time and because you are not living with them now it will never happen" argued Remus

Harry wondered for a moment, Remus was of course correct the Dursley's wouldn't be punished in this time line if he stopped the trial but at the same time he didn't want to drag up the past.

"And what is this rubbish with Mrs Figg?" asked Harry avoiding Remus' last statement. "Surely she doesn't know about me?"

"Of course not. If she knew she would told Mundungus Fletcher within about half and hour and then the whole Wizarding world would know. You'd be in Azkaban as we speak." Chuckled Dumbledore.

"Then what? She lying?" asked Harry, it wouldn't be the first time she had lied in front to the Wizengamot for him. The last of course was when she claimed to see Dementors which Harry had been very sure she hadn't.

"Not exactly. I had to alter her memory. I only changed it so she'd believe she contacted me to report you were being mistreated." Explained Dumbledore

"She told Rita Skeeter that I have a split lip and bruising" protested Harry.

"You did, well the remnence of a split lip and you did have a bruise on your fore arm. I saw it." Explained Dumbledore "They may have been old but they were there."

"Harry, they don't deserve to get away with it!" moaned Remus

"I know that! I just didn't want the world to know. This has brought back hard memories. I dealt those a long ago. When I found out I was wizard helped me move on, helped me forget" said Harry slumping in his chair, his eyes prickled with tears of the pain of his past. Now the initial anger had past he felt nothing but a numb sadness. "I am sorry" he mumbled.

"It's them who should be sorry and they will be" soothed Remus.

"Harry it has been suggested that you be examined by a healer so there is medical proof to back up your testimony. They have ways of exposing old injuries." Suggested Dumbledore.

"I don't want to go to St Mungo's. Madam Promfrey can do it. She's always treated my injuries." Answered Harry

"I am sure she do it" said Dumbledore.

"You know I got more injuries at Hogwarts than at any other time, it strikes me they should have pulled the school on charges" said Harry in a weak attempt to break the tension with some humour.

"All part and parcel with coming to Hogwart's I am afraid" smiled Dumbledore.

* * *

Sirius and Arthur were in muggle London on a report that a man had been hurt during an attack by a bewitched trouser press. They were heading to the bric-a-brac shop in which it was purchased.

"So is this very common?" asked Sirius trying to show an interest even though his thoughts were firmly with Harry.

"Oh yes, some people find this wholly amusing. I had a nasty case last month of shrinking shoes. One poor chap actually lost a toe, of course that was because he went to a muggle hospital. We didn't find out about it until it was too late." Explained Arthur.

"The shop we are going to, is it owned by a wizard?" asked Sirius.

"No a muggle by the name of Edmund Peterson. We have crossed paths before. He believes I am a policeman. He is a pleasant enough man"

"And he buys and sells second hand goods?"

"That's right and keeps fairly good records on who he buys off."

"Well that should make things easier"

They walked further down the street. Sirius was starting to wish he hadn't worn robes he was feeling quite conspicuous and was attracting a lot of attention. Arthur didn't seemed to have noticed. They finally came to the shop named _Penny Farthings_, it was a grubby looking shop with flaking paintwork around the windows and doors. The windows were barred presumably to stop vandalism. The window displays showed old armchairs and cookers that looked ancient. They walked into the dimly lit shop, inside there were piles and piles of old furniture and appliances. The tinkering of the bell above the door alerted the shop owner that someone had entered.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the man walking into the shop from the back room "Oh it's you Mr Weasley."

"Morning Edmund, been busy?" asked Arthur being polite. "This is my partner Sirius Black"

"That's an unusual name" said the man

"It's Greek" replied Sirius curtly.

"Oh right. Well that would explain that outfit" chuckled Edmund.

Sirius said nothing, he stood glowering at the man. What this man knew about fashion could have been written on the back of a stamp. He was balding wearing greenish tweed jacket over black trousers which were at least two inches short in the leg.

"Well.. erm.. how you doing Mr Black?" said Edmund realising he may have sounded rude.

"Fine. We were hoping you could help us with our.. er.. enquiries" said Sirius hoping to get this sorted out quickly so he could get back to the ministry.

"He's new isn't he?" laughed Edmund looking at Arthur.

"Yes he is. Now Sirius no need to rush ahead." Replied Arthur. Sirius didn't understand but he was about to.

"Now Mr Weasley you know I run an legitimate business. Nothing dodgy comes though here." Stated Edmund "My customers come to me because they know that I keep my lips sealed"

"Come now Edmund, I don't have time of this. All I want to know is did you sell a trouser press in the last few days?" coaxed Arthur

"Might of done" said Edmund shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you or not, it a straight question" chipped in Sirius but received a look from Arthur that clearly said 'Let me deal with it'.

"Yeah ok I did" replied Edmund giving Sirius a sour look.

"Who did you buy it off?" asked Arthur.

"You know my memory is a bit fuzzy on that. I am not sure. It was a while ago" responded Edmund theatrically scratching his head in search of an answer.

"Now, now Edmund. You don't want to find yourself in trouble for obstructing me do you?" bluffed Arthur

"Ah now Mr Weasley is no need for threats." Gibbered Edmund. "Just need something to jog my memory…"

Mr Weasley reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of Muggle Jim Beam Whiskey, and put it down on the counter.

"Perhaps that will help?" asked Mr Weasley

"You know I think I have just remembered, it was weird fellow. He was wearing similar to him" started Edmund pointing at Sirius "I guess it must be some new trend. Anyways he said him name was…hang on" He disappeared into the back room and returned a few minutes later. "Harris was his name. Didn't give a first name just said everyone called him Warty"

"Warty Harris?" laughed Arthur

"Yeah you know him?" asked Edmund

"Our paths have crossed. Thanks Edmund, see you around" said Arthur as he turned and walked out of the shop. Sirius followed.

"Do you have to bribe them all?" asked Sirius as they headed down the street to find a safe place to disapperate from.

"No Edmund is a special case. I swear he thinks it's the sixties still"

"Huh?"

"Policeman would give small gifts to loosen the tongues of an informant"

"Oh I see. He seemed like an idiot to me. So we going to find Warty? Who is he anyways?"

"He's a pal of old Mundungus Fletcher and I'll put money on he's in the Hogs Head. We'll head back to the ministry now though. Best to check in"

* * *

Harry was lying on a bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was standing beside him moving her wand up and down his body muttering quietly to herself. She seemed quite appalled, Harry knew the results weren't good. She continued doing this for a few minutes.

"Excuse me Harry, lie there and relax I'll be back in a moment" she said before walking up to her office where Remus and Professor Dumbledore were seated waiting.

"Well?" asked Remus

"It's horrendous. That boy has been though hell." She explained looking scandalised. "Who could do that to a sweet little boy?"

"What sort of injuries are we talking?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am sorry headmaster I must insist on Harry's guardian being present for the results." Answered Madam Pomfrey

"That's fine I will summon him" said Remus taking a small rectangular mirror out of his pocket. "It's a two way mirror, it used to be James's"

"Will he have his on him?" asked Dumbledore looking intrigued

"Yes since Harry came to live with us we have carried them in case of emergency" explained Remus then spoke into the mirror "Sirius"

A couple of seconds past before the mirror flashed and Sirius appeared in the glass.

"Moony what's wrong?" he asked

"Is it possible for you to come to Hogwarts?" asked Remus

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes Harry and I were .. erm.. invited to tea. Albus suggested we had Harry checked out so there was medical proof Harry was mistreated. Poppy wishes to deliver the diagnoses to you as you are his guardian"

"Sounds bad, I'll be right there" said Sirius, the mirror flashed again and Sirius' image disappeared.

Sirius was as good as his word. He apperated immediately after a swift word with Arthur. He sprinted though the grounds of Hogwarts and headed straight to the hospital wing. Inside the castle he had been slowed up as the halls were full of kids heading to their next lessons. A few minutes later he walked slightly out of breath into the matrons office.

"Hi" said Sirius to everyone in the room "Where's Harry?"

"He's in the ward" answered Madam Pomfrey.

"How is he?" asked Sirius

"Very upset, this business has unnerved him considerably" answered Remus

"So you left him on his own?" asked Sirius

"Given the nature of what we are dealing with I didn't think it would be prudent for him to hear this" answered Madam Pomfrey.

"Is it that bad?" asked Sirius grimly.

"It is, Harry really has been though it. I'll start at the top and work down shall I?" replied Poppy

"Please" answered Sirius

"Well the newest injuries are to his face, a broken jaw, nose and eye socket but as we all know that occurred during a Quiddich accident in the summer and I personally treated him. He had hairline fractures on the left side of his skull and one on the right side. It appears that they occurred at the same time, if I had to guess how they happened I would say he was being shaken and had his head hit off a door frame.. but that is just a guess. Harry would need to confirm it."

"Can you tell if he received treatment of it?" asked Remus feeling sickened.

"No they were left to heal themselves. They are about six or seven years old. Harry should probably be treated for them as breaks like that, that haven't healed properly can cause a weakness and giving his liking for Quiddich could cause problems." Explained Poppy.

"We'll take care of that later. Was there anything else?" asked Sirius who didn't really want to hear anything else.

"I am afraid so. Harry's left shoulder at some point was dislocated, it seems it popped back in on it's own again no treatment received. Both forearms have been broken, both did receive treatment and healed very nicely. Remus did you say Harry had a cousin?" asked Poppy

"Yes, why?" replied Remus utterly perplexed

"Have any of you heard of the game muggle children play called 'Peanuts'?" Poppy paused to allow the men to answer. Remus and Sirius shook their heads, Dumbledore nodded. "basically what they do is intertwine their fingers, like couples do when holding hands. The object of the game is to bend the fingers back to see who will say 'Peanuts' first. The strongest always wins. The trauma in Harry's right hand suggests that he had all of his fingers dislocated at the same time, again I am guessing but I think his cousin may have done it playing the game. However in order that that to happen Harry would have been screaming long before the damage was done. That one was treated."

"Muggles play that sort of game?" asked Remus aghast

"Yes. I get cases in here sometimes. The muggle-born students show it to the others." Explained Poppy.

"It was quite a trend a few years back. I had to ban it" explained Dumbledore.

"Harry's ribs are in quite a state. There are twelve pairs of ribs, so that's twenty-four in total. All of them show damage. Five of them have been broken and healed themselves but with that said muggles are unable to treat them. They can check to see if they are aligned and if they are then they are left to heal. I have no way to know if he seen a muggle healer about them. Six others have been cracked and the other thirteen have a build up of cartilage which suggests that they have been bruised probably more than once." Explained Poppy "He's also had a fractured left leg and a couple of broken toes. The leg was treated, the toes weren't"

"Was there any sexual assault?" asked Sirius who really didn't want to know, but needed to know.

"No evidence of it" said Poppy. Sirius let out a low sigh.

"Thank Merlin for that!" exclaimed Sirius

"That's one thing at least" said Remus

"Why would they get some injuries treated and not others?" asked Sirius

"I would guess the injuries that were treated were easily explained away. Little boys break theirs arms or legs simply by playing. So they would not be suspicious" reasoned Remus.

"Quite. Sirius has Harry mentioned any of this to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, he talked about being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, being hit by his cousin. He did mention that his uncle hit him if he accidentally did magic and if he hadn't finished the chores. No mention anything to this level" answered Sirius.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Poppy opened the door; there were two fifth year Ravenclaw students standing on the other side. One boy was supporting the weight of the other.

"Gibbons, Griffiths what happened" asked Poppy

"Curtis Longstaff cursed him and he fell down the satirs" explained the boy holding the injured boy.

"Put him on the bed, Gibbons" ordered Poppy.

"Oh Mr Gibbons, has Mr Longstaff been dealt with?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes sir, Professor McGonagall is dealing with him." Responded the boy called Gibbons.

"Very well" said Dumbledore. Once the three of them had gone to the dormitory Dumbledore closed the door.

"It is very possible Harry doesn't remember. These would have been traumatic times for him and it was a very long time ago. If he was still mentally ten he might have remembered but he's not and he could have buried the memories deep inside. From the sounds of things he never had the chance to dwell on the past in his other life" Said Dumbledore as though there had been no interruption.

"Is he going ahead with this? He said this morning he didn't want this to go to trial." Asked Sirius

"I made him see sense." Said Remus, and then explained to Sirius about Harry resistance based on the 'justice' he felt he'd already gotten.

"Is that it? That's all that happened to them in the other time after all they did to him?" spat Sirius. "I am pleased he's changed his mind. Albus do you know why the ministry has decided to do this now?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Cornelius is keeping this close to his chest" answered Dumbledore.

"Maybe I can find out. I am seeing Madam Bones this afternoon." Said Sirius. "I better get back. Tell Harry I am sorry I didn't have a chance to speak to him but will see his this evening and hopefully have some answers"

"I will" replied Remus. Sirius said his goodbye and then left the room and headed back out of the castle to apperate back to the Ministry of Magic.

Remus and Dumbledore left the matron's office and headed on to the medical ward where Harry was sitting on a bed watching Madam Pomfrey deal with the Ravenclaw student.

"Come on Harry we are going back to the Headmaster's office" said Remus, Harry hopped down from the bed and walked towards him.

"Thank you Poppy, if you could please write a report of your findings." Requested Dumbledore before adding to the student "Feel better soon Mr Griffiths"

"Yes Headmaster" responded Poppy.

"Thank you, sir" responded the boy named Griffiths in a low groan.

Back in Dumbledore's office, Remus explained what Madam Pomfrey had found. Harry was genuinely shocked at the list of injuries. He'd remembered breaking his arm that had happened when Vernon threw him into the cupboard and slammed the door not realising Harry's arm was in the way. Harry also knew about two of his ribs that had happened after Harry had accidentally turned his teacher's hair blue. Vernon had beat him good on that occasion. He vividly remembered Dudley breaking his fingers. However could not explain the other injuries to him. After discussing the results, Remus took the very downtrodden upset young man home.

* * *

Sirius walked in to his office after returning to the Ministry, to find a very flustered looking Arthur rummaging though his desk drawers.

"What's wrong Arthur?" asked Sirius.

"I have miss placed my report on the shrinking shoes. Amelia needs it as the case is up before the Wizengamot tomorrow" answered Arthur "How's Harry?"

"Not good, the lad been though enough already, he doesn't need this" sighed Sirius. "Is this it?" asked Sirius holding up a file which had been on his desk

"Good man that's it!" said Arthur "I am sorry Harry's having a hard time. Listen Molly been going on about you coming for dinner and lord knows Ron hasn't stopped mentioning it. Why don't you come tonight and the kids can play. It might take his mind off it for a little bit"

"Thanks Arthur that would be nice."

"Best get that to Amelia before I loose it again" said Arthur stepping forward to collect the file from Sirius

"Do you mind if I take it. I need to speak to Amelia myself" asked Sirius

"Not at all" replied Arthur.

Sirius walked out of the office again and along the corridor. Sirius paused at the door to the Magical Law Enforcement office. The last time he'd been there had not been pleasant. He took a deep breath and walked in. It was a large room with a lot of cubicles with wizards and wizards milling around. Sirius walked to the end of the office until he came to a door that had a plaque that said _Office of Amelia Susan Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_. Sirius knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a booming voice from behind the door.

Sirius entered the office. It was larger than his and Arthur's office with a large highly polished desk in the middle. It was cluttered with piles of paper work. Behind the desk sat the broad, square jawed, grey haired witch with a monocle; who was of course Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones? Arthur asked me to drop in this paper work" explained Sirius

"Thank you Sirius. How are enjoying your first day?" asked Madam Bones.

"Oh fine. Amelia I was hoping I could discuss something with you" said Sirius, deciding to use her first name since she had used his.

"If this is about the investigation I am afraid not" responded Madam Bones curtly

"It's not about that it's about Harry Potter" explained Sirius

"Ah, a shocking case. I understand you are his guardian now"

"Yes. Harry is very unset over all of this. It also appears he has repressed a lot of the abuse. I wonder why has the ministry decided to act now?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Well Harry has been in my care since June and well Albus surely told the ministry he had been moved. It's November now and I would have thought if something was going to happen it would have already."

"Yes we were aware earlier."

"Also it's been ages since the Ministry has prosecuted Muggles. Why now?"

"Think about it Sirius, We are talking about the abuse to the Boy-Who-Lived. The Minister decided that we had to act."

"Fudge decided this?"

"Yes, he did"

"Why? He doesn't normally get involved does he?"

"No but given the current situation, he felt it would be prudent"

"The current situation?" asked Sirius who had no idea what she meant.

"I have told you too much already. I am not supposed to be discussing this with anyone. The only reason I am is that I know you are only concerned for Harry." Explained Madam Bones. Sirius thought for a moment and then a thought occurred to him.

"The investigation! He's trying to deflect the attention. He's using a little boy as an scapegoat? Surely the situation wasn't that bad?"

"New evidence has come to light with regards to that and it would have been difficult to avoid the fact a massive mistake was made."

"So instead of admitting the Ministry made a mistake you are going to publicise something which has greatly upset and traumatised a child?" snapped Sirius his temper rising up inside of him. He couldn't believe the Ministry could do something like this.

"The Minister felt that the matter needed resolving, no child should be treat that way. He said and to use his words _if it avoided humiliation and restored confidence in the Ministry then we should go ahead with it_." Explained Madam Bones reluctantly "Sirius I don't like this either. As far as we were concerned Dumbledore had dealt with the matter with the muggle child services"

Sirius was absolutely livid, he wanted to break something so bad that he had to stuff his hands into his pockets to avoid temptation to overturn the desk in front of him. How the Minister could get away with something like this was beyond him.

"Fudge has gone to far!" snarled Sirius before he turned on his heel and stormed out of Madam Bones office slamming the door behind him.

**Authors Note** - Well that was chapter eight, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	9. An Unexpected Complication

**Authors Note -** Sorry this one took a little while to get done. I have re-written it three times. It is mostly from Sirius' point of view, you'll come to understand why. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 9 – An Unexpected Complication

Sirius was livid. He stormed out of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office and headed straight for the lifts, he jabbed the call button. When it didn't come immediately he swore impatiently and hurled himself at the door that led to the staircase and climbed the steps two at a time until he reached level one. He pushed open the door which had a sign on it saying; _Minister For Magic and Support Staff_. He strode down the corridor and into the outer office that led to the office of Cornelius Fudge. A plain looking young witch, who couldn't have been any older than nineteen sat behind a desk typing out what looked like a long memo. She looked up when Sirius slammed the door behind him.

"Can.. can I help?" she squeaked looking quite alarmed at the abrupt entrance of the man who now stood before her.

"I want to see Fudge" he demanded.

"He wishes not to be disturbed" she responded meekly.

"I don't care if he wants to be disturbed or not" snapped Sirius

The witch seemed unsure what to do for the best. She'd been given her orders but she was clearly scared of Sirius.

"I'll check with him. Whom shall I say is here?" she asked

"Sirius Black, and tell I am not going anywhere until I have spoken to him"

She got up from her desk and practically ran into the Ministers office. She was gone a couple of minutes when Fudge came out of his office.

"Now see here Black, you can't go around threatening my staff" Said Fudge

"I haven't threatened anybody… yet" snarled Sirius, as he barged past Fudge into his office. The meek little witch hurried back out of Fudge's office.

"I haven't got time for this" muttered Fudge as he re-entered his office and closed the door "What do you want?"

"I want to know what hell you think you are doing?" said Sirius rounding on portly man.

"I don't know what you mean" said Fudge edging around the room to get behind his desk. Sirius threw himself into a chair opposite.

"Hauling in the Dursley's to cover up the results of the investigation into Crouch!" snapped Sirius

"I did nothing of the sort. They deserve to be punished or do you disagree about charging people for child abuse?" asked Fudge raising his eyebrows and sitting down into his own chair.

"No I don't not ruddy well disagree however I do disagree about using a ten year old little boy as a pawn in your plans. I have it on good authority that this is why you brought charges!"

"You have been miss-informed"

"I have not. Did you or did you not say that if to avoids humiliation than it must be done?"

"I merely agreed that it would show that we will prosecute in cases like this. It would have been embarrassing for the ministry had we not done this. He is the Boy-Who-Lived after all."

"No he is Harry Potter, a child! This Boy-Who-Lived nonsense is doing my head in, everybody seems to have forgotten that Harry is an orphan who deserves to be left alone. Yes he deserves justice and he will have it but it is not for you to parade it around in the tabloids to deflect your incompetence"

"Now see here, I have never been spoken to in such a way…" started Fudge

"Well now you have! Tell me Minister if Harry had been a normal boy, who didn't survive the killing curse would you have acted the same way?"

"Of course I would have acted immediately!"

"But you didn't act immediately though did you? You waited five months, why?"

"I.. I.. I had to wait to see what the muggles did about it" gibbered Fudge

"Be a man Fudge and admit it!" raged Sirius. He could feel his temper rising in him even more and as he did it Madam Bone's office he shoved his fists into his pocket to stop himself from using them.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" answered Fudge more bravely than he felt.

"I think you do, I am Harry's legal guardian. And it also my imprisonment you are trying to cover up. That little boy is distort! How dare you send a summons to a child, that should have come to me. You are causing him more pain than is needed to cover your arse! You are an abomination! Did you think you could get away with it?"

"I agree it was insensitive to send the summons directly to him however we are doing this so he can have the justice he needs to come to terms with this." Explained Fudge "If it happens to be happening at the same time as our investigation it is merely coincidental"

"If that is the case then you wouldn't mind ordering that there be no media coverage. Harry has been though quite enough with out having his past being splashed all over the papers. He's going to Hogwarts next year and I will not have him sneered at or poked fun at. Do that or I will expose what you are doing!"

"You can not dictate terms to me! I can't order it to be no media coverage. It has been announced now and people will want to know the outcome."

"To hell with them! My only concern is for Harry. You claim the same thing yet you are parading him around in the media. You have read Dumbledore's report I trust?" asked Sirius referring to the report Dumbledore submitted to the ministry after giving custody of Harry to him.

Fudge looked uncomfortable, he seemed to be searching for an answer. He straightened up some papers on his desk before answering "I glanced at it." Sirius felt like he was going to explode.

"YOU GLANCED AT IT? You claim to be doing this for Harry yet you didn't even read the report. Well I will summarise for you will I? He was beaten, tortured, starved and imprisoned by those bastards. He was just coming to terms with his sudden arrival in this world and now he has to relive the abuse to cover for you and you don't even have the good grace to try to pretend to be interested."

"I had good intentions, child abuse is child abuse regardless of the degree of severity. We prosecute in all cases." Sirius laughed savagely.

"But you don't, do you?"

"Yes we…" started Fudge

"No you don't, the ministry never has. Lily told me along time ago of a case that wasn't dealt with. Severus Snape was beaten and abused by his father and the school reported it to the ministry and they did diddly squat about it!"

"You don't even like Snape." Spluttered Fudge

"No which is why Lily told us. She was trying to get us to lay off him. But weather I like him or not is irrelevant. You just said child abuse is child abuse regardless of the severity."

"Tobias Snape was a Muggle" said Fudge clearly not thinking though his comment.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley are Muggles!!!!" roared Sirius defiantly.

"Well… erm… what I mean to say is… that.. erm… circumstances change. Can I help it if my predecessor didn't feel it… erm… prudent to charge a muggle with a crime." Stammered and stumbled Fudge going very red in the face. Sirius felt a vindictive pleasure in seeing him sweat. "Do you want justice for Harry or not?"

"Of course I do! I have told you what I want. Do you even care that he is traumatised by this?" It was now Fudge's turn to laugh.

"Traumatised? Come now, yes he's had a rough time but he was happy enough to spend his summer flying around on a broomstick. No body saw any evidence that he was traumatised then and what was that a mere month and a half after you got him?"

"Harry has learned to hide his true feelings, that came from the years of torment he received. Also he found out he was a good flier after trying out an old broom. He told me that flying tired him out and when he was tired after flying he didn't have his nightmares. Horrific they are. He wakes screaming in the night. So it's not a wonder he took solitude in quiddich." Lied Sirius quickly. Of course Harry wasn't having dreams and he also knew Harry had played quiddich just to show off his skills but he couldn't let Fudge know that. "So are you now admitting you are taking advantage of the situation?"

"Certainly not!" cried Fudge

"I am telling you now fudge, if there is even one reporter at the trial I will have your head!" snarled Sirius hatred pouring out of him.

"If you wish to keep your job you will keep your mouth shut"

"Haven't you been listening? I will do anything to protect Harry, even if that means losing my job."

"Be reasonable, we have got to be seen to do something. This is Harry Potter we are talking about. I can't order a media blackout!" protested Fudge, clearly aware he had no hold over Sirius.

"You have my terms Cornelius, not one reporter or I will take matters into my own hands." Snapped Sirius as he got up and stormed across the room. He wrenched the door open and slammed it behind him. The meek witch in the out office toppled out of her chair in shock.

The first person he saw after leaving the Ministers office was Arthur Weasley. He didn't need to ask how it had gone to know something was very wrong. He took Sirius straight back to his office. Sirius was so incensed he didn't speak. Arthur went into a drawer in Sirius' desk and pulled out a small bottle of Firewhisky. He conjured a couple of glasses and poured a measure into each. He passed a glass to Sirius, who downed it in one.

"It's ok Sirius, calm yourself then we'll talk" said Arthur sipping his own drink.

Sirius sat in utter silence for about half an hour while Arthur returned to writing up his report on Warty Harris; whom the Law Enforcement Wizards had arrested in the Hogs Head while Sirius was at Hogwarts. Sirius didn't know how the hell he was going to tell Harry and Remus what was going on. Harry was already upset by it all. He knew that Fudge was a blundering idiot but this was beyond even Fudge's level of stupidity.

"Fudge is doing this to cover up the blunder of my conviction" said Sirius quietly once his anger subsided.

"What?" asked Arthur looking disturbed "Surely there's been a mistake"

"Amelia told me, apparently if it avoids embarrassment and shows the Ministry can get a conviction right then they will do it." Explained Sirius sourly.

"Has the man gone stark raving mad? The muggle/wizard relationship would be damaged beyond measure. I mean I agree they need to be punished and I felt the fall out would be worth it when I thought they were doing it to get justice for a little boy who's been though hell. But this… this is unethical! They can't use a child like this." Arthur was thoroughly appalled, he was imagining how he would feel if it was one of his children.

"I had it out with him" said Sirius.

"You didn't? Sirius you can't afford to get into trouble, you have Harry to think about. I know you did it for him but Fudge has some powerful friends. Take some time and calm down before doing anything more. Look it's 4 o'clock go home, be with Harry. Come for dinner this evening, even if it's just so Harry can play with Ron. Let him forget his worries and be a child for the evening. We can discuss a plan of action then" soothed Arthur. Sirius reluctantly agreed, he knew Arthur was right.

"Thanks Arthur, I'll see you tonight" said Sirius as he left the office.

* * *

Harry had locked himself in his bedroom after returning from Hogwarts. He couldn't explain all the injuries and that scared him. He tried forcing himself to remember but all he could remember was being hit. Any memories of the injuries that were sustained were lost. He could see how why the Ministry had decided to act. He was now happy that this needed to be done. He couldn't help but think bitterly that this was the first time that the Ministry had ever helped him.

"Harry?" came Sirius' voice though the door. He didn't wait for an answer and opened the door slightly and poked his head around it. "Can I come in?"

Harry nodded and Sirius walked in and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. The two men didn't say anything for a little while. Neither knew what to say. Finally Sirius spoke.

"I am sorry I didn't get to speak to you at Hogwarts" said Sirius

"It's ok, I know you had work to get back to" replied Harry

"Remus said you don't remember some of the assaults"

"I don't. How is that possible?"

"I don't know but it was probably your mind's way of coping."

"Did you find anything out at the Ministry?"

Sirius didn't answer straight away. He'd told Remus when he got back and he was currently freaking out in the sitting room. Harry's reaction would surely be worse. Sirius looked at the little boy who was sitting in front of him. His heart yearned to hold him.

"Sirius, please tell me" said Harry, who knew Sirius too well to know he was holding something back.

"Fudge ordered the charges…" started Sirius but then lost his nerve and didn't elaborate. Harry looked at him intently, he was waiting for Sirius to speak again. When he didn't Harry spoke.

"Please Sirius, I know your hiding something. Just tell me!" pleaded Harry.

"It's a cover up. He's hoping to deflect the attention from the media coverage of the Crouch investigation." Explained Sirius quietly, then waited for Harry to explode. But he didn't.

Harry sat and stared at his Godfather, he was shocked but not too surprised. Fudge had always been about saving his own skin and he often didn't care who he trampled on in the meantime. He was like Voldemort in that respect; he simply didn't care what happened as long as he survived. Harry could see the pain in Sirius' eyes. He leaned forward and hugged him. Sirius pulled Harry close and whispered to Harry "I failed you in the past but I won't let him hurt you. I will protect you, I promise". Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face as he remembered the last time Sirius had tried to protect him; it had cost him his life.

"You have never failed me. I love you Sirius." Sobbed Harry, finally saying what he had wanted to for years.

"I love you too, I have ever since you were born" replied Sirius with a lump in his throat. They hugged for a little while longer.

"I have had it out with Fudge and told him no reporters or I would have his head." Said Sirius.

"Don't risk your job. The trial is going to leaked weather we want it to or not. Fudge has never done me any favours" replied Harry.

"He won't sack me, he'll be afraid I will go to the Prophet with it"

At that moment Remus came into the room.

"Have you told him?" asked Remus cautiously.

"Yeah he did" replied Harry then smiled "Just as well or you would have dropped him in it" Sirius laughed, Remus smiled weakly too.

"Your taking better than I thought" said Remus

"I have had too much experience with Fudge to be too surprised" answered Harry grimly.

"I am pleased your ok. I am off to my room, the moon will be up soon. Have a good time at the Weasley's" said Remus.

"We are going to the Burrow?" asked Harry looking at Sirius

"Well we've been invited. If you don't want to go Molly will understand" said Sirius.

"No that would be great. I'd love to see them again" replied Harry brightly, if there was any place that would lift his sprits it was the Burrow.

They said goodnight to Remus and then headed down to the kitchen to floo to the Burrow once Sirius had gotten changed. Harry who was eager to get there flooed first. He fell out of the fireplace at the other end and landed face first on the stone floor. He heard giggling from the side of him which was surely Ron.

"Oh Harry are you ok?" fussed Molly as she helped Harry to his feet. He felt quite embarrassed.

"I am ok, haven't got used to that yet" smiled Harry sheepishly.

Sirius followed straight behind Harry. He give his cousin a quick hug.

"Thanks for having us Molly." Said Sirius

"Oh it's nothing dear" she replied smiling "Were only having Sheppard pie" Harry's mouth was practically watering when he heard this, he loved Mrs Weasley's cooking.

"Harry do you want to go outside and play on the brooms?" asked Ron eagerly.

"No Ron, it's getting dark" said Mrs Weasley.

"Oh mum! Well can I show Harry the garden? Bet he's never seen Gnomes before" asked Ron.

"Can I Sirius?" asked Harry

"Ok but stay in the garden" answered Sirius.

"I will" called Harry as he ran out of the room with Ron.

Once the boys where out of earshot, Molly turned to Sirius.

"How is he coping?" she asked grimly "Arthur's told me about it"

"Not too well but he insisted on coming and spending some time with Ron. He doesn't remember too much" Sighed Sirius

"It's terrible, all of it" she said "I am pleased he's not living with those people anymore"

"I think Harry was hoping to forget about it, did Arthur tell you this is Fudge's doing?" asked Sirius

"Yes he did" said Molly gravely while she was pouring out cups of tea. She passed one to Sirius and they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"I've seen him, he doesn't care what he's doing. He is going to milk this for all it is worth. I don't know why he couldn't have just submitted medical records to the muggle authorities and have them sort it. The end result would have been the same and Harry could have kept his dignity"

"We'll help you though it, Sirius." Replied Molly.

Out in the garden of the burrow Harry and Ron were watching the gnomes. Ron was talking about them and how his father was too soft with them. Harry wasn't listening. He turned to look at the house. He stared at it for a few minutes, a warm fuzzy feeling crept up inside of him before a very cold shudder went down his spine.

"…_HARRY! THE BURROW HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" screamed Ron's panic stricken voice. "He's at the burrow?" came Harry's own voice. "MOVE! WE HAVE TO GET THERE!" Ron's face swam before his eyes. Hermione was crying… Then darkness, the fog lifted and he saw the ruins of the burrow, the north facing wall was no more, the many chimneys lay in rubble. The dark mark lighting up the darkened sky… He heard the anguished screaming of Ron. "ARTHUR! MOLLY! GINNY!" screamed Harry's voice as he dug though the rubble….darkness descended again…_

"Harry? MUM!" shouted Ron towards the house. Harry was lying shaking on the ground, tears pouring from his eyes. "MUM!!"

Molly and Sirius came running out of the house. Sirius dropped to his knees beside Harry. Molly looked terrified.

"Harry" said Sirius, scooping him up into his arms "Let it out kidda, what happened?"

Harry couldn't speak, he just continued crying in earnest. Sirius looked up at Ron.

"He was looking at the house and then went rigid and started shaking. He then fell over and started crying" explained Ron looking scared "He didn't say anything"

Sirius stood still holding Harry and carried him into the house. He walked though the kitchen and lay him onto the settee. He crouched on the floor next to him. Harry was in a near catatonic state. He was still shaking violently, his eyes were unfocused.

"Harry speak to me." Pleaded Sirius who was at a utter loss as to what was wrong. Harry made no response. Sirius started panicking "He needs help"

"I'll fetch a healer." Said Molly immediately heading for the fire.

"Fetch Madam Pomfrey. He knows her." Ordered Sirius. Molly did as she was told and floo called Hogwarts.

Minutes later Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore arrived. Sirius moved aside for Poppy to get at Harry. He moved over to the door next to Dumbledore. Again Ron explained what he had saw. Sirius noted at Dumbledore looked very grim. He knew something was very badly wrong. Poppy ran diagnostic tests. She ran her wand up and down Harry's body so quickly that it became a blur. Once she stopped Sirius hurried back to his Godsons side.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked rather abruptly.

"I am not sure. There is a lot of brain activity in his cerebrum…" started Poppy but Sirius interrupted.

"The what?" asked Sirius

"The memory centre. It appears he is remembering something. From the looks of things it's not pleasant. He's terrified." Explained Poppy. "Not surprising all he's going though. It's an awful lot for a young mind to cope with."

"Poor dear" moaned Molly and moved closer to the settee.

"Do what you can for him" said Sirius as he moved again to allow her space. He walked into the kitchen and motioned for Dumbledore to follow. "Albus, can you penetrate his mind? See what he is seeing?"

"No, he's shut down. Forgive me for trying but we need to know what is going on" explained Dumbledore.

"What do you mean he' shut down?" asked Sirius looking confused.

"It's the only way I can explain it, he didn't force me out, I just couldn't get it." Explained Dumbledore.

They were surprised by the arrival of Professor McGonagall out of the fire. Sirius had no idea why she was here but was strangely calmed by the arrival of his old Head of House.

"Is Severus right, Albus? Is Harry hurt?" she asked looking very grave.

"Not hurt exactly, but he appeared to have suffered a flash back which has affected him very badly" explained Dumbledore.

"Has he said what it was about?" she pressed for more information.

"No he hasn't said a word. I don't think he is capable of speech." Replied Sirius.

They entered the living room, McGonagall sniffed as she saw Harry lying on the settee. She looked around the room and saw the very pale, very scared looking Ron. Ron couldn't take his eye's of his new best friend.

"Mr Weasley, why don't you show me where your mother keeps the tealeaves and help me make a round of tea." Suggested McGonagall clearly feeling like she needed to distract the boy. Ron looked at the new arrival and nodded silently. The two of them left the room.

Madam Pomfrey fussed around Harry for a little while longer, finally when she had finished Harry had stop shaking and seemed a whole lot calmer. Sirius went over to him and resumed his place kneeing at his side.

"Harry?" he asked hoping the boy would answer him. Harry was still crying slightly.

"S-Sirius?" croaked Harry as though he was seeing him for the first time.

"That's right Kidda. You give me a fright" answered Sirius "Do you remember what happened?"

Harry was confused he had no idea as to where he was. He felt drained, his mind was racing yet couldn't fix together the situation. He looked at his Godfather a cold shiver ran over him again. "Take me home" he croaked before he blacked out again.

…_The room of dead at the ministry flashed before his eyes… He heard Bellatrix's cackling laughter… He saw Sirius and her duelling… He saw the jet of light hit Sirius in the chest… Sirius still smiling slightly flew back and though the veil… "SIRIUS!" screamed Harry's voice… Remus was holding him back… He heard Bellatrix scream triumphantly… _

Harry was shaking violently again as though he was having a fit, and although he was clearly unconscious he was crying hard. He retched seconds before throwing up, he remained out. Sirius rolled him on to his side to he didn't choke while Molly vanished the sick. Arthur had minutes earlier returned home from the Ministry, he stood thunderstruck in the door way.

"He needs to be in hospital" he announced to the room. Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"Given his fragile state I would suggest Hogwarts, I trust you can treat him Poppy?" asked Dumbledore. She nodded. "Good, he knows you. I think introducing new people now will not help."

Sirius picked up Harry and carried him to the fireplace, he stepped into the flames and flooed to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Without waiting for the others he placed the still trembling Harry on one of the beds.

"Harry, come on wake up. Please" begged Sirius who was beside himself with worry. He didn't understand what was happening.

Madam Pomfrey came into the ward followed closely behind by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. All three looked very concerned.

"What do you think is wrong Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"From what I can tell he is having flashbacks, they must be intense to produce this reaction." Responded Poppy

"Do you think it was the abuse. Albus you said he didn't remember a lot of what happened to him" said McGonagall

"Quite possibly" replied Dumbledore.

"Will he be alright?" asked Sirius nervously

"I think so but in cases like this only time will tell" answered Poppy honestly.

"Where is Remus?" asked McGonagall

"It's the full moon, he's locked in his bedroom at home." Explained Sirius "I'll tell him in the morning"

At that moment Harry sat bolt upright in the bed screaming at the top of his lungs. It was a really anguished piercing scream. The four adults around him stared at his startled. None seemed to now what to do for the best. Sirius took a hold of his hand.

"Harry it's ok your safe, I am with you" he soothed. The screaming stopped and Harry slumped back on to the bed. He was awake now but his eye's had an oddly vacant look.

"Harry?" asked Sirius "Harry speak to me"

"Make..it..stop" he murmured in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Make what stop Harry?" asked Sirius

"Stop" was all Harry was able to say before breaking into gasping sobs.

Madam Pomfrey give him a potion for dreamless sleep but he kept waking. Over the next few hours Harry experienced another six flash backs. The last one being the most violent. Sirius remained by his side and held him after each one until Harry was calm again. Dumbledore also kept a vigil. Professor McGonagall had left to perform her duty's and Madam Pomfrey was in her office. The night dragged on with Harry waking every hour or so. It was the longest night of Sirius's life and when the sun crept up over the horizon, he couldn't believe that there could be something so beautiful happening when he felt nothing but despair and anguish.

"What's happening to him Albus? He was fine when we went to the burrow" said Sirius speaking for the first time in about an hour.

"I only have my suspicions Sirius, nothing more than that. I need to see the results of Poppy's latest tests to be able to say for certain." Replied Dumbledore

"Can it be fixed?"

"Not easily, if I am correct it will be a long recovery" said Dumbledore gently "I send one of the house elf's to notify Remus. I think he should be here too." Sirius nodded silently.

Little over half an hour later Remus came running into the hospital wing, he looked terrible after his night as a wolf. He came to a halt at the bottom of Harry's bed.

"What the hell happened" he panted as he caught his breath.

Sirius and Dumbledore explained everything that had happened after arriving at the burrow. Remus was shocked at the suffering Harry was going though. He was even more surprised when Dumbledore explained that Harry's brain was impenetrable to legilimency. He turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus could this have anything to do with Harry's time jump. A side effect?" asked Remus. Sirius who had not thought of this looked up.

"I cannot be sure at the moment." Answered Albus.

Before any of them could say any more a groan from the bed interacted Harry was awake. He looked a good deal calmer, that was until he saw Remus when he broke down again into wailing sobs.

_..The image of the great hall swam before Harry's eyes… the bodies of all the fallen hero's… the bodies of Remus and Tonks… Darkness fell… then he heard screaming… he was fighting a deatheater in a garden… the house exploded… The face of Teddy, Robin, Chloe, Hermione and Luna swam before him one at a time…._

This time Harry didn't pass out, he lay sobbing for a few minutes before finding his voice; "I am sorry, I couldn't stop it!"

"Couldn't stop what?" coaxed Sirius. Harry said no more.

Madam Pomfrey came over to the bed and handed the headmaster a piece of parchment and then attended to Harry. She coaxed him to take another potion. He did and was soon asleep again.

"He needs as much rest as possible" she said before walking away.

"Perhaps we should go to me office" suggested Dumbledore "We need to discus without the fear of being over heard"

Sirius didn't want to leave Harry's side but the promise of answers made him stand up and follow Dumbledore.

Once in Dumbledore's office, they settled themselves in the seats around the headmasters desk. Dumbledore quickly read Madam Pomfrey's report.

"This pretty much confirms my suspicions. Harry's mind is being flooded with memories, Poppy believes they are the memories of his abuse but as we know Harry dealt with those demons a long time ago." Explained Dumbledore

"You think these are the memories of he other life?" asked Sirius

"I think so. Harry hasn't said much about it but the simple fact he is here suggests he hasn't had an easy time" answered Dumbledore

"He said he lost everybody" interjected Remus

"What do you believe is happening, Albus?" asked Sirius who didn't really follow where Dumbledore was going with this.

"To explain fully we need to get back to basics. Until five months ago I would have told you it was inconceivable to travel back in time eighteen years. Hours yes, and couple of days yes but not years. So all I can do so theorise as to what is happening. Harry is a child of ten years old, he has the mind, body and magical core of a ten year old. But his soul is twenty-eight. It is almost like Harry's body has been attacked, his body and magical core has came though unscathed but his mind can't cope with the extreme in flux of new memories and data. It is shutting down to cope with it." Explained Dumbledore

"If his mind is shutting down, will he be ok?" asked Sirius looking very pale

"I should think so, I believe that is a temporary measure once his mind has sorted the information he will recover. However it will be a long road. I get the impression from his reaction to these memories that he never dealt with the pain and grief. He is going to feel the grief now and he will have to deal with it. Which means as he needs someone to speak to. He is going to have to explain the tragedies he's faced. Sirius I suggest it would be you. Harry is insistent that he has already set in motion a chain of events that will prevent your death." Dumbledore explained further. "That would mean the information he gives you will unlikely effect the timeline so long as you keep it to yourself"

"I'll do it, but why did this happen now? Why not five months ago?" asked Sirius.

"Harry is one of the best Occlumens I have meet. As a matter of fact I would love to know who taught him. He could give Severus a run for his money. Anyways I think because Harry's shields were so powerful that it protected him this long. To be honest I was worried something of this nature would happen but I was expecting it to be his magical core." Replied Dumbledore.

"What do you think triggered it?" asked Remus

"The stress of the last twenty-four hours would be my guess. Also I would surmise that something of consequence happened at the Burrow. It just all became too much" replied Dumbledore.

"Will his mind fully recover?" asked Remus.

"To that there is no way to know. Children's minds; and we must remember he is a child, can do funny things in these circumstances. He could repress memories and make them impossible to extract. He may lose some of them memories forever. Which of course will his journey difficult. We will know within the next forty-eight hours." Answered Dumbledore.

The next two days passed slowly. Sirius didn't leave Harry's side at all after returning from the headmaster's office. Remus only left at night, but he didn't return to Grimmald Place he went to the dungeons where Dumbledore organised a room were he could transform. Harry kept drifting in and out of unconsciousness. His flash backs were bad for the first thirty hours or so but seemed to settle after that. When Harry was awake he didn't speak and cried most of the time. Eventually he woke, he was confused. He looked around the hospital wing. He turned to the chair next to his bed where a sleeping Sirius was sitting.

"Sirius?" croaked Harry. Sirius stirred and looked at Harry. He could tell instantly that Harry was aware of his surroundings. He smiled.

"Hi kidda. How you feeling?" he asked taking a hold of Harry's hand.

"Why am I here?" asked Harry

Sirius paused for a moment and then explained about Dumbledore's theory. He explained the attacks Harry had been having. Harry felt a cold sweat running down his back.

"Do you remember the memories?" asked Sirius carefully, he didn't want to bring about another a attack. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know…" answered Harry "No, not properly. I don't think"

"It's ok your confused at the moment. I am sure they'll come back. And you can discus the them with me if you need to sound them out to be sure."

"But the timeline" protested Harry

"You told me you had already saved me, so as long as I keep it to myself and I promise I will. It will not effect the timeline. Any case I want to hear a bit more about your other life" smiled Sirius, he was pleased Harry at least remembered about the time travel. He was just hoping against hope that Harry would remember everything else.

**Authors Note** - So that was Chapter Nine, hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	10. Christmas at the Burrow

**Authors Note -** This has been a labour of love, it has taken a LOT longer than I anticipated. Loads of issues over the two years which I will not bore you with. I hope you will stick with this story and give me a chance to finish what I started. This will be updated alot quicker in the future. This chapter was orginally written under the title 'Chapter 10 - The Trial of Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley' but it was becoming too long. I know there is nothing wrong with long chapters but I felt this will be better split. Chapter 11 is done, just needs proof read then it will be uploaded. So appologises for the delay and now back to the story.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 10 – Christmas at the Burrow

Over the next week Harry didn't say a lot. He was trying to sort out his thoughts. After returning to Grimmald Place after leaving Hogwarts he spent most of his time in his room. He found that his thoughts seemed very blurred. He could remember things just not in any great details. The flashbacks that had been so vivid now seemed like a dream that the harder you tried to remember the less of it you retained. He was very frustrated and had without meaning too, taken it out on Remus and Sirius. Both had tried to talk to Harry and both had failed. Remus had taken the sharper edge of Harry's tongue. Sirius had taken the hint and left Harry alone knowing that he'd talk when he needed to but Remus seemed determined to get Harry out of his room and talking to them. On the fourth occasion Harry found himself screaming at Remus to leave him alone. Afterwards Harry had felt quite guilty but he still remained locked in his room. Eventually he decided he needed a sounding board so he could talk out his memories and decided to take Sirius up on his offer. So the Friday after Harry returned home, he and Sirius were sitting in the living room.

"So what do you want to discus?" asked Sirius.

"I thought I would start with the story of your escape." Said Harry

"You told me about that" replied Sirius

"I know which means if I miss something you'll know" explained Harry. "My memories are confusing, I am sure I remember everything but it feels like I am forgetting something within the memory"

"That makes sense" replied Sirius.

"Well it started in the summer before my third year. You'd escaped from Azkaban" started Harry.

"How?" asked Sirius deciding the best way to check Harry's memory would be to question him. Harry seem to understand and nodded.

"Erm… well you lived as a dog mostly because the Dementor's couldn't effect you as much. You slipped between the bars and walked out. Then swam to land" explained Harry

"Why did I escape?" asked Sirius

"To… to get Peter.." said Harry racking his brains

"I thought Peter was dead, how did I know he was alive?" asked Sirius raising an eyebrow.

"Erm… erm…damn it!" spat Harry as his mind raced and no answer came.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Where was Peter?" asked Sirius

"He was at Hogwarts, as an animal" replied Harry

"What kind of animal?" asked Sirius

"A rat, I am sure he was a rat. Called Scabbers" replied Harry

"Ok, so after I escaped what happened"

"They started a search for you. But couldn't find you"

"When was the first time you saw me?"

"Erm… in person you mean?" asked Harry, Sirius nodded "At my Quidditch game"

Sirius sighed, Harry looked at him. "You told me you saw me in Little Whinging the night you blew up your aunt" explained Sirius

"I blew up my aunt? I don't remember that" replied Harry quietly.

"Come on Harry that isn't important, you're doing fine. Why did people think I'd escaped?"

"To get me" replied Harry that was vivid in his memory.

"Why?"

"Because they reckoned that you thought if I died Voldemort would come back"

"Ok so then what happened?"

"They had Dementor's posted at Hogwarts. They stopped the train and inspected it"

"Did I come to the school?" asked Sirius

"Yes"

"How did I know Peter was at Hogwarts?"

"Erm, you saw him in the newspaper in rat form"

Sirius smiled as Harry seemed to have remembered the part of the story he'd forgotten a couple of minute prior. Harry realised this too and smiled back at his God father, feeling hopeful that talking through the memories will make him remember more.

"Why was he in the paper?" asked Sirius

"He was with Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Mr Weasley won something." Replied Harry.

"What?"

"I don't remember"

"OK so I was at Hogwarts, then what?"

"You came to my Quidditch match and were in my dorm one night"

"How did I get in the dorm?"

"Erm… I guess you had the password"

"How?"

"I don't know" mumbled Harry barely audible.

"OK. So I am at Hogwarts, what happened?"

"I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmead and I wanted to. But I couldn't use the invisibility cloak because Dementor's aren't fooled by them. Fred and George Weasley give me the Marauder's Map." Explained Harry.

"Good map isn't it?" laughed Sirius his face full of mischief.

"Brilliant" laughed Harry

"Took us weeks to draw up." Sighed Sirius "Anyways back to the story"

"Yeah, you tried to break into Gryffindor tower but the Fat Lady wouldn't let you in so you slashed the canvas" said Harry "Snape thought Remus had let you into the castle."

"Had he?"

"No he still thought you were guilty"

"Then what?" pushed Sirius.

"You got a hold of the Gryffindor passwords and entered the boy's dorm. Ron saw you stand over him with a knife. We thought you had the wrong bed"

Sirius said nothing, he simply nodded.

"Peter ran away from Ron and pretended to have been killed by a cat"

"Who's cat?"

"Hermione's"

"OK, now what?"

"I saw Pettigrew's name on the map. I went to investigate and Snape caught me. He called for Remus. Remus took the map. I told him what I saw. That's when he realised you were innocent...what Peter must have done."

"That no good…" growled Sirius, Peter's betrayal of James and Lily was still hard for Sirius to bear.

"Let it go. It's not your fault my parents are dead. Chain of events remember. Even if you were secret keeper he would have found them eventually."

"I suppose your right." Sighed Sirius "Carry on"

"I am"

"So the night you found me, what happened?" asked Sirius

"Well we thought that the rat was dead. It had been eaten by the cat or so we thought" Harry paused to consider what happened next. Sirius smiled, he wasn't too concerned what Harry had forgotten, they were quite minor.

"We were at Hagrid's and the rat was there. Hagrid found him" continued Harry.

"Why were you at Hagrid's?"

"To visit him I guess I don't remember the reason. But we often went down to see him."

"Ok continue" said Sirius trying not to show how concerned he had suddenly become. Buckbeak was an important part of the tail and Harry didn't seem to even remember him.

"So we were leaving and the rat goes mental. Ron dropped him and then chased after him. Hermione and I followed. You; in your dog form went straight for Ron. Just as Ron grabbed the rat you grabbed him and dragged him into the Whomping Willow."

"Did I hurt Ron?"

"Yes you broke his leg"

"Ok then what?"

"Hermione and I followed. Her cat had frozen the tree."

"So you enter the tunnel. Then what?"

"We end up in the Shrieking Shack. You had turned back into a man again. We thought it was a trap that you were there to kill me. I tried to hurt you. I was going to use a spell on you but Remus turned up and stopped me. We then thought that he had been helping you. He made us listen to your story."

"So Remus believed me because he was on the map?"

"Yes"

"Why was Remus at the school?" Asked Sirius, he didn't know the reason Harry had kept that to himself but He needed to know if Harry remembered.

"I am not sure I should say. It might damage the timeline."

"Harry, I give you my word what is said between us will not leave my lips"

Harry considered this for a moment before deciding to explain. He knew Sirius would keep his word and besides he was likely to be discussing other things with him too.

"Ok, he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year" said Harry. Sirius's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected that.

"Merlin! Really?" Exclaimed Sirius. "Was he any good?"

"The best I ever had" replied Harry laughing at Sirius's reaction. "Snape wasn't happy though"

"I bet he wasn't. How did Remus control his monthly changes?"

"Wolfsbane Potion. Snape made it."

"And Moony drank it?"

"Haha, that was my reaction too" smiled Harry.

"Ok so back to the night we were in the Shrieking Shack"

"Right yeah. So you were telling us the story of how you became animagus and about the night my parents died. And Snape comes in"

"How did he know you were there?"

"I am not sure, he said something about the potion he made for Remus but how he knew we were in the Shack I don't recall."

"Don't worry about it. What happened next?"

"Snape wanted to take you and Remus to the Dementors. But Hermione, Ron and I stunned him and knocked him out. You turned Peter into a man. You and Remus wanted to kill him. But I stopped you" Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "We decided to turn Peter in so you'd be free. We left the shack. Remus and Ron were attached to Peter by chains so he couldn't run off. You were levitating Snape. Everything was fine until we got out of the tree. It was the full moon and Remus transformed. We had to release Ron and you turned into the dog to occupy Remus. In the confusion Peter changed and escaped."

"Then what?"

"We got Ron free, you and Remus disappeared. I went after you. I found you by the lake and then the Dementors came and I passed out. I woke up later in the Hospital wing."

"So how did I escape?"

"You were in Flitwicks office and they were going to give you the Kiss. Dumbledore came to see me, Ron and Hermione. Well me and Hermione, Ron was unconscious. He told us to go back and rescue you."

"How do you mean 'go back'?"

"We used Hermione's time turner"

"And you rescued me from the office?"

"Yes"

"How"

"Erm…" started Harry he racked his brains and he simply couldn't remember. "We flew to the window… I think"

"Harry, do you remember anything about a Hippogriff?" said Sirius deciding to try and help Harry.

"A hippogriff?" repeated Harry

"Yes"

"No" said Harry looking very annoyed with himself. "I don't remember any more. Tell me what I missed"

Sirius didn't speak for a moment then recounted the story Harry had told him just after returning from the future. Harry nodded along with the bits he remembered. Occasionally when Sirius explained a part of the events Harry remembered. But even when Sirius explained about Buckbeak Harry couldn't remember saving him. He had remembered it hurting Draco Malfoy but not the trial that resulted in its planned execution. Harry was very frustrated.

"Don't get upset Harry, it was only really the last bit you forgot." Soothed Sirius

"Only the most important bit" retorted Harry bitterly

Harry sat quiet; he now knew this wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought. How could he prevent the deaths of his friends if he couldn't remember all the details? For the rest of the day he locked himself away in his bedroom refusing to come out. He sat at his desk with a piece of parchment in front of him. On the parchment he had jotted a time line of events and also a list of Horcruxes and their locations. It read;

_Year 1__ – Quirrell possessed by Voldemort._

_Attempts to steal Philosophers Stone_

_No fatal injuries_

_Year 2__ – Chamber of Secrets opened._

_1__st__ Horcrux (the Riddle Diary)_

_No fatal injuries (Ginny nearly dies, I almost die)_

_Sword of Gryffindor discovered_

_Year 3__ – Old time line no longer applicable._

_Year 4__ – Voldemort returns _

_Cedric dies._

_Horcruxes _

_Me (Already destroyed)_

_Nagini – With Voldemort_

_Slytherin's locket – Already Collected_

_Marvolo's Ring – Shack (Unknown Location)_

_Hufflepuff's Cup – Unknown location at current time._

_Ravenclaw's Diadem – At Hogwarts_

_Voldemort – __Must kill him myself_

Harry was angry that he didn't know where all the Horcruxes were. Why hadn't told Dumbledore? How would he find them now? He was also annoyed that he could visualise the shack that was home to the ring but had no clue to where it was. Perhaps Dumbledore already knew where Voldemort's family had lived. Failing that he'd have to get the memory from the Ministry worker who had went to the shack to arrest Voldemort's uncle. Assuming of course he could find out the name of the worker who had visited. He couldn't remember his name either.

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and Sirius locked themselves away in the living room. Harry talked about key events in his life. Of course Sirius was unable to correct him if he forgot something but Harry became to be comfortable to say if he didn't know and Sirius would ask questions in an attempt to stir something in Harry. It was long work and Harry had been unable to fill the gaps. Sirius was shocked by the things Harry had dealt with.

"How am I supposed to be able to change the events if I can't remember them?" asked Harry one afternoon after trying to explain about the Chamber of Secrets (which he hadn't done very well).

"Perhaps reliving the events will have a effect on you, help you remember" suggested Sirius.

"Maybe your right."

"And I will help you the best I can to work out the clues. At least you remember everyone who dies, so that's something"

"How I know though?"

"How do you know you've remember everyone? I don't know Harry, but we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

Christmas was soon upon them and they had been invited to the Burrow. Harry hadn't been back since the night that he'd had his flashbacks. Ron however had been to the Black Manor a number of times and he and Harry had become really close friends. Harry was excited to spend Christmas with the Weasley's. On Christmas Eve they flooed to the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Merry Christmas Harry" greeted Ron as Harry fell out of the fire place.

"Hi Ron" beamed Harry and quickly moved out of the way of the fireplace to allow room for Sirius and Remus to appear behind him.

"Come on Harry I'll show you to my bedroom. That's were you are going to be sleeping." Said Ron pulling Harry out of the room. Sirius smiled as he watched Harry run after Ron.

"I brought my broom." Said Harry as they raced up the stairs "Maybe we could play later"

"Cool, maybe Charlie, Fred and George will play" replied Ron

"We'll need another player. Is Bill here?"

"No" replied Ron as they entered the attic bedroom.

"Does Percy play at all?" asked Harry

"Not likely"

"How about Ginny then?"

"I don't know if she can fly"

"She could try, then it could be three on three"

"I'll ask the others what they think."

Harry looked around the room it was just as orange as he remembered.

"You really do like the cannons don't you"

"Yeah. You like the Tornado's don't you?"

"That's right, but the Cannon's are ok"

After settling into Ron's room, Harry and Ron went back downstairs.

"Charlie, Fred, George do you want to play quidditch?" asked Ron as he entered the living room.

"Yeah ok" answered Fred

"Sounds good" replied George

"Do you play quidditch Harry?" asked Charlie

"Yes I do. I played at Hogwarts in the summer" said Harry

"The championships?" asked Charlie looking impressed.

"Yes" Smiled Harry

"Brilliant what position do you play?" asked Charlie

"Seeker" answered Harry

"That's wicked" exclaimed Fred

"Charlie is a seeker too. We play together on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He's captain and we play as beaters" explained George.

"We need a sixth player" said Harry "Ginny do you want to play?"

"Ginny?" repeated Fred in surprise

"Can I?" asked Ginny looking up from the book she was reading.

"What about Percy?" asked George

"Don't be mean, if Ginny wants to play let her" said Charlie

Ginny who had looked upset at Fred and Georges comments, looked immediately happy again and followed the boys out of the room to the broom shed in the garden. After collecting the brooms (Ginny borrowed Bill's old broom). They split into two teams. Harry, Ron and Fred verses Charlie, George and Ginny. They played for the rest of the afternoon and didn't head back to the house until they were frozen stiff and the snow became to heavy for them to see properly.

Back in the house Harry and Ron settled in the living room. The others headed to their rooms to get changed. They were sitting on the floor playing chess when the conversation came round to Harry's last visit to the burrow. Harry had been expecting it.

"I am pleased your feeling better now" said Ron

"Thanks" replied Harry

"Mum explained that the muggles weren't very nice to you"

"No they weren't"

"Is it true they told you weren't magic?"

Harry paused for a moment while he decided how much to tell Ron. It didn't take him long to decide to tell him the truth, he knew Ron could deal with it. They were best friends even if Ron had no idea yet just how much of a sacrifice that would be over the next few years. Taking a deep breath he told Ron about living in the cupboard under the stairs, the beatings and the lies the Dursley's had told him about his parents.

"That's horrible, they actually beat you because you did accidental magic" said Ron looking disgusted.

"I never understood that it was magic" said Harry

Unbeknown to the two boys their conversation was overheard by Sirius and Molly who were standing in the doorway. Molly had silent tears running down her face. That night they had a large meal in the kitchen. It was one of the most delicious meal Harry had ever had. Sirius and Remus weren't very good cooks, he often thought they could do with a new house elf. Molly kept piling more food on their plates as they ate through the three courses which ended with a sticky toffee pudding. When Harry had eaten enough he looked around the table. Fred and George were in deep conversation at the end of the table. Next to them Ginny was snoozing in her chair. Arthur and Sirius were talking shop in the middle of the table.

"Christmas is the worse time of the year" said Arthur.

"Those crackers were pretty nasty" agreed Sirius

"What happened father?" asked Percy pompously.

"When you pulled them stinksap burst out of them" sighed Arthur

"That's horrible. Did you catch the culprit?" Percy grimaced.

"Yes we did, well Sirius here did" answered Arthur

Their conversation moved on to what legal action would be taken against the perpetrator. Harry moved his attention to Charlie who was taking to his mother and Remus about his upcoming N.E.W.T examinations. Ron was also listening.

"Well I am expecting an O in Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Charlie

"That's good. What other subjects are you taking?" asked Remus

"Potions, Charms and Herbology. I think I will do well in them too. I am averaging a E in them." Replied Charlie

"If you pull a good exam you could get the O" said Remus

"I am sure you'll do great" smiled Molly

"Thanks Mum" said Charlie

"What do you want to do when you leave school?" asked Harry, who of course wasn't supposed to know of Charlie's ambition yet.

"I am going to train Dragons" answered Charlie proudly "I have a job lined up all I need to do is get the right grades at the end of the year"

"That's cool" said Harry. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts"

"Me too" chipped in Ron

"Hogwarts is great. I'll miss it when I leave" smiled Charlie

"Has Remus and Sirius told you a lot about school?" asked Molly

"Oh yes loads. I am going to be in Gryffindor" responded Harry

"Are you now?" laughed Charlie "You know you don't choose, you get placed"

"I know, but my Mum and Dad were in that house. I bet you I will be and someday I will be the wearing your captains badge as I lead the Gryffindor team onto the field." Said Harry with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah I'll be in Gryffindor too" said Ron "But I am going to be captain not you Harry"

Molly, Charlie and Remus smiled as they watched the two boys squabbling playfully. Harry felt weird to do this but at the same time he felt at peace. For the moment he could just enjoy life and not worry about Voldemort or anything else.

The next morning Harry was awoken early by Ron who was eagerly pulling on his dressing gown to rush downstairs to open his presents. Harry smiled to himself Ron was always impatient at Christmas. Harry got up and pulled on his dressing gown as he headed downstairs. When he entered the living room everyone else was present.

"Merry Christmas" chorused everybody.

"Come on Harry, open your presents" said Sirius eagerly

Harry laughed and walked over to where Sirius was sitting. He sat on the floor and pulled his presents towards him. It was certainly the largest pile of presents he'd ever received. He didn't open his presents immediately. He watched as Ron and his Brothers ripped open their gifts.

"What's up Harry?" asked Sirius

"I am not used to presents" he shrugged. Harry noticed that Molly looked surprised but she said nothing.

"Open your gifts first" said Harry to Sirius and Remus.

"OK" said Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Harry handed over the gifts he had bought them. Sirius ripped the paper off to revel the handsome gold watch Harry had gotten him. It had a duel face. The face in the middle was an ordinary watch face and under that (the watch face was over the top so only the outer edge of the face beneath it was visible) was similar to the clock Molly had in the kitchen. Three customised hands had been added; one said Harry, another said Remus and the final one said Sirius.

"This is great" said Sirius sounding completely gob smacked.

"You like it?" asked Harry

"Of course, must've been really expensive though" replied Sirius

"A little bit but Remus made sure I didn't get ripped off" explained Harry. Remus nodded in agreement and then opened his presents; which were a new black travelling cloak and a pair of dragon hide boots.

"These are very nice, thank you" said Remus

"Your welcome" smiled Harry, giving gifts had always given him more pleasure than receiving.

"Come on Harry your turn" said Sirius

"Hang on" said Harry and then lend across to the armchair where Arthur was sitting; Molly was perched on the arm. He handed over two parcels.

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have" said Molly

"I wanted to, to say thank you" replied Harry meekly. He had always wanted to show his appreciation to the Weasley's for all the help they had given him over the years but somehow never got around to it. This time would be different. The presents weren't much, Harry knew they'd never accept grand presents. Molly's present was a navy blue cashmere cardigan and Arthur's gift was a selection of muggle plugs from different countries and some batteries. Both were very happy and kept stammering their thanks.

"Now will you open your gifts?" laughed Sirius

"Ok, ok" laughed Harry.

Harry opened his presents. Off Sirius he got a set of the newest Tornado's robes, quidditch gloves, a pair of leather boots, new clothes, bags of Zonko products and a leather bound book. It was a photo album similar to the one that Hagrid had bought him in the other time line.

"This is brilliant" beamed Harry and give Sirius a brief hug.

"I am pleased you like it" smiled Sirius

Harry then turned his attention to Remus' gifts. He had bought him a sneakoscope, books on defensive magic and charms, also a battered old scrap book. Harry opened it, on the inside front cover written in black ink was the words 'Property of James Potter'. Harry's heart leaped. He'd never seen this before. A quick flick though showed newspaper cuttings, more pictures; mostly of him playing Quidditch, journal entries made by himself and on the last page a love letter from Lily. Harry had to blink back tears.

"Where did you get this?" asked Harry though a lump in his throat.

"Bathida Bagshot, she found it at your parents house and kept a hold of it. When I spook to her about photographs she said had none but she did have James' old scrap book. He started it when he started at Hogwarts." Explained Remus.

"There are loads of blank pages maybe I will fill the rest with my Hogwarts years" said Harry.

"I think he'd have liked that" said Sirius.

Harry then opened the rest of his presents. Off Ron he got some sweets, he got book on Quidditch off Hagrid and Molly and Arthur had given him a homemade jumper and some fudge. That left one present, Harry was immensely surprised to find it was from Amber Merryfield; whom he had played Quidditch with in the summer. It was a framed picture of the team. Because Harry had left so abruptly he hadn't collected his. There was a note with it;

_Hi Harry,_

_I heard from my mother (she works at the ministry) that you are going through a lot at the moment what with the trial and everything. So I thought this might cheer you up. I know you didn't get yours. Merry Christmas. _

_Hope to see you next summer._

_Amber_

_x _

Harry was touched by her kindness and resolved to owl her as soon as possible to thank her. After the presents were out of the way they retreated to the kitchen for some breakfast, where everyone was given generous helpings of bacon and eggs. The stress of the last couple of months were forgotten in Harry. He'd hoped for a easy year before joining Hogwarts. It had been his hope that he could simply enjoy spending time with his Godfather for a while before leaving him, but then things in Harry's life had never been that easy.

The rest of Christmas passed quickly. They spent the days playing Quiddich or having snowball fights in the meadow next to the Burrow. Harry couldn't remember being happier anytime in the recent years. He was sad to say goodbye to the Weasley's when he went home but he had more pressing things to think about. The trial of the Dursley's was coming up.

**Authors Note -** I know this chapter isn't much. As I stated, it just didn't feel right at the beginning of the next chapter. Chapter 11 will be up really soon (Maybe tonight, but it is 00:36 and I am tired so it might have to wait untill tomorrow). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	11. The Trial of Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley

**Authors Note -** Here it is as promised. This was a difficult chapter to write, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 11 – The Trial of Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley

Over the next month there was an endless tide of people coming to the Black Manor to speak to Harry about the Dursley's and their treatment of him. The most frequent visitor was the Ministry Wizard who had been assigned to Harry from the Magical Law Enforcement office by Fudge. His name was Tristan Broderick; he was an Interrogator who would be leading the prosecution. Harry found him tedious. He reminded him strongly of Percy Weasley.

"As you know Harry the trial is fast approaching" said Tristan one afternoon.

"No it's not, its ages away" said Harry who was tired of acting like a child.

"Now Harry it is only 2 months away. That is not very long. We have to make sure you are ready. It would probably help if we talk about the things that happened when you lived with your Aunt and Uncle." Replied Tristan, speaking to Harry like he was 5 years old.

"I don't want to." Harry was in a particularly irritated mood. He had spent the morning trying to explain to Sirius what had happened at the first battle of Hogwarts with little success.

"Come on cub, lets get it over with and then you can do something else." Coaxed Remus who sat in on the meetings as Harry was a child and required a parent or guardian to be present. Sirius had completed the paperwork so that Remus could act as guardian also.

"OK" sighed Harry.

"Great!" beamed Tristan evidently totally unaware how annoying he was to everyone in the room. He proceeded to ask Harry questions about the abuse. He often asked Harry if he had been sexually abused. Harry must have answered this at least a dozen times. Tristan simple refused to believe that he had not been violated in that way.

Harry found it tiresome talking about the Dursley's. He felt as though he had recited his life story a hundred times. Whatever the outcome was he looking forward for the trial to be over, so it was a great relief when he went to bed the evening of twenty third of February. He returned to his bedroom early to get away from Sirius and Remus' continuous pitiful glances and questions asking if he was OK and all set for the next day. He didn't sleep very well. He tossed and turned all night.

The next morning he awoke early, got dressed and went down to the basement kitchen where he found Remus.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Remus "No, either could I."

"I just want today over with" sighed Harry "This whole damn mess has gone on too long. I didn't expect this to happen."

"No I don't suppose you did" replied Remus.

"I just hope this isn't too horrible"

"I am sure it won't be."

"Hmm that depends on how much of this gets out. That idiot better not go down the sexual assault route again. I swear I will curse him if he does" said Harry feeling angry with the whole situation.

Remus said nothing but sat looking at Harry thinking about all he had gone though already in his life. He didn't blame Harry for wanting a quiet life. Harry helped himself to some breakfast while Remus went to get dressed and to wake up Sirius. The two men returned to the kitchen they were dressed in their smartest dress robes. Sirius smiled at Harry.

"Morning Kidda! How do I look?" he asked still smiling but Harry could tell he didn't feel much like smiling he was trying to jolly Harry along. He felt a wave of appreciation towards his Godfather for trying.

"Yeah good" said Harry smiling weakly back at Sirius. His stomach was in knots. "How long do we have?"

"We need to be there by 9 o'clock. We should head out soon" replied Remus "You'll be fine Harry."

"Yeah I suppose" mumbled Harry "I just hoped never to see the Dursley's again."

"One last time, just to see them punished. Surely that is worth it. Trust me Harry I wish this wasn't happening as I know it bothers you but if I ever found myself alone with that man I swear I would floor him" said Sirius. Harry nodded he knew Sirius was telling the truth and sincerely hoped Sirius would never be alone with Vernon Dursley, he didn't want his locked up again.

The three men left about 30 minutes later, they floo'd to the Ministry. Harry had no sooner stood up after falling out of the fire when Rita Skeeter was asking the three of them questions (Harry had floo'd last). Harry saw that there was a large crowd of people, many of which were calling encouragement him ("Good luck Harry" "We're behind you Harry") or cheering at the sight of him.

"How do you feel Harry?" she asked in a mock sympathetic voice.

"Get lost Skeeter" Growled Sirius looking livid. It would appear Fudge had broken his word.

"We have no comment at this time" said Remus as he pulled Harry and Sirius towards the lifts at the end of the atrium.

"God damn that woman" muttered Harry "She better not be in the court."

"I think we have to resign to the fact she will be. Don't worry about that now Harry there more pressing things to concentrate on"

When they reached the golden grates Sirius jabbed the button. At that moment there was some commotion behind them. Harry heard Rita Skeeter's voice carry over the noise of the jeering crowd (the mood of the crowd had changed dramatically).

"Mr Dursley what is your response to the charges of child cruelty?"

"My client has no comment at this time" said a middle aged balding wizard who was acting as defence for the Dursley's. Harry spun around to see all three of the Dursley's walking through the atrium looking terrified. Dudley was clinging to his mother like his life depended on it. Harry felt sorry for Dudley, after all he was only a kid copying the actions of his father so wasn't completely at fault for what he had done to Harry. Vernon and Petunia hated him why wouldn't Dudley? The Dursley's drew level with Harry, Sirius and Remus as the grill of the lift swung open. They couldn't seem to bring themselves to look at Harry. Sirius clenched his fists and stepped towards Vernon. He was the verge of speaking when Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius don't, Harry needs you to be in court not a holding cell" Remus said quietly. Sirius glared at Vernon then stepped into the lift after Harry. The Dursley's made no attempt to follow deciding it was probably better to have their own lift.

"Is this the first time a muggle has been in the Ministry?" asked Harry

"No, let's not forget that some employees are muggle born. I am sure there have been occasions where a member of their family has been here. I wouldn't think many have been here though." Replied Remus.

"Scum like that shouldn't be allowed!" growled Sirius "Not after the lengths they went through to beat the magic out of Harry."

"I agree, I don't like them being in the world, it was always my escape from them." Said Harry.

The lift came to a halt, the three men left the lift and headed down the corridor towards the black door that lead to the Department of Mysteries. Harry felt a pank of grief when he remembered what had happened behind that door. This was were Sirius died. Harry forced himself to think of something else; Sirius was not dead he was here with Harry. They then turned left down the stone steps towards the courtrooms. When they arrived at the courtroom they saw that Tristan Broderick was there already.

"Good morning gentleman" said Broderick smiling "Through here, don't worry Harry you will be fine" he lead them into the courtroom and escorted them to their seats at the front of the raised benches. It was exactly has Harry remembered it. He couldn't help but shiver when he thought of his previous encounters in this room. The room was just as dimly lit as the last time Harry had been there. Benches rose on either side of him, in front of him were the highest benches where the members of the Wizengamot sat. Harry felt sick with nerves, he knew he wasn't on trial but he was scared of the thought of being on the stand. But there was no time to worry about this now, the court was filling up fast. Harry groaned when he saw Rita Skeeter enter looking positively excited. Harry heard Sirius mutter "Bitch" under his breath. Harry did feel slightly better when he saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall enter the court but it was short lived as they were followed by the Dursley's (they were lead to the chairs in the middle of the court, however they were not bond there. Dudley was sat in the front row of the court opposite to Harry). Harry could bring himself to watch the door anymore and instead stared at the floor. After a few minutes the court went quiet and everyone stood as the wizard who was acting as the head of the Wizengamot walked into the room (Dumbledore was acting as witness so could not preside over the case).

"That's Edmund McCourt" whispered Remus.

Everyone sat down after McCourt sat down. It was a minute or two before he spoke.

"Is everybody present and ready to start?" asked McCourt in a deep voice. He has a tall black man who had a very stern looking face. He looked down to where Tristan Broderick and the other Interrogator were sitting.

"We are" replied Broderick.

"We are" replied the other wizard.

"Very well. This is the Criminal hearing of twenty fourth of February onto offenses committed by the defendants Mr & Mrs Vernon Dursley, residents of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Said McCourt "Interrogators: Edmund McCourt, Deputy head of the Wizengamot; Tristan Broderick, Interrogator for the prosecution; Cygnus Foley, Interrogator for the defence."

There was a moments silence before McCourt continued.

"Mr Foley how do the defendants plead?"

"Not Guilty" replied Foley.

"Very well. Mr Broderick your opening statement please" replied McCourt.

"Thank you" said Broderick standing up "Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot I am here today to prove that the defendants Mr & Mrs Dursley's abused Harry Potter and that they do so willingly and through malice. Harry Potter was a baby of 1 year old when he was left to them after the tragic deaths of his parents. They took him in, which would appear to be the only compassionate thing they did for him. Over the course of the next 9 years they beat him, starved and imprisoned him in a cupboard. Why you ask? Because he was a wizard..."

An angry buzz swept around the courtroom at these words. Many members of the Wizengamot looked grave. Harry could feel the anger pouring out of Sirius at this moment. He reached over and put his hand on Sirius's forearm hoping to convey the message that it was ok, that he was ok.

"Order in the court" snapped McCourt "Carry on Mr Broderick"

"Thank you your honour. The Dursley's seemed to hate magic in all there forms. When Harry arrived home into our world a few short months ago he had no knowledge of his heritage at all. In fact he believed that Lily and James Potter had died in a car accident. Mr Dursley is a muggle who had no knowledge of the magical world until he married Petunia Evans; the sister of Lily Evans. It could be understandable that he be wary or afraid of magic, this however is not a suitable excuse to beat and abuse a child who could not stand up for himself. Mrs Dursley however doesn't have this excuse as she from the age of 12 was aware of magic. This due to the fact of course that her younger sister was a witch. She should have been accustomed to the magical world to which she visited a number of times with her parents and sister. I aim today to prove without a shadow of doubt that both of them are guilty and to see they get the punishment they deserve." Broderick stopped talking and sat down.

"Thank you Mr Broderick. Now we'll hear from Mr Foley" said McCourt.

"Thank you Mr Chairman. I put it to you Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot that yes Mr & Mrs Dursley did make mistakes. They agree they should have told Harry the truth from the beginning but wanted to spare his feelings. His treatment was not the result of him being magic. He was a troublesome boy, often in trouble at school. Mr Dursley admits he hit the boy but this was purely to discipline him. Not as my learned colleague here will have you believe to stomp the magic out of him but to teach him the difference between right and wrong. After all isn't this the duty of all parents and guardians?" Foley walked back to where his chair was and sat down.

"Mr Broderick, please call your first witness" said McCourt.

"I call Professor Albus Dumbledore" replied Broderick.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his way down to the witness stand. He smiled at Harry as he past. Harry couldn't muster a smile in return.

"Could you please confirm your full name and address" asked McCourt

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I reside at Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmead, Scotland" Replied Dumbledore

"Professor Dumbledore, what was your reason for sending Harry to live with his Aunt and Uncle?" asked Broderick

"Mrs Dursley was Harry's only living relative. Harry's Grandparents on both sides were deceased and James Potter had no siblings. He would have gone to Sirius Black; who is Harry's Godfather had he not been sent to Azkaban." Explained Dumbledore.

"So Harry has no magical relatives?" asked Broderick.

"No he does not" replied Dumbledore.

"So when you sent Harry to Surrey you believed as his Aunt, Petunia Dursley would care for the child?"

"That was my hope yes"

"Did you make checks on Harry after you left him there?"

"Not personally no. I did not wish to interfere into someone else's life. I did however enlist the help of one of their neighbours. Arabella Figg, a squib who lives in the next street."

"Did she ever raise any concerns with you?"

"She often told me that he was small and skinny compared to his cousin. She never actually said that she thought he was being miss-treated. She did report that he had bruises but he had said they were inflicted by his cousin. She believed that the boys were just being boys and fighting with each other. She often commented that it was cruel that Harry wasn't included in the family day's outs."

"Did this concern you?"

"No, not particularly. Boys will fight sometimes and I didn't feel excluding Harry from Dudley's birthday treats was particularly cruel. Arabella had informed me that Harry did like Dudley so I assumed that he would happy to have time away from him. On hindsight I wish had paid a closer eye on Harry."

"What was it that made you step in and remove Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's care?"

"Arabella contacted me on the morning of June 23rd." Sighed Dumbledore "She was quite concerned. It was Dudley's birthday so Harry had been taken to her to look after him while they went out. She said that Harry had been beaten and had bruises down his arms and a split lip. She said she believed that Mr Dursley had carried out the attack."

"Did she explain why she thought this?" asked Broderick looking grim.

"Yes, she said that they injuries couldn't have been inflicted by a nine year old boy. She described one of the bruises as a handprint."

"How do you mean a handprint?" asked McCourt, Dumbledore turned to look up at him. Harry looked up too. He looked shocked. Harry felt uncomfortable; he could feel people in the public gallery looking at him. He looked over to Dudley, he was crying silently.

"The bruise went all the way around Harry's arm. You could clearly see the fingers of the hand that had grabbed him." Explained Dumbledore.

"Did you see the bruise for yourself?" asked McCourt.

"Yes" replied Dumbledore gravely.

"Professor Dumbledore, did you speak to Harry about this abuse?" asked Broderick.

"Yes I did, he confirmed he was beaten quiet often." Said Dumbledore

"Is it correct that Harry cannot remember all of the attacks?" asked Broderick

"That is right, when confronted with the results of the medical tests carried out at Hogwarts Harry suffered a traumatic break down. It is Madam Pomfrey's believe it is Harry's minds way of protecting himself. We believe that Harry had repressed some of the memories years ago and couldn't cope when they were brought to the surface." Explained Dumbledore.

"Is it correct that you submitted a report to the muggle authorities?" asked Broderick

"They visited the home and interviewed the Dursley's and they felt that no action was required, except for Dudley to be put on a diet." Explained Dumbledore. "I believe this due to the fact that Dudley has always been given the best of everything."

"So you believe that they were fooled by the treatment they bestow on their son?"

"Yes. Nobody looking at Harry and Dudley would believe that they have been raised by the same people. Harry beaten and abused and Dudley spoilt and pampered."

"Why do you think they were treated differently?"

"Because he is a wizard..."

"Objection your honour." Said Foley loudly "This is speculation. What evidence is there that Master Potter treated any different from Master Dursley because he was a wizard."

"Sustained. Do you have evidence of this Mr Broderick?" asked McCourt

"Witness statements from Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter both recount occasions where Mr Dursley reacted badly to the mention of magic." Explained Broderick "Professor could you please explain the conversation you had with the Dursley's the day Harry was removed from their care?"

"I went to the Dursley household late on the afternoon of the 23rd June to speak to the Dursley's. Vernon was angered by my presence in his home. When I explained that Harry wouldn't be returning to Privet Drive, he responded by saying 'Good riddance to bad rubbish. I should have thrown the freaky little son of a bitch out years ago. Bringing that abnormality into this house'" explained Dumbledore.

Sirius was shaking with rage, him fist clenched tightly. For the first time Harry saw a murderous glint in his God Father's eye's. It was a look he didn't like and hoped he'd never have to see it again. Harry who was used to this attitude of the Dursley's was unsurprised by what was being said. Remus was fairing slightly better although he seemed to be on the brink of tears. Harry who was still squeezing Sirius's forearm took a hold of Remus's arm with his other hand trying to comfort him. Remus responded by putting his other hand over Harry's. "Thanks cub" whispered Remus so only Harry could hear.

"I asked of what abnormality he was referring to." Continued Dumbledore. "It was Petunia who replied to this. She said 'You know what I am talking about, Magic! He's like that freak of a sister of mine and that Potter!'"

This statement was followed by a hiss around the public gallery. After all; the Potter's were well liked. Harry looked over at the Dursley's they were looking very pale. Vernon seemed to be staring at Edmund McCourt. Petunia however seemed to be concentrating hard on her shoes. Since entering the court Harry had not seem her look up once. She seemed terrified in the world she had once begged to join. Dudley was crying quiet openly although made no noise; it was as though somebody have but a silencing charm on him.

"Silence in the court!" snapped McCourt

"I have no further questions" said Broderick returning to his seat.

"Very well Mr Foley, your witness" said McCourt.

"Thank you" said Foley standing up walking towards Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, you had a busy day on 23rd June did you not?"

"Yes, quite busy. Never a dull day at Hogwarts" smiled Dumbledore.

"Indeed. However I am not referring to the running of the school. I am referring as I am sure you know of this matter with Harry and also of the realise of Sirius Black. You were quiet involved in both of these events."

"I do not understand what Sirius's realise has to do with this matter."

"Don't you? Some would say it was a bit convenient that on the day that Harry's Godfather; the man you stated would have been Harry's guardian if he hadn't been in Azkaban, was realised from prison you decided that Harry could no longer stay with the Dursley's. Some would argue that the claims of child cruelty were just a ploy to take the boy away from the people who had cared for him for 8 years. What do you say to this?" demanded Foley. Harry mussed for a moment this probably is how some people see it.

"Poppycock" replied Dumbledore "It was merely a coincidence. The owl regarding the news of Peter Pettigrew arrived shortly before my floo call from Arabella. In fact I delayed my visit to harry to report the miscarriage of justice to the ministry."

"You delayed you visit to Harry. That sounds Dumbledore like you hold the welfare of Harry with little regard."

"I knew Harry was safe with Arabella, I was also the Dursley's where not due back to collect him till later in the day."

"Did you not think it was too soon to be placing Harry into the care of Sirius Black the day after his removal from guardians?"

"No. Harry would have been with strangers regardless of who he was left with. When Sirius had been apprised of the situation he told me straight away that he wanted to full fill his God fatherly duties."

"Again I put it to you it seems a little too convenient. Because as you know there has to be a very reason to remove a child from his parents or guardians. His hot headed godfather's release from prison wouldn't be deems a strong enough excuse."

"I agree the timing worked out well, I am sure you'd agree that a loving home is more preferable to an orphanage. Had I known about the abuse Harry was suffering I would have removed him sooner."

"Indeed, why didn't you have a more active role in keeping an eye on him?"

"I believed, wrongly it would seem that Mrs Dursley would have looked after Harry. Nobody appreciates someone looking over their shoulders all the time."

"Is it not more because you were given no excuse or reason to go to privet drive?"

"No I wouldn't say that"

"So you did have a reason to worry and check on him?"

"No I didn't have reason to check on him, but my reason not to visit anyway was that I believed Harry was better off not knowing of his notoriety until he was of an age to deal with it."

"I see." Replied Foley looking pleased with himself then he turned to face McCourt "I have no further questions"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, you may step down. Mr Broderick call your next witness"

Dumbledore stepped down from the witness stand. He looked slightly annoyed. Harry didn't have time to worry about this. He knew that the next witness was Madam Pomprey. He knew it would be hard to hear the details of the abuse he suffered.

"I call Madam Pomprey to the stand" said Broderick.

Harry had not seen Madam Pomprey enter the court earlier but now that he saw her he realised he wouldn't have recognised her even if he had. She looked so much different dressed in normal robes and not in her nurse's uniform. She seemed younger somehow. She walked purposely to the witness stand.

"Please state your full name and address" said McCourt from his raised seat.

"Poppy Pomprey, I currently reside at Hogwarts Castle but I also have a home in Hogsmead." Replied Madam Pomprey

"Thank you" said Broderick "Madam Pomprey you examined Harry in the later part of last year is that correct?"

"Yes I did. I was asked to make a report for the case." Replied Madam Pomprey

"Why was Harry not taken to St Mungos for the tests?"

"Harry asked it to be me. We had already met"

"That's right Harry was hurt whilst playing Quiddich last summer wasn't he?"

"Yes that is correct. Harry took a bludger to the face. His jaw, nose and eye socket were fractured."

"OK, I believe you submitted a report to the Ministry for consideration in this court."

"Yes."

"Could you list the injuries Harry has received?"

"Yes of course. He has had two fractures to the skull, a dislocated left shoulder, fractures to both forearms, all the fingers on his right hand dislocated, five broken ribs, six cracked ribs, fractured left leg and four broken toes. Some of which had been treated and others hadn't." Explained Madam Pomprey.

There was an angry outburst from the public gallery. "YOU ANIMALS! YOU DISPICABLE MONSTERS!" shrieked a woman from the back of the court. Sirius nodded in agreement. He was shaking with anger. Harry slid across the bench toward him; Sirius put his arm around him. Harry was sure he'd feel weird about this but instead found it comforting. The Dursley's looked positively alarmed.

"Order in the court!" cried McCourt "Anymore outbursts and I will have the gallery cleared! Please continue Mr Broderick"

"Are these injuries likely to have been caused by Harry being clumsy or dare devilish?" asked Broderick.

"No, even the most clumsy child couldn't have suffered this many injuries." Replied Madam Pomprey.

"You said that some of these had been treated and some had not. Which ones had not been treated?" asked Broderick

"The two skull fractures, the dislocated shoulder, it appears to have popped back in on its own. I am unable to say if the ribs were treated or not. Muggle healers are unable to do anything for broken ribs. Also his toes went without treatment" replied Madam Pomprey.

"In your opinion where these injuries caused by an adult?"

"Yes, a child couldn't have done this. Although I do believe the injuries to Harry's hand was inflicted by his cousin."

"Are you sure that the other injuries couldn't have been inflicted by his cousin also? Could these have been inflicted during a fight for example?"

"No, it would have taken a lot of force to inflict these injuries. For example I believe that the fractures to his head was cause by Harry being shaken and his head hit off a doorframe."

"Wouldn't this have caused a serious injury?"

"In a muggle child yes, defiantly. I think that accidental magic saved Harry on this occasion."

"So you believe that Harry suffered badly in the care of his aunt and uncle?"

"Yes I do. I haven't seen anything this bad in years"

"I understand that after Harry was asked about this he suffered a traumatic break down. Could you explain this please?"

"Yes of course. He suffered extreme flashbacks that plagued him for a few days. He was catatonic. I kept him sedated until the memories passed. When he came around he had very little memory of his life with the Dursley's. I believe that this was his minds way to protect himself from the past."

"Do you think his memories will return?"

"Absolutely, just a matter of time."

Harry felt a mixture of dread and hope that this. He hoped more than anything that his memories would return however he was afraid of another break down. Sirius seemed to know what he was thinking and pulled him slightly closer into him. "It's OK Harry" he whispered. His whisper seemed to carry. A few members of the court looked around at them. Harry couldn't stand to see the looks of pity on their faces and looked away.

"Thank you Madam Pomprey. I have no further questions"

"Very well, your witness Mr Foley."

"Thank you your honour" said Foley standing up. He seemed to be sizing up Madam Pomprey, trying to decide the best way to discredit her testimony. "Madam Pomprey, you have listed the injuries that were not treated by a healer. What of the other injuries? The broken arms, leg and fingers? Where they treat?"

"Yes" replied Madam Pomprey.

"That doesn't seem like the actions of cruel and uncaring guardians does it?"

"I am sure that is how it is supposed to look"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well those are the injuries that can be explained away easily."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, little boys break their arms or legs while playing"

"So these could have been all the result of accidents?"

"I don't believe so, there are too many injuries. And even if that were true of the arms and leg, how would you explain the ribs. I believe the ribs were broken as a result of the being punched or kicked."

"But you can't be sure?"

"I am very sure that is what happened, I just can't prove it."

"I see, so these injuries could have occurred in a number of different ways?"

"I can only think of a couple of ways that that level of injuries could occur to ribs that would be deemed accidental. One is a car crash, which despite what his Aunt and Uncle have told him he has never been in a car crash..."

"What my clients choose to tell Harry about his parents deaths are not on trial here. Their actions are. So I ask again is it possible that these injuries could have been caused accidently?"

"If there only had one or two injuries, yes I would say that. However due to the number of injuries Harry has sustained it is my professional medical opinion that this was caused by a series of attacks on Harry by his Uncle." Replied Madam Pomprey firmly.

"Very well, I have no further questions." Said Foley, looking disappointed.

"Thank you. Madam Pomprey you may step down" said McCourt. "Mr Broderick please call your next witness"

"Thank you your honour, I call Harry Potter to the stand." Said Broderick.

Harry felt a thrill of dread, he slowly stood up. His stomach was doing summersaults. He was aware that all the eye's in the court were on him. He turned and looked at Sirius, who smiled weakly at him. He pulled Harry into a hug. "You'll be OK" he whispered in his ear. Harry then hugged Remus before going up to the witness stand. He sat down in the seat that had been placed there for him.

"Harry could you tell us your full name and address?" asked Broderick kindly. It had been decided as Harry was a child he wouldn't have to address the Wizengamot. Harry nodded.

"Harry James Potter. I live at Twelve Grimmauld Place in London." Said Harry meekly.

"Now Harry you know the difference between right and wrong don't you?" asked Broderick. It was all Harry to do not to roll his eyes at this.

"Yes" he replied.

"You know that lying is wrong don't you?" asked Broderick

"Yes." Replied Harry. Remus had warned him this was how children were addressed in court. It was to ensure that they wouldn't be tempted to lie.

"It is important Harry that you answer all me questions truthfully. You can get into a lot of trouble if you lie. Do you understand?"

"Yes" replied Harry attempting to look scared as he knew this would be expected.

"Harry when did you first find out you were a wizard?"

"On Dudley's birthday. Professor Dumbledore told me." Answered Harry

"Did you know your Mum and Dad where witch and wizard?"

"Not before I met Professor Dumbledore"

"Did you ask your Aunt and Uncle what happened to them?"

"Yes, they said they died in a car crash"

"Did they tell you anything else about it?"

"No"

"Did you ask them anything else about it?"

"No I wasn't allowed to ask questions"

"I see. Now Harry sometimes young witches and wizards would do magic by accident. Did anything strange happen around you when you were little?"

"Yeah, some strange things"

"Can you give any examples?"

"Hmm OK, one time I was running away from Dudley and his gang at school. I jumped behind the big bins next to the kitchens to hide and I ended up on the roof. Another time I accidently turned my teacher's wig blue."

"What was the reaction from your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Aunt Petunia didn't do anything, it was always Uncle Vernon. He yelled at me, and then he hit me in the chest and then drags me to my cupboard by my arm and locks me in there." Explained Harry. There was a hum of whispers from the public gallery but it died away quickly.

"What do you mean? Your cupboard?" asked Broderick.

"That's where I slept" answered Harry

"You slept in the cupboard? Why? Where there not enough bedrooms in the house?"

"No there wasn't a spare bedroom. There was Dudley's bedroom and toy room, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's bedroom and the guest room that Aunt Marge would use when she came to stay. Aunt Petunia said I was lucky she give me house room. She said she should have sent me to the orphanage." Replied Harry. This was what Harry had been told when he was young so decided it be best to give this answer now.

"OK Harry how long were you locked in the cupboard?"

"For being on the roof a week and for the wig three days"

"Did they let you out at all during that time?"

"Only to go to the bathroom twice a day"

"Did they give you food?"

"No just water"

The angry buzzing from the public gallery returned. Harry looked at Sirius and Remus. Both men had pained looks on their faces. This was hard on them. Harry knew they both felt guilty for not being there for him. Harry didn't blame them of course.

"Harry did you get punished like this every time you accidently did magic?" asked Broderick after the courtroom went quiet again.

"Yes, every time."

"Did your aunt ever stop your uncle from hitting you or locking you in the cupboard?"

"No, she said I deserved it. That I was a horrible boy who should be kept away from other people."

"That's awful, did she ever hit you?"

"Once or twice, not often though."

"Did you get hit by your Uncle any other time?"

"Yes, if I didn't get all of my chores done or if I burned the food"

"You had to cook and clean for them?"

"Yes"

"Did Dudley have to chores too?"

"No"

"Did you ever see Dudley doing something naughty?"

"Yes, he kicked his foot though the television onetime"

"Did he get punished?"

"No, they bought him a new television"

"Harry now I know you heard what Madam Pomprey said a little while ago. Do you remember how you hurt yourself?"

"I remember some...like when my fingers got hurt. Dudley bent my fingers back."

"Why? Did you do anything to him?"

"No, he was bored so he and Piers beat me up"

"Who is Piers?"

"Dudley's best friend"

"Did Dudley get told off for doing this to you?"

"No, Uncle Vernon told me to stop crying or he would give me something to cry about."

"That wasn't very nice of him. Do you remember any of the other times?"

"I hurt my chest the time I turned the wig blue. Uncle Vernon beat me up that night. I couldn't breathe properly for a day or so afterwards. And he broke my arm when my hair grew back after they shaved it off. He threw me into my cupboard and slammed the door on my arm."

"Did you get taken to the hospital?"

"Not for my chest. I did for my arm though."

"Do you remember any of the other time you got hurt?"

"No...I am sorry" mumbled Harry.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I don't know any more."

"That's OK Harry, that's not your fault. I have one more question Harry. Why didn't you tell somebody about your Uncle?"

"I was scared."

"Ok thank you Harry" smiled Broderick, he turned to McCourt "I have no further questions your honour"

"Very well, Mr Foley do you have any questions?" asked McCourt.

"No your Honour" Replied Foley. Harry had expected this. Broderick had told him that he had an agreement with Foley not ask Harry any questions. Which according to Broderick, Foley was happy to comply with.

"Very well. Thank you Harry you can go back and sit with your Godfather." Said McCourt kindly. Harry jumped up and walked quickly back to where Sirius and Remus was sat.

"Call your next witness Mr Broderick" said McCourt.

"I have no further witnesses, prosecution rests" replied Broderick.

"Very well, Mr Foley call your first witness" said McCourt.

"Thank you. I call Vernon Dursley to the stand" said Foley.

All eyes were now on Vernon as he made his way to the witness stand. He seemed to be shaking slightly. When he made it to the stand he looked around the court, the slight seemed to be too much for him, his eyes found his wife again quickly. He seemed shorter than usual, like he was trying to shrink to avoid the glares he was getting. Harry felt Sirius tense up next to him, he was cracking his knuckles. Remus was staring at Vernon so intensely it made Harry shudder slightly. He hoped he would never see that look aimed at him.

"State your name and address for the record" said McCourt.

"Vernon Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Replied Uncle Vernon meekly.

"Thank you Mr Dursley. You are a muggle? That is to say you have no magical power, is that correct?" questioned Foley

"Yes that is correct" Replied slightly more loudly but still looking very uncomfortable.

"When did you first become aware of the magical community?" asked Foley.

Harry who had been avoiding looking at Uncle Vernon found himself looking up. He had often wondered how Aunt Petunia had told him and what his response had been to the news. It seemed he was finally going to hear.

"It was shortly after I asked Petunia to marry me." Replied Uncle Vernon.

"How did you find out?" probed Foley.

"I was spending Christmas with the Evans's. Petunia's sister was there with her boyfriend..." started Vernon

"Are you referring to Lily Evans and James Potter?" asked Foley.

"Yes" replied Vernon tensely. Harry felt a stab of hatred towards his Uncle. He couldn't even bring himself to say their names.

"Very well, continue" said Foley.

"After Christmas lunch we were in the lounge chatting when _James_ announced that he and _Lily _were getting married at the beginning of July 1979. They were both only 18. Doreen; Petunia's mother thought they were too young, but she offered them their congratulations." Explained Vernon, he had said both Lily and James's names with contempt, like it was their faults he was in this situation. This made Harry more annoyed. "_Lily_ asked Petunia to be a bridesmaid. She said she wouldn't do it."

"Why?

"_Lily_ asked the same thing" replied Vernon "That is when Petunia said that she wanted nothing to do with the freak show and that the only reason that she even spoke to Lily was that she had made a promise on her father's deathbed to make an effort to mend the bridges between the two of them."

"What happened then?"

"_Lily_ got upset, _James_ got annoyed. He told her she needed to get over herself and to stop blaming Lily that she wasn't accepted to Hogwarts School"

"Did you know what he was referring to?"

"No. I knew Petunia had gone to St. Augustine's Girls School, I assumed that her sister had gone there also. I told him to stay out of it, to let the sisters sort it out. He turned his attention to me. It was like he had forgotten I was there. He looked at me like I had popped out of thin air. He smiled at me then said 'Does he know?'" explained Vernon "Petunia shook her head and asked him not to say anything. He said that we would all be family soon and that I needed to know. Doreen agreed with him. Petunia had never been able to stand up to her mother. She was in such ill heath that Petunia give in to her will every time so not to cause any ill feeling or stress to her."

"Who told you?"

"Petunia did, she turned to me and said "She is a witch" then looked away from me."

"What was your reaction?"

"I didn't believe it. I thought she was joking. James knew I didn't believe it, so he.. he took out his w-wand and turned the coffee table into a pig and back again" Vernon sounded terrified as he described the scene.

"How did you feel after this revelation?"

"I was shocked and scared. He, I mean James unnerved me. He seemed to enjoy my discomfort. Petunia was certain I would hate her and call of the wedding which was in four weeks time."

"Was it this discomfort that caused you to dislike James Potter?"

"Yes"

"James has been described in the past as arrogant. Did you find him to be that way?"

"Yes, he enjoyed his power. I am not easily intimidated but a man, or woman for that matter, who could do things to me at the wave of a stick, makes me uncomfortable. I am unable to protect my family against that."

"I can understand that, fear can make us act irrational sometimes. How did you feel when you found out that the Potter's had died?"

"We woke up to find Harry on our doorstep. It was a surprise. I felt bad for them. Nobody deserves to be murdered. I felt sorry for Harry." Explained Vernon. Harry snorted, Sirius and Remus looked at him, and they knew what he was thinking. He had never felt sorry for anyone but himself.

"Why did you not explain to Harry how his parents had died?"

"Harry was four years old when he first asked about his parents. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him about that man killing them as it had been explained in the letter that was left with him? How do you tell a four year old that? So I told him they died in a car wreck."

"Did you fear Harry would be a wizard?"

"I knew he would be, both his parents were. How could he not be?"

"When were you going to tell him the truth?"

"Before he went to Hogwarts." Replied Vernon, it seemed to be taking a lot of effort to make this all sound natural. Harry had to admit if he didn't know any better this would have all sounded plausible.

"I see. Mr Dursley we heard a short while ago about the injuries Harry had sustained in his short life. How do you account for them?"

"When Harry was three he fell down the stairs. We took him to hospital, he had hurt some of his ribs. He had banged his head but had no wounds, perhaps the hospital missed the fracture of his skull on the x-ray." Explained Vernon "The fingers were broken by Dudley. The two boys were playing and things got out of hand. I assure you Dudley was punished."

"How was Dudley punished?"

"We grounded him and took away his favourite toys for a week"

"I see, did Dudley understand he was being punished for misbehaving?"

"Yes he did."

"OK . What about the other injuries?"

"I admit I accidently broke Harry's arm. He had been acting up. So I sent his room, he refused to go. So I pushed him into the room and closed the door. I didn't realise he had reached out until the door slammed on his arm. We took him immediately to the hospital"

"How did Harry break his leg and hurt his shoulder?"

"He broke his leg playing football at school, I didn't know he had hurt his shoulder."

"Did Harry often disobey you?" asked Foley glossing over the reference to Harry's 'room'. Harry couldn't blame him; he could see that he'd have a hard time twisting this all around to be Harry's fault.

"All the time. He seemed incapable to behave and constantly needed to be reprimanded. He would back chat and be rude." Answered Vernon.

"Did you ever say to Harry you wish you hadn't taken him in?"

"Yes, but only out of anger. I didn't truly mean it. I do now wish I kept these thoughts to myself, I can see how it would upset Harry."

"Did you ever beat Harry?"

"No, I did have to grab him sometimes to make him move. I never intended to hurt him; he could be so defiant sometimes. He had the ability to make me really angry sometimes."

"Did you ever hurt Harry for doing accidental magic?"

"No. He was never punished for the magic. Petunia had explained that Lily did it when she was child and nothing she could do make it stop. They can't help it can they? The only time he got punished was when he climbed the roofs at school. I now realise he hadn't meant it."

"How did you feel when Harry was taken out of your care?"

"We miss him. We are hurt that we are being accused of abusing him."

"Thank you Mr Dursley, I have no further questions"

"Your witness Mr Broderick" said McCourt.

"Thank you" said Broderick "Mr Dursley, I would like to go back to the beginning. You said you that you found out about the Magical Community when James announced his marriage to Lily."

"That's right" replied Vernon

"How long did it take you to get your head around the thought of you Sister and Brother-in-law being witch and wizard?"

"I'll admit it took a few days, it's a lot to take in. Petunia and I talked it though. She explained everything."

"Did this endear you to the magical community?"

"I don't understand"

"I mean did you come to like magic or did you hate it?"

"It affected me very little. I neither liked or disliked it."

"OK then, you stated that Petunia had called the wedding a freak show. Did you consider it in the same way?"

"No, I didn't understand the magical world so I didn't have anything to base an opinion"

"Did you and your wife go to Lily and James's wedding?"

"Yes, although my wife wasn't a bridesmaid. It was an awful day."

"Many that were in attendance would disagree with you. Why do you feel this way?"

"Potter and his friends seemed to revel in my discomfort. They couldn't see that it's wasn't normal, that it was freakish..." Vernon stopped abruptly, he realised he had just insulted a room full of Witches and Wizards. There was a hiss of hatred from the public gallery. McCourt silenced them before turning to Uncle Vernon.

"What do you mean by that Mr Dursley?" asked McCourt. "I thought you said you didn't consider magic to be freaky, that was your wife's opinion."

"I.. erm.. I mean to say... Well it isn't normal is it? It's a mutation in the gene pool." Stammered Vernon. Harry stared open mouthed at his Uncle, he of course know he felt this way but would never believe that Vernon would has the guts to say it here surrounded as he was by wizards. The hiss that had minutes earlier been silence erupted again and this time wasn't as easy to silence. Once order was restored Mr Broderick pressed on with his questioning although he too looked angry.

"Did you see Mr and Mrs Potter after their wedding?" asked Broderick

"Twice more after that. They attended Doreen's funeral, she died that September. Lily also attended Dudley's christening" said Vernon.

"A christening?" questioned McCourt.

"Your honour, that is a religious service to welcome the child into the church. It is much like our naming ceremonies but with a religious aspect." Answered Broderick

"Thank you Mr Foley. Please continue" replied McCourt

"Mr Dursley, did you go to Harry's naming ceremony?" asked Broderick

"No we didn't. We didn't want anything to do with the magical community. Petunia and Lily didn't get on very well. The only communication we had with the Potter's was birthday and Christmas cards. The women would buy each other birthday gifts; I felt this was more out of habit rather than kindness."

"Why didn't want anything to do with the magical community?

"We are nor...erm I mean m-muggles. We had no business in the magical world"

"I can understand that. Did you accept that you had little choice but be connected to the magical world when Harry came to stay with you?"

"Yes, of course we would have had to take Harry shopping for school. Maybe even visit the school for whatever reason. We accepted that."

"But you denied Harry the truth of his past."

"He was a child, maybe we got that wrong. But we did plan to tell him the truth"

"You said Harry was troubled. That he refused to do as he was told. Was it not that he didn't do you chores fast enough or he burnt the food you made him cook?"

"He never cooked. We did expect him to do chores though. Dudley did as well."

"The night you broke Harry's arm. You said it happened when you tried to put him in his room. By room did you mean cupboard?"

"No he had a bedroom"

"Really, Harry stated earlier he slept in the cupboard under the stairs"

"He is lying. He does this all the time. He makes things up. Never tells the truth"

"Is that so? Did Harry tell any other lies today?"

"Erm...yes, I never hit him for not doing chores" stammered Vernon he was getting flustered.

"Tell me Mr Dursley how do you not notice when a child dislocates a shoulder?"

"How do I know it didn't occur since he went with your lot?"

"That is a fair point Mr Dursley. Although Madam Pomprey was very clear about all injuries occurred by Harry since moving into the custody of Mr Black; Harry's Godfather."

"She could be lying."

"Come now Mr Dursley you are groping for answers. Is it not true that you wished to beat the magic out of him? Thinking if you kept him downtrodden, hidden away we'd forget he was in your care. Let you keep him away from our 'freakiness'?"

"I never said that!"

"No but your actions did. Breaking his arm, beating him. You kept him as downtrodden as possible."

"No I didn't, we cared for the boy"

"Really?"

"Yes, we did!"

"Really? You cared for Harry? Do you deny the conversation you had with Dumbledore the night of the 23rd June 1990. Did you or did you not say _'Good riddance to bad rubbish. I should have thrown the freaky little son of a bitch out years ago. Bringing that abnormality into this house'_ and remember Mr Dursley this is a court of law, you must tell the truth. Did you say that?"

"I...erm..." stammered Vernon. Harry knew he was at his breaking point. He was going to crash any minute. "Erm...I mean..."

"Mr Dursley did you say it?" pushed Broderick knowing he was getting to the truth.

"Yes! Alright I said it. I was angry. Doesn't mean I hurt the boy!" cried Vernon

"Really? Oh you see I was sure that Professor Dumbledore must have been mistaken I could have sworn I heard you tell my learned friend Mr Foley here that you were sad to see Harry go and that you hurt to hear you were being accused of this." Said Broderick is a mock bemused voice. He was clearly happy with himself "Which is it Mr Dursley? Are you happy to see the back of the little, to use your words _freak _or do you miss him?"

"Ok I am pleased he is no longer my responsibility. He was a handful" Said Vernon slowly, as if trying to compose himself.

"Oh I see. So you lied to the court."

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings..." mumbled Vernon, knowing he had been caught out in a lie.

"You didn't seem to be concerned for Harry's feelings all the times you left him with a neighbour so you could spoil your son. You didn't seem concerned for his feelings when you made him sleep under the stairs and you certainly didn't seem concerned for his feelings the night you broke his arm for a bout of accidental magic that turned made his hair grow! How do you account for that Mr Dursley?" pushed Broderick with gusto, he knew he had Vernon exactly where he wanted him. Harry found a sudden fondness for the pompous man in front of him.

"You are twisting my words...he is lying!" whined Vernon

"No Mr Dursley you are the one who is lying and you have admitted it." Said Broderick triumphantly. Vernon said nothing just looked really angry with himself. "I have no further questions"

Broderick returned to his seat, the court seem in shock for a moment. It took Mr McCourt a couple of seconds to dismiss Uncle Vernon and ask Mr Foley (who looked dumbstruck) to call his next witness. He did so it was Aunt Petunia.

"State your name and Address" said Mr McCourt.

"Petunia Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Replied Aunt Petunia curtly.

"You are the sister of Lily Potter, is that correct?" asked Foley.

"Yes"

"Mrs Dursley you are not accused of the actual assaults on Harry. You are however accused of assisting in the continuations of the assaults. I only have a couple of questions for you. We have already heard that you disliked magic, did you dislike Harry because he was magic?"

"I didn't dislike Harry, true I didn't love him, but I didn't dislike him"

"Did your husband ever hit Harry?"

"Only in punishment nothing more than a grab or a push to make him go to his room..." she was as angry as Harry had ever seen her. Uncle Vernon's defeat on the stand seemed to have angered her. "...you hear that? His room not cupboard"

"Did you treat Harry differently to Dudley?"

"Yes, Dudley is my son. Harry is not. I have a very different relationship with him."

"Was Harry at anytime beaten or abused by yourself, your husband or your son?"

"No"

"Was Harry at anytime beaten or abused by yourself, your husband or your son for being a wizard?"

"No"

"Was Harry ever locked in the cupboard under the stairs without food at any time?"

"Never"

"Were you aware that Harry had dislocated his shoulder?"

"No"

"I have no further questions" said Foley. Harry got the impression from the look on Petunia's face she expected the questions to last longer. It seemed that Mr Foley was trying to get her off the stand as quickly as possible after the defeat of Uncle Vernon.

"Very well, your witness Mr Broderick" said McCourt.

Mr Broderick stood up and walked over to the witness stand. He seemed to be weighing up his competition. It was a few minutes before he spoke.

"Mrs Dursley, You said a couple of minutes ago that Harry was never beaten or abused in your house. However your husband admitted during his testimony that he had broken Harry's arm. What do you have to say about that?"

"That was an accident as my husband has already said. Had Harry gone to his room as he was told to, it couldn't have happened"

"So you agree with your husband and say that Harry is a liar?"

"Yes he is."

"Why did Harry have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?"

"He didn't! He had a bedroom!" cried Aunt Petunia.

"Why would Harry say otherwise?"

"To get the sympathy of you people!"

"I think he has that without having to say a word." Said Broderick, dismissing her comments. "How do you account for the injuries that Harry endured?"

"I can only tell you what my husband has already told you"

"So the rest never happened?"

"If they did we didn't know about it"

"I find that hard to believe. I bet you can tell me about every single bump, bruise and cut Dudley has ever had"

"Of course I couldn't!" protested Aunt Petunia, but there was a look in her eye that was telling a different story, she did know all of Dudley's past accidents.

"So you ignore the children in your care?"

"No of course not but boys don't always tell you if you have a cut or a bruise."

"A cut or a bruise no I don't suppose they do. But a boy screaming in pain with a broken rib or a dislocated shoulder or a fractured skull? Surely you noticed that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You were jealous of your sister weren't you?" asked Broderick changing tactics quickly.

"I...what?" replied Aunt Petunia, she wasn't expecting this. "No! Jealous of what?"

"Her powers. The chance to go to Hogwarts. You wanted to go didn't you?"

"No, that place held no appeal to me."

"Is it not true you once sent a letter to Hogwarts asking for a place?"

"I.. well.. yes it is. But I was an 11 year old girl. I have since come to realise what that place really is!"

"And that is?" asked Broderick

"A school for freaks!" spat Aunt Petunia.

"You hate all magic kind because you couldn't be one of us. Isn't that so? You felt humiliated. So you made Harry suffer because he was a constant reminder of what you couldn't have. He reminded you of your sister who did all the things you wanted to do. Isn't that right?"

"NO!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia "My sister was a freak and so is he!"

"He should have died with them shouldn't he? Gone to an Orphanage, anywhere but with you. That's what you think isn't it?" pushed Broderick. "Admit it! You wish Harry hadn't been dumped on you, don't you?"

"Alright yes I wish he had died!" Snapped Aunt Petunia "Are you happy now?

"Not particularly" replied Broderick looking appalled "I have no further questions your honour"

The public gallery want mad at Aunt Petunia's last comment. How could she have wished the death of the Boy-Who-Lived? Didn't she know he defeated the Dark Lord. Sirius and Remus looked thunderous. Harry was surprised to find himself feeling shocked and hurt. The only person in the room who looked happy was Rita Skeeter. Harry noticed her quick notes quill was flying at an alarming speed across the page. In the hubbub nobody noticed as Aunt Petunia was dismissed.

"Mr Foley" said Mr McCourt once he had silenced the court. "Call your next witness"

"I have no further witnesses your honour. The defence rests."

"Very well. We will have a 10 minute recess before the verdict is found." Said McCourt, then stood up (everyone in the court followed his leave) and left the room followed by a large number of the Wizengamot. Others choose to remain in their seats.

Harry also decided to stay where he was. He was shocked by the events of the day.

"That Foley guy didn't put up much of a fight did he?" asked Harry.

"No, but then this must have been a tough one. The evidence pretty much says he did it. What defence could there be?" replied Sirius.

"I suppose your right. I am just please Broderick let the sexual thing go. I couldn't have lived with the same of that." Said Harry.

"I had a word with him" replied Remus. "I asked him not to even ask in court."

"And he agreed?" asked Harry

"It would seem so" answered Sirius, pleased this had been the case.

Harry spent a few minutes looking around the court, he hadn't realised just how many people had come to see the trial. He didn't noticed the volume of people earlier, or maybe this was because they now milling around taking advantage of the recess. Harry looked over at the Dursley's they had moved over to comfort their son who looked on the verge of fainting. Before Harry knew it Mr McCourt and the other members of the Wizengamot where re-entering the court room. Everyone stood again. Mr McCourt sat down. He waited for a few minutes before speaking, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"This case has difficult for all involved. All acts of violence should be condemned and never condoned. When an act of violence is against a child it seems all the more sickening and it can make you act inappropriately or rashly. This case is troubling not just in the level of violence but in the hatred that seems to have been behind it. The question is not _was Harry Potter abused_ it is _who abused Harry Potter?_" said McCourt. "This court now has a responsibility to make that decision. We start first with Mrs Petunia Dursley, if you will stand please"

Aunt Petunia stood and faced McCourt.

"You are charged with Wilful Neglected of a Minor, how do you plead?" said McCourt

"Not guilty" replied Aunt Petunia.

"Very well. We will now take a vote. All those in favour of clearing of all charges?" asked McCourt.

Harry looked upward, there were some hands in the air but only three or four. Harry's heart was beating very fast he knew what this meant.

"And all those in favour of conviction?" asked McCourt.

All the remaining hands were raised. Aunt Petunia gasped and looked crestfallen. Harry knew what she was thinking, she knew about Dementors and Azkaban (she's over heard Lily and Snape talking about it all those years ago). She had to be wondering if this is where she was where she was to end up.

"Mrs Petunia Dursley you have been found guilty. This crime usually would require a prison term however I am going to be lenient with you. I am doing this at the request of your Nephew; whom you have such low regard for. He sent me an owl asking me to be lenient with you should you be convicted. Seems he feels grateful to you for taking him in when he had nowhere else to go. This would appear to be the only decent thing you have done for him. Therefore I am sentencing you to 100 hours community services. This will be carried out with the magical community that you hate so much. You once wanted to live in this world; you now have your wish. You are also to pay damages of 1000 Galleons to Harry Potter. You may be seated"

Sirius and Remus where staring at Harry. He hadn't told them he had sent an owl to McCourt. He knew they would disapprove. But instead of looking disappointed Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and he knew that his Godfather understood.

"Mr Vernon Dursley, if you will stand please" said McCourt. Vernon stood and looked McCourt in the eye. Harry sensed that Uncle Vernon knew what was coming. "You are charged with child abuse, wilful neglect and child endangerment, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty" said Uncle Vernon with as much confidence he could find with in him, which wasn't much. Harry had never heard his uncle sound so down trodden in his life.

"Very well. We will now take a vote. All those in favour of clearing of all charges?" asked McCourt.

There were no hands in the air this time. The members of the Wizengamot were looking gravely at Uncle Vernon, who had now lost his composure, his shoulders had slumped and he could no longer look at Mr McCourt. Aunt Petunia let out a wail she too has lost what control she had. Of course Harry knew why she; knew all about Azkaban and surely that was where her husband was destined to go. Mr McCourt ignored her.

"And all those in favour of conviction?" asked McCourt.

Every hand hit the air. There was a cheer from the public gallery. Harry felt a grim satisfaction within him. Aunt Petunia was sobbing loudly and Uncle Vernon looked even more diminished than before. At the sight of this Dudley jumped to his feet "HE DIDN'T DO IT! I DID, IT WAS ME! I HURT HARRY!" he screamed. The room went silent, all eye's where on Dudley

"Be quiet boy, your father has already confessed. Now he must take his punishment" said McCourt to Dudley firmly. Dudley slumped back into his seat and started crying. Harry could see that all Aunt Petunia wanted to do was go and be with her son.

"Mr Vernon Dursley you have been found guilty by this court. As such I sentence you to 36 months imprisonment. I would like to be able to sentence you to serve your time at Azkaban but this is not within my power. As you are a member of the muggle community, your case was discussed with the muggle Prime Minister and he insisted that should you be found guilty you would be sentenced to a muggle prison. Your sentence will begin immediately. Guards take him out"

Two Law Enforcement Wizards entered the chamber and walked over to Uncle Vernon where they produced muggle handcuffs and hand cuffed him. They lead him out of the room to a chorus of jeers from the public gallery. His wife and son could do nothing to look on in horror.

**Authors Note -** That was it, hope you all enjoyed this. Before anyone flames me for not sending Vernon to Azkaban, let me explain my thinking on that. I was going to send him to Azkaban as I think he deserves it but then it occured to me that it is quiet a silly idea afterall muggles can not see Dementors. It would seem too far fetched (even for a Potter fanfic) to have someone imprisioned with invisable guards. Anyway that is Chapter 11, I am working on Chapter 12 and it should be up real soon (I am aiming for the end of the week). Please review!


	12. The Fate of Barty Crouch

**Authors Note** - Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 12 – The Fate of Barty Crouch

The members of the Wizengamot started filing out of the court. Harry couldn't believe it; he sat in a shocked silence. Vernon was actually going to prison. He had never expected this; he wondered whether this was the first time wizards had ever sentenced a muggle to prison. He didn't have long to think of this as Sirius had just pulled him back to reality with a tight hug. When they broke apart Harry looked at Sirius and Remus; they were smiling widely at him. Harry looked over at Petunia and Dudley; they were still watching the door Vernon had just been taken out off. They were crying. At that moment Dudley looked over at Harry and for a moment they made eye contact. Dudley stopped crying, a look of anger flashed across his face. Harry looked away from Dudley that was it, it was over and he didn't want to look at them again. Suddenly Harry heard a cry of anger coming from the other side of the court room; he looked around just in time to see Dudley launch himself across the room. In an uncharacteristic fit of courage of which Dudley had never shown when around wizards, he had pulled himself away from his mother and was now running towards Harry. Nobody had a chance to react before Dudley was able to connect a punch to Harry's face which broke his glasses. Before Harry could hit back Dudley had been pulled away from Harry by a Law Enforcement Wizard.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!" roared Dudley going red in the face.

"Hey, calm down there sonny" said the wizard who was holding Dudley in a soft voice. He was larger than Dudley but he was struggling to hold him as Dudley was struggling to get at Harry again.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Dudley again; he was still fighting with the wizard to get free. Harry didn't know what to do. All he could do was look on; this reminded him of when Sirius had died and how he had gone screaming after Bellatrix. Dudley had just lost his Dad. The difference of course was that Dudley would get his Dad back, Harry didn't get Sirius back. At that moment another Law Enforcement Wizard appeared with his wand drawn.

"Now listen here son, if you don't calm down my colleague here will have to restrain you magically. I assure you, you will not like it" said the wizard calmly. Dudley looked at the other wizard then at the wand. He stopped struggling. The wizard holding him loosened his hold on him. Dudley made no move.

"Come with me son" said the wizard, he released Dudley. He turned him around then took him by the shoulder and led him out of the court room. Petunia white with shock hurried after him.

"The little bastard" muttered Sirius when they were out of ear shot "Harry you ok?"

"Yeah, my glasses took the brunt." Replied Harry feeling slightly shell-shocked.

"Give them here." Said Remus, Harry handed the glasses over "Repairo"

"Thanks" replied Harry.

"Let's go." Said Sirius.

The three men stood and made their way across the room towards the door. As they left the room they saw Tristan Broderick outside in the corridor. Harry stopped and turned to him.

"Thank you" said Harry

"Your welcome Harry. I was happy to help. They can't hurt you now" smiled Broderick.

They continued their walk towards the lifts to the atrium. They hadn't gotten far when their path was blocked by Rita Skeeter, armed as always with her phoney smile and quick notes quill.

"Harry! How are you?" she said sweetly. Harry didn't answer. She quickly moved her attention to Sirius. "So Sirius how do you feel about the result?"

"I am happy that justice was served." Said Sirius through clenched teeth.

"Does it bother you that the ministry deemed it necessary to have a trial for muggles but they didn't for you?" Asked Skeeter beaming at him.

"Today is about Harry, not me" replied Sirius getting annoyed.

"We have no further comments" said Remus firmly.

"Did your cousin hurt you Harry" asked Skeeter ignoring Remus.

"I said we had no further comments" said Remus pushing past her. Skeeter looked scandalised. They walked towards the golden grills. When they got to the atrium they floo'd back to Grimmauld Place. That evening they had a small celebration.

The following day they were sitting in the basement kitchen having breakfast when the post owl brought the Daily Prophet. As Harry had expected the front page featured news of the trial. There was a large picture of the Dursley's under the headline of _Muggles Convicted by Wizengamot_. Harry pulled the paper towards him and read;

_Rumours have been running wild over the last few months. Was Harry Potter really abused? The short answer to this is yes, as found by the Wizengamot yesterday. It was revealed in court that the boy-who-lived was beaten, starved, imprisoned and abused throughout the eight years he lived with his mother's sister; Mrs Petunia Dursley and her husband; Mr Vernon Dursley. It was also revealed that Harry had suffered un-imaginable injuries at the hands of his cousin; Dudley Dursley who is the same age as Harry. It seems that the boy was raised to hate Harry, just as his parents did. _

_Mr Dursley denied all charges and claimed that Harry was disciplined as he was disruptive and troubled. He did however admit he had broken Harry's arm after a bout of accidental magic had gotten Harry into trouble at the Muggle School he used to attend. When asked if he disliked magic he stated that as a muggle magic was none of his concern. Yet he did admit under pressure from Tristan Broderick; Interrogator for Prosecution, that he believed that magic, was a 'freaky abnormality'. Readers will be shocked to hear that Mr Dursley would lock Harry for days at a time in the cupboard under the stairs; which was also considered to be his bedroom. _

_Mrs Dursley also denied charges but when questioned she was unable to offer any answers. It was revealed yesterday that she may have been acting out of jealously of her sister; she had actually sent a letter to Hogwarts begging for a place with her sister at the school. This jealousy festered inside of her and when young Harry came to live with her, she was forced to see the warning signs again. Although it is believed that she never actually raised a hand to Harry she did nothing to stop the abuse. She never took him food when her husband starved him, she didn't stand in the way when her husband beat him. She watched for eight years and did nothing while unspeakable injuries were inflicted on a small boy unable to help himself._

_Harry has suffered greatly at the hands of his relatives, so bad was the abuse that Harry suffered that he had repressed most of the memories. After a medical examination he was confronted with the results which caused him to suffer a surge of forgotten memories that were so disturbing they reduced him to a catatonic state. The examination was carried out by Poppy Pomprey; current Medi-Witch stationed at Hogwarts School. She was unavailable for comment yesterday however this reporter spoke to Edward Layton; Medi-Wizard from St Mungos. I asked him to explain this type of reaction "A child's mind is a very resilient thing. When something bad happens to them they have the ability to repress this deep into their unconscious mind. It is still there they just can't reach it. Adults are capable of this too but it is far easier for a child. In Harry Potter's case this happen multiple times. So at the time of being told he needed to be examined for injuries he probably only believed that he would have one or two. The details of multiple injuries would have sparked the memories to reveal themselves. In an attempt to protect himself and to make sense of these memories his mind shut down. Some memories would have been repressed again and others would have remain."_

_Some have wondered just where the Ministry was during all of this, they clearly seem to believe this fell under the responsibility of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore yesterday admitted he wished he had kept a closer eye on Harry over the years. However this job should have fallen within the remit of the Department of Child Welfare, not to the mad old squib that lived around the corner. Who was assigned to watch over Harry by Albus Dumbledore. This action by Dumbledore will surely have some parents wondering if Dumbledore is fit to care for their children at Hogwarts School; as he clearly doesn't hold our children's welfare very highly._

_When the verdict was found there was no-body in court surprised by the outcome. After all they had been assigned Cygnus Foley as the Interrogator for the defence. For those unaware of Cygnus, he is a once brilliant Interrogator who had acted as highly regarded Prosecuting Interrogator during the 1960's and 1970's. Sadly he has rather lost his edge. Mr Foley hasn't won a case in the last five years. Some may argue the Dursley's were destined to fail from the start. However the verdict was reached both Dursley's where found guilty. Mrs Dursley was ordered to complete one hundred hours community service and pay one thousand Galleons in compensation to Harry. Mr Dursley was sentenced to thirty-six months imprisonment; which will be carried out in a muggle prison. This is said to be at the request of the muggle prime minister. Young Master Dursley who was not on trial yesterday ended up finding himself in a holding cell at the Ministry after an unprovoked attack on Harry Potter. He was held for three hours before he was given an official caution which has been confirmed will be added to his muggle police profile. The caution will be removed from his file when he comes of age; which in the muggle community is at the age of eighteen. Continued on pages 5, 6 & 7..._

Harry didn't read on. He put the paper down, which was promptly picked up by Sirius who was keen to read. Remus read over his shoulder.

"It looks like the Ministry must have put pressure on her to stick to the facts" commented Sirius. "For the most part anyway"

"You didn't give Fudge much choice" replied Harry referring to the warning Sirius had given Fudge.

"I guess so." Mumbled Sirius while he was reading "I don't believe it!"

"What?" asked Harry, looking up at Sirius who was reading one of the other pages that Harry hadn't looked at.

"They have got her working as a cleaner at the Leaky Cauldron!" exclaimed Sirius looking gleefully.

"What?" asked Harry

"Petunia's community service, it cleaning at the Leaky Cauldron. I wondered what they would have her do." Replied Remus.

"Why are you so happy about that?" asked Harry

"She won't have an easy time there. She'll learn what it is to be humiliated and treat like a house elf." Said Sirius before returning to his reading. Harry had to agree with this she wasn't going to have an easy time. After all she is the woman who did nothing help the 'boy-who-lived' when he most needed it. Harry was lost in thought for a moment when he was brought back to the present by Sirius's surprised voice "They have removed Dudley from their care"

"What? No way!" proclaimed Harry he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah listen to this" said Sirius before reading out a section of the article "It has been announced today that the muggle authorities have removed the Dursley's son Dudley (Who is one month older than Harry) from his parent's care pending full investigation of the abuse that occurred in the Dursley household. Mrs Dursley will also have to complete a parenting course before she will be assessed for suitability to have her son returned to her. He has been placed in foster care at an undisclosed location. Mrs Dursley is reported to be devastated by this turn of events."

"Bloody hell! I don't believe it. I thought the muggles had already investigated?" said Harry, he was genuinely shocked about what he had heard. The idea of Dudley in a foster home was hard to imagine although in some ways Harry knew how he would be feeling. Harry knew how it felt to be a stranger in a family, never feeling like you fit in.

"I guess the outcome of the trial changed their mind. The muggle Prime Minister was aware of your case, perhaps he insisted this was looked into my closely." Answered Sirius.

"I don't believe it" said Harry again.

"Well serves them right. You have finally have the justice you deserve. You have closure" Said Sirius smiling.

"I never realised I needed it" said Harry truthfully, he'd been too busy with one thing or another to worry about it.

"Sometimes you don't" said Sirius quietly. "I just wish I could have stopped it"

"Don't blame yourself Sirius, I don't" replied Harry smiling at his godfather.

"Thank you Harry" said Sirius smiling weakly.

In the days that had followed the trial of the Dursley's, Harry had been in a very good mood. Although he had been dubious to allow the trial to go ahead (he could have easily lied and say he didn't remember), he was now happy it had. It had given him closure. It had also made Sirius and Remus happy too. Harry's biggest reason to be happy was it was over and he could finally enjoy a few months in peace with Sirius and Remus before going to school.

Harry had been worried that there would be a lot of media coverage following the trial but with exception of Skeeter's article there had been no coverage, or at least none that he had seen. He was relieved by this but he knew that the wizarding community will still be talking about it. He knew for some at Hogwarts this would be a source of amusement; Draco Malfoy came immediately to mind whenever Harry thought of this. He could see his sneering face very clearly. Whenever this happened he pushed the thought away, he didn't need to worry about that little ferret yet. Harry also knew that he was set to make some amazing friends in the next few years and this more than made up for those who would pity him or mock him.

* * *

Sirius was sat behind his desk at the ministry. He was poring over a report about a spate of incidents where muggles had bought hairbrushes which had been cursed with a hair removal jinx.

"You'd have thought we would have had some leads on this by now." Mumbled Sirius.

"We'll get them in the end" replied Arthur from the other side of the room.

"I guess so, it makes no sense though. They have been bought from different shops, it seems to random." Said Sirius feeling exasperated. Arthur has no chance to reply as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Arthur. The door opened and Madam Bones entered the office.

"Morning gentleman, Sirius you are required on level one" said Madam Bones, looking grim.

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius.

"The Minister wishes to speak with you" explained Madam Bones. Sirius stood up and made his way to the door, he caught Arthur's eye as he past him who just shrugged. Sirius and Madam Bones bid goodbye to Arthur and left the room. They walked past the cubicles that lined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as they walked Sirius couldn't help but notice people look up from their work to look at him. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He was happy when he left the office and walked towards the lifts.

"Don't worry Sirius, you're not in trouble." Smiled Madam Bones

"I feel like I have been summoned to the Headmasters office." Smiled Sirius. He felt slightly better.

"I am sure I wouldn't know" replied Madam Bones. Sirius laughed.

"Oh yeah I am _sure_ you don't" replied Sirius smiling cheekily.

The pair laughed. The lift came into view; they entered and pressed for level one.

"What is this about?" asked Sirius.

"Crouch" replied Madam Bones simply. Sirius's heart sank, he wanted nothing to do with this.

"Great, just what my day needed." Groaned Sirius.

The doors swung open and they stepped out into the hallway. Madam Bones lead the way down the corridor and into Cornelius Fudge's outer office. The young witch who was sat behind the desk looked up as they entered. "Good Morning Madam Bones, the Minister is expecting you. Please go through." She said. She didn't look at Sirius at all; she clearly remembered their last encounter. Sirius and Madam Bone walked though the outer office into the Ministers office.

"Ah good, your here. Have a seat" said Fudge as they walked in. He was sat behind his desk. Sirius noted he looked stressed. "I am sure you both know why you are here"

"Actually no" replied Sirius

"This is regarding the outcome of the investigation regarding your conviction." Said Fudge.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me. I have been pardoned that's all that matters to me." Replied Sirius honestly, he didn't care what happened to Crouch.

"That may be so but my aids have voiced a concern that the media may blow this whole thing out of proportion. They feel it would be best for you to know the facts" explained Fudge. "I have asked Amelia here as she was present during all the meeting throughout this investigation."

"I see." Said Sirius "Couldn't you put pressure on the Prophet them to keep it quiet? I mean you did that after the trial last month"

Fudge seemed to tense at the mention of the trial. Sirius assumed it was probably because of the last conversation he had had with the Minister.

"Unfortunately no. The trial was one thing, that was for the protection and privacy of a child. This is a Ministry investigation; if we lean on them they will assume we are hiding something" replied Madam Bones.

"Oh I see. I guess that makes sense." Said Sirius.

"The investigation has been concluded. Mr Crouch's methods have been found to be inappropriate." Explained Fudge

"With respect Minister, we already know this. This is why he was moved from the Magical Law Enforcement office to the Department of International Magical Co-Operation." Replied Sirius, referring to Fudge as minister in an attempt to keep things friendly.

"That was mostly due to the fact he suffered a breakdown after his son was sent to Azkaban." Explain Madam Bones

"He suspected everyone around him, he even publicly accused my predecessor; Millicent Bagnold" said Fudge.

"I didn't know that" said Sirius.

"Well naturally it wasn't well publicised. Mr Crouch was so well respected that the rumours were quashed." Said Fudge. Sirius nodded, not sure what to say.

"He was fanatical about the dark arts and catching Deatheaters. He would stop at nothing, even allowing the use of the Unforgivable Curses by Aurors..." started Madam Bones

"I knew that, why do you think I came so quietly." Said Sirius grimly.

"Quite, well during our investigation we found that Mr Crouch's reasons for not allowing you a trial were not justified. He claimed that due to the evidence there was no doubt you were guilty..." explained Fudge.

"To be fair the evidence was quite damning. What with all those witnesses and Dumbledore's testimony. I am not saying it wouldn't have been nice to have a trial but I have to say I am not sure what difference it would have made." sighed Sirius.

"Still Sirius, you deserved a trial. He allowed trials to people who had been witnessed by Auror's and Law Enforcement Wizards breaking the law. The witnesses in your case were muggles." Said Madam Bones.

"I don't understand what does it matter if they were muggles?" asked Sirius, looking confused.

"They understand magic, they would have been confused. Not very reliable. You should have been interrogated and allowed trial." Explained Madam Bones.

"In similar cases Mr Crouch had been known to order the use of Veritaserum, which in your case would have exonerated you." Explained Fudge. "As for Professor Dumbledore, all he could attest to was that you were the Potter's secret keeper. That of course is now known to be untrue."

"Sirius, if you don't mind me asking, why weren't you the secret keeper?" asked Madam Bones. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he'd asked himself the same thing a hundred times.

"I thought Voldemort..." started Sirius. Fudge shuddered.

"Don't say his name!" cried Fudge. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I thought You-Know-Who would assume I was the secret keeper. I thought I could keep all of us safe if we used Pettigrew. Nobody would think you'd use someone as weak as him." Explained Sirius before adding with a heavy heart "I thought Remus was the spy."

"Oh I see." Said Madam Bones, she was looking at Sirius with a look of pity on her face.

"Well Dumbledore's testimony shouldn't have been enough to convict you" said Fudge as if he hadn't heard the conversation between Sirius and Madam Bones.

"I am sorry Minister but I don't understand. All of this was known nine years ago. Why is it so important now?" asked Sirius feeling slightly stupid, he felt like he was missing something important.

"Well my predecessor had different standards. She felt he was acting appropriately. We shouldn't judge her. She was a good Minister. I can only imagine what it must have been like to be Minister of Magic during the reign of You-Know-Who. I have no idea how I would have reacted in the same circumstances." Explained Fudge. Sirius fought back a smirk; he remembered what Harry had told him about Fudge's refusal to accept Voldemort had returned.

"Quite right" nodded Madam Bones.

"OK so what's happening with Mr Crouch then?" asked Sirius.

"Well in the stress of the last few months Mr Crouch's behaviour has been a bit erratic. This seems to have brought back the stress and memories of when his son was imprisoned. It has been mutually decided that he will take an early retirement. This way he won't lose his pension." Explained Fudge. "In honesty it has been a long time coming"

"And he agreed?" asked Sirius

"Well he didn't have a lot of choice" said Madam Bones grimly. "He was offered voluntary retirement or to be dismissed."

"Oh I see and this is all on account of me?" asked Sirius.

"No, since your release we have had a dozen appeals. So far you are the only one has actually wrongly convicted but we have to investigate all claims. Because he cut corners in terms of sending people to Azkaban without trial we have the potential to have further miss-carriages of justice." Answered Madam Bones.

"So there you have it, all the facts." Said Fudge. "I would request that you keep them to yourself."

"Yes of course" replied Sirius. "I see what you mean about the media. Skeeter is going to love this. Don't worry Minister I won't say anything"

"Thank you." Replied Fudge.

Sirius was then dismissed, he left the office (Madam Bones remained behind) and headed back to his office. The last half an hour had given him a lot to think about. As much as he disliked Crouch he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else behind Fudge's decision to get rid of him but figured he'd probably never find out what.

**Authors Note -** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon. I just wanted to say I know this story is moving slowly but there is only 1 chapter left before you should start recognising events of Harry's previous life. Please review.


	13. Meeting with Dumbledore

**Authors Note -** As always thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 13 – Meeting with Dumbledore

When Sirius got back to his office he found it was empty. He slumped down in to the chair behind his desk. He felt strangely sorry for Mr Crouch. Despite his faults Crouch had dedicated his life to the eradication of the Dark Arts did he really deserve to be forced out of his job? At that moment there was a knock at the door. Sirius looked up. There was a young looking wizard in black robes standing in the doorway which Sirius had left open on entering the office. He looked timid; Sirius guessed he was no more than twenty years old.

"Mr Black?" asked the wizard.

"Yes" replied Sirius

"Madam Hopkirk asked me to give you this report. It is regarding your enquiries into the bewitched hairbrushes. One was found in the possession of a witch brought in for questioning this morning." Explained the wizard walking towards Sirius and placing the report on his desk.

"Thank you..." said Sirius pausing for the wizard to identify himself.

"Blake, Isaac Blake" smiled the wizard.

"Right, thank you Isaac. Why was the woman brought in?" asked Sirius.

"She got drunk at the Leaky Cauldron, strayed into Muggle London and then started using magic in front of Muggles. She changed the colour of a passing bus." Replied Blake.

"Is that so? Is she still being held?" asked Sirius.

"Yes sir it's all in the report." Replied Blake.

"Call me Sirius. Ok thank you Isaac." Said Sirius smiling at the other wizard.

"Thanks Sirius" smiled Blake before leaving the office. Sirius picked up the report and read it. By the time he finished reading Arthur Weasley had returned. He was smiling.

"Has Mafalda been to see you?" asked Arthur happily.

"She sent up a report with a Junior from her department." Replied Sirius. "Sounds promising"

"Shall we go and speak to Miss Ritchie?" asked Arthur referring to the witch in custody.

"Defiantly" replied Sirius smiling back at Arthur. "After you"

They left the office, walked through the office towards the lifts. There were less people in the Auror office now.

"What did the minister want?" asked Arthur. Sirius filled him in on the conversation he had with Fudge and Madam Bones. Arthur seemed unsurprised.

"That figures, Barty has been acting strangely the last few weeks." Said Arthur

"Yeah Fudge said that. What exactly do you mean?" asked Sirius.

The lift came into view, they entered. Arthur pressed for the Atrium (the holding cells where on that level). The lift was empty which allowed the men to continue their conversation.

"Well two weeks ago, the Andorran Minister of Magic was here on a state visit." Said Arthur

"Yeah I remember, something about the Quiddich World Cup right?" asked Sirius.

"That's right. Well as head of the department of International Magical Co-operation he had a meeting with him. It was about the transport for British supporters travelling to Andorra for the tournament. Now from what I have been told half way through the meeting the Minister asked if there was anywhere away from the Muggles that could be used as a Disapparating point. Barty flipped and accused the Minister of being a spy. It almost caused an International Incident. One of the deputies was able to smooth it over." Explained Arthur.

"Bloody hell! What was all that about?" asked Sirius.

"He's never really dealt with stress very well" shrugged Arthur.

The stepped out of the lift, and started their journey across the atrium past the fountain. As they neared the door that lead to the holding cells they found their way barred by a large group of people. It took Sirius a few minutes to realise what was happening. At the front of the crowd was Fudge, Crouch and Bones; this was the official announcement of Crouch's retirement. Sirius heard Fudge say "...we all wish Mr Crouch all the best fortune for the future." Not wishing to hear anymore or to get involved anymore than he was already he walked on towards his destination. However before he'd even gone two steps he heard the excited voice of Rita Skeeter "Sirius Black!" Arthur stopped and turned meaning Sirius had little choice but to do the same.

"Sirius, how do you feel about the outcome of this investigation?" asked Skeeter. Sirius was seething, why couldn't this woman leave his alone.

"This has nothing to do with me, I haven't been involved in the investigation. I have no further comments." Replied Sirius.

"Didn't you have a meeting with the Minister earlier today?" asked Skeeter. Sirius stole a glance at Fudge who shook his slightly.

"That is none of your concern" replied Sirius "Now if you don't mind I have a job to do"

"How is the job going? How to you reply to the rumours that this job was a payoff for your silence?" smiled Skeeter.

"You mean the rumours you started?" snapped Sirius.

"Who knows how these things start?" replied Skeeter.

"Do me a favour and go away" replied Sirius his temper rising.

"Tut tut that isn't very polite. Well isn't it true that you aren't even qualified to work in the Department Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?" persisted Skeeter. "You dropped Muggle Studies before your N.E.W.T's examinations didn't you?"

"I do not have to justify myself to you! I have no comment." Snarled Sirius turning away from her.

"How' Harry?" asked Skeeter.

"Leave him out of this!" spat Sirius turning back to face Skeeter. Arthur seemed to sense danger and put a hand on Sirius shoulder and lead him away from the throng of people. Sirius was still fuming when they arrived at the holding cells.

"Sirius I think you should sit this out. You are not in the right frame of mind." Said Arthur. Sirius offered no argument. He no longer cared what this woman had to say.

"Why don't you take a long lunch?" asked Arthur kindly.

"Yeah OK, if you need me I'll be at home with Harry." Replied Sirius leaving the room. He was still very angry.

He calmed down over lunch with Harry and Remus; both of whom had been appalled to hear the fate of Mr Crouch and the actions of Skeeter.

"She's a bitch, don't let her bother you" said Harry.

"She is that alright" muttered Remus.

"Harry didn't you say that you knew a secret about her?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah I did..." paused Harry.

"Well?" asked Sirius

"Hang on I am thinking" responded Harry. He struggled for a moment and then suddenly like a light had been switched on in his brain he knew "Oh yeah she is an illegal Animagus!"

"No way! Really?" asked Sirius looking gleeful.

"What kind of animal?" asked Remus

"Erm something small. Some sort of bug. I can't remember what type." Answered Harry.

"That figures" said Sirius.

Sirius returned to work that afternoon in a happier mood than he had left in. Sirius couldn't help but to feel happy when he was around Harry. His good mood wasn't destined to last long however. The following morning at breakfast the latest issue of the Daily Prophet arrived. There was a large picture of Mr Crouch and a smaller picture of Sirius; it was his Azkaban mug shot.

"Don't read it Sirius" advised Harry thoughtfully knowing full well that Sirius was going to read anyways.

Sure enough the words where no sooner out of his mouth and Sirius had unfolded the paper and started reading. Harry read over his shoulder.

_Crouch: Hung out to dry?_

_The official outcome of the investigation of Bartemius Crouch; Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation was announced yesterday in a press conference at the Ministry of Magic. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announced that there where lessons to be learned from the wrongful imprisonment of Sirius Black. "I have signed the paperwork this morning for a new decree that states that all persons accused of a crime must be tried before the Wizengamot regardless of the circumstances and evidence." Explained Fudge. Many readers will be forgiven for thinking this law already exists; however on closer inspection of our bylaws this is not the case. Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office explained "In the past it has always been the decision of the head of the department as to whether there is to be a trial or not. If the evidence is damning or if someone confesses often a trial is deemed un-necessary"_

_In the case of Sirius Black; who was wrongly imprisoned ten years ago, the evidence was deemed by Bartemius Crouch as too damning. However I have from a reliable source within the ministry that the evidence that was presented to Crouch had bigger cracks in it than a leaky cauldron "The eye witness accounts where from Muggles who had their memories altered before members from the Magical Law Enforcement Office could interview them. Their statements were obtained by untrained members of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Fudge was a junior in that department then. He was one of the first on the scene after the Black incident." _

_The other evidence in this case of the testimony of Albus Dumbledore that Black had sold Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who. It has since been revealed that Dumbledore had no physical evidence to back this up. This reporter wonders exactly what made this evidence so damning. When asked to explain this Mr Crouch became very agitated "It was a very busy time I didn't have the time or the resources to check into all cases presented to me." Explained Crouch._

_The shock of the press conference was the announcement that Mr Crouch has decided to take early retirement. Although this may not have come to a shock for anyone who has witnesses his odd behaviour in the last few months. Many have been expecting this since his attack on Andorran Minister two weeks ago. One ministry insider who wished not to be named said "He went crazy, it's amazing that British Witches and Wizard are allowed to the World Cup after the way Crouch spoke to the Minister. He was like a banshee. Had his wand to his throat. He genuinely believed the man was a spy." _

_The Minister for Magic insisted that this was Mr Crouch's decision however a reliable source has told this reporter that "he was told to quit or be dismissed". Sirius Black refused to comment, which is bound to only fuel the rumours that his silence has been bought by the Ministry. Continued on page 7._

Sirius finished reading and folded up the paper. "That could have been worse" he said to nobody in particular.

* * *

Over the next few months Harry settled down into a quiet routine with Sirius and Remus which had been his plan in the beginning. Harry was the most content that he had ever been. To Harry's surprise however during these months he had become exceptionally close to Remus. This was due mostly to the fact that Sirius was kept busy at the ministry. As well as working at the Ministry with Arthur Weasley he was also studying with Madam Bones so he could take the entrance exam for the Magical Law Enforcement Department. She had approached him in the early part of April; she knew his job in Misuse of Muggle Artefacts was coming to an end. She had been impressed by his dedication and success rate; he had gained five convictions in the few short months he'd been working at the ministry. Harry had never seen Sirius happier; he seemed more alive than he ever had in the previous time line. This meant Sirius didn't get home until late in the evenings. As Remus was currently unemployed; he and Harry spent their days together (With exception at the full moon when Harry stay with the Weasley's). Harry enjoyed his time with Remus it reminded him a lot of the times he had spent in Remus's office at Hogwarts. They spent a lot of time talking about magical theory and creatures. Harry learned quickly that Remus had a real passion for this; he could see why he was drawn to working at Hogwarts. Harry had also found out that Remus was an excellent chess player; he had been teaching Harry how to play.

Before Harry knew it, it was June. The months had slipped away quickly; it was almost a year to the day when he had returned and although he still felt the pangs of grief from his previous life it felt like he ever actually lived it; that it was all a dream that happened to somebody else. Harry that always heard that time heals all wounds but he never thought it possible. Perhaps it helped that the people he saw die were alive and were all around him. However in just a few short months those events that made Harry return would be starting again. It was a daunting prospect. Would things really be different this time? Harry knew that with the problems that he was still having with his memory were likely to cause problems in the coming months. Due to Sirius's busy schedule Harry only had a couple of hours a week to talk through his memories.

On the 19th June Harry had gotten up early to wish Sirius good luck; he had his Magical Law Enforcement exam that morning. Sirius was already eating breakfast in the kitchen when Harry arrived.

"Morning Sirius, feeling confident?" asked Harry

"Yeah, it'll be a doddle." Replied Sirius smiling.

"You never did worry about exams, did you Sirius?" came Remus's voice from the doorway to the kitchen. He was laughing.

"I never had too; you did enough worrying for all of us." Laughed Sirius.

"Sounds like Hermione" said Harry thinking about the revision time times she always insisted they make and stick to.

"She sounds like a smart girl" replied Remus

"You once called her the smartest witch of her age" said Harry

"She does sound like Remus!" exclaimed Sirius

"Thank you Sirius" said Remus, it seemed to take Sirius a couple of seconds to realise why he was being thanked.

"Seriously though good luck Sirius" said Harry, he was pleased that Sirius was finally able to lead a normal life.

"Thanks kidda" smiled Sirius "I hope I pass. Perkins comes back to work next week so I will be surplus to requirements."

"You'll do great, you always do" said Remus.

"You better let us know as soon as you hear." Said Harry

"So impatient" chuckled Remus "Like godfather like godson"

"He learnt from the best" smiled Sirius. Harry let out a laugh. "Right it's time I was going"

Sirius stood up from the table, walked over to the fire place and floo'd to the ministry.

* * *

Sirius walked purposely through the Ministry atrium towards the lifts. This was the day he'd been working towards. Since Madam Bones had approached him about this possible move it had, with the exception of Harry, all he had thought about. He had felt guilty in the beginning about leaving Harry home all day but after he saw how close he had become to Remus his guilt diminished. He had ensured he left enough time for the weekly chats with Harry. The last twelve months had been the best of Sirius's adult life. He knew he could never repay Harry for giving him his freedom, but he could make the most of the opportunity. Sirius's journey through the ministry quick and before he knew it he was outside Madam Bones office. He knocked.

"Come in" came the booming voice of Madam Bones. Sirius entered.

"Good morning Amelia" said Sirius as he walked over to her desk. He sat down without waiting to be asked.

"Good morning Sirius. Feeling confident?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes, quietly so." Smiled Sirius. "What happens now?"

"In a little while you will be give the written test that will last an hour. After that you will have the practical test." Explained Madam Bones "Your duelling partner today will be Marcus Burke, he's quite good, so should be a challenge."

"Great." Replied Sirius, he was starting to feel nervous now.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Sirius was lead to an empty interview room to sit the written part of the exam.

"Here" said Madam Bones handing Sirius a quill which he recognised as an anti-cheating quill.

"Anti cheating? Feels like I am doing my OWL's all over again" laughed Sirius. Madam Bones laughed too. She handed him his test paper.

"Good luck Sirius" said Madam Bones. She walked to the front of the room and sat in the corner. Sirius turned over the paper. He scanned the first couple of questions;

_Question 1. What it the correct way to restrain a violent offender?_

_Question 2. Explain the only situation that would permit the use of deadly force._

The questions continued in this manner. Sirius smiled to himself as his confidence flooded back to him. This would be easy.

An hour later Madam Bones stood up and walked over to where Sirius was sitting. She didn't need to tell him to stop writing he had already finished the exam. She smiled at him.

"How was that?" she asked

"Great. I think I did OK." Replied Sirius smiling back at her.

"OK then, take a 10 minute break and report to the training room on level 3." Explained Madam Bones.

"Thanks Amelia" said Sirius

"What for?" asked Madam Bones looking confused.

"For giving me this opportunity" replied Sirius.

"You deserve it. I dare say you would be a senior minister by now had you not been sent to Azkaban." Smiled Madam Bones. Sirius didn't say anything to this and left the room.

Ten minutes later Sirius found himself in a large rectangular shaped room used for the training of Auror's and Law Enforcement Agents. There was a duelling podium at one end of the room. Next to the podium was a small stocky man with jet black hair which was cut very short with a cow lick at the front. He appeared to be in his mid thirties. Sirius assumed this must be Marcus Burke. Sirius walked over to him and held out a hand.

"Hi, I am Sirius" he said.

"Yes I know. I am Marcus" replied the wizard taking Sirius's hand and giving a firm shake.

At that moment four people entered the room. Madam Bones was leading the group to a table that was set up next to the podium. She sat down and the three men with her followed suit. Sirius recognised them as Aurors. He recognised them from his commute through the Auror Office to get the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office.

"Gentlemen, please ignore us. We are here to evaluate your ability Sirius." Explained Madam Bones. She didn't introduce the other people. Sirius decided it wasn't really important who they were. The only important thing was to impress them.

"In your own time gentlemen" said one of the Aurors in a commanding voice. "Please remember the purpose of this to incapacitate your opponent not to cause harm"

Sirius and Marcus stepped up on the podium and walked to opposite sides of the podium. They adopted the duelling positions. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds before...

"STUPEFY!" cried Marcus. A bolt of red shot towards Sirius dodged it easily before shooting the spell back at Marcus which narrowly missed. A yellow streak came back at Sirius who sidestepped it before attempting to bind his opponent. Madam Bones had been right Marcus was a good dueller. He was very quick. The spells where coming at Sirius at such speed that for a few minutes all Sirius could do was block, he couldn't get a shot off. Finally he was able to fire a stunning spell at his foe only to miss by inches. They bobbed and weaved for about thirty minutes before Sirius was able to connect with a disarming spell. It had taken Sirius a lot of effort and as he stepped down from the podium he felt fatigued and sweaty. Marcus walked over to Sirius shook his hand and took back his wand.

"Well done Mr Black" said one of the Aurors.

"Thanks" replied Sirius slightly out of breath.

"Thank you Sirius. You will have our decision by the end of the week" Explained Madam Bones

Harry and Remus were sat in the small garden at the rear of Grimmauld Place, they were planning a bit of a celebration for the 23rd as it was one year to the day that Harry had returned to the past and that Sirius had been released from prison.

"I think that will just about do it." said Harry looking down the list he had written up of supplies needed for the party.

"Sirius will be really happy with this" replied Remus. "He always liked a party."

"We'll have to get some Elf Wine and some Fire Whiskey" commented Harry.

"The last 12 months have been the happiest of my adult life" smiled Remus

"Same here and think that may also be true of Sirius too. I've never seen him so happy" said Harry thoughtfully.

"I think your right. Sirius hasn't had an easy life. He misses James so much but I think you fill the void, not that he doesn't love and care you." Said Remus.

"Yeah it was like that in the other timeline too. It used to drive Mrs Weasley mad" smiled Harry.

"Why would Molly be upset about that?" asked Remus confused.

"Well because he would treat me like a grown up; like I was my Dad and tell me what was going on with the war and about Voldemort. She didn't think a 15 year old should be involved in such things. She was just looking out for me." Explained Harry.

"I can understand that. It breaks my heart when I think of the life you have had." Said Remus grimly. "It is amazing you survived through all that"

"Don't Remus..." said Harry quietly

"What?" asked Remus looking at Harry

"I feel bad enough about that..." mumbled Harry

"About what?" asked Remus confused.

"Surviving when you all died" said Harry in a voice that was barely audible. In that moment Harry was thinking about all the people who had died. He felt a ache in his heart he hadn't felt in a while.

"That's not your fault Harry, you did your best. It was war and if there is one rule about war you need to bear in mind, people die. All the best efforts in the world can't stop that." Said Remus in a soothing voice.

"Well I'll just have to make sure I prevent the war" replied Harry firmly, he was determined that he would succeed. Others wouldn't suffer for his mistakes this time.

"Sirius and I will help you. Having Dumbledore on side will help too" said Remus attempting to cheer Harry up.

"Yeah that is true." Said Harry smiling weakly. The reminder that Remus and Sirius would be there to help did cheer him up.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts? You'll be getting your letter soon." Asked Remus changing the subject.

"Yes defiantly" smiled Harry, the thought of returning to Hogwarts defiantly cheered him up.

"We'll have to get to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." Said Remus "Who took you last time?"

"Hagrid" smiled Harry. He remembered that his 11th birthday had been the best of his life. "he came and got me from the Dursley's. I thought I was dreaming."

"I bet Hagrid liked that."

"Yeah I think he did. He seemed happy enough, well except for when we went to Gringotts. He doesn't like the carts." Laughed Harry. A strange feeling came across Harry at the mention of Hagrid, he felt as though he was forgetting something.

"A lot of people don't like those carts" commented Remus.

"Yeah it probably wouldn't have been so bad but we had to visit two vaults" said Harry; he suddenly had a flash of realisation. Why hadn't it occurred to him sooner.

"Two vaults?" questioned Remus.

"Yeah my vault and one to collect something for Hogwarts." Explained Harry "Remus I think I have just remembered something that may cause a problem"

"What?" asked Remus.

"I know I normally speak to Sirius about these things but I need to talk this out now in case I forget." Said Harry

"OK Harry, you can talk to me. I won't break your confidence" smiled Remus. He was pleased Harry was about to open up to him.

"There is going to be a break in at Gringotts on my birthday. Which is the day I went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid."

"What? Impossible" dismissed Remus.

"It's not impossible, it has been broken into twice that I know of." Explained harry

"Really? Twice? Are you sure?" asked Remus half laughing, sure Harry was winding him up.

"I should be, one of those times was by me" laughed Harry

"You broke into Gringotts?" asked Remus in disbelief. "Did you get caught?"

"Yes I did and no I didn't." Answered Harry "Anyways back to the point. On my birthday there will be a break in. As it turns out they were after what Hagrid collected."

"What was it?" asked Remus

"It was a Philosophers Stone. I need to speak to Dumbledore. I have to be there when Hagrid collects it." Answered Harry

"Why?" asked Remus, he didn't understand.

"Me, Ron and Hermione save the stone when the thief comes to Hogwarts to steal it. But the only reason we get to know what is hidden is because we see it in the paper that the vault that was robbed had been emptied that day. Hagrid had emptied the vault we visited." explained Harry

"And because you had emptied the vault it peaked your interest." Said Remus.

"Of course. So you see why I need to be there?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. When do you want to see Dumbledore?" replied Remus.

"Today if he will see me." Replied Harry standing up and heading back into the house.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus standing up and following Harry.

"To floo call Dumbledore" replied Harry heading straight for the basement kitchen.

"Harry perhaps I should place the call" called Remus after Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry stopping in his tracks and turning to look at Remus.

"In case he has company in his office. It would seem less suspicious." Explained Remus

"OK fair enough" replied Harry, realising Remus was right. He was after all a ten year old boy.

Remus and Harry entered the kitchen. Remus walked over to the fireplace, picked up the floo powder and kneeled down in front of the grate. He sprinkled a handful of floo powder into the grate, said "HOGWARTS SCHOOL, HEAD MASTERS OFFICE" and put his head into the green flames. Harry hovered impatiently behind him. A few minutes later Remus pulled his head back out of the fire and stood up.

"After you" he said gesturing towards the fire. Harry stepped forward grabbed some floo powder and floo'd to Hogwarts. Harry stumbled out of the fire into Dumbledore's office. Harry paused for a moment to ensure his Occlumency shields where in place.

"Good afternoon Harry" said Dumbledore serenely from behind his desk.

"Good afternoon Professor" replied Harry. He walked over to Dumbledore's desk and sat down. Harry looked around when Remus floo'd into the office. He walked over and sat beside Harry.

"How are you Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"I am fine, enjoying some quiet time before returning to Hogwarts." Answered Harry

"Enjoy it while you can, there's no quiet time at Hogwarts" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Tell me about it." Laughed Harry.

"Now Harry, Remus tells me you have something to discuss with me." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir. It's about the Philosophers Stone." Said Harry cutting straight to the point.

"The Philosophers Stone?" said Dumbledore in a quizzical tone.

"Yeah you know. Your friend... erm... I don't remember his name. His name isn't important for the moment, your friends Philosophers Stone. You know who I mean?" said Harry slightly frustrated with himself. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a pitiful look.

"My friend Nicholas has a stone" said Dumbledore was clearly confused.

"It's at Gringotts right?" said Harry, who was beginning to doubt himself.

"Not as far as I am aware." Replied Dumbledore.

"It has to be! I was sure it was. When was the last time you spoke to Nicholas?" asked Harry

"About two months ago. However I am meeting with him later this week" replied Dumbledore.

"Great that must be to ask you to move it to Hogwarts." Commented Harry thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" asked Dumbledore "Harry please could you explain what is going on?"

"Yeah sorry. In my first year at Hogwarts the stone is placed here and an attempt is made for it to be stolen." Explained Harry

"I see, wouldn't it be easier to leave the stone at Gringotts?" asked Dumbledore.

"No a break in will occur at Gringotts on 31st July. Which brings me back to why I am here. You sent Hagrid to collect the stone. I was there when he did it. I need to be there this time too." Explained Harry.

"Why did Nicholas want to move the stone?" asked Dumbledore

Harry thought for a few minutes, he wasn't sure.

"Harry if you have forgotten it is OK." Said Remus kindly.

"I am not sure I ever knew. It doesn't feel like I forgot" said Harry feeling slightly uncertain of himself.

"Who tries to steal it?" asked Dumbledore.

"I shouldn't say. But I dare say you'll know within a few weeks of the new term. I know you have Snape keep an eye on the culprit." Replied Harry.

"Why do you need to be there when Hagrid collects the stone?" asked Dumbledore.

"My friends and I save the stone. We hear about the break in, how the vault that was robbed was emptied earlier in the day. I remembered how Hagrid emptied a vault to a mysterious package. So we do some digging and find out about the stone and the plot to steal it. I just want to preserve the chain of events." Explained Harry

"I see. Before I permit this to happen without any intervention does anyone get hurt?" asked Dumbledore gravely.

"Just the perpetrator and me." Replied Harry but added hastily after seeing the look on Remus's face "I am not badly hurt, spend the night in the hospital wing that's all"

"Your determined to keep thing the way they were before aren't you Harry" asked Remus.

"What would you have me do? Change everything? Nothing but badness can come from that." Replied Harry.

"Very well Harry I will go along with this" said Dumbledore. "I am pleased you talked to me about this"

"I told you I would" said Harry.

"Should Nicholas ask me to move the stone, I will ask Hagrid to collect it and I will arrange for you to go with him." Advised Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate it." Said Harry pleased that Dumbledore was playing along.

Harry and Remus said their goodbyes and floo'd back to Black Manor.

Four days later marked the one year anniversary of Sirius's realise and Harry's return. The party that Harry and Remus had organised was in full swing. It had become a double celebration as Sirius had found out that morning that he had passed his exams to join the Law Enforcement Office. He was to start a week later.

"I am really happy for you Sirius" said Harry wishing he was able to have a drink or two to celebrate with. "You really deserve it"

"Thanks Harry." Beamed Sirius. "I couldn't have done it without you. I'll never be able to repay you for giving me my life back"

"Forget it already Sirius" laughed Harry, Sirius was getting quite drunk having drank all the fire whiskey himself. Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. Remus snapped a photo causing both men to jump as the flash went off.

"Remus! Do you have to?" asked Sirius blinking away the sun spot caused by the flash.

At that moment there was a tapping at the window, outside was a large barn owl. Remus opened the window to let it in. The owl immediately flew over and landed in front of Harry. Harry untied the letter. As soon as it was free of his letter the owl took flight again and left the through the still open window. Harry unrolled the parchment to see the familiar hand writing of Albus Dumbledore. It read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have just concluded a meeting I had with my friend Nicholas Flamel and as you predicted he has asked me to take care of the item we discussed in our last meeting._

_You were also quite right that this item is currently located in Gringotts. It is my intention to ask Hagrid to retrieve the item as per your request. Please meet him at 10am on the morning of 31__st__ July at the Leaky Cauldron._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled; his plan was coming together. He showed the note to Sirius and Remus. Nobody said anything; they knew this was the first step on the long road that Harry was about to embark on.

**Authors Note -** I know that this story has been fairly slow moving so far but things will pick up now as Harry will so be at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review.


	14. Reunited with an old Friend

**Authors Note - **Hi Guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I have been very busy at work at over the last couple of weeks. Also I took some time out to plan the later chapters of this story. I have to be honest, this isn't the same story I started writing two years ago. As I left so long I kind of lost thread of where I was going with it. I now have this all planned out now. So the rest of this story shouldn't be too hard to write. Anyways on with the story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 14 - Reunited with an old Friend

The next few weeks past in at a furious speed and before Harry knew it his birthday was looming, which meant only one thing. He would soon be receiving his letter from Hogwarts. He hadn't expected it but he was becoming very excited about going back. Hogwarts would always be the first home. Harry found that whenever he was alone his thoughts drifted to Hogwarts, he'd spend hour reminiscing over happy memories he'd shared with Ron and Hermione. Although admittedly he didn't remember too many, somewhere vague almost like a dream. He tried not think of Hogwarts as he last saw it, the image of the castle as a smouldering pile of ruins as enough to make him cry. So many people died there.

On morning about a week before his birthday Harry was awoken by Sirius bursting into his room.

"Harry! Wake up" cried Sirius gleefully.

"Wha... what's the matter?" asked Harry sleepily.

"This came this morning" replied Sirius thrusting a letter into Harry's hand. Harry reached over and picked up his glasses. He put them on and looked at the letter. The envelope was addressed in green ink;

_Mr H Potter_

_The 5__th__ Bedroom_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Grimmauld Square_

_London_

Harry tore the letter open breaking the wax seal. He pulled out the letter and unfolded. He read the letter;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry was suddenly wide awake. He couldn't help but smile broadly. Of course he knew he'd be receiving the letter soon, that didn't stop him from feel the happiness he left last time. Harry got up and followed Sirius down to the basement kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table, he smiled at Harry when he entered.

"I assume that was your Hogwarts letter." He said.

"Yep, can I use Amulius?" asked Harry referring to Remus's barn owl.

"Of course, he's out hunting. Should be back soon." Replied Remus "We should get you an owl for when you go to Hogwarts."

"I am getting a snowy owl called Hedwig next week" smiled Harry.

"Really? That's great" replied Remus

Harry explained all about Hedwig. The next week dragged for Harry, he was really looking forward to going to Diagon Alley to correct his things. He was especially looking forward to getting his wand. He felt lost without not that he could use it till September.

A couple of days before Harry's birthday he received a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I had made the final arrangements for you trip to Diagon Alley. I have asked Hagrid to collect the parcel from Gringotts, which of course he has agreed to do. I mentioned in passing that you were also visiting Diagon Alley on the same date. He asked if it would be possible to meet with you. Which I am sure you will agree makes things easier._

_I have advised him that you have permitted him to join you on your shopping trip. He will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 am on the 31__st__ July. If this is agreeable please replied by return owl._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had replied immediately. He had wondered how Dumbledore would explain this to Hagrid. Dumbledore was right, this was the easiest way not to raise any suspicions in Hagrid.

* * *

Finally it was the 31st July. Harry woke up early and got dressed. He went down to the basement kitchen for breakfast. Remus and Sirius were already eating. Sirius had taken the day off work. After they eat breakfast the three men floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry straightened up after falling out of the fire place he looked around the pub. He felt an odd flutter in his stomach that had nothing to do with this floo journey. He had a flash of a distant memory of arriving in the pub with Hagrid. His entrance this time however had gone unnoticed. He guessed that it easier not to attract attention when you weren't in the company of a half giant. And speaking of Hagrid he was at the bar having a drink talking to Tom the barman.

"Harry, over here" called Hagrid after noticing Harry.

"Hi Hagrid" smiled Harry walking over to the bar.

"Sirius, Remus" said Hagrid shaking their hands.

"Welcome back Mr Potter" said Tom.

The pub suddenly went silent. There was a great scraping of chairs and next moment Harry found himself surrounded by people trying to shake his hand.

"Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last" said the witch nearest to Harry. Then just as Dedalus Diggle went to shake Harry's hand Sirius stepped in.

"People!" he called above the babble of people calling out to Harry. "Have some restraint. We are in a hurry. Come on Harry"

As they turned around to leave the pub, Harry found himself face to face with Professor Quirrell. He was just as pale as Harry remembered him. He looked strange as he wasn't wearing the turban that he would be wearing come the start of term.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid "Harry Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Professor. What sort of magic do you teach?" asked Harry acting as he always did when in public, that he was a child who was new to magic.

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts" muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" he laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all of your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires m-myself" he said looking terrified.

"Well we have loads to do. Nice to meet you Professor" said Sirius ushering Harry away from the crowd and into the small walled courtyard.

"He's a nervous bloke isn't he?" said Sirius as he tapped the wall with his wand to create the archway into Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine studyin' outta books but took a year off ter get some first-hand experience.." said Hagrid

"I heard he didn't have a very good time of it. He was attacked by a Vampire in the Black Forest, barely made it out alive." Said Sirius grimly.

"You know Professor Quirrell?" asked Harry not catching himself in time but Hagrid didn't seem to notice.

"Not personally, just what I have heard at work. Apparently he had a nasty encounter with a hag too." Replied Sirius as the four men walked down Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley looked a brilliant as ever. Harry wasn't sure why he had a fondness for this place; he assumed it was because it was the first wizarding location he had visited. It was here that he had accepted that he wasn't dreaming and that he really was a wizard. He had been dubious before he had bought his school supplies. Harry couldn't help but to smile. They walked past the Cauldron's shop and the Apothecary where a plump woman was complaining about the prices "Dragon liver, seven-teen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

They continued on past Eeylopes Owl Emporium (Harry would get Hedwig later) and where about to pass Quality Quiddich Supplies when Sirius suddenly stopped. He was looking through the window. He let out a low whistle.

"What a beauty!" he exclaimed walking over to the window for a better look. "The Nimbus 2000... I've been hearing loads about this at work. Ludo Bagman mentions it any time I see him. It's the fastest broom ever."

"I told you" whispered Harry so only Sirius could hear him.

"Do you want one?" asked Sirius

"Yes but there is nothing wrong with my Comet Two Seventy. Besides first years don't get to play for the House Teams" said Harry, he hadn't told Sirius that he had played for Gryffindor in his first year "The Nimbus 2001 comes out next year"

"I can't keep up with the speed these brooms are coming out" laughed Sirius.

"Come on boys, we have to go to Gringotts" smiled Remus pulling the pair away from the window.

"You just don't like Quiddich do you Remus?" asked Sirius

"I like it fine, but one broom very much looks like another one to me" replied Remus.

"Same here" laughed Hagrid.

"How can you not see the differences?" asked Harry looking appalled

"You sound just like yah Dad" laughed Hagrid.

They laughed all the way down the street. Soon they were entering Gringotts. They were bowed though the bronze doors by a Goblin. As they walked towards the silver doors Harry slowed slightly to read the engraving on them;

_Enter, Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry couldn't help but think of his trip to a vault that wasn't his, on hindsight it wasn't particularly hard. Perhaps he just got lucky. Either way he couldn't help but to smile slightly. He noticed that there was a knowing smile on Remus's face.

"Yeh'd be mad ter rob it. It's the safest place in the world 'cept maybe fer Hogwarts" said Hagrid noticing that Harry had read the door. Harry force back a smile.

"Do you need something from Gringotts Hagrid?" asked Harry innocently.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore has give me a job ter do." Replied Hagrid brimming with pride.

They walked up to a free goblin that was sat behind long counter. The goblin looked up from his ledger.

"Morning" said Sirius "I wish to make a withdrawal from the Black Vault."

"Very well Mr Black" replied the goblin.

"I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault too" said Harry to the goblin.

"Very well Mr Potter do you have your key?" asked the goblin. Harry passed his key to the goblin (Harry had been given his key shortly after moving in with Sirius).

"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore" said Hagrid throwing his chest out importantly. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin took the letter and read it carefully.

"This all seems in order. I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook! Nedurk!" said the goblin.

Griphook and Nedurk approached the counter. Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hagrid followed the two goblins to the door that lead off the hall.

"What's You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" asked Harry

"Can't tell yeh that" said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore'sn trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Nedurk held the door open for them. The men walked through the door into the stone passageway and down to the little railway tracks.

"Mr Black I will take you to the high security vaults." Said the goblin called Nedurk "Griphook will take Mr Potter and Mr Hagrid to the other vaults" he then whistled, a cart hurting up the tracks towards them.

"See you out front when we are finished" said Sirius to Harry, he smiled before saying "Stay with Hagrid, don't wonder off"

"Don't worry Sirius. I'll look after him" replied Hagrid.

"Thanks Hagrid" said Remus.

Sirius and Remus climbed into the cart followed by Nedurk, the cart then speed off. Griphook then whistled and second cart arrived. Harry climbed in followed by Hagrid and Griphook. The cart sped off through the twisting passages. Harry's eyes stung as the air rushed past them. They sped past the stalactites and stalagmites and the underground lake.

"I hate these ruddy things" muttered Hagrid looking very green "I think I am gonna be sick"

The cart came to a halt next to a small door in the passage wall. Hagrid and Harry got out of the cart. Hagrid stopped to lean against the wall to stop his knees from shaking. Griphook unlocked the door to Harry's vault. A lot of green smoke billowed out as it cleared the mounds of gold, columns of silver and heaps of bronze came into view. Harry piled some into a bag. He didn't need as much as usual for his school things as Sirius had told him he would be paying for his supplies. "I have loads of god fatherly spending to catch up on" he had joked earlier in the week.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" said Hagrid

"One speed only" said Griphook

They went even deeper and gathered more speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled around tight corners. They rattled over the underground ravine. So they came to a halt outside vault seven hundred and thirteen. There was no keyhole.

"Stand back" said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one finger and it melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped there"

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" asked Harry, of course he already knew the answer but felt it was best to keep up appearances.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook, with a nasty grin.

Knowing Hagrid would find it suspicious if he didn't act curious, so Harry leaned forward trying to see what was in the vault. He looked around the vault with at first glance was empty. He looked down at the small grubby brown package lying on the floor. It was smaller than Harry remembered it. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it into his coat pocket.

"Come on back into this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back , it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they were stood outside of Gringotts. Sirius and Remus who had only visited one vault was already waiting for them. Harry was amused to see Remus, like Hagrid seemed a little green around the gills. They set off down the street towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Would anyone mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Asked Hagrid who still looked sick.

"Not at all, we'll come with you while Harry gets his uniform. You'll be ok won't you Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, no problem. See you in a bit" said Harry entering the shop.

When he entered the shop a squat witch dressed in mauve greeted him with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said "We have the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact"

She showed him to the back of the shop where there where two footstools. Already standing on one stool was a boy with a pale, pointed face... It was Draco Malfoy. Harry had forgotten he had met Malfoy before getting to Hogwarts. Harry stepped up on the other stool. Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over Harry's head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo" said Malfoy "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" said Harry, seeing no point in being rude.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands" said Malfoy in his drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I will smuggle it in somehow."

Harry had to force back a smirk as he thought of how in a few years his family would be in disgrace.

"Have you got your own broom?" asked Malfoy

"Yes, a Comet Two Seventy" replied Harry. Malfoy seemed impressed.

"That is a good broom. Do you play Quidditch?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes I do" replied Harry.

"So do I – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. What position do you play?" asked Malfoy

"Seeker" replied Harry.

"Me too. Know what house you'll be in yet?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes" smiled Harry.

"No one really knows until he gets there, do they but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" droned on Malfoy

"I'd leave if I was put in Slytherin." Replied Harry cooly.

"Really? Lets guess Gryffindor, right?" asked Malfoy

"Got it in one M..." replied Harry catching himself before he used Malfoy's name.

"Father says everyone in Gryffindor are arrogant." Retorted Malfoy. Harry shrugged.

At that time Sirius and Remus entered the shop. They didn't approach Harry instead they browsed the rails. Sirius waved at Harry.

"Is that your father?" asked Malfoy.

"No, he's my godfather." Answered Harry

"Is the other one your father?" asked Malfoy who was clearly trying to work out who Harry was. There was something in the look he give Harry after Sirius entered the shop to say he suddenly recognised him.

"Nope" replied Harry.

"Where are your parents?" asked Malfoy

"They're dead" replied Harry coldly.

"Oh I know you are now!" replied Malfoy "Your Harry Potter!"

"Well done" replied Harry in mock celebration.

"You were all over the newspapers. Sorry about all that" said Malfoy. Harry was surprised to hear a tone that suggested that Malfoy was actually being sincere. But that Harry remembered until he rebuffed his attempt at friendship Malfoy had been almost friendly. Harry was saved from having to reply by Madam Malkin saying "That's you done, my dear"

"Thank you" said Harry stepping down off the footstool.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts, I suppose" said Malfoy

Harry, Sirius and Remus left the shop after paying for the robes.

"Was that Lucius Malfoy's son?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, that's Draco. He a chip of the old block." replied Harry. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Still in the Leaky Cauldron" replied Remus.

"Where to now?" asked Sirius

"Flourish and Blotts, I'll get my books" replied Harry.

The three man walked up the street, as they neared the shop they saw Hagrid walking towards them. He looked a lot better now. There visit to the book shop was brief. Harry bought his all the books he needed for his first year. Harry had considered for a moment about buying Hogwarts: A History but he thought better of it, why deprive Hermione her fun. The four men walked up and down the street buying all of Harry supplies. He got his cauldron, scales and collapsible telescope. Then it was a quick visit to the apothecary for a potions kit for his first year. Back in the fresh air after the horrible smell of the apothecary Harry checked his list. He only had his wand left.

"This what I have been waiting for" smiled Harry "My wand!"

"That'll be Ollivanders next then" beamed Sirius.

"Hang on, I still haven't got yeh a birthday present Harry" said Hagrid

Harry went red. He still wasn't used to people buying presents for him. "You don't have too" he mumbled.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went out of fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls." Said Hagrid.

"Wow, Hagrid that is very generous of you" said Remus.

"It's nothin'" replied Hagrid smiling.

They walked over to Eeylops Owl Emporium. As they walked in Harry felt a sudden pang of longing, he was about to see Hedwig again after eleven years. He scanned the cages looking for her. He couldn't see her. Panic raised up in him. Sirius seemed to sense something was wrong. He moved over next to Harry.

"What's wrong kiddo?" asked Sirius

"I can't find her. She's not here." Said Harry sadly.

"What type of owl is she?" asked Sirius.

"A snowy" replied Harry.

Before Sirius could say anything, Remus called over to them from the back of the shop.

"Harry, this a very handsome owl"

Harry hurried over to where Remus was standing, hope rising in him. Remus was pointing to a high cage, where sat Hedwig. A bubble swelled inside in him. He forced back the tears that threatened to overcome him. He hadn't banked on this. He missed Hedwig, she'd had been his first friend. "That's her" he choked.

At that moment a shop assistant approached them. Hagrid also came over to join them. Harry quickly tried to compose himself. He felt ashamed that he had panicked so quickly and that he'd allowed himself to break down. He needed to learn to keep a grip on himself or life at Hogwarts was going to be difficult.

"Can I help you?" asked the Shop assistant smiling broadly.

"I would like to buy that owl" replied Hagrid.

The shop keeper opened the cage, took Hedwig out and carried her to the counter. Hagrid followed him. Harry stayed where he was and composed himself. Remus squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. Hagrid and Sirius haggled over price for a few minutes before they agreed on a price for Hedwig.

"There yeh go Harry, happy birthday" beamed Hagrid handing over Hedwig's cage to Harry.

"T-t-thanks Hagrid" choked Harry. "S-she's beautiful"

"Come on Harry time to get your wand" said Sirius happily trying to cheer Harry up. This did lift Harry's spirits. If there was one thing he was looking forward to the most out of this shopping trip (even more than getting Hedwig) was getting his wand. Since his wand had been broken at Godric Hollow by Hermione he had never felt comfortable with his wand. In time Malfoy's wand had started to work well for him but it was nothing compared to his wand and now he was to be reunited with it. For the last year Harry had felt venerable without a wand.

They walk down the street towards Ollivanders. The narrow and shabby shop was exactly as Harry remembered. The peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. As they walked in a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. It was a tiny shop. Hagrid sat down in the spindly chair. Harry had never been a big fan of Mr Ollivander. He give Harry the creeps. He also hated this shop as it too spooked him slightly. The four men remained silent.

"Good afternoon" said the soft voice of Mr Ollivander. Harry jumped. Hagrid quickly got his feet.

"Hello" said Harry smiling weakly.

"Ah yes," said Mr Ollivander "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander stepped closed to Harry. Harry had forgotten how little the old man blinked.

"Your father on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Said Mr Ollivander, who was now so close to Harry that they were almost nose to nose. "And that's where..." Mr Ollivander touched the scar on Harry's forehead with a long white finger.

"Mr Ollivander, I don't feel that is appropriate" said Sirius trying not to sound rude but to get his point across. Mr Ollivander turned to look at Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius Black! How nice to see you again. My apologies. Oak twelve inches, flexible, wasn't it?" asked Mr Ollivander.

"Yes that's right" replied Sirius.

"Was it snapped when you were imprisoned?" asked Mr Ollivander.

"No I got it back." Replied Sirius.

"Oh Remus Lupin! Hawthorn ten inches, rigid wasn't it?" asked Mr Ollivander suddenly noticing Remus.

"That's right Mr Ollivander." Replied Remus.

"Quite a shop full today. Rubeus Hagrid, how nice to see you again. Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" said Mr Ollivander turning to Hagrid.

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" asked Mr Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er – yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" asked Mr Ollivander sharply.

"Oh no sir" said Hagrid quickly gripping his pink umbrella very tightly.

"Hmmm," said Mr Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now – Mr Potter. Let me see."

Mr Ollivander pulled out a long tape measure with silver marking out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"I am right-handed," replied Harry.

"Hold out your arm. Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Explained Mr Ollivander as the tape measure took his measurements. "Right then Mr Potter try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take and give it a wave."

Harry did as he was told and took the wand and waved it. Mr Ollivander snatched it back almost immediately. And so it began. Harry remembered his first visit to Ollivanders, he had tried most of the wands in the shop. The pile of tried wands got bigger and bigger. Mr Ollivander became happier as time went on. Harry however was becoming impatient. He wanted his want. Now he was this close to it he physically ached for it. Then finally Harry heard the words he was waiting for. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry held back a smile and took the wand and give it a wave. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of the wand. Hagrid whooped, Remus and Sirius clapped. Mr Ollivander cried "Bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put the wand back in the box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"What is curious?" asked Remus. Harry cringed, he didn't want anyone know about the link between his wand and Voldemort's wand.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in this wand, give another feather – just one other. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand Mr Potter when it's brother – why it's brother gave you that scar." Replied Mr Ollivander.

"What?" asked Sirius and Remus together. Harry said nothing.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." Said Mr Ollivander.

Harry shuddered as he thought how apt Mr Ollivanders prediction would come true. But this time his wand was going to end Voldemort for good. Sirius paid the seven gold Galleons for the wand. The four men headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a birthday tea for Harry before they headed back to Grimmauld Place. Once seated at a table by the fire in the pub Harry pulled out his wand. He took it out of the box, the warmth returned to his hand. He couldn't help be smile broadly. He was the happiest he had been for years, he finally felt complete.

**Authors Note - **Well that was chapter 14, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

The next chapter may be delayed slightly, this is due to the realise of Deathly Hallows Part 2 on the 15th July. I have a tradition, every time a film is realised I read all the books before hand. I left it a little late this time. I have two weeks and five books to read. lol. I'll try to update if I can. I hope you all enjoy the film (I know I will)!


	15. The Sorting

**Authors Note** - Firstly let me say I am sorry this took so long to post. I have been meaning to get this finished for so long, I will be working through it more quickly now as I have another FanFic I really want to write but I refuse to work on two at the same time a I know that both stories would suffer in the long run.

Anyway, Harry is finally at Hogwarts (Yay!). So please read and review... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling.

Chapter 15 - The Sorting

The grounds of Hogwarts Castle shone in the late summer sun. For the moment all was quiet but in just three days it would be a hive of activity as the new term would begin. Hagrid could be seen digging in the pumpkin patch and inside the castle the staff where very busy preparing the school for the new term and the house elves were all giving the castle an extra vigorous clean.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office; normally he would be in high spirits and anticipating the start of the new year. This year however he had more pressing matters to consider. He had been concerned about the 'Harry' situation ever since the boy had summoned him the previous year but now he was becoming quite alarmed about Harry's insistence that he shouldn't interfere in the events of the future. He could see Harry's point and had always encouraged people to find their limits by pushing themselves. However in this situation he knew something bad was going to happen and he found it frustrating that Harry knew exactly what was going to happen and refused to tell him. Well he was going to make sure his students where safe weather Harry helped him or not. He was currently sat behind his desk with his pensieve in front of him. On the surface was the rotating figures of Harry and Dumbledore.

_"Children grow to be the people they become not just though getting a good education and having caring families. The things the experience also mould them into what they become. If you stop people doing things now they become different people in the future." Said Harry_

_"But if it saves them from harm" replied the Dumbledore in the pensieve._

_"I swear to you Albus none of them will die. I can stop that. But I need you to trust me, please"_

_"Ok Harry I will trust you however even I cannot stop the things from happening I still need to know what is going on"_

_"How about this as a compromise, when I get to Hogwarts I will have regular meetings with you to discuss things. I will tell you anything of importance"_

_"Ok Harry that is acceptable."_

For the last few days he had been examining all the conversations he'd had with Harry trying to find any hint of what was coming in the next few years. The fact was Harry had played his hand really well. He'd been careful not to give anything away. He mused for a moment on how easy this would have been had the boy not been so accomplished at Occlumency.

Dumbledore was also pre occupied with how to protect the Philosophers' Stone; it was currently being stored in an enchanted chest in Dumbledore's private chambers. Harry had been vague on the details of the attempted theft, was it from its current location that the attempt had taken place. Dumbledore had never been a person to second guess himself but now he couldn't help it. He wanted to change time but without all the details he risked making things worse. This was the problem with knowing the future, this was actually why it was against the law to time travel without express permission. This is why he was so disturbed about Harry's plan.

Dumbledore stood up walked towards his window and looked down towards the grounds. He could see Hagrid walking towards the castle. He pulled out his pocket watch and consulted it. He had a staff meeting in 10 minutes. He turned around and walked back to his desk and decided as he did so that he would increase the security of the Philosophers' Stone. As he did so he pondered for a moment weather this was a decision he had made the last time around or weather this was actually going to help keep Harry and the rest of the students save. Now his decision was made he felt slightly better, he had always preferred to feel like the situation was under his control. He put the pensieve away before going back to his desk. He settled back down into his chair. Just as he did there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" called Dumbledore.

The door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Albus" Smiled McGonagall.

"Good morning Minerva" smiled Dumbledore, he was not at all surprised to see her. The whole time he had known her, she had always arrived early for everything. "Are we ready for the new term?"

"Absolutely! We have 40 new students this year, we have allocated the first year dormitories. Hopefully the sorting hat will assign them evenly. Otherwise we may have to move some of the older students around." Explained Professor McGonagall.

"Good, good. I am pleased to hear everything is going well. How did the muggle-born introductions go?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yes very well. We have some very intelligent students coming through. Looking at the list I think we have a good level of student overall this year." Replied McGonagall.

At this point there was another knock at the door.

"Enter" called Dumbledore. The door opened, Professor's Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Quirrell and Hagrid filed into room. Dumbledore conjured chairs for everyone.

"Professor McGonagall has just been filling me in about the first years. She believes we have a good lot this year." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, I couldn't agree more" replied Flitwick smiling broadly.

"I do hope your right Minerva, I wouldn't want Slytherin to lose the house cup!" said Snape silkily, smirking slightly.

"I am sure Gryffindor will get you a run for your money this year Severus" retorted McGonagall who was also smiling.

"Here here!" chimed in Hagrid.

"It's Ravenclaw's this year" Chimed in Flitwick

"Not a chance, Hufflepuff all the way!" Said Sprout proudly.

Dumbledore chuckled as the four heads of houses squabbled for a few minutes about the virtues of their own houses. It was an aged old argument that occurred at the start of every new year.

"You know it is hard to tell whether it is the children or the four of you that have the biggest inter-house rivalries." Smiled Dumbledore putting a stop to the conversation.

"I seem to remember you being competitive yourself not so long ago Albus." Replied McGonagall.

"Indeed" replied Dumbledore. "Shall we get down to business?"

"All preparations are underway." Explained Flitwick.

"Argus has asked me to pass along a list of new items he would like to be added to the list of prohibited items." Said Snape handing a roll of parchment to Dumbledore.

"What could there be that isn't already on the list? I sometimes think he sits awake at night thinking of thing to complain about." Said McGonagall sounding exasperated.

"Zonko's have just realised a new range of goods" replied Flitwick thoughtfully. "as i understand it Argus is on their mailing list and receives the new catalogues when they are released."

"Merlin, that man needs a hobby" said McGonagall curtly rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Severus, anything else to report?" asked Dumbledore putting a stop to the inevitable conversation about the ever miserable Finch.

Over the next hour the seven of them discussed all the tedious details that went into readying a school for a new year. Once all the important stuff was out of the way, Dumbledore changed the subject.

"I have another issue I would like to discuss another matter with you all. I have been asked by my very good friend Nicolas Flamel to look after a very important item. I wish to make sure it has every protection while it is here." Explained Dumbledore.

"Why here Albus?" asked McGonagall

"Nicolas is concerned that someone is going to try and steal it and feels Hogwarts is the safest place for it. He doesn't trust the Gringott goblins very much. It would seem he was right though as I am sure you all heard there was a break in at Gringott's on the 31st July" explained Dumbledore.

"Hang on, that's when Harry and I went to Gringott's" said Hagrid

"Harry?" asked Sprout

"Harry Potter."

"You went to Gringott's with Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeh I met up with him, Sirius and Remus. You saw us there remember Professor Quirrell?" said Hagrid. "Harry came with me while Sirius and Remus went to the high security vault."

"Oh, y-yes I r-r-remember" said Quirrell quietly. Dumbledore studied him for a moment, was it his imagination or did Quirrell look uncomfortable admitting he'd seen Hagrid?

"What is the item?" asked Snape, who clearly wanted to get the subject away from Harry.

"It is a Philosophers Stone." Replied Dumbledore

"Surely the boy doesn't know about this" said Snape glaring at Hagrid

"I didn't tell him, ah didn't know myself" protested Hagrid.

"Of course we don't want the students to know. Just as this must remain among ourselves. I am moving the stone to one of the Vaults, I would like each of you to add protection. Hagrid if you would permit I would like borrow Fluffy to guard the entrance." Said Dumbledore.

"You can't be serious Albus, a hellhound lose in the castle? The governors won't like it." Exclaimed McGonagall.

"We'll make the corridor off limits" replied Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, if I may. The quickest way to get the students into the third floor corridor is to say it is off limit." Interjected Snape.

"He will be tethered and the door will be locked. I appreciate your concerns but I want the stone protected as highly as possible. Fluffy will be at the entrance, that is assuming you have no objections Hagrid?" replied Dumbledore.

"Of course professor, he's yours." Replied Hagrid beaming.

"Excellent. If the rest of you could prepare your enchantments. I would like the stone moved and protected before the start of term. As an added precaution I would ask you do not discuss your wards with anyone else including each other. Although I would like to state clearly for this record that I trust each of you" explained Dumbledore.

They concluded the meeting and all but Dumbledore left the room. He was left feeling quiet happy. Surely his alternate self wouldn't have gone to this length to protect the stone, would he?

* * *

Meanwhile in London, Harry was counting down the days to returning to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to be back in the castle. As much as Harry loved being with Sirius and Remus, Hogwarts was his first proper home so would always be his favourite place to be.

As he was spending most of his time with Remus, Harry had found himself spending more time than he would have liked reading and discussing magical theory. As much as Harry enjoyed his talks with Remus he couldn't help but think he was becoming dangerously like Hermione. The thought of going to school having memorised his school books made him shudder. Harry never considered himself to be an academic sort of person but more of a hands one type. Remus's influence was slowly turning him into a swot. So Harry made a determined effort to get some broom time as much as he could.

Sirius was so busy at the ministry these days. He loved his work as a Law Enforcement Wizard. To Harry's delight he had arrested Mundungus Fletcher for selling stolen goods. He told Sirius all about how he had stolen Black heirlooms and was peddling them in Hogsmead.

"That git I wish I could charge him for future crimes!" exclaimed Sirius.

Sirius made an effort to be home for dinner every night and to have one day off a week so he could see as much of Harry as he could before he went to school. This time unlike the last time Harry had lived with him at the beginning of his 5th year, he wasn't sullen or depressed. Harry knew this was because he was a free to visit Harry anytime he wanted to or to leave the house. Harry had become to feel that he'd never really known the real Sirius. The real Sirius was an easy going, funny and very charismatic. Harry knew he was going to miss seeing Sirius and Remus every day but he knew he'd be able to speak to them whenever he needed.

The night before his return to school the three men had decided to have a celebratory dinner. Remus was a very good cook (something which Harry had never known) and had cooked an excellent meal. He was just about to serve the food when Sirius arrived home. He floo'd into the basement kitchen where Harry and Remus were. He looked pleased to be home.

"Hi, just in time" said Remus.

"Good day?" asked Harry

"Yeah not bad, a couple of arrests. Can't complain. That smells good Remus" replied Sirius.

Remus carried the food to the table and sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You've out done yourself this time Moony" said Sirius appreciatively, tucking into his Sheppard's pie.

"You say that every night" laughed Remus.

"Well I have to stay in your good books, I can't cook to save my life" joked Sirius

"Whatever you say!" replied Remus still laughing.

"No seriously if someone held a wand to my head and asked me to make him as much as a sandwich or he'd kill me, I'd be a goner!" laughed Sirius

The three men laughed. After a few more minutes the conversation changed to Hogwarts.

"So are you looking forward till tomorrow?" said Sirius

"Yeah, but it's going to be weird surrounded by kids all the time." Replied Harry

"You'll get used to it" replied Remus

"Yeah I guess I will. It's going to be even harder not being Hermione's friends for a while." Said Harry feeling slightly saddened at the thought.

"I thought she was one of your best friends?" Asked Remus confused.

"Well yeah were...eventually. We got off to a rocky start. She's a bit full on, wait till you meet her." Smiled Harry.

"Well you know you could change that, if you wanted." Shrugged Sirius

"No, I promised myself I wouldn't change everything. It might affect the type of relationship we have. Anyway I know Ron will need to warm up to her first." Explained Harry.

"Yeah you don't want to force things." Replied Remus.

They finished eating, Sirius took the dishes to the sink and waved his wand and they began washing themselves. He left the room calling over his shoulder saying he would be back in a minute. Harry looked at Remus puzzled.

"Where is he going?" asked Harry

"You'll see" smiled Remus

Sirius was back within a couple of minutes. He was beaming. He had a large package in his hands. He walked over and placed the package on to the table in front of Harry.

"Happy Going Back To Hogwarts!" Beamed Sirius.

"What is this?" asked Harry

"Open it!" said Sirius impatiently.

Harry thought for a second to make Sirius suffer and declare he'd open the parcel later. However one look at Sirius face he realised that he couldn't do that to his Godfather. He tore open the package. The paper fell off and out rolled a Nimbus 2000. Harry gasped, he hadn't expected this. Sirius was beaming. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I simply could not resist." Said Sirius.

"Pity I won't get to ride it much till I can try out for the team next year. Even then second years never make the team" sighed Harry, he hadn't told Sirius about making the team in first year and wanted to keep it a secret.

"I always hated the first year rule. It's stupid. You know your Dad made the team in the second year." Said Sirius.

"Followed by Sirius in the third year." Said Remus "I never really like playing, Peter tried out once but fell off the broom and was out cold for a week"

The mention of Wormtail sobered everyone up for a moment. For a second there was a murderous glint in Sirius's eyes.

"I would have loved to have seen my Dad play" smiled Harry, swiftly changing the subject.

"He was amazing, there wasn't really a need for another two chasers on the team when he played." Smiled Sirius reminiscing.

"When why did they need you?" laughed Harry.

"Hey Gryffindor won every game that James and I played." Objected Sirius.

"We won the cup 3 times while I was at school. In my third, fifth and sixth year." Replied Harry.

"For how many of those where you on the team?" asked Sirius smiling

"Technically twice, I was seeker in third year, I was kicked off the team half way though year five and in sixth year I was captain but couldn't play in the final that year because Snape had me in detention" said Harry quickly.

"You were kicked off the team?" asked Remus incredulously "What could you have possibly have done to warrant that?"

"You know I am not sure. It has something to do with Malfoy." Shrugged Harry.

"Why did Snape have you in detention during the match? Surely McGonagall would have gotten you out of it." Said Sirius.

"Erm, well I think I deserved that. I cursed Malfoy pretty bad." Mumbled Harry. He remembered the duel with Malfoy vividly although the reason for the duel was a total blank.

"What did you curse him with?" asked Remus raising an eyebrow "Must have been bad"

"Sectumsempra" muttered Harry, knowing the two men before him wouldn't be impressed.

"What!" spluttered Sirius choking his coffee "That's a Dark curse!"

"What made you do that?" asked Remus.

"I didn't know what the curse was. I'd read it somewhere. Damn near killed Malfoy though, if Snape hadn't turned up I shudder to think what would have happened." Replied Harry.

"Thank god for Snape!" Spluttered Sirius still thoroughly shocked "I never thought I would say that"

"I know, I was lucky. I was lucky I wasn't arrested." Sighed Harry.

"Do me a favour and never use that spell again. Don't taint your soul with dark magic. Promise me" said Sirius.

"Sirius, I have no intention to use that again. With regards to dark magic, you do know I have to kill Voldemort right? I think the time to worry about dark magic is behind us." Replied Harry

"Harry have you ever used an unforgivable curse?" asked Remus carefully, not really sure he wanted to know.

Harry looked Remus at Remus sadly. He would have loved to say no but he knew he'd gone to the dark side a few too many time for his own liking.

"Yes I have." Replied Harry

"Oh Harry" sighed Remus.

"I had no choice!" replied Harry defensively.

"I am not judging you Harry, I just know how hard it is to use those curses and not to damage yourself." Replied Remus

"Oh... yeah I know what you mean." Said Harry

"Hopefully you won't need to this time, except for when you finish off Voldemort" said Sirius.

"Me too, I have caused to much hurt already." Sighed Harry.

"I am sure that is not true." Replied Sirius.

"It is, I attract too much trouble and my friends and family suffer as a result" said Harry, the easy going atmosphere was completely gone now. Harry felt tense and nervous for what lay ahead. He was still struggling with his bad memory. How could he protect people if he couldn't remember what lay ahead.

"You'll fix things Harry, I know you will" said Sirius as if he had read Harry's mind.

"I hope your right" smiled Harry weakly. "I am going to miss talking to you guys about this stuff"

"Here take this" said Remus handing over his two way mirror. "I don't need it, Sirius and I can communicate in other ways"

"Thanks Remy" smiled Harry taking the mirror. Harry rarely called Remus 'Remy' in private but he used it as a term of endearment and when he wanted to let Remus know how much he meant to him without gushing.

"Your welcome Cub" replied Remus reciprocating in the same way as Harry. He swelled with pride. He was immensely proud of Harry.

"You are a couple of soppy girls, do you know that?" laughed Sirius. Harry and Remus laughed too.

They talked awhile longer before Harry excused himself to go to bed. Once back in his room he checked he had packed everything before collapsing into bed and although he hadn't thought he was very tired; he fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning found Harry being shuck awake by a frantic looking Remus.

"Harry! Get up, we slept in!" he gasped.

"What?" Asked Harry groggily.

"We slept in, you are going to miss the train if you don't hurry up" explained Remus.

"What time is it?" asked Harry scrambling out of bed.

"10 o'clock, get dressed quickly we'll have to apparate to Kings Cross" replied Remus hurrying out of Harry's bedroom with his trunk.

Harry got ready as quickly as possible, after doing one last sweep of the room to make sure he didn't miss anything he raced out of the room and down to the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him. Remus was hastily making some toast and Sirius was sat at the table drinking coffee. He looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Sorry Harry, this is my fault. We had a couple of firewhiskey's after you went to bed. That stuff knocks me out, I forgot to set the alarm" apologised Sirius. He appeared to be suffering slightly from the alcohol.

"A couple?" asked Harry wrinkling his nose "I can smell you from here Sirius"

"Yes well, perhaps it was a few more than a couple" Sirius smiled weakly.

"Why where you drinking?" asked Harry

"Do I need a reason?" replied Sirius.

Before Harry could answer, Remus was pushing toast into Harry's hand.

"Here, sorry it's not a proper breakfast. You can eat on the train though" he said.

"Thanks Remus" replied Harry

"Remus will you calm down? He is not going to miss the train and if he does we simply contact Dumbledore and floo him straight to Hogwarts." Said Sirius.

"He'll miss the boat ride if he does that" replied Remus, remembering the excitement he felt the first time he ever saw Hogwarts.

"He's done it before Moony!" reasoned Sirius shaking his head.

"Oh yes of course he has" mumbled Remus going slightly red.

"Anyways that won't happen as we are going to apparate with him to King's Cross. We'll be there in plenty of time." Replied Sirius, he looked at his watch. "Speaking of which it is time to go"

Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and placed it in his pocket. Sirius did the same with Hedwig's cage. She was away on a delivery to the Burrow. She would catch up with Harry at Hogwarts. The left the house and on the doorstep Sirius turned on the spot and disappeared with Harry holding his arm. They landed with a pop in an alley outside of King's Cross station. Remus arrived a minute later. The three men hurried across the road into the station.

Within a couple of minutes they were facing the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"After you Harry" smiled Sirius gesturing towards the barrier. Harry walked forward purposefully and straight through the barrier. As he came out the other side and saw the Scarlet train he couldn't suppress a big smile. He was going home. He was joined moments later by Sirius and Remus. Both men also smiled when they saw the train.

"I envy you Harry" sighed Sirius

"You do? Why?" asked Harry confused.

"Most people only go to Hogwarts once, you get to live it a second time" replied Sirius quietly so not to be over heard.

"I didn't graduate last time so does it still count?" laughed Harry.

"Yes, of course it does!" laughed Sirius.

They walked down the platform to find an empty compartment and the Weasley's. As they walked along the platform Harry caught glimpse's of so many faces that he knew. He caught himself just time from calling over to Neville when they had walked passed him and his Gran. Harry give himself a mental shake; he must remember to act like he didn't know anyone yet. As they neared the end of the train a group of red heads came into sight.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Harry heard Mrs Weasley say as they got closer.

Harry saw Ron try to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose with a handkerchief.

"Mum - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins, Harry wasn't close enough to see which it was.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said Mrs Weasley.

"He's coming now." Said Fred

Percy came striding over to the other Weasley's. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes with his prefects badge pinned to the front.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

Before the twins had a chance to respond Harry, Sirius and Remus had joined the group.

"Good morning Molly" said Remus brightly.

"Morning Remus" she replied before looking back at Percy who looked eager to leave. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Remus pulled Harry's trunk out of his pocket and resized it. Sirius did the same with Hedwig's cage. Sirius carried the cage onto the train into the empty compartment whilst he levitated the trunk behind him.

"Thanks Sirius" said Harry when Sirius stepped back on the platform.

"No problem kidda" replied Sirius smiling "Well this is it, you're going to Hogwarts"

Harry beamed at Sirius. Remus stepped forward.

"Have a good term Harry, we'll see you at Christmas" said Remus hugging Harry.

"Yeah see you Remy" smiled Harry

"Try not to get into as much trouble as your Dad or Sirius did in your first week" laughed Remus.

"Hey! I got first detention every year I was at school. I think I am the only one" said Sirius proudly.

"And you wonder why you weren't prefect or head boy." Smiled Remus

"I didn't need to be either of those, you were prefect and Prongs was head boy" said Sirius "Anyway, Harry you have a good term and get into as much trouble as you like. Just remember one thing don't came home if you are sorted into Slytherin."

"Sirius!" called Mrs Weasley from behind Sirius causing him to jump. The three men had quiet forgotten that they were near the Weasley's. "What a thing to say, all the houses have a noble history. Surely the house doesn't matter as much as getting a good education"

"Surely Molly you're not telling me you wouldn't be disappointed if Ron was sorted anywhere but Gryffindor?" laughed Sirius. Molly cheeks flushed red.

"Of...of course not. I wouldn't mind as long as he does well at his studies" she said trying and failing to look truthfully.

"Hey Ronnie, it might be worth being sorted to Slytherin to see if Mum is telling the truth." Laughed Fred.

"I'd rather go to a muggle school than be sorted into Slytherin!" declared Ron looking disgusted.

"Well said little bro" said George slapping Ron on the back.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" cried Ginny. "I'll be in Gryffindor too!"

"Aw come on Ginny, don't be sad. You'll get to come with us next year." Replied Fred putting his arm around his little sister.

At that moment they heard the sound of the conductors whistle, there are a sudden rush for the train. Mrs Weasley quickly hugged all the children including Harry. Harry then turned to Sirius and hugged him.

"See you Sirius, I'll miss you" said Harry.

"I'll miss you too, I am proud of you" replied Sirius

Harry didn't have a chance to reply was before he was pulled towards the train by Ron.

"Come on Harry!" shouted Ron.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled on the train. When the door closed behind him he opened the window and should out of the train.

"Bye Sirius, Remus. See you at Christmas" called Harry waving "Bye Ginny"

The train began to move. Sirius, Remus and Mrs Weasley waved and Ginny, half laughing, half crying, ran to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched them all disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He was excited, he was finally going back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron entered their compartment and sat down.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." said Fred

"Ok, see you later" replied Ron.

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" he asked.

"Who?" asked Harry puzzled.

"My Mum, you know about not minding if I wasn't in Gryffindor" explained Ron looking sad.

"I guess so." Shrugged Harry "Not much she can do if you're not in Gryffindor is there. I just hope we are together"

"Yeah me too, that would be great. When we are second years we can both join the Quidditch team and play together too." Said Ron.

"Yeah, I love Quidditch. Oh I forgot to tell you. Sirius bought me a Nimbus 2000!" said Harry excitedly.

"No way! A real Nimbus?" asked Ron rather stupidly.

"Yep, it's amazing. I'll bring to yours at Christmas and you can have a go" explained Harry.

"Wow really? I only every get to ride Charlie's old one." Replied Ron.

"Of course you can. I have a spare Comet Two Seventy now. Sirius got it for me last summer when I played in the Championships." Said Harry "You can use that too, whenever you want" as far as Harry was concerned Ron could have the broom but he knew he was too proud to take it.

"Thanks Harry, I wish I wasn't poor" grumbled Ron, his ears going red.

"Until Professor Dumbledore took me away from the Dursley's I never had any money. I had to wear Dudley's old clothes and never got toys or presents. I wish Sirius wouldn't spend as much money on me." Replied Harry. This appeared to cheer Ron up.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry, who had had barely any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He bought a hand full of Chocolate Frogs, some Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. He returned to the compartment.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a cauldron cake.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a cake. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a cake" said Harry throwing a Cauldron Cake to Ron.

The two boys ate their way through Harry's sweets. Ron's sandwiches were ignored. Harry opened a Chocolate Frog. The card inside was Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked at the picture for a couple of minutes. He turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry sighed inwardly, he remembered how he used to be entranced by Dumbledore, although he would still considered himself 'Dumbledore's man' he doubted he would ever follow Dumbledore quite as blindly as he had done before. He still trusted the headmaster.

"Harry?" said Ron bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Harry

"Are you OK?" replied Ron. "You look funny. You're not sick again are you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"When you got sick at mine, you looked funny then too" replied Ron. Realisation dawned on Harry. He and Ron had never really discussed Harry's 'episode' at the Burrow.

"Oh right. I am fine. I was just reading my card" Replied Harry "You know I am better now. I am sorry if I scared you at day at your house."

"You did, but it's not your fault. It was the Muggle's you live with." Said Ron with a slight edge to his voice. This unnerved Harry slightly.

"Not all Muggle's are bad though. The Dursley's weren't very nice." Said Harry

"I know, I read Dad's newspaper about the trial. Mum tried to hide it" mumbled Ron, Harry paled.

"Why...why would you do that?" stammered Harry

"I was worried about you. I heard Dad talk about it, they said awful things happened to you" explained Ron quietly. "I am sorry"

"It's OK, you didn't to it. I don't remember much about it. Madam Pomfrey; the matron at Hogwart's said I had repressed the memories." Explained Harry.

"Why did it effect you then?" asked Ron looking a little uncertainly.

"Sirius says it was probably the shock of finding out I am a wizard and being away from them and being happy. I don't know if that is true." Shrugged Harry.

Their conversation was interrupted when there was a knock on the door of their compartment and Neville Longbottom came in. He looked tearful. Harry tried to hide the smile forming at his mouth. He was very fond of Neville but he had to remember to act like he didn't know him yet.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry kindly. He knew Trevor never got too far when he escaped.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could."

"Hagrid said they went out of fashion years ago" said Harry. The two boys snickered.

Their laughing had just subsided when the compartment door slid open again. Neville was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat to hug Hermione. He had been longing to see her. He caught himself just in time and stayed in his seat but instead he choked out an unintelligible word as he swallowed his greeting to Hermione "He..m...eeeah" He quickly tried to cover this as a cough. This made the three other occupants look at his strangely.

"Are you OK Harry?" asked Ron looking concerned.

"Yeah sorry" mumbled Harry.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. We was clearly uninterested in if Harry was OK which Harry was grateful for.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron rather sharply. Neville sobbed.

"Don't worry Neville we'll find him" Said Hermione "I am Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"So I heard" replied Harry

"Yes, it's so interesting" said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking Neville with her.

Harry sat stunned for a moment. He had forgotten just how annoying she sounded. She simply had the air bossiness. He was pleased she lightened up over time.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.

"As long as we are in same house I don't care. But I bet my Gringott's Vault that we are in Gryffindor though" smiled Harry. Ron nodded.

"Did you hear about Gringott's?" asked Ron "Someone tried to break into the high security vault"

"Yeah Sirius told me. He helped out with the investigation"

"I can't believe they haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringott's, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"Maybe the goblins got to the thief first" said Harry

"Those goblins are brutal, Bill has told me loads of stories." Replied Ron.

After a few minutes silence Ron changed the subject to Quidditch and soon they were bickering over which was the best team. For the third time the compartment door slid open, three boys entered. Harry looked up, it was Draco Malfoy flanked as always by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry not really in the mood to have a fight with Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle where bigger than Harry remembered them to be.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

A pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, feeling suddenly annoyed. Malfoy was such a git. He clenched his fists.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Said Malfoy coolly

"Get lost Malfoy" Growled Harry, his anger flaring at the arrogance of the boy before him.

"Careful Potter you don't want to get hurt again. No Muggle's to blame it on here." Taunted Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth" said Harry in a deathly whisper.

"What's the matter, traumatised by the evil Muggle's. Did he do things to you while you were locked in your cupboard?" laughed Malfoy

Instinctively Harry drew his wand, his temper getting the better of him. Trust Malfoy to throw that in his face. Draco laughed.

"What you going to do Potter? Hit me with it?" laughed Malfoy.

"Rictusempra" cried Harry, the spell hit Malfoy square in the chest. He fell to the floor in fits of laughter as the tickling charm took effect on him. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to know what to do. Harry suddenly realised what he had done. He hadn't thought about what he was doing. Ron, Crabbe and Goyle where looking between Harry and the still laughing Malfoy. Harry waved his wand and muttered the counter curse.

"Now sod off!" Demanded Harry.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" snarled Malfoy as he left the compartment with his bodyguard following him.

"That was brilliant! I didn't know you knew magic! Where did you learn to do that?" asked Ron wide eyed.

"Erm... Sirius showed me" replied Harry uncertainly.

"Cool, wish someone showed me the cool magic" replied Ron.

"Erm...yeah Sirius is cool like that" said Harry relieved that Ron didn't seem to think that it was odd that an eleven year old who was raised mostly in the Muggle world would have the ability to jinx anyone. He couldn't help but smile when he thought how Ron was always slow on the up take. His smile slipped away quickly, he knew others would be just as cruel at Hogwarts as Malfoy. Damn Fudge for dredging up the past. A couple of seconds later, Hermione came into the compartment.

"What has been going on?" she said "You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Whether we have or not is really none of your business" replied Ron.

"I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione. "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" snapped Ron

" All right - And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" said Hermione as left. Ron glared after her.

He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his trainers underneath them. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Ron paled at the announcement. Harry felt a surge of excitement. He was back. When the train stopped the two boys jumped up and pushed their way off the train. It was a chilly night. Harry was pleased it was a dry night. He felt sorry for first year groups that had to cross the lake in a storm. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The first years accompanied by Hagrid made their way down the winding path to the edge of the lake where the fleet of boats where tethered.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as the castle came into view.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of boat moved forward as one. Everybody was silent, staring at the castle. Harry even found himself staring up at the castle as if it was the first time he seen it.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel until they reached the underground harbour, everyone clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once as harry knew it would. There stood Professor McGonagall wearing her emerald-green robes.

She appeared sterner than he remembered her but then he remembered the most recent encounters he had, had with her she had been concerned family friend now she was firm but fair head of house. Harry couldn't help but smile he was very fond of her. She pulled the doors wide and allowed them to enter the entrance hall. She ushered them past the entrance to the great hall and into a small chamber. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron deciding it would be best if he seemed concerned.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Replied Ron looking faintly sick.

Nobody was talking much except Hermione who talking very quickly about what she learnt in her books that might help in the upcoming 'test'. Neville was hanging on her every word. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. The Fat Friar was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" Replied Nearly Headless Nick suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was the teachers table. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." It was hard not to burst out laughing, Harry pondered for a moment if that was Hermione's all time favourite book.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put the patched and frayed Sorting hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry laughed, that sounded like the twins. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Professor McGonagall worked steadily through the list. Harry suddenly became aware of just how hungry he was. He was thinking about the food that he was about to receive when he was brought back to the present by sound of McGonagall calling his name.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He quickly erected his Occlumency shields.

"That won't help" said a small voice in Harry's ear. "Occlumency won't stop me seeing your thoughts."

Harry gripped the edges of the stool in surprise and thought, Not Slytherin. Trying to act normally.

"We've had this conversation a few times I see. How strange" said the voice "This is a sneaky thing you are doing Mr Potter, really ort to put you in Slytherin"

Harry felt slightly panicked, No please not Slytherin, put me in Gryffindor! Thought Harry desperately.

"I am not sure your brave enough, a braver man would have stayed and fight" said the voice almost mocking Harry.

Harry was getting annoyed, how dare you, I came back to fight. I have faced Voldemort dozens of times and never back down, thought Harry angrily.

"Fine, fine. If you quite finished. GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked toward the Gryffindor table. He let out a sigh of relief. That had been close. He barely paid attention to the rest of the sorting, he was shaken up. Dumbledore could have warned him. Before he knew it Ron had come and sat next to him.

A few minutes later Dumbledore Stood up beaming at the students before him.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. A minute or so later the food appeared on the table. Hungrily Harry piled his plate full of lamb chops, potatoes and Yorkshire puddings. Harry ate mostly in silence listening to the conversations around him. Seamus Finnigan was talking to Nearly Headless Nick. He looked up when he heard Seamus gasp, he soon wish he hadn't. He had never liked to see Nick with his head off. The plates cleaned themselves and then the puddings appeared. Without hesitation Harry reached for a treacle tart; they'd always been his favourite. The conversation turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On Harry's other side, Percy and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - "). Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, same old Hermione.

Harry looked up at the staff table. His eyes lingered for a moment on Quirrell who looked completely ridiculous in his turban. He pondered for a moment about removing the turban and saving himself a lot of trouble. No that wouldn't do, too many questions would be asked. His gaze moved from Quirrell to Snape. The Potion Master looked up and for a moment his eyes meet Harry's, a slight sneer on his face. Harry continued looking at Snape, he would not be the one to break the gaze first. After a minute or so Snape looked away returning to his conversation with Quirrell.

Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy was quick to his feet.

"First years follow me!" he shouted over the crowd, leading the firsts years out. As he lead across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase he talked over his shoulder at them. "This is most direct route the Gryffindor Common Room, you need to be careful of the staircases they have a habit to change..."

Harry zoned out the rest of what Percy was saying. All he could concentrate on was his four poster waiting for him above and how had he been leading them to the Common Room he'd be most of the way there by now thanks to a handy secret passage he found in his second year.

**Authors Note** - So that was Chapter 15. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review I love to hear what you guys think of my story. I can take criticism so feel free to be honest. Chapter 16 will be up real soon (I mean it this time, honest).


	16. The Agreement

**Authors Note - **Thank you for the reviews, it's great to get feedback (Good and bad). I have been accused of just writing cannon and within the last couple of chapters I can see why but unfortunately some things need to stay the same. Changes are coming (starting with this chapter), it was always my plan to have things unravel for Harry once he got to school. It has been pointed out (Via PM) that things will not go as Harry want them to (i.e - The same as last time but with out Voldemort coming back) as he has already changed things too much. Well I just wanted to say that I know that, you know that but Harry (In typical Harry style) doesn't...yet. It'll be a number chapters before Harry realises this. Anyway I will shut up before I give too much away. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, he is the creation of the brilliant JK Rowling

Chapter 16 – The Agreement

The first week of the term hadn't gone has Harry had expected them to do. He believed it would be easy to blend in and not draw to much attention to himself. However this proved not to be the case. Everywhere Harry went he heard whispers following him. He knew they would but he didn't remember the whispers being so bad last time around. This began almost as soon as he stepped out of the portrait hole on his first morning at Hogwarts. As he walked a down the seventh floor corridor he passed a group of third year students huddled together near a suit of armour. They stared as he passed.

"I heard they chained him up in the basement"

"Don't be stupid Patrick!"

"I read they beat him for being magic"

"Do you think they abused him, you know _sexually_?"

Harry overheard their conversation. They didn't seem to realise just how rude and insensitive they were being.

"Ignore them Harry" said Ron quietly.

"I knew this would happen" muttered Harry. He had expected gossiping and pointing but this was a lot more blatant than he had expected. He hoped his status as the boy-who-lived would be more appealing to the gossips but then it had been big news that Harry Potter had been abused at the hands of Muggles. He would much prefer being questioned about Voldemort or hell being taunted by the Slytherins that he should have died was better than everyone thinking he'd been sodomised by Vernon. Harry glared at the group of students before hurrying off. Ron half jogged beside him to keep up. Before Harry knew it his anger had carried him all the way to the Great Hall. As soon as Harry stepped over the threshold of the hall he realised that he been so pre occupied he'd forgotten to get 'lost', something in which Ron was very quick to point out.

"How... did.. you... do... that?" he panted rubbing a stitch in his side, as Harry didn't slow his pace all the way to the hall.

"Do what?" asked Harry confused.

"Remember the way from the common room?" clarified Ron looking confused.

"Oh, I ... erm just remembered" shrugged Harry hoping that Ron would just accept it.

"Good memory" smiled Ron "We appear to be the first of our year here. Bet their all lost"

"Probably" smiled Harry grateful Hermione wasn't there as he knew she wouldn't have been as easy to convince.

He didn't have long to get over his annoyance of the ignorant boys and his annoyance at himself for being careless before he was faced with another unpleasant encounter. He'd just sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron when Professor McGonagall walked down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables towards them looking stern.

"I see you found your way" she said handing them their timetable. "Mr Potter I need a word with you. I have been advised you jinxed a student on the train yesterday"

"Oh you heard about that?" replied Harry in surprise. He hadn't expected Malfoy to run to a teacher.

"Yes Mr Potter I heard. That is the purpose of prefects on the train. I don't know what provocation Mr Malfoy give you and frankly I do not care. I am here to warn you we do not tolerate that sort of behaviour at Hogwarts."

"I am sorry Professor" replied Harry looking ashamed.

"As you did not represent a house of Hogwarts at the time of the incident I will not dock points from you but if I hear any further reports of you jinxing students you I will confiscate your wand until such time I feel you can be trusted to have it. I will also be writing to your guardians" She said looking annoyed and disappointed. Harry felt bad, he hated disappointing his head of house.

"Thank you Professor, it won't happen again" replied Harry.

"Very well Potter. I do have one question?" Asked McGonagall, she seemed less annoyed then she had been a minute before.

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry

"Where did you learn that spell?" she asked.

"Oh, erm...Sirius" said Harry reluctantly as he didn't want to get Sirius into trouble. After all Sirius hadn't taught him the spell. In fact it had been Hermione.

"I should have known, well try not to follow in his footsteps. He was bit of a troublemaker, much like your father." She said with a smile

"So I have heard, he seems rather proud of that fact. But I will try" smiled Harry.

"Mr Potter I would like to point out that you are not permitted to do magic outside of School until you are 17 years old. You'd do well to remember that, over wise you'll find yourself in trouble with the Ministry of Magic too" she said returning to her stern stature.

"I will Professor" said Harry

"Good. Have a good day boys" said McGonagall as she walked on to hand out the rest of the timetables. Ron appeared dumbfounded.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Harry

"Charlie told me that McGonagall was very strict. Fair but strict. He said if you did something wrong, you better duck and hide as she could shout better than my Mum." Explained Ron.

"Oh right. Maybe she decided to be lenient because term hadn't started" shrugged Harry. He was taken aback too by McGonagall's apparent change of attitude. He inwardly prayed it wasn't out of pity. He couldn't stand people pitying him.

"Well whatever it is at least you didn't lose points. Do you think she would really confiscate your wand?" asked Ron

"I hope not." Replied Harry knowing full well that McGonagall wouldn't think twice to confiscate a wand if felt it necessary.

Professor McGonagall did write to Sirius and Remus that morning. By nightfall they had written to Harry. The letter had made Harry laugh. It was clear that Sirius had found the whole thing humorous while Remus disapproved.

_Dear Harry,_

_We received a letter today from Professor McGonagall about you. She states that you jinxed a young man by the name of Draco Malfoy. Well as your Godfather, your legal guardian I have one thing to say to you... GOOD JOB! Your Dad would have been proud, never back down from a slimy Slytherin!_

_It's not funny, that boy could have been hurt. Harry, this is Remus. Don't draw attention to yourself, especially your magical talent. It'll just cause problems and get you in more trouble._

_Moony write your own letter! _

_Sirius don't encourage him._

_Moony he's a grown up, I can't tell him what to do. _

_Harry please ignore him and consider what I said. Remember you shouldn't know much magic yet. I hope you're settling in well. Keep in touch. Love Remus._

_Well Harry consider yourself told off if McGonagall should ask, I did consider sending you a howler for laughs but Remus talked me out of it. Enjoy yourself, remember if you need any help or need to talk things out use your mirror._

_Congratulations for making Gryffindor, We are so proud._

_Speak to you soon_

_Love, Sirius._

As funny as Harry had found the letter he knew Remus was right, his magic would draw attention to himself. This was something Harry had found out pretty quickly during his first Transfiguration lesson.

After getting 'lost' twice on their way to Transfiguration, Harry and Ron got to the class just in time. They took seats at the back of the room. Hermione and Neville sat at the desk in front of them. Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron as she sat down. Harry smiled back, Ron didn't seem to notice. Harry found himself wondering for a couple of minutes had she tried to befriend him from the beginning last time. Had he ignored her as Ron was doing now? He didn't know but he felt the burn of shame inside of him as he remembered how sad she was before we had become his friend. He just might have to befriend her early. He was brought back to the present by the sound of McGonagall's stern voice;

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

"See told you she was strict" whispered Ron. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath.

McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and back again. There was a mummer of awe from the students. Their excited faded quickly when it was revealed just how long it would take before they learn how to change the furniture into animals.

"Today you will make notes and then you will have a chance to put that learning into practice" explained McGonagall, she pointed her wand at the board. Words appeared on the board. "Copy them down"

There was a sudden rummage for quills and parchment as everyone started copying down the notes. After what seemed like an eternity Harry had finished his notes and looked up to find he wasn't the only one. After another minute or so, McGonagall walked around the room handing out matches.

"I want you all now to try and put into practice what you have learned."

Ron looked at the match with determination in his eyes. Harry ignored his match choosing instead to watch Ron. He rolled up his sleeves and cleared his throat. He twirled his wand a lot more than he needed to and uttered the spell "Opus Factum". Nothing happened. Ron looked deflated. A moment later Hermione gasped as her match turned slightly pointy and a silverish colour. Ron turned his attention away from her looking annoyed.

"You try Harry" he said.

"OK" replied Harry slightly nervously. He knew he needed to fail. He looked at his match, waved his wand and said "Opus Factum" half heartedly. Harry felt a warmth through his fingers as the spell left his wand and in an instance the match changed completely into a perfect needle.

"How did you do that?!" exclaimed Ron loudly, causing half the class to turn to face him. Professor McGonagall who had been talking to Hermione turned and looked at Harry's needle.

"Well done Mr Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor" said McGonagall smiling. She handed him another match. "Do that again Mr Potter"

Harry looked at the match and desperately tried to push back the magic, he waved his wand and uttered "Opus Factum" for the second time. A second later there was another needle on the table in front of him. McGonagall looked astonished. She clearly thought he'd been lucky with his first attempt.

"Well done Potter" she said again before going back to the front of the class. The class slowly turned away from him. Hermione's maintained her gaze longer than most. She looked very much put out. He smiled at her; she didn't return it before turning back to the front of the class. A few minutes later a bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. The class packed away and headed out of the classroom.

"Mr Potter one moment please." She called over the head of the students "Wait outside Mr Weasley" she added as Ron made to linger too.

"Yes professor?" asked Harry when the classroom was empty.

"I am very impressed Harry. Very few students get that on their first try." Said McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor, I guess reading all those books paid off" replied Harry sheepishly.

"I don't normally do this" said McGonagall pulling a drinking straw "Try to transfigure it into a knitting needle"

"Erm.. OK" gulped Harry, he hadn't expected this. He looked at the straw, He really tried with all his might to suppress his magic. He waved he wand and for the third time he said "Opus Factum". He felt his shoulders slumped when the straw changed into the knitting needle.

"Oh well done Harry. You are showing signs of being very gifted" smiled McGonagall.

"Oh no I am not, I just hit lucky" mumbled Harry.

"Don't be so modest. Your parents were very talented too. They were head boy and girl in their time" said McGonagall

"Yeah I know" smiled Harry.

"Well off you go Harry. Oh and take another 10 points for Gryffindor" said McGonagall.

Harry walked out of the room feeling very annoyed with himself. Ron was hovering in the corridor waiting for him.

"What did she want?" asked Ron as they walked down to the great hall for lunch.

"She wanted to know if I had been practicing magic at home over the summer" lied Harry.

"Did you?" asked Ron

"No, Sirius wouldn't let me use my wand because he said that it was against the law" said Harry sadly.

"Yeah Mum was the same. Adults never let us have fun" replied Ron. "How come you could change the match?"

"I don't know. I could just do it. McGonagall says my Mum and Dad were gifted so I must have inherited some of their talent" shrugged Harry.

"Lucky you. I'll never be any good at Transfiguration. It seems so hard" replied Ron.

"You will be, I just got lucky is all. I bet there are spells you pick up really easily that I can't" replied Harry.

"Yeah maybe." Replied Ron.

It wasn't just Transfiguration, Harry had similar problems in Charms too. He had tried to stunt his magical abilities by not trying very hard but this had not proved to be enough to prevent him from doing the magic quiet easily. He tried simply not concentrating but had managed to set fire to Lavender Brown's hat, who was unfortunately sat in front of him. Professor Flitwick wasn't happy and docked Harry five points for his inattentiveness. He simply couldn't be bad at magic. This had prompted his first 'mirror' call to Sirius. It was during an early morning walk around the lake. It was still very early but he wasn't technically breaking curfew. He had sat down under a tree and cast Muffliato around him although he had checked to make sure no one was around, which of course there wasn't due to the early hour. He took out the mirror, held it to his face.

"Sirius Black" said Harry loudly. A couple of minutes past before Sirius's face appeared in the glass.

"Harry?" said Sirius sleepily. He yawned widely.

"Did I wake you?" asked Harry

"Yeah, it's OK though. Are you OK?" asked Sirius looking concerned.

"I am fine I just wanted to talk" replied Harry

"Thank Merlin. I thought there was something wrong." Said Sirius smiling, he did look more relieved.

"No, no nothing is wrong. Well not really wrong anyways. Why were you so worried?" asked Harry.

"It's 7am on a Saturday" laughed Sirius

"Oh right, I thought you'd be up for work" replied Harry

"No it's my day off"

"Oh sorry I woke you up then."

"It's OK. So what did you want to talk about. In trouble again?"

"No, nothing like that. Although I am drawing to much attention to myself which is why I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am too good at magic"

"Don't you sound big headed" Laughed Sirius

"You know what I mean" Replied Harry

"Actually no I don't"

"I don't have any trouble with any of the spells we are taught. I do the spell first time."

"Well yeah, you already know this stuff"

"Exactly, but if I was really eleven I won't would I?"

"No of course you wouldn't"

"Well don't you see?"

"No I don't"

"Well surely it will seem suspicious that I can"

"Not really, your Mum was natural"

"Did she get it right first time every time?"

"Well no she didn't"

"See, they'll think it's weird"

At that moment there was a knock at Sirius's bedroom door. Sirius looked away from Harry.

"One second Harry" He said. "Come in Moony"

"Morning Sirius, I heard you talking. Is that Harry?" came Remus's voice through the mirror.

"Yeah, come and say hello" replied Sirius. Remus's face appeared in the mirror.

"Morning Harry" said Remus brightly.

"Morning Remus" smiled Harry

"Harry was just explaining that he has a problem with stunting his magic" explained Sirius

"Hmm, you're worried you'll draw attention to yourself?" asked Remus sympathetically.

"Yeah, I think I am already. Hermione keeps giving me funny looks in class. Professor McGonagall told me after class the other day that I was very gifted. I need to stop this now." Explained Harry.

"It's very difficult to suppress magical talent. It becomes second nature, I think you may have to accept that it is not going to be easy to blend in the background. You may have to hide in plain sight instead." Said Remus.

"I don't want to do that, that's not how it was last time." Replied Harry

"That's what happens when you time travel. You can't unlearn what you already know" explained Remus.

"It would seem that you have a powerful magical core Harry." Said Sirius.

"That's all well and good but what can I do about it?" asked Harry

"Avoid doing magic?" smiled Sirius

"Genius, no wait there's a problem with that. I am at a Magic School with teachers who expect me to do magic" said Harry sarcastically.

"I guess you're just going to have to get used to be the star pupil" sighed Remus "Sorry cub"

"I was afraid of that. Maybe I should start mispronouncing the incantations" said Harry

"That's not recommended, you could inadvertently use a different spell" replied Remus.

"I thought of that, which is why I hadn't tried it yet." Sighed Harry

"So Harry has Dumbledore bothered you much since you got back" asked Sirius changing the subject.

"Actually no, except at mealtimes I haven't seen him. I am expecting to be summoned any day now." Replied Harry.

"Have you thought how much you are going to tell him?" asked Remus sounding concerned.

"As little as possible. He has a habit of taking over things and that is the last thing I want" replied Harry.

"You can trust Dumbledore you know" said Sirius

"I do but I doubt he'll sit back and let things play out. I am surprised he even allowed the stone into the school." Replied Harry.

"Dumbledore isn't one to say no when a friend asks for a favour." Replied Remus

"I guess so. I best be getting back to the dorm. Ron will be getting up soon. We are visiting Hagrid later" Said Harry

"OK Harry stay in touch" replied Remus "Bye"

"Talk to you soon kiddo" said Sirius

"Bye guys" said Harry slipping the mirror in his pocket. He dropped the charms he'd cast around himself and walked back towards the castle deciding that Remus was right he'd just have to deal with people thinking he was very talented.

* * *

As he walked back to the Gryffindor common room his thoughts were running over the events of the last week, it had been quiet eventful. Not only had he made a name for himself as very talented, he'd had also drawn attention to himself in Potions. However this time it was entirely his fault. He'd not allowed himself to be bullied by Snape which in hindsight wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. It had happened during his first Potions lesson. The lesson started as Harry knew it would with Snape taking the register. He paused for a moment when he got to Harry name; he looked up and sneered at Harry but said nothing. Harry was surprised by this. He would have bet money that Snape would have made some snide comment. Once he was finished with taking the register Snape ploughed into his well rehearsed speech about the art of Potion making. Harry had never really like Potions and really couldn't see what it was that excited Snape so much. As far as Harry was concerned Potion making was tedious. After a couple of minutes he found his attention wander. This would prove to be a mistake.

"Potter!" snapped Snape bringing Harry back to the present.

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry blushing slightly, he could hear Seamus and Dean snickering behind him.

"I am boring you or is learning Potions beneath the famous _Harry Potter_?" He spat Harry's name with as much contempt as he could.

"No sir, it's not beneath me" replied Harry trying to force back a smile. He couldn't take Snape's snide comments seriously as Harry knew he didn't hate him, he just hated the choices he made. Snape eye's flashed of anger.

"Then perhaps you feel you know it all already?" asked Snape

"I wouldn't say _all_ of it" smiled Harry

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter" replied Snape "Tell me Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The draft of living death" replied Harry without a moment consideration. As soon as he answered though he wished he hadn't said anything. He didn't want to draw attention to himself as a know-it-all. Hermione who was sitting near to Harry dropped her hand looking disappointed. Snape also looked slightly disappointed.

"Correct, OK Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" asked Snape

"Nothing, they are the same plant" replied Harry deciding the damage was done.

"Which is also named?" prompted Snape, looking utterly surprised.

"Aconite" replied Harry. Snape's surprise appeared to increase, he definitely hadn't expected Harry to know the answers. He stood for a moment before turning to the rest of the class.

"Correct, why aren't the rest of you writing this down?" he snapped to the class. His eye's flicked back to Harry. "You too Potter"

"But I already know this information, sir" replied Harry

"Potter, your arrogance astounds me. Five more points from Gryffindor and if you don't want to make it a round fifty I would stop talking and take notes" replied Snape sounding dangerous.

Harry bit back his retort, and started making notes. He heard Ron laughing quietly next to him. After the note taking was done they were paired up to brew a potion to sure boils. Harry was working with Ron. Snape stalked around the room watching them work. Harry who was being careful to follow the instructions in his book (he'd never been any good at potions so there was no risk of outshining his class mates) stopped Ron a couple of times from adding the ingredients in the wrong order. Snape had stopped at Malfoy's cauldron when Harry noticed Neville was hastily throwing ingredients into his cauldron.

"Neville stop!" called out Harry as he went to add his porcupine quills "It needs to be taken off the flame"

Those in hearing shot of Harry turned to look at him, this included Snape. He looked at Harry with a look on his face that Harry couldn't read.

"I believe I told you to work with Weasley" said Snape silkily

"Yes sir you did but..." started Harry

"But nothing Potter. Longbottom and Finnegan's potion is none of your concern" replied Snape "5 more points from Gryffindor for your interfering"

"But it would have exploded!" replied Harry angrily.

"Detention Potter and I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall about your attitude" replied Snape looking very happy.

Harry was annoyed at himself for letting Snape get to him. Harry didn't need Ron to kick him to know it was best to shut up. Twenty points lost in his first day was the last thing he wanted. He also wasn't too happy about McGonagall being informed given that she'd already had to speak to him about his conduct.

Has he had expected he'd been summoned to Professor McGonagall's office right after lunch. He dragged his feet along the Transfigurations corridor, he hated being yelled at by McGonagall. He took a deep breath as he knocked at the door.

"Come in" came McGonagall's stern voice through the door. Harry opened the door and walked to room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the professor's desk.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" said Harry

"Yes Mr Potter I did. Professor Snape has been to see me regarding your behaviour in his lesson this morning" replied McGonagall getting straight to the point.

"Oh" muttered Harry.

"I must say I am disappointed in you Potter. I have never had to speak to a student twice on their first day. I have always found you to be respectful and polite; however Professor Snape advises me that you were highly disrespectful to him this morning. I expect all of my students to show the proper respect for the all members of staff in this school. Do you understand?" Said McGonagall looking angry.

"Yes Professor. May I say something?" asked Harry

"You may" replied McGonagall after considering him for a moment.

"Firstly I would like to apologise I never intended to be rude. I am willing to apologise to Professor Snape also for that. I was rude during the early part of his lesson. However I have to object to Professor Snape docking points from Gryffindor because I helped Neville. I shouldn't have let it get to me." Explained Harry hoping he looked ashamed.

"I appreciate your honesty Potter however Professor Snape has the right to dock points if he feels that is necessary. I expect you to apologise to him this evening during your detention." Replied McGonagall.

"Yes Professor." Replied Harry

"Get to your next lesson Potter and please do try and stay out of trouble" said McGonagall.

"Yes Professor" said Harry as he hurried out of the room.

The rest of the day passed quickly and without further incident. Before Harry knew it, it was 7pm. Harry walked quickly down the Potions corridor, he was running slightly late. He knocked on the door of the Potions classroom and entered when he heard Snape's voice telling him to enter.

"Sorry I am late Professor" gasped Harry catching his breath.

"I do not tolerate tardiness Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor." Replied Snape smiling cruelly "Sit down"

Harry swallowed his retort and sat down as he was told.

"I see Professor McGonagall has taught you some manners." Said Snape who was still smirking.

"Yes sir, may I say something?" asked Harry as politely as he could.

"Very well Potter, make it quick" said Snape.

"I would just like to apologise. I am sorry I was disrespectful to you. It will not happen again." Replied Harry.

"I doubt your sincerity Potter. However I shall accept your apology on this one occasion. I will not be so forgiving next time." Replied Snape looking at Harry with mild surprise.

"Thank you sir" replied Harry after a moment's hesitation, he hadn't expected Snape to accept his apology.

"Now Potter, since you have apparently studied your potions text over the summer..." Snape paused for a moment. He was staring at Harry, not his usual sneer but a searching sort of stare. Harry seemed to be confusing him "...I want you to write an essay on the proper method of brewing the boil curing potion. I want you to include the all the ways you can ruin the potion"

"Yes sir. How long would you like it to be" replied Harry.

"No length restrictions, but I expect it to be in depth" replied Snape.

"Yes sir" said Harry pulling out parchment and quill out of his bag. He loaded his quill and started writing.

An hour later Harry had finished and quickly read it back. The task hadn't been difficult. Harry had brewed that potion a dozen times. It was about the only potion he could make without much effort, although he'd always double check the instructions. Once he'd finished proof reading the essay he looked up at Snape, who was already looking at Harry. He wondered for a moment how long the man had been watching him.

"Finished already Potter?" asked Snape with a slight sneer.

"Yes sir" replied Harry uncertainly. He'd been happy with his efforts a moment before but under the gaze of Snape he wondered if he'd written enough. The essay was approximately twenty inches long. Snape walked over to Harry and took the essay. He read the sheet of parchment quickly. Harry watched the man's face closely. Harry was sure he saw a hint of surprise flash across Snape's face but he couldn't be sure as Snape recovered very quickly.

"Not bad Potter. You missed a few important points. Also stirring an anti-clockwise wouldn't ruin the potion." Said Snape.

"With respect Professor, adding a anti-clockwise stir after adding the porcupine needles as explained in my report; would slow the infusion and thus the resulting potion would not cure boils but temporally remove the sting of the boils." Explained Harry trying to sound respectful. He was sure Snape was testing him.

"Correct. OK Potter your free to go" said Snape looking at Harry with a look he couldn't read. One thing Harry was sure of was that Snape wasn't looking at him with hatred. Was it possible instead of seeing Harry as only James Potter's son he was actually looking at him as Lily Evan's son instead? Harry put his quill and ink away and stood to leave. He saw Snape write something on his essay.

"Good Evening Professor" said Harry as he made to leave.

"Potter" said Snape calling Harry back.

"Sir?" asked Harry confused.

"Your essay" replied Snape handing the sheaf of parchment back to Harry.

"Thank you sir" said Harry taking the essay and left the room. He had the feeling that Snape had watch him leave. Snape's attitude un-nerved him slightly. Why was Snape being so civil to him? When he got to the entrance hall he looked at the note Snape has made on his essay. At the top of the sheet written in Snape's spiky writing was the note _"Well argued. E"_. Harry was astounded, this was defiantly not the Snape he remembered. What was so different this time?

* * *

Before he knew it Harry had arrived at the portrait hole. He give the password. He had just entered the common room when Ron came down the staircase leading to the dorm rooms.

"There you are" said Ron

"Hi Ron, I went for a walk. I've been up for a while." Replied Harry.

"Your weird Harry" laughed Ron "Nobody gets up early on a Saturday, unless they are crazy"

"I woke up and just couldn't get back to sleep" shrugged Harry "So I thought I'd write to Sirius. It's been a crazy week"

"Yeah it has. Did you tell him you got detention?" asked Ron looking grim. Harry knew this was because his Mum would be very annoyed if he'd had detention.

"Yeah I did" shrugged Harry

"Won't Sirius be mad?" asked Ron

"I don't think so, he doesn't like Snape. They went to school together. He might have been annoyed if it had been McGonagall" explained Harry.

"I wish my Mum was like Sirius." Said Ron wistfully.

"Your Mum is cool. She just worries about you all" replied Harry

"Yeah she is. Shall we go to breakfast?" asked Ron

"Yeah I am starving" replied Harry.

They left the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. They were planning on exploring the castle before going to visit Hagrid that afternoon. Harry was looking forward to the visit to Hagrid, he'd not had a chance to speak to him since he got back. They arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry looked down you table, it seemed fairly empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Fred and George are at Quidditch. Percy is on duty. Other than that I don't know." Shrugged Ron.

"Quidditch already?" asked Harry slightly surprised. He knew Oliver Wood was full on but he couldn't remember ever starting training this early in the year.

"Yeah, Wood called a practice last night. Do you want to sneak down to the pitch and watch?" asked Ron talking with his month full of eggs. Harry grimaced slightly, this was one of Ron's habits that grated on Harry. How hard is it to swallow before speaking? Harry let it go and smiled.

"Yeah! That'll be fun" replied Harry.

Harry was just finishing off his bacon and eggs when the post owls arrived. Harry looked up distinctively. He had spotted Hedwig among the crowd. She had a package tied to her feet. She dropped the package in front of Harry. Harry stroked her and give her his bacon rinds. She nipped his finger gently and flew off. Harry was just about to open the package when a second owl dropped a tightly rolled scroll on top of the box. Harry picked up the scroll. He recognised Dumbledore's writing straight away. He opened the letter. It read;

_Harry,_

_I hope your first week has been pleasant. _

_I request your presence in my office this evening. Please report at 7 pm._

_I am your most sincerely_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_PS,_

_I like Peppermint Imps._

Harry had wondered how long it would take Dumbledore to summon him. He had to give it to the old man he had shown more restraint that Harry had expected him too.

"Why does Dumbledore want to see you?" asked Ron who had read over Harry's shoulder "And why is he telling you he likes Peppermint Imps?"

"I don't know" said Harry hoping he looked sufficiently confused. "He's a bit barmy isn't he?"

"Yeah he is" said Ron smiling at the insanity of his hero.

Harry opened parcel, it was from Sirius and Remus. There was a letter on top. He opened the letter;

_Harry,_

_Hope your first week went well. _

_Don't worry if anyone is reading over your shoulder. This is bewitched so it will appear to anyone but you to be simply a letter from your very boring Godfather. Work is good, bah, bah, bah. Remus and I were discussing your memory problems. Obviously you won't to use your mirror every time you have a moment of clarity. So we got a dairy for you. It is charmed with a security charm. It will only open for you, also in case you're daft enough to leave it open the pages will appear blank to other people. Try not to lose it though; it took my ages to sort out all the charms. You can write down any thoughts or memories as they come to you. Writing them down might help you jog you memory a bit. _

_Feel free to mirror call anytime you need to talk about anything. I heard you had a detention with Snape earlier in the week. I hope he wasn't too horrible. If he was let me know and I'll sort him out. _

_Enjoy your weekend_

_Love, Sirius_

"His job sounds dull" said Ron, he'd apparently read over Harry's shoulder

"Er... yeah" replied Harry as he opened the box. In the box there was a pile of sweets. Sirius had clearly gotten carried away. Under the mountain of brightly coloured wrappers was a leather bond dairy, it was quite thick with lots of gold edged pages. He pulled it out of the box.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"A homework diary. Remus's idea, I guess. He was very serious about his studying at school." Lied Harry quickly.

"Sounds like Percy" said Ron. Harry said nothing. He knew Remus wasn't anything like Percy but didn't want to contradict his friend.

They finished their breakfast and left the hall. Harry quickly ran up to the dorm with his parcel. When he got back to the entrance hall Ron was standing on the stone steps looking towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Shall we go?" asked Harry coming up behind Ron making him jump.

"Harry you scared me" laughed Ron.

They walked down the sweeping lawns towards the pitch. As they got closer they could hear Wood barking orders at the team.

"I wonder if they have replaced Charlie yet?" asked Ron.

"I don't think they have had tryout yet, have they?" replied Harry.

"I don't think so" replied Ron.

As they came to the edge of the pitch, they could see they were running drills. They made their way to the bottom row of seats. They sat down and watched the players above them. It was only a couple of minutes before they were spotted by Wood.

"Who are they?" asked Wood loudly to nobody in particular.

"That's our little brother, Ron and Harry Potter" replied Fred.

"Why are they here?" asked Wood.

"Gee Oliver if I had to guess I'd say they are definitely here to steal our secrets..." replied George sarcastically.

"Are they Gryffindor?" asked Wood stupidly.

"Yeah Oliver they are. Calm down." Replied Alicia Spinet.

"They could have been Slytherin spy's" replied Wood, landing his broom. The team followed suit. They walked to the edge of the pitch.

"Sure they could have" replied Fred rolling his eyes.

"Oi Harry. Are you here to spy?" asked George.

"No, just wanted to watch." replied Harry "I just wish I could play"

"See Oliver he just misses playing." Said Fred "You should see McGonagall about letting him try out. He's good"

"First years can't play Quidditch." Replied Oliver.

"Here Harry" said Fred holding out his broom.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"Show Oliver how good you are" smiled Fred.

Harry beamed at the team and grabbed the broom. He mounted and kicked off from the ground. Fred broom wasn't the fastest or the sleekest of brooms but he was very happy to be back in the air. He shot of on a lap of the pitch. He shot up fifty feet. He levelled off for a moment then he dropped into a near vertical dive, he was flat to the broom to build the speed. At the very last moment before he would of hit the ground he pulled the broom level. His foot barely skimmed the grass. He looked over towards the team, the girls had looks of great relief on their faces. Wood was stood staring at Harry open mouthed. George mounted his broom and took off. Harry matched him in height. They where next to the goal posts. George pulled out a golf ball out of his pocket. Harry wasn't use where he'd gotten it from.

"Here Harry, catch." Said George. He threw the ball with all his might. It flew up into a high arc. Harry shot off after it. He caught it after a short dive. Harry heard Ron cheering. He flew back to where the team were standing.

"Not bad Potter, I thought you were brought up by muggles?" asked Wood.

"Yeah I was, but last year I moved in with my Godfather. I played Quidditch last summer" explained Harry.

"You're very good, pity the rules are absolute about first years. However there is a space waiting for you next year." Smiled Wood.

"Really? Brilliant" beamed Harry.

The team went back to their practice. Wood allowed Harry and Ron to stay and watch. About an hour later practice broke and the team left the pitch. Harry and Ron went to Hagrid's. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of the black boarhound. Harry looked around the room, it was exactly as he remembered it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was making tea.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spend half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, exactly as Harry remembered them. He didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings so he pretended to enjoy them. Harry and Ron told Hagrid all about their first week.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

"Er.. yeh maybe, another rock cake Ron?" asked Hagrid changing the subject.

As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, Harry told Ron about his visit to Gringotts.

"What was in the vault?" asked Ron

"I don't know, Hagrid wouldn't say" replied Harry

After dinner Harry left the common room at half past six to make it to Dumbledore's office on time. He walked through the castle. There were still a number of students milling around. He approached the stone gargoyle.

"Peppermint Imps" said Harry.

The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside. Harry stepped onto the revolving staircase. When he got to the top he knocked on the office door.

"Enter" called Dumbledore's voice through the door. Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Ah Harry, good evening. Have a seat" smiled Dumbledore warmly.

Harry did as he was told, whilst doing so he enforced his Occlumency shields.

"You've had a busy week, a detention on your first day. That is an achievement" smiled Dumbledore.

"Yeah well, it's not too hard to get a detention off Professor Snape." Smiled Harry

"You've impressed him, he says you have inherited your mothers knack for potions" said Dumbledore.

"Nope, I am appalling at potions. That is one talent my mother kept to herself." Replied Harry. "That is high praise from Professor Snape, best I got last time around was that I was a dunderhead."

Dumbledore chuckled as he gazed at Harry.

"In fact all your Professors have been impressed by you." Commented Dumbledore

"I have been attempting to hold back but it doesn't matter what I try I can't dampen the spell." Explained Harry.

"Yes I expected as much. You have a magical core of someone much older. The magic you are studying is very basic. As the magic gets more advanced you may find it easier to suppress. Your magic is strong, I suspect you were a talented student first time round too" explained Dumbledore.

"Oh I see. I was hoping you'd know of a way to stop drawing attention to myself." Sighed Harry.

"Sorry my boy no there isn't. Don't worry I don't think being a good student will cause too many problems for you" smiled Dumbledore.

"Good" replied Harry feeling a little deflated, he was sure Dumbledore would have some words of wisdom that would help him.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Dumbledore surveying Harry with a curious smile.

"Of course" smiled Harry, it made a change for Harry to have all the answers and for Dumbledore to have to ask for them.

"Who taught you occlumency? You are very proficient, only Severus has been able to block me completely before." Said Dumbledore. Harry was slightly taken aback, Dumbledore was being very forthright. He never expected him to admit to trying to break into Harry's mind.

"Well as a matter of fact Professor Snape was my first Occlumency teacher" replied Harry.

"Intriguing, I rather get the impression that you are not Severus's favourite person. I thought perhaps it was myself" replied Dumbledore

"No you were avoiding my that year, as I had a link to Voldemort. You didn't want to give him reason to take advantage of that connection. You decided I needed to learn occlumency to protect myself." Explained Harry. "It didn't go well. Professor Snape and myself rather hated each other"

"I see. You don't seem to hate Severus now" replied Dumbledore.

"Well it hard to hate someone after you learn their mostly guarded secrets." Shrugged Harry "He spent his time protecting me, not that I knew it at the time. He contributed to my parents deaths but he repaid that debt. He died protecting me and every occupant of this castle. He is one of the bravest people I know."

"Indeed he is a brave man. How did you find this out, surely he never told you?" probed Dumbledore.

"He didn't tell me strictly speaking, he give me the memories moments before he died. You asked him too." Explained Harry

"Why did I do that?" pushed Dumbledore.

"You didn't have a chance to tell me that I had to let Voldemort kill me without fighting back." Replied Harry matter-of-factly. Dumbledore looked grim.

"I see" replied Dumbledore sadly "I deeply regret what fate has in store for you."

"It's not your fault Sir." Shrugged Harry.

"I should have been secret keeper" sighed Dumbledore.

"And if you speak to Sirius he insists that he should have been secret keeper. If you speak to Severus, he would state that he is solely responsible for their deaths. I am sure Remus has a twang of guilt too. You know who I blame? I blame Voldemort. He killed my parents, not you, not Sirius, not Remus and not Severus" said Harry fairly firmly. "I blame none of you"

"You are very gracious, Harry" replied Dumbledore still looking sad.

"I realised a long time I go it doesn't do to dwell on the past. I have to look forward." Shrugged Harry, realising as he said it that the fact he was sitting here was contradictory to that belief.

"Very wise indeed" nodded Dumbledore. "You said that Severus was your first teacher. Who helped you after that?"

"I really didn't do well with Professor Snape. I realised to my cost that I needed to learn..." explained Harry, he paused for a moment as he thought about how his inabilities had caused Sirius's death.

"Voldemort has always found ways to shatter the lives of his enemies." Said Dumbledore sympathetically

"Don't I know it. He led me to believe that Sirius was in trouble. I stupidly ran off to save him and well it was a trap. Sirius had to save me and in the process he was killed" mumbled Harry. He wasn't sure why he had told Dumbledore. Tears prickled at his eyes.

"Sirius is alive now Harry, take solace in that." replied Dumbledore looking sad.

"Yeah" replied Harry. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes before pressing on with his story. "It would be two years before I would master occlumency. I struggled with it, Andromeda Tonks offered to help. She is pretty good, not as good as Professor Snape but I was able to master it eventually." Explained Harry.

"Yes Andromeda is good, I taught her." Smiled Dumbledore. "How did she come to help you?"

"I am not sure I should divulge too much. All I will say is I saw a lot of her while visiting my Godson" replied Harry vaguely.

"Am I to assume that you were Godfather to Nymphadora Tonks's child?" asked

Dumbledore smiling.

"Take from that what you will" shrugged Harry. He was thinking about little Teddy, he was an amazing boy. So very smart, which he undoubtedly got from his father. He of course had inherited his mothers morphing abilities. He favourite look was to have shocking purple hair, which never failed to remind Harry of Tonks. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Dumbledore speak to him.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore speaking up. Harry jerked back to the reality.

"Sir?" answered Harry.

"Are you OK? I seemed to lose you there for a moment" smiled Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir, just the ghosts of my past." Replied Harry.

"I quite understand my boy" Replied Dumbledore.

There was a moment of silence while Harry composed himself.

"Professor if I could be direct, I don't think you asked me here to discuss my occlumency abilities" said Harry changing the subject.

"Indeed. I believe you promised to advise me of the upcoming events of the year."

"Yes sir I did. Please understand I can't tell you everything, largely because I don't remember all the details myself"

"I understand Harry. Try your best"

"OK you already know that the break in at Gringotts was for the stone. I also advised you that the thief would attempt to steal it here."

"Yes, you said that I would probably figure you who that person is without your help"

"That's right. I have a feeling you already have an idea"

"I have suspicions, his behaviour has been a bit unusual"

"The turban must have raised some eyebrows"

"You could say that. There was some sniggering in the staff room. Is Professor Quirrell the thief?"

"Yes he is"

"Why does he want it?"

"He wants it to resurrect Voldemort"

"Does he know where Voldemort is currently?"

"Yeah he does"

"You do too, don't you?"

"Yes I do" said Harry hesitantly, he hadn't decided if he should tell Dumbledore or not.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, he is sharing his body" replied Harry deciding that he trusted Dumbledore. He just hoped that the headmaster wouldn't do anything rash.

"Professor Quirrell is sharing his body with Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore looking mildly surprised.

"Yes he is, that is why he wears the turban." Explained Harry.

"Yes I understand that now." Replied Dumbledore looking grim "Does he hurt anyone?"

"No, I fought him but I wasn't hurt that badly. I was in the hospital wing for a few days but no lasting harm." Replied Harry.

"You still want things to play out don't you?" replied Dumbledore.

"Yes I do" said Harry firmly.

"And you're sure that nobody will get hurt" asked Dumbledore

"Yes I am sure. Professor I swear I would have told you if someone was hurt. Please let this play out. If things happen differently or if they look like they are getting out of hand then feel free to intervene." Argued Harry.

Dumbledore studied Harry for a few minutes. He could see the sincerity in Harry's eyes. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. After replacing his glasses he met Harry's gaze.

"I have my concerns Harry. You are still struggling with you memory I believe." Asked Dumbledore

"Yes but I am working on it" replied Harry defensively.

"I know you are. Sirius has been keeping me apprised of your process. However the fact remains that you cannot be certain that you have remembered everything." Explained Dumbledore.

"Your worried I have forgotten something that will result in somebody getting hurt?" asked Harry.

"Yes I am"

"Life is full of what ifs. Can we risk disrupting the timeline more than is needed based on a 'what if'?" asked Harry.

"An interesting argument Harry. However my main priority is the welfare of the students and staff of this castle. I can't ignore potential threats. You have just advised me that Voldemort is at this moment living within this school. I can't ignore that." Argued Dumbledore.

"I understand your concern but I know nobody will get hurt." Countered Harry

"So your memory has returned in full with regards to this school year?" asked Dumbledore raising an eyebrow.

"You know it hasn't" sighed Harry

"Then I am sorry Harry you can't be sure" replied Dumbledore grimly.

"Professor please, trust me. I am sure I would have remembered if someone had died or was badly hurt. I know I would have. The one thing I remember clearly is the deaths. Cedric, Sirius, Severus, Moody, Dobby, Hermione, Ron, you... I remember them all. Surely I would remember if there were more" said Harry with as much conviction as he could muster "Please Professor trust me"

There was a silence. Harry hadn't meant to list names but his emotions were getting the better of him. He had to get the headmaster to understand. Harry was sure he right and that other than him and Quirrell nobody was seriously hurt. Dumbledore was studying Harry intently.

"They all died while you were at school?" asked Dumbledore.

"No not all. Nobody died until my fourth year." Replied Harry.

"Cedric? Is he a student?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, he's in Hufflepuff" replied Harry seeing no point in lying.

"Cedric Diggory?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded sadly.

"I can't allow that to happen.." started Dumbledore.

"I am not going to let it" interrupted Harry. "Please Professor, that is not relevant for the moment. Nobody will get hurt this year."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment watching Harry.

"OK, I will let things play out" sighed Dumbledore, this was against his better judgement but he felt in his heart he could trust Harry. Harry went to reply but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. "I'll let it play out for now but rest assured I will step in if things get out of hand and no arguments from you will stop me"

"I understand Professor, I won't stop you" Replied Harry.

"I also must insist that should you remember anything or if something happens that changes our current understanding of the situation, you will come and see me immediately" added Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, I give you my word" replied Harry.

"I trust you Harry but I must say, if you break either of those conditions I will intervene without delay" explained Dumbledore.

"Agreed" nodded Harry.

"Very well Harry, we have an accord" replied Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor" replied Harry

"Well if that is all you may go" dismissed Dumbledore tasking Harry by surprise.

"That's all for now" smiled Harry before getting up and leaving the office. He paused at the door "Goodnight Professor"

"Goodnight Harry" smiled Dumbledore.

**Authors Note - **Well that was Chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to say that I debated for a while on what to do with regards to Harry's magical ability. I decided that magical talent would be hard to suppress simply because it would be instinct, if he is forced to do the incantation he'll manage the spell. Also before I get flamed for the way I have portrayed Snape, I figured he would be nicer to Harry this time around as Harry is for the most part respectful and polite towards him. Also I figured Snape would probably think that Harry was brought up being worshiped and pampered by his relatives. But the after the trial he would have realise they had a similar abusive up bringing which would make him sympathetic to Harry (Perhaps I have read too many Snape/Harry mentor fics - I have read dozens of them recently. lol).


End file.
